Ending that was only the beginning
by Asheyharm
Summary: The Great War is over, but as history on Gaea is far deeper than anyone remembers, a new battle over the control of Gaea begins when history begins to repeat itself. Hitomi doesnt know she plays a large role in fate. R/R please! Keeps me on my toes!
1. Chapter 1

"Right." Simple answer to a simple statement.

Yukari looked quizzically at Hitomi. She hadn't said anything, and for the past twenty minutes they've been eating in silence. However, since high school Hitomi's who personality had changed. Yukari wasn't sure if she liked it, but she tried her best to reach to her friend over the last 5 years.

"Right?" Yukari asked quizzically.

Hitomi's eyes met Yukari's. She had been staring at the couple three tables to their left, Love. So simple it seems, you find someone you like, you date, and eventually fall in love. She pondered why in the world she would get dealt the hand of having her forever in a whole other world and never came to the conclusion. She had tried so many times to go back, but she knew she couldn't without the pendant. She would have to wait for Van to call her, but five years, she was starting to lose all hope. There were a million possibilities keeping him from calling her, and she seemed to have grown into a pessimistic state, the only choice she would accept was _He doesn't want you anymore._

"I'm sorry, daydreaming." Her eyes met her plate and she continued to eat. She felt guilty, Yukari had tried to make so many attempts to comfort her, continue on the friendship but Hitomi just felt as if her life was on cruise control, and other then turning slightly every now and then, she wasn't sure you had the energy to make her own pace.

"I wanted to ask you to lunch Hitomi, because I have some big news." Yukari couldn't hold back the excitement that came with that statement alone.

Hitomi raised a brow in what seemed to be forced interested. Yukari wasn't great at reading Hitomi's emotions anymore, which Hitomi felt a twinge of guilt, Yukari had been supportive for the last five years. Unfortunately, growing more and more distant but the least Hitomi could do is **be** interested in what Yukari was saying.

"I'm moving to America, I got into the program" She lifted her hands balling her fist shaking the uncontrollably in front of her.

Hitomi could have been slapped in the face because her jaw dropped in genuine shock.

"Wow…Yukari...That's great! What about Amano?" Of course all of the possibilities swirled through her mind in split seconds. He would go with, or he would finish up his intern ship and go there, any possibility ended in the two being together.

Yukari took a pause trying to find the words to break things to Hitomi. Yukari couldn't place it but Hitomi put a little interest in her and Amano. That always seemed to be the only thing that could bring Hitomi out of her coma, is for Yukari to praise the wonderful Amano and how in love she was. Over five years that changes, she just wasn't sure how to tell Hitomi.

"Well, Hitomi… me and Amano have… grown apart." Simply put, it was the truth and the fact she could say it now without a pull of remorse or sadness meant it really was true.

Hitomi's eyes grew wide "Wha?" she couldn't even think of a full coherent question to follow that statement.

"Well he's been traveling the last 2 years on his internship Hitomi. Every time he would come back it was different, he was changing and I was changing, but we weren't changing together" Yukari fiddled her hands in her lap. It was as honest as she could be, and it wasn't going to help Hitomi to learn that over time and distance people grow apart.

It was like she wasn't listening to Yukari anymore. Time and distance could make people grow apart. Yukari proved it; they were so in love when she came back. Their eyes showed everything when they looked at each other, always holding hands, smiling, and just seemed content with one another's presence. As much as it hurt to see such happiness when Hitomi wasn't, it made her feel better, some way she always thought if she had Van – that's how they would be. If Yukari and Amano – so in love – could grow apart what about Van?

She rose from her seat and stared at Yukari with anguished eyes. Yukari couldn't bring the words to her mouth trying to reach her hand out to Hitomi. Turning Hitomi left the table and proceeded to the door. Yukari shook her head "Why don't you go back Hitomi." There was pity in her voice and Hitomi could hear it. She paused before the door and wanted to say _I've tired_ but the tears would of made a scene.

Yukari watched with regret as Hitomi left the restaurant knowing that would be the last time she was ever to see her again.

* * *

The gardens were quiet, the night sky was illuminated not only with the beautiful distant twinkles of stars, but the two moons cascading their bright glows over the lands of Gea. Escaflowne's armor shimmered against the moons – causing a dance of lights around the gardens. It was truly a beautiful sight.

The Fanelian King stared at Escaflowne, with a knot in his chest of memories dancing through his mind. To many If only and what ifs plagued his thoughts alone at night that coming here made his seem a little closer to the past. He had rebuilt his kingdom, Fanelia thrived. The world did seem at a state of peace. Even he could admit that the first 3 years after the Great Gea War, his thoughts never had a lot of time to travel and think. But now, he felt the empty hollow forming in his heart to be increasing.

Maybe he could do it tonight. He just had to go, just think of her and he could be there. But insecurities brought him back to the original reason he never did go to her for the last 5 years. She _wanted_ to go home. He sighed. There was a lot to do tomorrow, and regardless of the turmoil that ran solid in his heart and conflicted his mind, he would have to place all his emotions away to be the King of Fanelia.

"Van…" the voice so familiar, Merle came around the larger bush at the entrance of the Garden.

A smirk crossed Van's face. Merle, if it wasn't for the distinct differences in their appearance, you could easily say these two appeared to be brother and sister. Merle's ears lowered and she tightened her robe as she approached Van.

"I couldn't sleep either." Her tail flicked with tension. She had grown tall – her features were hidden beneath the thick white robe.

"I was actually getting ready to retire." Van held out his arm inviting Merle in to follow him back up the path into the castle.

"You miss her Van, why don't you go?" Merle was always rather blunt when it came to talking with Van. She never was one to indulge in pointless conversation. She wanted an answer – honestly she just wanted to grab that pendant and go grab her herself.

"You know why Merle, we've had this conversation" Van rolled his eyes, his voice was deep.

Van had grown taller as well over the last five years, his features more manly. Of course his eyes showed the maturity and likeness a man would have 5 years ago. His psychical appearance finally matched. His face has sharper featured, broader shoulders, and his arms thicker. His crimson eyes meet Merles, shaking his head so his onyx hair moved away from his eyes.

"I know Van she _wanted_ to go, but in five years did it ever cross your mind she _wanted_ to come back too?" Merle had had this conversation so many times; she thought she should just write the whole act out and maybe revise it, thinking she needed some new lines.

Van had always told Merle many different excuses over the last two years. _Because she's selfless and would do whatever she could for anyone_ was always the most used one. He was tired of lying, there was really only one reason he never went. He wanted to rebuild Fanelian for one, after which he told himself he would go and see her – tell her Fanelia is worthy of her now, he was worthy. When it came time though, he couldn't feel her – he couldn't "sense" her. He was able to sense her for the longest time, always giving him motivation to move on and hope he would see her one day.

"Merle I can't sense her anymore…" Van always thought this was because she might have moved on – or worse – no longer cared for him. Their connection was lost due to lack of feelings from her for him. It was okay for him to accept though, it had been five years – she deserved to be happy.

Merle opened her mouth with her finger in the air ready to give out her next pre-written answer but the response was not one she expected. This was new _he really was losing hope_. She figured all the other excuses he had thrown at her were a cover, as they were easy to counter with some logic that he was too self-conscious to see. Van of all people, self-conscious, yes it was true, Hitomi had affected Van in a way Merle thought she would never see.

She lowered her ears and slowly lowered her hand. "Van… "It was all she could muster and she defiantly regretted that it sounded so sad. Merle was quick on her feet, to judge, to argue, but never quick to think how she should deal with the broken heart of her King.

"Just go Van, go see!" Merle couldn't believe that Hitomi would stop loving him either, the thought of it should even be put together, so Merle went to the next thought – something happen to Hitomi.

Van stared at her as if she just wasn't grasping what he saying. He turned and started to walk to the entrance of the garden from where he and Merle had entered.

"Van, look you have to go…" Merle bit her lip wondering and trying to quickly play out every possible outcome of her next sentence but she could play them all out in time. "What if something happen to her?"

It was said, Van was always one for looking into possibilities. Always finding different reasons for the way things were, or how they should be. Which is why Fanelia was so strong, he spent the time rebuilding the entire city, managed to bring treaties to new and old nations alike, and keep those treaties renewed and life on Gae at peace. This is one possibility he never considered. Was he really that naïve to think first that she didn't care for him and that's why his sense for her was waning, that he didn't think that something had happen to Hitomi her care was still there, just she wasn't.

Van hit his knees as the thought wrecked havoc in his chest. It was like the world was pulling him down and probably never going to let him up. _Is that why?_ Really was it, because Hitomi never said it, but he knew she cared, always would care, Hitomi was gentle like that, but to stop caring wasn't Hitomi at all. It was logical, Merle was right. Something had happen, which was worse for him to be plagued with that the thought that she didn't care or even love him.

Merle placed her hands over her mouth. He really never considered it and now Merle could feel the regret creeping into every bone of her being. _Am I really THAT stupid?_ Why would anyone tell someone that! She WAS probably the equivalent to a Draegn. I mean only someone who enjoyed the misery of others could possibly say anything like that, and that's what Draegn are.

Van started to feel his chest constricting and his breathing seemed to be more effort to do. The thoughts of loosing Hitomi sent his head into an ache and his body into shivers. Merle shot across to Van, closing the 50 foot gap between them, and she caught him from falling completely to the ground.

"Van, Van!" Merle said lowly seeing his eyes were closed – he collapsed. His breathing labored and heavy, he was defiantly alive.

What had she done? What was she going to do, Van couldn't handle this information – she had to find out if Hitomi was ok, but how. Her gaze focused on the pendant that seemed to have a dull pink shinning to it. _That's it_ she would go see if Hitomi was ok!

The plains were quiet, rolling hills of nothing but white flowers unorganized over the hills, to be popping anywhere the saw fit through the wildly high plan grass. Mixture of green's, gold's, and cream's filled the wonderful sight for miles and miles. Hitomi stood and wasn't sure where she was. She couldn't recall where she was a second ago but she had a strange feeling she wasn't here.

Quickly the thought eluded her, her urge to run through the landscape prevailed, kicking her shoes off she darted ahead. Her light blue dress seemed to flow effortlessly with her and she exhilarated herself running through the tall grass with her arms out to her sides touching the tips of the long plain grass as she passed.

It was beautiful; her attention looked into the wonderful blue sky. _Mystic Moon_ she heard an echo in her head. It was her voice but it was as if it wasn't her thought. Like a whisper on the breeze, that picked up a caught the bottoms of her dress with slight force. A large thrumming seemed to vibrate the ground, and what she only could describe as a steady clank of metal hitting together in a rhythmic beat came from every direction. She wasn't sure if she should turn and run the way she came or go forward to the next hill, didn't seem as if there were any taller than the one ahead, so she maybe would be able to see something.

Urgency had suddenly creeped into her mind and she sprinted with haste, the careful jot from earlier had disappeared. The top of the hill came a lot sooner than she expected and she stood at what seem to be utter chaos below. Masses of what just seemed to be black surrounded a city that she thought she recognized. Built in the seclusion of a large mountain while the city seem to cascade out of it like a waterfall all the way to the base where a large wall hugged to keep the city safe. It was _Fanelia_ again the voice in the breeze whispered in her ear.

The metal clanging moved towards this breath taking city below. Her sight scanned the scenery even moving to see the large black objects that caught her attention to the left. Levi ships – large ones, a more modern in style. The sails were green with something of what seemed to be two large half moons with a serpent in the middle as a crest on each sail.

"This might be a possibility" A deep baritone voice startled her to jump. She didn't feel immediate fear as she turned to see a large reptilian eye blink. The eye alone was the size of her head – with a black pupil and golden sunset hues swirling around. She stood stunned as the head of the large reptilian pulled away from her and lifted his head far above her with his long graceful neck. _Dragon_ Hitomi thought. Hitomi had only seen a couple in her time on Gae but he had to be the biggest one. He was red – like crimson, with what seemed to be a metal flake coating his scales, causing the sun to dance golden shines off his body.

Still fear eluded her – at least fear of this dragon before her. A sense of calm eased her; his appearance stunned her for sure.

"A possibility?" Hitomi turned her gaze to the city below and the hordes of what appeared to be armies massing their way to that beautiful country. Hitomi wasn't sure but she almost felt as if the dragon had a blanket over her, because she couldn't imagine how she was calm, she could feel the sadness and fear in the back of her mind, but it didn't break to her cool and collective surface.

"You know what this is, don't you... Winged Goddess." He flicked his tongue in a reptilian manner; his voice emphasized the praise to her referenced name.

"War… But I thought it was over." Hitomi again gazed at the city without remorse, without fear, sadness, or panic.

"It is, Winged Goddess, you should of never left, fate and destiny are yours to do as you choose – but Gae needs you. You see, fate and destiny are like threads spun together – attaching at the start and at the end. Cut one thread – a possibility of how things could go – jump to a new thread – but the ending is the same." His face met her with a stern gaze.

A moment she pondered the words – things seemed slower. Time, thought, and movement seemed to go slower. She thought that if she could drink Novocain this would be its effect. She gazed at the city again, questions slowly came to her. It almost seemed as her time in this pace was almost to an end, so she should probably choose wisely at what she asked.

"I'm from Earth, How can I be a part of Gaea?" Hitomi thought it was a legitimate question. How is it that Gaea needed someone from another planet, sure she could see the future – more so on Gae than Earth. But she wasn't from this place, she didn't belong here – or she would have been born here.

"Have you forgotten? The Mystic Moon was where the Draconian race started. They made Gae. In their own greed and selfishness – they completed a selfless act in the end. The inhabitants have long forgotten their origins and become the race known as the Humans. But that still doesn't affect that they were Draconians." The dragon turned his head and looked behind him. Hitomi followed his lead, turning around to see where his intense focus was.

Before her stood beautiful white column leading into what she would compare to a great Greek city. All the building carved from a glazed marble with pictures forming the columns of great battles won. White brick seemed evenly laid to form wide roads through the city – just as the building no imperfections anywhere that her eyes could see. Shadows seemed to move everywhere – descending from the sky – as Draconians flew with over head.

"Before Atlantis came to its horrible demise and Gae was born – Draconians had talent such as you. Seers some may call them, others called them prophets. They could see glimpses into the future." The scene before them slowly smeared away and a slowly another started to appear.

As it appeared, she could see a circle of white marble columns stretched to the taller ceiling carvings of mighty dragons seemed to dimensional pop out and crawl up to the opening in the temple. With the sun beaming through the open roof the onyx black floor glistened, as if it was clear coated in a metallic sheen. One woman sat in the center of the temple with her back to Hitomi and the large dragon. Her long light brown hair seemed a silky curtain of curls as it hung loosely down her back. Beautiful arched wings folded to her back.

Hitomi walked to the lone figure in the center of the room. She could hear the dragon following as his long ivory claws clicked against the floor. Hitomi rounded to feel a sense of knowing in this Draconian woman. As she stood in front of her the resemblance to her was almost appalling. Older – more defiant – features sharper, less round that hers. Her eyes were closed and she seemed in a state of completed serenity.

Her eyes shot open, with a stunned look. Hitomi jumped back at what appeared to be a startled reaction. Her emerald eyes were giving Hitomi a sense of Déjà vu.

Hitomi didn't notice the long scroll or quill in front of the Draconian until she bent over and started writing with a sense of urgency. Hitomi stepped forward to see if she can read the writing.

_Guidance will prove unhelpful,_

_Dragons will bow to her,_

_Man-kind will enslave her,_

_Blood of destined will not be able to control her,_

_But she it._

_Visions must not be trust,_

_To those with will power weak,_

_Beyond the land of the moving trees,_

_They will come,_

_To destroy all and claim her._

_Take her heart,_

_Or her darkness will overcome all._

Hitomi blinked. She shook her head and looked at the dragon that seemed to have the knowledge she needed. "Why always in riddles?" She didn't understand. Couldn't they ever just tell people what happen if they seen it.

"From one who doesn't know the events lead up to it, or why it happens, just that it will happen, can only speak in riddles." It made sense she tried to process. There had been times in her vision that something happen because she tried to prevent it from happening – instead of not doing anything. It was a riddle. To do or not do, but her visions never spanned a future beyond a day at most. Never years, decades, or in this case centuries?

Hitomi couldn't help but reread the elegant writing again.

"Your time is waning Hitomi, we must leave." The Dragon closed his eyes and Hitomi mimicked unsure of how exactly to leave somewhere you appeared in without a choice.

Again, opening her eyes, she stood on the hills, but below was no mass battalion heading to the beautiful city below, no Levi ships hovering above to ensure that whatever the land battle didn't take care of, and death from above would ensure victory.

Just the sight of a flourishing city, traders coming and going, and the small dotted figures stretched all along the road that wind to the hills following behind the mountain.

"You need to go back Hitomi." He voice stern, it made her heart skip a beat as the thought of going back to Van.

"How, I don't have my pendant." She touched her neck at the empty space where the pendant used to lay. For the longest time occasional she thought she felt it move, or somehow settle on her skin. Like a ghost, haunting her smooth skin.

The Dragon didn't answer he simple crouched down and then launched himself in the air, gaining altitude. Higher and higher he pressed, and to Hitomi his figure became smaller and smaller. She turned and gazed at the city and wondered how she would get back. The anxiety that seemed to have been numbed away with the dragons' presences started to creep to her. She could sense her worry growing, the fear of what was to come, and the panic that she couldn't get back.

"VAN!" She screamed and lurched down the hill and blackness ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Escaneflowne – just a fan!

Ok so Im new to this upload thing and didn't say that on my first one but I know how to do it now

I would like to note that if the freaking words like if you see Gaea as Gae its word playing with me and Zaibach ect, its auto changing it on me and I can't keep up with it heh, hopefully you guys wont criticize to much on that!

Either way am I going to much in detail ect? What are you thinking? I have a lot more to the story that what Ive published just would like a review, if you think my idea is totally a waste or what! Trying out my dusty imagination.

* * *

Dawn was on the horizon. Van could see the skies golden and red shades forming at the rim of the land, where Gaea's land met the sky in the distance. He didn't believe grief could make every part of his body ache, and his chest seemed to bear most of the pain. He had council today with his advisors, audience with the citizens of Fanelia, and to greet the other country leaders.

It all never seemed so hard to do, but today he couldn't help but feel his want to do anything except be secluded was growing the longer he was awake. Van made his way from his large balcony into his room. Spacious and open, all of the furniture had been imported from the finest craftsmen in Asturia. His bed was made out of the fine Mahoney tree- resembling a deep red, with dark wood grain lines running horizontal up the four posts. Carvings of ancient Draconian symbols made the four posts and the finest spun red silk draped as a canopy on the bed. Fine thin white sheering provided a enclosure to the bed.

There was a desk in the far corner of the room near the balcony – angled towards the view of the Mystic Moon. Countless hours he sat there and reviewed his treaties and other obligations with the feeling of comfort that the Mystic Moon would shine into his room.

He approached his closet and reached for a white cotton fabric shirt, a red thick double lined velvet cloak with the Fanelian crest stitched on the back, and some black briefs. He seemed to be in a mode of doing, no effort just simple tasks that didn't require a lot of effort he could handle that. However was he going to make it through the day?

As he finished lacing his boots he grasped the corner of the bed as his room began to shake. _WHAT in the world? _Large jolts to the foundation of the room caused him to hold onto the bed and it vibrated across the floor. The stone ceilings released partial dust as the shifting lands caused the stone to grate together. Beams of light shifted his attention to the opening of his balcony.

The sky dance with colors, moving across the sky like giant serpents moving in a slow slithery pace. Reds, greens, blue, and whites danced illuminating the lands with brighter rays of light than midday could even possibly provided. The tremors stopped as they had started and Van swiftly regained his footing and dashed to his balcony.

The tremors seemed to affect the whole city, he could hear the morning guards confused and shouting orders as if the city was under some form of attack. His attention went from the scrambling guards men back to the sky as the serpent lights grew thinner and thinner until the smoldered away. There was no other evidence that the lights where there, and other than some shifted furniture and rattled towns people, no other harm seemed to have been done.

_What in _Gaea_ happened_? Van thought as he walked down the hall from his room. That had never happened before, and without the evidence of other people pointing to the skies, he might of thought it was his imagination. His deep thoughts were broken when Merle stepped out from around the corner he was about to turn.

She looked at Van sympathetically tilting her head obviously waiting for him to speak. The conversation in the Garden opened up a emptiness in soul that he wasn't sure if he could close. As far as he could tell it was just growing by the minute. He wasn't feeling any better than last night, or an hour ago.

"Van what was that." Merle asked, quiet and soft, she looked afraid to raise her voice. Seeming like a child who had stolen a morsel of goodies from mother kitchen and could be scolded at any moment.

"Im not sure.." Van didn't like to be unsure; he didn't like not having knowledge of any situation to be frank. He was a leader, a King, and if a King didn't have the answers, no one did.

He had a meeting with the council shortly; hopefully someone had seen more, giving clues as to what was happening on Gaea.

The morning passed quickly to Van, maybe the fact that he was in a state of numbness. He wasn't thinking except for how his life seemed pointless. He had a country to run, people to lead, peace to bring and he didn't seem to care about it all anymore. The country, the land, Gaeahe was trying to make a peaceful place, one Hitomi would be proud to call home.

He knew she wanted go to home, but other than her family, she had went home before. All the war, that's why Hitomi didn't want to be on Gaea, and she surely wouldn't want to live in a place such as Fanelia when it was in ruins. All the suffering was more than sweet Hitomi could take, so innocent and perfect. At least that was always Van reasoning.

So he built a strong country, brought in nations from all over Gae, ones that had secluded themselves away from the world, to ones that were main components in it. They would all be here over the course of the next couple days.

He sat in a very elegantly crafted chair. The arm rests were the ends of large dragon tails as their two bodies molded the head rest to be facing one another at the top. The cushions were a patterned red and black fabric; they reminded him of the folds on the Fanelian Rose.

"King Van Fanel, ruler of Fanelia" Three loud beats against the floor from the announcer sent everyone to their knees around the large oval table. Van was used to the formalities; he used to find a grin creep across his face thinking how Hitomi would adjust. _Hitomi_ he sighed at the thought.

Advisors of his council rose, there were seven in all. His appointed Captain, for the Fanelian Army, Storius. He was tall and lean, taller than Van himself. His appearance would make one believe he was sly and cunning. His fighting style would give any child in Fanelia nightmares. He was fast, like a viper, and cunning – almost able to predict your next movie by seeing the way your muscles tensed. His hair hung in his face in a way it reminded Van of his own. Long flowing bangs, with a shorter chop in the back. His hair reminded Van of a Meridon Stallion. Van had only seen them once as a child, but their mane never matched the color of their body, as was Storius's hair. His front was deep ebony, in the sun he would swear it was blue, fading out into a pearl white. Storius was from Gritian a country far from his, beyond the Zaibach Empire.

During the war, Gritian decided to stay away; their people were more of a fierce nation with rituals on the animalistic side of nature. Men would dress with animal furs of great animals, their heads displayed across their chest. Depending on the animal they killed at their ritual, would depend on the role they would play within their country. Van had always imagined Storius, had he gone through the ritual, his status within his country. It was a very confusing land with many rituals involved. Van had spent a lot of time studying the country through Storius stories and explanations.

Fornoc, was to his right, his advisor of trade. Fornoc had very much been the shinning gem during the time that Fanelia was rebuilding. He reminded Van a lot of Dryden. Money and goods were his foretay. Always finding a better, faster, and less expensive way to bring Fanelia rich with goods. He was always traveling, establishing new countries and nations to do trade with. His routes were safe for all and his people were happy. Fanelia had grown to be the center point for a lot of underlying villages and small countries for a source of goods. Fornoc was a bit on the heavier side, but not so his stomach over extended his waist line. No he was just bigger in the sense his body didn't structure with muscle with his broad shoulders and face. His hair was a darker shade of brown, short framing his face and his amber eyes to match. Fornoc was born in Fanelia and sought refuge in Asturia during the war. His father had owned a few of the local businesses in Fanelia before it had burned to the ground, so business was his nature.

Kelta was beside Fornoc, his Historian. Kelta was more of the knowledgeable type; he had been studying the world since he was old enough to read. He lived his life in travels and temples, meeting many of the lords, royalty, and statused people of the land. He helped Van establish communications with distant countries, and nations Van had never known about. Between Kelta and Fornoc Fanelia was becoming a Nation of immense popularity. Kelta helped Van prepared on how to approach the soon to arrive royalties' from all corners of Gaea.

Kelta was shorter – a Minik. A small population of people - who governed themselves in a manner that actually seemed reasonable to maintain a population of their size. They were large enough to be a country in their own, but a race themselves none the less. They thrived on the history of Gaea, living simply in what Van would describe as huts, and some clay. Kelta had a bluish cream tint to his skin with an oval face. Features on his face would appear to be flatter than that of anyone else, his eyes narrow and nose long. His hair was always pulled back to be long and flowing down his back in a single tie. His clothes were normally simple, however the occasions as today he embraced the Fanelia colors and tabard.

Coming back around the table sat Rotis and Roedor, the twin brothers. They were identical and looks, however Van could normally point whom was who by the ways they presented themselves. Rotis was the cockier one, a lot of pride, and Roedor was the humble one. They were his Advisors of the people. If the people of his country needed a voice, they had these two. They held Audiences weekly with them. People would bring complaints or neighbors, travelers, and other smaller issues that were important to them to Rotis and Roedor. The two would listen and find ways to mediate and help the people of the land, if problems with the way things were running in the kingdom reached to much concern they would bring it to Van. The twins were average height and decent builds to them. Their hair was mid neck with a deep red to it. He would say it was brown, but after awhile of comparing to other browns around Fanelia Van establish it was more of a deep rich red.

Then there was Orinia. Elegant and beautiful this woman had the makings of a Queen. Van sometimes wondered if she was in another life. She was tall, and thin, with a perfect hour glass frame hugging every form fitting dress she wore. Her hair was white as Van's feathers and her hair almost touched her knees. Braids flowed down the left and right side of her face and she always wore a gold band around the top of her head bearing a red ruby with the Fanelian crest. She was his personal advisor. Almost as important as Queen of Fanelia, she was obligated to care for duties when he wasn't able to. Her voice was his voice in times he was not present. When he was re-establishing communication to the long forgotten countries and nations of Fanelia, he would send her so the re-build of the city wasn't halted. Sometimes his selfishness left him pleased she was not royalty, to be wed off to some overbearing arranged prince because she was worth more than all the gold on Fanelia.

Finally there was Firen. He was the newest member to the Advisors, joining them two years ago. He succeeded by the passing of his Uncle whom had lived beyond his years. His Uncle was a builder, overseeing the entire rebuild of the Fanelian city, down to the last stone. However things were back where they were five years ago, Firen was working on extending the Fanelia kingdom because of all the new immigrations the kingdom had brought since its rebirth.

"Your highness, What was this morning?" Rotis started in, of course he would be the one to ask first, he was cocky, but he was also a worrier, which made him prefect for his position with the people.

Van glanced at Storius first and then to Orinia, their faces blank as well.

Van looked over at Kelta. "I ask Kelta, had this ever been witnessed to you, or your books." Van could see he had been fishing for answers since the incident. Scrolls and books pilled over the table. Hopefully one of those books had an answer.

Kelta rose from his chair and glanced at everyone then fished through the scrolls, looking for one particular. After a moment of nervous shuffling he found the one he wanted and held it up reading the old ink quilled writing.

_Guidance will prove unhelpful,_

_Dragons will bow to her; The ground will angrily shake in her coming,_

_The skies will light the way to her passage,_

_It will not be the same entrance._

_Old blood,_

_Owns new blood,_

_Reborn,_

_Man-kind will enslave her,_

_Blood of destined will not be able to control her,_

_But she it._

_Visions must not be trust,_

_To those with will power weak,_

_Beyond the land of the moving trees,_

_They will come,_

_To destroy all and claim her._

_Take her heart,_

_Or her darkness will overcome all._

Van shook his head, prophesies, really? Just an answer would be nice. Why people always spoke in riddles was beyond him. It was like playing a sick game, let's give a version of what to happen only if they misinterpret it – they could destroy whatever it is we need to protect. Or worse visa versa.

Van looked at Kelta obviously waiting for more answers.

"Sir, the rest is faded, I cannot read it, as what is written is already hard to read. This is old history, very old. Im not even sure this applies, but as it's the only thing I could find in reference to what happen this morning, I brought it." Kelta looked beaten, he never was without knowledge. He was disappointed in himself.

Van waves his hand. "Thank you Kelta, your work is appreciated. What you can provide is helpful." Van didn't think he would take his thanks, as Kelta just wanted to know in the end.

"This was one of two scrolls from the Cimendian lands. They were known for their collections of things old. Their nation was the first to be it is noted in the books. Very old indeed your highness." Kelta looked back down to his scrolls. "It is said that this corresponds with more history from their nation. You see they say this is reference to their blood line. Every time a Tsuni is born – the world "The land will quake in rejoice the skies will light her path."Kelta fumbled some m ore.

"Tsuni are women born with the privilege of seeing visions – and other powers that they speculate – mostly myth recorded here, none proven – but that would be hard as the Cimedian scholars say there is one born every 100 years."

"Im confused as to this "Prophecy" has anything to do with this nation." Van interrupted when Kelta paused to do more shuffling.

"Sire, it is told that the current leader of this nation, whom is a previous Zaibach solider, wants to harness the power of this prophecy. Some Cimedians believed this prophecy would bring back their rule over Gaea – Gaea used to be mostly Cimedian nation. Between Civil war and generations of poor ruling – the people broke free – a majority of Cimedians created Zaibach. The four generals are that of the war between Cimedian and the rebellion to become their own nation." Kelta believed a lot into the old books and words on books were stone to him.

"Tell me of Cimendian." Van's lesson in other countries, and nation's weren't the greatest, mostly ones that did not play an active role in Van's childhood or rebuilding.

"It is said that the nation is two times the size of Asturia, the books write of the structures being almost goddess in all of the architecture throughout the city. The city is well advanced with a stable government now. Cimendian use to play a active role, and were highlighted as Gaea's peacekeepers, however their war took away any influence on surrounding countries and nations. The Cimendian capital Thadius, was known widely for its floating blue orb. It was said that the Kings and Queens generate their life source and abilities of untold knowledge through this Atlantian artifact. That is all I know of the Cimdeian nation sire."

Van placed a hand on his head, he wasn't sure if he remembered and of his lesson saying much about the Cimendian culture or people alike, and being a King he was to be well educated in all aspects of ruling.

"Prophecies sire are nothing more than insane people trying to make their mark in the world with vague descriptions that could fit any form of "future"" Storius was obviously not impressed by the information Kelta provided to the Council. He was more of a fact, touch, and feel to believe.

Kelta looked nervous. "Sire, if I may, this is one of the only two ever written in the books, and the first one turned out to be true…" his voice became quieter as the sentence finished, not sure if his statement was allowed in a room full of critics, firm believers of what is.

Orinia looked at Kelta puzzled. "And which one would that be" Her sapphire blues eyes illuminated with curiosity.

"The fall of Draconians.." he averted Vans gaze. Van had heard of the prophecy, but never believed it until during the Gaea war, when he learned of the truth to Atlantians.

"Well this is not a topic I care to bring to the table and dwell on for more than the time we already have. We have important guests arriving for our discussions on the Gae Treaty. We are anticipating new names to our cause and old to renew." Van stood.

"Orinia take this discussion for me I have other matters to attend to" A slight bow of his head Orinia stood and bowed deeply.

As Van left the great oval room he heard Fornoc start his bragging of new items and smaller countries he has placed onto the Fanelia trade.

He could feel his eyes drying, his heart hurting, and he just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Millerna smoothed the folds of her dress, being on her Levi ship was given her cabin fever she feared. Traveling for 5 days, stopping to visit all the underlying villages on the Asturia boarders on her way to Fanelia was exhausting. Dryden convinced her it was good for their people, and showed the involvement of the royalty more than just sipping winron on their fat cushions. Millerna was surprised that he would even take into the fact that he had to go into detail, as if to convince her, she was used to helping others. She was starting to think that his actions on the subject were because that's how he was feeling.

"We arrive to port in 10 minutes your Highness." The Captian of the ship nodded towards the windows bringing into site the beautiful sight of Fanelia. _Van really is a great King_, the rebuilt of Fanelia was a project, it was a task not every king would be able to do, but Van did, and built it stronger than before. She knew the time he devoted to building his country was to keep his mind from wondering to Hitomi. Why she didn't stay, or why after all this time he never went to claim her was beyond her.

"You look amazing Millerna." She could feel Dryden's breath on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Was it possible to feel this much in love? Of course it was rocky to start but the feel of his embrace and the heat from his breath caused shivers down her spine. He finally felt as if he was good enough for her after 2 years. Spending a lot of his time with the Fanelian King, helping one of his advisors bring the trade to the city, he finally felt as if his good deed outweighed the man of materialism he used to be.

"Are you prepared for this?" Millerna turned and faced Dryden.

"Well, every year there seems to be a new nation joining in Van's crusade for world peace, so more customs and toes we have to watch before we step on them. For the most part I am ready to have some winron from his personal cellar." Winking Dryden turned and heading down to the docking deck.

Millerna followed, she was worried unlike Dryden though. Since the fall of the Zaibach empire, Van discussed Asturia 's help in lending its citizens a hand, but when she started deploying troops and aide to far western nation, a revolt started. Eventually, one of the three generals' son's, Verko claimed a leader and gathered the dying country into his plans. What those plans were and why it took him 2 years to come forward – worried Millerna.

Vans worry wasn't there, he knew that the Nation would be devasted even after 5 years, there was no way they had grown the forces to even damage and nation within this treaty without being completely annihilated in the process. Their fate machine was gone and their armies scattered. Citizens fled the nation to find homes elsewhere and never claim they were from the Zaibach Empire ever again.

Millerna stood as she waited for the large shaft to open to they could get out of this Levi ship. She never enjoyed flying, it was so confined to the space she had. The air was always stale, sure the view of the land was a marvelous sight all its own, but not feeling the wind didn't make it worth it to her. Of course then the ice breaker was the bathing arrangements, well the lack of.

The hatch lowered, not fast enough for her liking, and a group of Fanelians stood on the other side awaiting their arrival.

Orinia stood in front of the four royal soldiers holding the crest of the Fanelian country and Draconian ancestries. She couldn't help but feel disappointed than Van wasn't here to greet them.

Orinia pressed forward with a deep bow. "On behalf of King Van Fanel, Faneilia embraces your welcome with the deepest gratitude." If Millerna wasn't one for true love, she would of recommended Van marry Orinia many years ago. Though, unlike most people, they could see the wanting and need Van had for Hitomi, no woman could compare.

"We are deeply humbled." Dryden responded with a slight nod.

"I trust your journey was safe and enjoyable." Orinia straightened and dusted the ruffles from the waist of her form fitting robe. It accented her eyes; the robe was a deep blue with white embroidery around the cuff links and mid drift cut. Two white loosely fitting long tassel roping hugged her waist and extended to the ground.

"It was Orinia." Dryden approached and stood next to her as she turned and walked towards the castle. Millerna followed in next to Dryden.

As they made way from the docks to the elegant enclosed carriage Dryden assisted the ladies in and then went in himself. The guards mounted their horses and proceeded to follow the carriage to the castle.

Orinia looked at the two sitting across from her. "Did you experience the shaking of Gaea and lights that illuminated the sky this morning?"

Millerna looked at Dryden quickly and back to Orinia.

"No, we didn't, what happen?" Millerna felt a spike of uncertainty, last time anything out of the ordinary happen for Gaea it resulted into a war that devastated many nations and countries, so many lost lives.

"The earth shook with tremendous force, and the skies danced with bright lighting of every color for a good 5 minutes, however the shaking didn't last as long." Orinia looked out the carriage window to see the castle in the distance.

"Do you know why?" Dryden asked and he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Kelta gave some information that may or may not be related, it has to deal with a prophecy." Orinia sounded somewhat convinced but remained vague to not scare the Asturian royal couple.

"Well, that's never a good sign." Dryden had a joking tone to his remark.

Millerna gave a stern look to her to Dryden.

"What does the prophecy say?" Millerna asked and Dryden groaned, he didn't want to know, knowing only lead to worry.

Orinia proceeded to inform them of this morning's information.

* * *

Hitomi felt as if she had been through a rigorous workout. Every muscle in her body ached, what happen to her? With what seemed like too much effort to be trying to open her eyes, she stared around at the dim room. There was a single stumble of a candle next to where she laid on a night stand that from what she could make wasn't hers.

"I wouldn't move, your body is still recovering." A deep voice brought her alert to the fact she wasn't alone.

Trying to sit up seemed to be a feat of strength and after a few struggles she laid still on what she could make out to be a massive bed. Her source of light only keeping vision of about 5 feet radius, she wasn't sure where the voice had come from.

"W-who are you?" Her mouth was parched, leaving her voice quiet and raspy.

"We will get to that, for now you need to rest. Maybe a drink?" Her nod was an accomplishment to say the least.

She heard a snap and feet scurry across the floor towards her. All Hitomi could do was wait for someone to come into view, and then she wish she hadn't. A small woman, she would of described as petite had it not been how sunk in her face seemed. Hunger was the only source, she defiantly looked malnutrition. Bruises marred her arms and cheeks, her eyes portrayed defeat, hurt, and sadness to the likes that Hitomi felt the fear welling in her body. The girl could have had dark brown hair or dirty blond, but the lighting was so poor Hitomi couldn't make it out.

The girl lifted Hitomi's head and placed the cup to her lips. Hitomi felt like she could drink a river, but three small swallows was all her throat muscles would allow. Even her throat was to worn out. What happen to her? The last thing she remembered was… the Dragon.

"Go to sleep Winged _Phoinix _Goddess ." It was defiantly a command. One that Hitomi was sure she wouldn't argue. If she was mort awake she would probably ask the meaning of what he called her, as she had heard the term before, just not with Phoinix. She closed her eyes and sleep instantly took her, but flames engulfed her dreams. She was screaming with her body being the center of the fire.

Van spent the day greeting many Lords and Kings from different countries and nations. Some old faces and some new. After all the agony of the day, he just wanted to do what his body was feeling, be numb. He didn't want to think anymore, it was hard enough considering it. To think, he can handle his emotions in war but he couldn't handle this pain. He couldn't wrap his will power around it to hold it at bay and stop if from affecting his decisions.

Removing his cap and cotton shirt he laid on the large bed. His body sunk into the blankets and his sight turned to gaze at the large moon and even larger Mystic Moon behind it. He left his eyes fall and sleep didn't take long.

The room was dark, only a dim light illuminated the room, near a bed he could tell, with someone laying in it. He scanned to see if he can make anything else out in the darkness, but again, only a small radius of light was all that the room would allow. He inched forward, to see who was there. As he rounded the bed the relief washed over.

"Hitomi.." he said as he gently sat down beside her. His fingers traced the contours of her face, and she seemed to move instinct to his touch.

He grinned. Many nights he dreamed of her for five years, wanting, waiting, and wishing. He bent further to smell her scent. Lilacs', the fresh sent of it engulfed his senses. Just her scent, was intoxicating, to a point that not even his finest winron could grant him.

"Hitomi.." he said his voice louder, but still gentle.

Hitomi's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking at him for a moment dazed. Her eyes were a deep emerald with fine defined black lining along the edges of her pupil.

"Van.." she whispered, almost sounding hoarse.

He was inches from her face, he persuaded further letting his head sink into her pillow and their cheeks touch as her rubbed his face against her.

He slowly made his way back up her face with his mouth hovering over here, meeting her gaze. He wanted to say her name, but instead her leaned in and stole his kiss. It was his dream, and he needed this.

Her lips were soft, and warm, inviting. She opened her mouth slightly and let Van drink her in. He traced the inside of her mouth with his tongue hungrily. A small moan escaped her and his body tingled in response. He pulled kisses down her chin, around the edges of her face, down her neck, nibbling as he went. Her perfect soft unblemished skin responded in every touch he placed upon her.

"Van…" she whispered his name; he sat slowly up to see her. He needed to feel her as much as he wanted to stay lost in this dream forever.

"I'm missing you…" Van couldn't say missed, because even now he missed her knowing this was his entire mind going to places he needed to be. He needed her.

"Van…Im in trouble." Vans eyes grew wind and he shot up in his bed.

"NO" His fist slammed into the bed, why did he come back! She was in trouble, in his dream. She was never in trouble in his dreams, she was perfectly content in his dreams, safe, making love to her, showering her with all the needs he had for her.

He jumped out of bed and dressed in the quickest possible manner then headed out his room.

It was no dream.

He rounded the door and froze gazing over the crowd of faces searching for Kelta. As he skimmed back through making another round, he started to become aware of the many faces staring back at him. Some with confusion and some with shock. Currently growing aware of his situation, he was wearing his simple black breeches from earlier today. The King of Fanelia half nude in front of the honored royalty of other countries.

"I am deeply sorry about this my guests, it seems I have forgotten my manners in search of advisor in this late hour." He was so wishing he was still in a dream, Hitomi was a dream of a dream and this was simply a dream.

He turned to make his was to Kelta's villa, he was only focused on his dream otherwise he might of turned to go grap proper dressing for this late hour.

"Kelta?" Van said as he crossed the court yard to the villas that rested on the far south of the castle.

Kelta was sitting in the court yard, under a Willern tree reading one of 6 books that were neatly stacked at his side.

"Your highness…" Kelta said stumbling to his knee to kneel.

"Kelta I need to speak to you, Ive had a dream, a vision, Im not entirely sure. I need to know more about what happened earlier today." The stress in Van's voice was evident.

"Come your Highness, I believe we should take matters to my Villa" Kelta eyed Van up and down, more worried about his half nude presence on the others that were guests in the castle.

"What does this prophecy mean Kelta." Van said looking over to Kelta who was placing his books on his desk in his rather large library.

"Sire, I am not one to decipher by any means, but with my studies in other reading I think I might have some clues as to parts of it."

"The ground will angrily shake in her coming, The skies will light the way to her passage, It will not be the same entrance. Old blood, Owns new blood, Reborn_" _He was reading from his passage on the old tattered scroll Van had seen earlier.

"It is stated in the seventh novel of R – "

"Enough with the reference's, I just want to know the meaning." Van's felt a twinge of guilt for snapping at Kelta, he was only helping. Van probably wouldn't understand half of his reference's anyways as he seemed to always give a history on the referencing.

"Sire, Its believed that someone will come to Gaea, someone that belonged here to begin with, but many many centuries ago had left, or been casted away Im not sure. Old blood flows in _her_ veins. I say her because the prophecy says her." He shuffled around with his books looking for another passage to help him give Van more answers.

"Reborn, I can only guess at the meaning of that. Some historians say that to be reborn you must die, and with it be burned to emerge the old new. Some rituals dating back to a more primitive time, said that they would perform on those whom abilities and power were contained in the born body they inhabited. To access their full potential they had to be reborn, their new blood seared and old blood to replace." Kelta shuffled through his literature avoiding Vans glare, he was trying to not speak in riddles, but it was confusing himself and the King was already in a state of fury judging from his crimson eyes.

"What would that have to do with Hitomi?" Van asked simply, Kelta looked at him with confusion.

"The Savior of Gaea?" Kelta wasn't sure, he had heard her name very few times, mostly from Merle who would drop hints and speak her mind out loud as if he wasn't around, but to him and all the people of Gaea, she was The Savior of Gaea, Winged Goddess.

Van nodded.

"I… don't know Sire, she was never written in any historians' books until the late Gae war, and even then we know little about her, just her role in the War, maybe you can tell me?" Kelta couldn't help but be a little excited, to know a piece of history not written in books, from someone who was at her side through the war. He had tried to ask Van many of occasions, but Van would simply push him off with procrastination.

Van slumped into his chair, getting ready to explain to Kelta all the things about Hitomi books never recorded or knew. Her visions, her cards, the Atlantians, everything.

Kelta couldn't believe what he was hearing; her role was more than he was ever aware of. Kelta stared at the Pendant that hung from Vans neck, her power was marvelous, the fact Gae was created from Atlantis, and she made it to the Mystic valley and back. None of this was written in the books.

"Descendants of Gaea are created from the Mystic moon…." Kelta couldn't wrap his mind around it. Mystic moon inhabitants were Draconians, but from the way Van described in their bodies flowed new blood. Their wings no more, their race long forgot. All of Gaea, all of its races, started with the Atlantians, the Draconians.

Van nodded, why he never shared this information with Kelta was a mistake. However to learn the truth of the history between the Mystic moon and Gaea would only lead to more people in search of its power or worse, Hitomi.

"Its her Sire, she's the reborn!" It hit Kelta as if he knew all along.

Scrambling to his feet back to his desk he uncovered more books. Flipping through the pages of one of the larger books Van had seen him with earlier.

"Its said in the – Well its said that other people over the years of Gae would also have dreams, some countries and nation recognized these people as seers. However they never could make their visions out, as they never made any sense. But this book is an account of all those Seer's visions. All of the 7 seers noted in this book have had a few similar visions that seem to match perfectly." Kelta went back to his chair flipping through the book.

"Ah, its said that _She was a savior before, but unless her heart is captured, the destruction of lands old and new, will be at her hands. _She had saved us once, the Winged Goddess was our salvation before, but if we don't…" He started to give the answer but then trailed off. Merle had once said Van was in love, he was in pain and misery because he couldn't have his love. Kelta couldn't understand how the King of Fanelia couldn't have anyone he desired, unless, she wasn't on Gae. It all made sense.

"She will not die because some Seer's see a vision that can be changed." He said it through clenched teeth, his fists balled and turning ghostly white.

"Sire, none of these are written in stone, these are random visions…" Kelta was arguing against history and a future that because it was written in these books were stone to him for the sake of his King's heart.

"Kelta I want you to give me answers, where to find her, she's here and in trouble, Its Hitomi they seen, and I need to find her." His body quivered as he mentioned her name.

"As you wish your Highness." Kelta wasn't sure if he could, how was he going to give Van answers that all lead to taking away Hitomi's life to save Gaea.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own escanflowne this is just fanfiction!

So Ok heres 3 Im posting them while I can – I think I have a total of 7 thus far – but Im really not sure how its going! Im my own enemy – I like this story at time and then I feel as if none of it even makes any sense or is the potential for a decent fanfic.

* * *

Hitomi sat up. It wasn't as much as a feat anymore – 3 weeks it had been, and she only knew because she would keep track of her meals. She might have lost a day or two – but still her body wouldn't work for 3 weeks. What happen to her? She couldn't ever stay awake long enough to recall her last coherent thought. She dreamed of Van.

She remembered that – his kisses were like a piece of heaven. She had had these dreams countless times over the course of 5 years. If she ever got to see him – she would probably blush at the sight as the way she always seen him in her dreams were beyond words. _I wish it was really him_. She thought, she said she was in trouble, why she bothered she didn't know – it was just a dream no way to make it to him.

With a little bit of effort she swung her legs to the edge of the bed – she was defiantly well rested, that she could tell – but her body felt like jello. Much effort would take her to get up – but she smelled horrible. When was the last time she had bath – she could remember 3 weeks, but how much longer before that?

A click behind her made her turn uneasily to the sound – if she was quick she would jump back into bed and pretend to be sleeping but she couldn't make her body move as quickly.

"I see your awake – and moving – this is a good sign." The deep voice was approaching – and though it was better illuminated in the room that last time – she still couldn't see past the edges of the bed.

"I demand to know where I am" as confident as she tried to sound – she's sure it didn't accomplish what she was trying to do.

"Hitomi… I think you can trust an old friend." As the deep voice grew a hint of amusement to, a large broad figure came into light.

"Dilanduo…" if her ears didn't hear the sound of her voice she would of thought she mouthed it.

He was taller, and broader than before. His hair once short now grew with length as the silver glistened by the flickering candles at her bedside. His face was narrow – and his scar running the length of it, a dark pink than the ivory color of his rough appearing skin. Fully armored with two large scathed swords at his side, his breastplate bore an etched dragon that seemed to be climbing up to perch itself on his shoulder.

"Ah, yes, I knew you would recognize me." He un-buckled his belt and place the swords in the shadows – out of the light on what might have been a desk if Hitomi's poor sight could see that far.

"How, Wha- I thought-"were the words, she was never speechless, where were her words

"Five years – changes a lot – Look at you, a remarkable woman, your hair longer – your body – defiantly doing you justice." His eyes dance with a sort of glorious satisfaction as her admired her in nothing but a satin gown.

Hitomi became aware and tried to pull the blankets over her as she set on the edge of the bed – but Dilandou came closer and perched himself uncomfortable close to Hitomi.

"It happens with maturity." She tugged but his weight kept the blankets beneath him and not over her.

"Hm, yes well, how are you feeling?" His tone didn't sound concerned – but seeming to be small talk as his attention was elsewhere.

"Like I have been bed ridden for a very long time." She was blunt and gave up on the blanket position herself a little further away.

"Ah, well it happens when you die, and are reborn." He swift stood and she couldn't help but feel relieved before taking in his statement.

"I… what?" Hitomi let her mind race – she didn't remember dying – dreams of dying yes, but the last thing before Van she remembered was – the dragon! The Vision or dream? She wasn't sure as she went to bed and then awoke – or seen the strange encounter with the dragon.

"Yes- you died. To put it frankly –why you ever left this place is beyond me – perhaps no one was smart enough to realize what you really are – or were becoming. I guess that was a benefit to being in Zaibach we defiantly took pride in our ability to harness power. However, none of us seen what you really were, fools they were – even Dornkirk." Her mind tried to go through what he was saying but it was hard – she didn't know what he was talking about – however he spoke to her as if she did.

"I'm not going to pretend I know what you're talking about, so I'm going to ask, what are you talking about?" Hitomi never had a temper but instead of fear she could feel her body working over with a large amount of irritation. Maybe it was his presence – and a part of her began to wonder where her fear was – she was alone – obviously at the hands of a mad man, but yet fear didn't come.

"You are a, Phiniox, Tsuni, Almaci, pick one – there are a dozen other names for you in other tongues I can provide you." His eyes gleamed with hunger – hunger with every term that he threw at her.

"Again with the terms I don't know." More irritation had her body clamped up. She normally was a patient person – perhaps all the sleep had gotten to her.

"There are people, rare people, who have powers beyond your wildest imaginations; you my dear are one of these people. You see – it starts out with visions – their power starting to emerge – with the help of energist their power comes through. It is around their maturing age of 21 – it is said – that their body dies, like a wilting flower that had been picked." Dilandou pulled a dagger from behind his long cape and was staring at it as he explained.

"However with water – these flowers can grow roots – and you my dear – with energists you are able to be reborn. You see – two months after you left I knew you who you were. How you got here – I don't know – but better you came to me because I was tired of searching for a way to come and get you." He slowly started to make his way to her, her body tensed as he fumbled the dagger with glee.

"We found you in a dragon grave yard – your body charred with black and smelt of death – but there you were – a corpse. If I hadn't needed you I would have celebrated your death by bringing your corpse to Van." He was feet away from her – slowly advancing – anger started to boil in the back of her mind. She had a sick feeling of what his dagger was for and she wasn't going to play this game with him.

"So we brought you here – slowly your charred body broke free of its shell – as if you were a butterfly in a cocoon of ash and here you are." He towered over her and bent down forcing her back to the bed as he pressed his hard metal body against her. "For me."

"Get off me!" The ground shook and bellows of roaring echoed from afar. She couldn't hear her own voice over the noise and shaking room. Things fell and in the darkness she could her all sort of clashing and breaking of items all around the room over the bellowing that seemed to come from beneath her.

Dilanduo stepped back and the world started to calm. Hitomi glared at him with fury. If she had fangs she would be bearing them right now – like a caged animal – ready to lash at their enemy.

"Ah, my precious, you are amazing." He was in awe – he just stood there eyeing her petite frame with wonder cackling and rubbing his thin point index finger along his cheek.

She gained her composure after a moment – and felt her body quiver in weakness. She pulled back further into the bed – with what seemed to be more effort than she thought she had. She felt drained – like days of no rest and hunger were affecting her at this very moment. It would make since if she had known she had not spent the last three weeks sleeping, her body was weak and not as strong and surging as a moment ago when Dilandou had her spitting in anger.

Dilandou went towards the edge of the shadow and grabbed his two large swords and equipped them at his sides.

"Sleep – that took a lot out of you – but with rest – and time you will be able to handle your talent." With that he went into the darkness – shutting the door as he left – but his insane cackling could be heard muffled as he left her.

Hitomi's eyes felt heavy. What happen? She knew why she was angry but why wasn't she scared. Her mind raced with way to retrieve his dagger and use it in her defense instead of finding a way to run and seek help. What had gotten into her – she did value her life – which was why putting herself into an unfair battle with Dilandou was a sure fire way to end her. _But he needs you for… _for what? It was obvious he wasn't ready to kill her – or he could have done that when she was sleeping.

She started to remember his earlier comments when her eyes started to feel heavy and before she could contemplate his comments about her dying she fell asleep.

"Van…" she yawned wishful.

* * *

Van stood in the large common room – empty – it was late. It was a long three weeks – he was trying to prepare to leave to find Hitomi – but he didn't know where to look. Kelta had given him riddle after riddle and still he didn't feel he was any closer to knowing what was going on. He had his dreams – he dreamed of her more and more, however his dreams were similar to the last 5 years – and gave him no indication of where she was. He was frustrated to say the least.

_The country side was beautiful, even with the charred earth below portraying a ruined city. Fanealia was going to be stronger this time, it would be worthy for its people. He sat below Escanflowne who seemed to gaze with him in thought at the past months. The battles, the war, and then there was her. Hitomi, a young girl who landed in his path, annoyed at first with her and her strange ways. The Mystic Moon, her home, and the place she would be returning to._

_"Van!" She came running at full sprint towards him._

_He fumbled with the small tool for timing she had handed him, she had instructed him to keep the time, but he couldn't find what little button to push, there were four! _

_She slowed to him, bending over to catch her breath as he gave her a guilty look. _

_"I'm sorry Hitomi…" He wanted to do it, but his thoughts brought his mind to his ruined city below. _

_She straightened and gave him a sly smirk. _

_"I'll forgive you this once." Her hand brushed his bangs away from his eyes, she truly was beautiful. Why hadn't he seen it before? When her path crossed his that fateful day, he remembered finding her annoying for being a helpful soul in his conquest for his crown. Any other man would have stood and seen her for the entire woman she was becoming. _

_He grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her closer to him. He wasn't sure what compelled him, but he needed her closer. She would be leaving and it was making a feeling in a gut that he wasn't coping with very well. He tried countless times over the week to put into words what he felt, he wasn't sure why he could never say it. She cared for him – he could see that, but did she love him? She was leaving – back to the Mystic Moon with the promise she would be back – but it seemed empty – like she couldn't. _

_"Hitomi, remember when I asked you to stay with me." He breathed softly near her ear breathing in her scent. _

_She closed her eyes, not sure if she could say no if he asked again. She wasn't sure if she could leave now anyways, but there had to be a way back – she had to be with her family until she was old enough to be on her own – Earths rules were different than that of Gaea. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her family and she wasn't ready to leave Gaea. _

_"Van… Don't." She pushed him back pulling her composure _

_The last week they had came to this spot and talked of how beautiful Fanelia will be, how he is going to change things, and the when's and future what if scenarios. It was relaxing to him to have someone to talk to. She would listen and watch him with her Emerald green eyes, always so full of life. He felt like someone important when she looked at him, more than a king. _

_He could feel his rapid heartbeat becoming slower; it could stop right now because he wasn't sure what he was going to do. She had told him of Mystic Moon ways, but he didn't understand. Sixteen was old enough for any Gaea to become an adult and make their way in the world, more so a King. Why she had to go finish this place she called school, was beyond him. The only part he did understand was her wanting to spend more time with her parents. Explain to them where she had been for the last months, and say her goodbyes. _

_But he wasn't sure if his mind could wrap the logical he was thinking onto his heart which felt empty and hurt regardless of what his mind told him was right. _

"Kings with the responsibilities you have this week shouldn't be wandering around this late, rest is actually a good refresher." A smooth voice interrupted his train of thought

"Allen I don't need a lecture." Van stated sternly he wasn't in the mood for the playboy's humor.

"Ah, well, Van your over reacting – We've had this conversation if she was here – there would have been a pillar of light – someone would of seen it. You sent messengers to as far as Merina and they came back telling you the same. She's not here – she's probably still on the Mystic Moon." Allen wasn't sure if his assertiveness came through – because he had known something that Van didn't but wasn't about to share it. It would send Van leaving everything here to search for Hitomi, but Allen had no responsibilities anymore – he shed them on his search for a cure to Selena.

"You don't even know if this is her in the prophecies Kelta has been throwing at you, you have a castle full of delegates, lords, and kings from other places, and here you sit idly on some notion from a dream you had one night – when it was just probably playing through on your insecurities. Dreams have a funny way of doing that." He spoke from experience.

"You don't have the right to speak of responsibility!" Van shouted he was tired of hearing it from everyone – how he needed to be present and focused on the current situations surrounding the treaties instead of occupied elsewhere.

"My situation has nothing to do with yours Van – my sister disappeared 3 years ago!" Allen was growing very impatient with Van.

"Ah yes, so abandon your command to search for your sister's cure, sounds very familiar to my situation Allen." A bit of irony was all it took to have the previous Knight draw his blade and meet the metal clash with Vans.

"If you weren't so arrogant you would see where my fault lies and where yours will follow, abandoning your country in its time of need on a fool notion could be the biggest regret you ever made." They started at each other with their blades keeping each other in their own space.

"I know Allen!" Van pushed him back and sheathed his sword. He wasn't going to fight with Allen – even if it would help him release his frustrations.

"I will look for her Van – I will find her. Stay – lead your country – get the treaties in order – we need this. There are more evils that lie in the shadows building than we care to recognize and I fear Gaea's Great War wasn't over it was just delayed." Allen turned and began to walk from the common room.

Van stood and stared after Allen. He had a sense of ease – if he could have asked anyone to search for Hitomi – it was Allen.

Allen made his way through the castle, he was leaving port tonight – his crew was ready to fly out as instructed. As he made a steady pace out of the castle he paused for a moment, he sensed he wasn't alone.

"Merle – if you plan to be a stow away – I don't think your absence would go unnoticed around here." Allen smirked – she was there he could hear her shifting quietly in the shadows as he had made his way through the castle.

"Allen you wouldn't be planning to leave if you didn't know something no one else did – for two weeks you sat here while Van did all but beg you to leave – and earlier this evening a messenger came through for you only and now you are packed and ready to go." She came out of the shadow with her ears flat and her tail flicking suspiciously.

Nothing got past her he smiled with thought.

"Your right – and you know as well as I that Van knowing this would not be a benefit to anyone. I received word that a Dragon grave yard along the old Zaibach Empire witnessed something peculiar the night we had the phenomenon. It was said that a red beam of light appeared leaving someone – or something in the crater it created." Allen turned and head to the dock as Merle scampered behind him her ears now perked.

"A red? You really think that it's Hitomi?" She was tired of not knowing anything. None of anything made sense – but her senses told her something was wrong – on her trips to the woodlands the creatures stirred with a sense of unease.

"I think it's the answer to what happen 2 weeks ago that will let us know whether it's Hitomi or not." Allen said flatly walking through the empty streets of the market to the dock.

"Well, Allen good luck, and please – find her." Merle turned and sped away into the shadows back towards the castle.

Allen made way onto the docks – a couple of late ships were docking and unloading. Traders getting their goods ready for the morning bustle.

His Levi ship was at the end of the dock – more massive than traders' ships and re-built in a more modern fashion. He added to it over the years with Gaea's knowledge from the far corners he searched – he found improvements to make along the way. His Levi stone on either side of the ship no longer resembled giant boulders in a pointed oval form, but more a sleek carved ski the length of either side of the ship. The large sleek masts were red in color with a gold dragon on either mast. He supported the Faniliea colors as of a year ago.

After he went looking for his sister and abandoning his title all together – he had nowhere to turn. Van had accepted him into his country and made his Captain of the Guards for his air fleet. However, with the little action Gaea had seen it was mostly repetitive daily training and chores. He formed together his best team for this expedition – Ritern his 1st in command – could maneuver this airship with ease. His formation and tactics were flawless – he had done things with Levi ships only one could hope to achieve.

"Are we ready to departure Captain." Ritern saluted as Allen approached the cock pit.

"We are Ritern, set sail to Zaibach." Allen stood in front of his Gymeluf and admired it. If he wasn't having his crews polished it on a daily basis it would be covered in dust – as it had been 3 years since he used it last. He missed the feel of it – When the Gaea war ended there were still smaller rebellions of straggling Zaibach soldiers that he battled. The skirmishes weren't worthy of a Gymeluf battle – but none the less – he fought.

_Selena_. He thought with sadness, she had been returned to him for a brief time – however the nightmares and struggles on a daily basis had him seeking help from healers all over Gaea while he fought the smaller skirmishes. He took her to The Temple of Kirner were the monk spiritualist studied had seen her – it was his last attempt. Their methods were that of peculiar talk. They examined Selena – they came to the conclusion that two people cannot reside in one body – it was a conflict unallowed by life itself. Her soul was torn and struggling – however they told Allen that their ritual to cast out a soul, could not guarantee that it would be Selena that would remained.

_He tried to come to terms – to ask her – but she was in so much pain – her body was growing weaker from the struggling. He made the decision to go through the ritual and it didn't turn out how he planned. He didn't know the details – but as the monks told him – it was not his sister who remained in the body anymore – she had lost her will and was casted out. He had demanded to see her._

_"What do you mean!" Allen roared. He trusted these monks and their methods, they had told him of the outcomes but he had put so much faith in the right outcome he didn't consider that the other would happen._

_"We find the being evil – with pure vengeance and negativity – we will leave it to the maker to decide the fate" He was so calm._

_"The Maker?! If it's not Selena then he must be destroyed!" He couldn't believe he was saying this – he spent 2 years finding her a cure away from her personal hell and this is how it turned out – Dilandou taking her completely – if he had the willpower he would have been merciful when her struggle started. _

_"This is not for you to decide" The monk closed his palms together and brought them to his chest. He was long with dark chocolate skin – white markings covered his body in a maze of lines outlining his features. With a single simple red sash tied at the shoulder covered his body from relieving his naked body. He was tall – two heads taller than Allen – with no hair anywhere on his being. _

_"What am I suppose to do leave and let you handle this?!" Allen was unsure of what the monks were going to do but he was sure they didn't know the power of Dilandou. _

_"We will teach the being – nurture him – show him the ways of forgiveness and keep the darkness from taking him." The monk bowed and turned as he walked away. _

_"That's it!" Allen drew his sword and pressed past the monk. What seemed like a clap of thunder sent him flying back to the large temple doors behind him? Stunned for a moment he looked around and say the monk standing at the point he had been knocked back from._

_"You must leave Allen Schazar." A bolting blue light came from his hands and surrounded the temple behind him in a blue shield that seemed to be rippling with white light. _

_He had heard of the powers the monks spent countless decades learning – did he really want to start a war over this. Surely their powers could contain Dilandou so his wrath wouldn't affect Gaea. Maybe this could be his closure – he would be contained and the knowledge of that should be enough of Allen. Sorrow filled his heart – if Dilandou was alive and present in the body that was once his sister – where was Selena? What happen to her? _

_He sheathed his sword staring blankly at the ground as the sound of the crackling force field almost drowned his question._

_"What happen to Selena then?" He wanted to know he had to know. _

_"Her soul is free to be with the others that no longer walk here on Gaea, she is in rest." _

_Simple answer and he turned to leave._

Allen's thought came back as the Levi ship gave a small shift away from the dock. What would he find in the crater near Zaibach. Was Hitomi there? His cards were dealt unfairly; he had spent much of his time with his sister trying to find a remedy to her particular situation that didn't turn out the way he wanted after Hitomi left. He confessed a love for her – but she didn't accept it – she had wanted Van – and he should of known. Still he couldn't help but feel jealous – the only woman he had suddenly felt such overwhelming feeling for didn't want him. That had never happen before – he had admired her – and from time to time dreamt of her, but the moment on the bridge – the kiss. It was powerful – altering his every fiber with the need to be with her, now the question remained could he still stand by his act of chivalry when he told her Van loved her and she should be with him?

_The room was lit with only the morning sun slowly peaking over the horizon. He stood at the window overlooking the wonderful site of the city below bustling to life. He heard the smaller footsteps approaching. His heard started to pound with excitement at her presence. He turned at looked at the young short haired beauty with emerald green eyes. They were filled with confusion not sparkling not shimmering at the sight of him. He heart instantly felt as if it stopped. _

_"Allen?" her soft voice started his heart again, warmth filled in him he so badly wanted to grab her and hold her close._

_"He loves you, you know." He tore his gaze away from her – why did he say that? Van wasn't any competition to him, he could win Hitomi's heart, but the doubt that he couldn't was more painful. _

_"Who?" She sounded surprised – did she com here for another reason?_

_"Van, he loves you." He wasn't sure how he kept his voice calm because his head swirled in fury, why was he throwing her to him!_

_"Oh…" a whisper, she didn't know, she didn't know but now she did because of him – if he hadn't of said anything he could of made this work? _

_The moments of silence seemed to be like days – he didn't want her to leave as her presence tore him between a joy and a sorrow he hadn't felt before._

_He held and made love to many women – but the feeling behind it was always lust – never had he had such a want or attraction to pull him to someone before. A need to be with him was beyond anything he had ever felt. What happen to him? Four days ago he could look at her without thinking the things he wanted to do to her – the thought of her not being with him was acceptable. He had a fascination with her before yes – as he did with most attractive women – the thought of bedding her danced through his mind from time to time. But now – the need to be with her – and marry her – love her in ways he had never loved a woman before was over powering. _

_"Do you love him?" He didn't want to ask – but he needed to know. Maybe it would help him get over these unnatural feelings that were almost alien to him. _

_"I…. do." Her voice choked as he met her gaze – tears were filling in her eyes. She was going to cry and he wasn't going to be able to comfort her – to wrap his arms around her and kiss them away. _

_"Then go." He didn't mean for it to come out bitter but it did. It was a command of hurt – and thought he tried to not let it show it did – Hitomi would never intentionally hurt him. He had chased her – he perused her, this was his own making all his hurt was his own fault. _

_She turned and ran from the door – running from the hurt she had caused him, no that he caused himself. _

Now he was going to search for her, and he couldn't help but entertain the fact that maybe over 5 years her feelings for Van had changed. He understood women better than he did himself. They were mostly fickle – loving whomever would return their love – wanting to be accepted. Though he shouldn't compare Hitomi to them as she was truly a different soul all together, feelings were what they were. Five years she could have moved on, with her life completely separate on the Mystic Moon – she was a woman now, not a confused teenager going through the motions of love. He was a man coming to her rescue – her knight – and Van was nowhere to be found.

To put that as his motive to finding her would make him seem selfish – it wasn't but he couldn't help but entertain the notion. He still wanted her, after all this time. The women in the course of his five years since she left were tasteless. He had no attraction and bedded his need with pure motion. No feeling, no complete satisfaction, and not one would he leave thinking what it would have been like with Hitomi. It was haunting, unnerving, pushed his ever being in ways that changed him entirely and he didn't like it.

So when he would find her – he would ask her one more time – maybe not right away – but he would find out one more time, if he was really Van she desired.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ESCANFLOWNE

However Thank you for the feed back! And the correct spelling! I thought I was spelling it right !

If I misspell someone elses name let me know

* * *

Hitomi was quickly recovering. Her body felt stronger in some way – maybe because she was regaining her strength quickly and she had felt like a new born child recently that the difference was noticeable. But she felt as if she could run the 100 meters in a record breaking time and her body was urging her to use this new found energy she never had.

Dilandau had granted her access to the rest of the palace – it was the best description for it. However she was shadowed constantly by a tall lean man by the name of Grato. He never spoke but she could feel his gaze under his massive cloak that covered his features entirely. He was surely watching her to avoid her from escaping Dilandau had a purpose for her – and she didn't know what it was. He always referred to her with amazing power – and their interaction a few nights ago was peculiar she wasn't sure it was her doing.

She walked slowly down the long corridors – the halls were a dark stone with tall tapestries hanging every few feet. The tapestries' showed beautiful women lying with majestic dragons and powerful men leading battles. It was all the same over and over just portrayed in a different manner. The palace had an old unused feeling to it; dust seemed to cloud the color on all of the tapestries' and furniture everywhere. This place wasn't used very much – if at all for a very long time.

She turned the corner of the long hallways leading from her quarters opening into a brightly lit room. A long sturdy table ran the length of the room in the center; it could have easily sat 50 guests. Each chair seemed to be carved in detail but the dust covered the dark wood thickly. The wall to her left hung more tapestries; these ones portraying feasts with kings, lords, and ladies in the finest. And the wall to her right was a series of large gridded windows, cascading in the light. She walked further into the room making her way across to the large arched opening which she could only assume was a common room for sitting or a ball room for dancing once large feasts ended. She had seen enough movies of medieval times and read enough books to know the interworking of castles. They were all built fundamentally for the royalty, and had purposes of entertaining large amounts of guests.

"So you seem to be exploring, wonderful your body is adjusting fine to its rebirth." Dilandau voice was poison – she could feel his corruption seeping into every word. It was enough to break her peaceful state of mind.

"I still don't know what you are talking about, and if you mean me to be followed by your men – I suggest you double your guard." A caution, why was she being so daring? She never had this much confidence it seem to just appear when she was around him.

"I doubt you can Elude Grato, he is the finest Ispano, trained in the art of reading minds – he can know your every move before you do." He was defiantly enjoying their every interaction.

She turned and looked at him with unease, Ispano, she remembered the term – They constructed Escanflowne, they were a hidden race – not much interaction with any of Gaea and kept to themselves, so much everyone thought they were extinct. She learned some on her last journey here – enough to know they did retain remarkable powers.

"What do you plan to do with me Dilandau?" She had pondered this – she tried to see visions – so she didn't have to ask and would know her fate but her mind seemed to have a mental block – she could feel her mind racing there and when there she was shoved back out.

"That's a loaded question, I plan to _do_ a lot to you, but I plan to _use_ you to win my war." He emphasized his words with much satisfaction.

"Over my dead body." Anger started to seep into her – she wanted to jump on him and tear into him. Thinking of ways to hinder him useless, the thought of him touching her sent waves of fury through her body. She had slowly become unable to control her temper when around him over the last couple days – and when that happen the unnatural things occurred that were hard to come back out of. It was hard to let her anger go, to find peace and make her calm again. It was like she was being lost in a black void and she couldn't regain her composure.

"You know – you being unable to control your powers – might be to my advantage – if you can't control yourself you might lose yourself. Which I wouldn't mind." He looked thoughtlessly at his hand eyeing the large gold band resting on his index finger.

He was right, sometimes she couldn't control herself – she just became over whelmed. What was happening to her?

"What powers, I'm tired of you playing games with me. What powers do I contain that you need, and what war do you plan to wage!" She wanted answers, he kept throwing these accusations at her of power and he was her tool. She did feel different but not powerful enough to destroy everyone in an imagined war he kept brining up.

"Come." He said simply spinning and making his way to the far exit of the common room. Hitomi glanced back at her suspicious follower and continued behind him. They made their way to the farthest back side of the castles, slowly just becoming more long corridors and series of rooms eventually leading to a lower appearing part of the castle. The doors were made of rotted wood and there was nothing special about any part of this castle.

He opened a door that seemed bigger and thicker than the rest and proceeded to head down a spiraling case of concrete stairs. He paused and grabbed one of the longer torches that provided little illumination for the passage making their way below. The smell was foul she couldn't establish if it was an unclean stable or the smell of rotting flesh.

It was terribly dark – she couldn't see anything past the torches radius. But she could hear, shuffling against the concrete floor – massive. The sound of dripping water echoed in the hollowed of the dungeon. A low rumbling vibrated the still dank air, Hitomi couldn't be sure if it was coming above her or below her.

As they approached a wall Grato head before them into the darkness and she heard a metal clank that seemed to echo throughout the room, and a grind of metal against concrete as the wall before them opening cascading light slowly into the room. The breeze from outside filled her senses – and she was relieved because she was sure she was going to be sick.

The shifting sound became louder and she turned away from the light to where she was walking from – it was bright and her eyes couldn't adjust so quickly. And she blinked for focus the steel cages on either side of the room from the floor to the ceiling of the concrete dungeon that was the foundation to the large castle.

Inside the cages dragon paced, different sizes, appearance, and color. They paced in their cells with anger that emanated from the shivering muscles. Their claws flexed as they glared suspiciously at the three of them. To her right a green land dragon flicked it tongue in a manner that seemed as if he was warning them to stay back. She had seen this type of dragon – it was like the one that had been slain by Van. Around his short thick neck was a blue collar – she couldn't tell if it was glowing or reflecting the sun's light that had been filling the room.

"Be at ease creatures, for your handler it here." Dilandau shoved her forward as if offering her to the cages beasts.

She hadn't been scared since her waking up but now she could feel the fear gripping her. She didn't want to move – she wasn't sure if she should move. The dragons snapped at the bars with their mouths dripping with saliva. Thirsty for blood is what they seemed – if they could get to her she was sure she wouldn't be able to turn before she was done.

She stared at each dragon – terrified – not sure if even breathing was a good idea – maybe if she stayed still they would calm down – but then again this wasn't her living nightmare of Jurassic Park – these weren't dinosaurs. They clearly could see her; she could see her reflection in the eyes – their large eyes.

Moments past and slowly the dragon calmed their roaring to an unnerving pace back and forth in their cages – their sight not leaving her. She stared at each one – accessing them. Slowly her fear subsided – they were in cages with each having a collar around their neck. She could feel her body starting to want to move as her mind commanded. She walked so very slowly back the way she came looking over each dragon with now an appreciation. She had never seen them this close – with the exception of the one trying to kill Van.

If dragons had breeds, which she assumed at this point they did, they varied in size, color, features, wings, and faces. Some of them reminded her of typical dragons she had seen pictured on Earth and others could just be a form of dragon by the similarities they held to the reptilians all together.

She ended at the door she had started from – this cage closest being the largest of all of them. The light was dimmer deep back here but the cage was slightly illuminated. A long white tail snaked along the floor in the cage and seemed to disappear into the back of the cage where the light didn't reach. There was a form there – but she couldn't see it. The thick massive tail proved it. She glanced again around her – Dilandau and Grato were at the far end of the dungeon of dragons he was conversing with Grato. The sounds of the massive shifting and low rumbling growls couldn't allow her to hear anything coming from him.

"Why does he keep you all caged." She said to herself – she didn't like the idea that they were all wild and wanting to tear into her like dinner, but they weren't meant to be in cages.

"Because of you…" The sounded startled her – the voice was low and soft.

She glanced around trying to find the source but there was no one around – and there was far too much other noise to pin point where exactly it had come from.

"Me?" she asked confused still glancing around this time listening to try and find the source.

"Yes Tsuni, you." The massive white tail seemed to recoil into the darkness as the shifting sound came from the cage in from of her.

A head appeared from the darkness, white like the tail, and massive in size. She had judged that from the appearance of the tail this dragon had to be bigger than Escanflowne – but it had been so long her portions could be off. She wasn't though, his head was sleek in appearance, and his scales appeared smooth and silken. Two long horn protruded from the back of his head forming with a frill along his jaw line. He was defiantly as white as a new snow on a December morning – his horns were a milky ivory, next to his scales.

"You talk?" Obvious question to an obvious answer, the other dragons weren't talking, if anything it seemed they were dreaming of tearing into her – so one minded.

"You're surprised? This must be new, you must be new." He was a she, her voice was soft, and had a feminine ring to it. It made her appear gentle to Hitomi and a warm feeling of security passed over her.

Her head turned and looked toward the back end of the dungeon to Dilandau and Grato, her eyes were of the bluest sapphire she had ever seen. Her reflection was clear in them, features seemed the same, she recognized the woman in the eyes of the dragon, but there was something off, something not right. She moved her hair covering her forehead and a fainted grey symbol rested above her eyes.

"Ah, very new." The dragons large tongue flicked as she seen what Hitomi realized a symbol was on her forehead.

"I, uh – "She hadn't seen a mirror since she was here, how would she know what happen?

"It's your Symbol Tsuni. It's how people know what you are, if they haven't forgotten." Her head neared the bars where Hitomi stood.

"I don't know what that is." She said blankly everyone else knew what she was but she didn't know how frustrating that was. She stole a quick glance to see where Dilandau and Grato were, still conversing among themselves.

"Tsuni are powerful people – they are connected to Gaea – Seers and controllers of her wishes. Gaea is connected by a chain of energy – you can bend that energy Tsuni – will it if you may." The dragon tilted her head slightly as if she were studying Hitomi's response.

"Control? As in control the planet?" Hitomi wasn't sure how one could control the planet.

"No, the energy that connects – races refer to them as Drag-Energists. Our hearts, the Dracnis race on Gaea is connected to her through the raw energy that was born into the planet from Atlantis so long ago. All creatures have them, but Dracnis has the strongest. We were created to protect Gaea – in a manner that Tsuni's will. It was a precaution the Atlantian's took, otherwise who couldn't say one would slaughter the Dracnis race to heed all of Gaea's power.

"They already mine our resting grounds for our unconnected energy – and occasionally slay us for our connected energy. Slowly Gaea will wane with power and have none to give to keep the creatures and life on her alive." The Dragon shifted around to disappear back into the darkness.

"Wait –" She wanted to know more.

"He's coming." She whispered.

Hitomi turned to see Dilandau approaching with Grato.

"Ah, Serantisan occupies that cage. She's a fighter she is, but reserved." Dilandau's smirk couldn't be more devious Hitomi thought.

"Did you name her that?" Hitomi never did learn her name.

Dilandau shifted his head at the question "Well I don't think she can snarl the phrasing – it's what the army called her when the captured her. It means reserved fighter. You see she's the only dragon here that was able to take out an entire platoon of men without a scratch." He talked as if she was a prized treasure.

"What are you building an army of uncontrollable dragons who when given the chance will slaughter you once set free!" She was getting angry again – it was building and she couldn't stop it – he was insane for caging such beauty. The dragons were meant to be free. Not tortured and living in dirty cages with starvation on their minds.

"Uncontrollable for me maybe." His eyes burned with passion as he glared at her the way he did Serantisan's cell.

She clenched her fists ready to strike him. She wanted to pounce on him and claw his eyes out. Bellows of roaring vibrated the dungeon and dust slowly fell on them from the above concrete ceiling. The dragons clawed at the steel bars with fury and anger, Hitomi couldn't help but cover her ears.

A force of wind knocked the three to their feet as Serantisan's threw her massive body against the bars clawing uncontrollably seeming to not be the calm dragon she witness minutes before. The bars bent to her and she pushed harder against the cages. Dilandau's eyes widen in what Hitomi could only perceive as pleasure.

Grato swept Hitomi up in his long thin green arms; the appearance startled her as his five long thin claws held her to him. They sped up the stairs and the bellowing dragons seemed to dull the further up the stairs they rose. The vibrations seem to ease and soon the sound calmed. Dilandau closed the heavy wooden door and faced her with such envy in his eyes she almost shivered with fear.

"You are going to be unstoppable." And with that he sped down the hall leaving Grato and Hitomi to stare at each other, Hitomi seeing his Dracnis features for the first time. His neck was long making up a significant difference in their height issue – his face long and rounded like a snake. His scales where bent and marred to reflect scars along his nose – turning a shake of blacken green. His eyes were white – a cloudy murky white like unclean water.

Grato peered around as if looking for someone then stared at her forehead; he reached out as if to touch the marking she realized was now imprinted on his forehead but recoiled inches from doing so.

"You must learn, control emotionsz, not abzsorb." His voice raspy and wording simple.

She blinked in surprise.

"You absorb _hisz_ hate, make you hate." He rasped obviously trying to explain her reaction moments ago. He was trying to help her it seemed. The manner in which he emphasized hate made her think he was as despised by him as she was.

"I, Why do you care?" She was going to say she didn't understand, but she did, she could feel the hate build in her every time he was around – hate that extended past just him. She wanted to kill him – and more – she could feel it building and it made her mind blank – no reasoning just hate. She didn't like it.

"You, Tsuni, you help Grato." He nodded as if she was already in agreement.

"Grato prizsoner too, captured, I know what you szink. Make me prizsoner." He pointed to her head as if trying to show what he meant. She understood, he was saying think – however his pronouncing was different of the word.

"Grato, what is going on with me?" She shook her head – she couldn't help him anymore than he could help himself, she didn't understand a lot of things – what she did know is she was becoming lost in feeling she couldn't control and some way it was affecting the dragons. Serantisan's said she could control Gaea, maybe that's what she meant. The dragon could feel her emanating hate and desire to kill and went mad with it.

"I tell you." Grato offered his thin hand and took her down the corridors in another direction that she hadn't been. Hopefully now she could understand better what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ESCANFLOWNE

However Thank you for the feed back! And the correct spelling! I thought I was spelling it right !

Well – I hope this story is making sense – or at least flowing together correctly that makes everyone understand. If Im repeating the story of things to much its because I don't know how to get other characters to figure it out without it being rexplained and yes – if each time you've heard a different alter explanation there is a reason, Im not doing it because Im changing it each time its re-explained haha.

* * *

Van sat at the crowning seat overlooking the many faces in the room. Many different nations and countries set next to each other – some obviously uncomfortable with their neighbor and others seemed to be holding conversations. A few new faces, which to him was always a good sign. In order to maintain a peaceful world – Van had to reconnect all the nations and countries. Nations were large than countries – holding more cities and villages within their boundaries. Countries, like Fanelia, held their respective capital and then border line villages extended along it. Fanelia was the largest country represented in these treaties.

"Order has been called to the discussion of Gaea's Treaty." Three loud pounds from the flag bearer holding the Fanelia flag on the far wall called out and the crowd hushed.

Van stood and everyone centered their attention on him.

"Welcome to Fanelia. It is an honor to have you here, ensuring the future of Gaea and your people." Van bowed and then set in his chair as a speaker came forward to start the negotiations of new and renewal of old.

"New members are Duchess Mograse from the country Karenia south of Austria, Lord Froek from the country Lenria, King Rentra Al'dan Portace representing the Nation Cimedian." Van's head shifted to the rising King taking his acknowledgement. Why hadn't he known Cimedian would be here today, he had looked over the letters with their seals, the list all of this. Was it an over sight?

He was a lean man, humble looking. Built well, even below his fancy garb for traditional purposes today, he seemed to hold himself with honor. He looked trained to fight Van accessed and might be more than a pompous King soaking up the riches his life was born to and pretending to rule a Nation. He wouldn't appear to be a Ziabach leader by any means. He remembered what Kelta had told him – his country was recovering. They had their own war with Zaibach before it became Zaibach. His following in commands took his military and used it against his country in his father's rule. Leaving not much to govern and rule when he assumed the thrown.

Through all of that they managed to fight and Zaibach backed off to become its own when Dornkirk took over. They worried less about the land they once wanted to rule their own and over ran another smaller – less militarized nation to becoming their nation so he had been told. It was tragic really.

"Our trade market is prosperous we would be able to open trades West along the land to Austria and further more Fied, South to Meridain who sits to the furthest of us all. East we would be able to go as far as Karenia. As we sit to be the farthest county north we would supply all the way to Fanelia." King Rentra stood as he was being addressed as to what he would bring to the treaty.

"Lenria sits further than Karenia why would your trade end there?" Lord Froek stood in offense – Lenria was a primitive land as Lord Froek displayed in his attire. Almost native, their body's bored lots of piercings and colored tattoos, it was a sign of greatness in his region. They had little access to modern building tools, and stone, their lands were full with forests and wild life. They lived by the land – and some looked down upon them as the stature or their need here was of little importance.

"The trades we bring to market are that of little importance to your culture Lord Froek if I may speak frank." King Rentra seemed to be apologetic; he obviously wasn't trying to be rude, just unaware that Lord Froek would gain offense.

Lord Froek eyed him for a moment – he seemed ambitious, more so in the sense he didn't want his country to be belittled because their civilization and ways of living were far simpler than that of these foreigners. But King Rentra was probably right, he nodded, anything they were willing to provide was of materialistic nature that his country had no use for.

The negations went on like this for quite some time, Van listen occasionally offered more help to a country in need, improving relationships and strengthening bonds. After a day's worth of deliberating it was time to feast, the treaty was signed, all new guests signed in agreement with what was placed in stone. The weeks following up to this point had been worth it, and now to enjoy the last night before all the royalty would depart back to their respective countries.

Van was in his chambers getting dressed in the Fanelia ball attire, his thoughts to Allen when a knock came.

"Your Majesty, King Rentra Al'dan Portace here to see you M'lord." The young servant girl bowed deeply.

"Let him in." and he finished buttoning his red vest but couldn't help to wonder why.

"Your Highness." King Rentra bowed in honor and Van mimicked as well.

"What can I do for you King Rentra?" Van eyed him he had changed into more simple attire for this evening's ball.

"Rentra, you can call me Rentra Sire."

"Rentra, you can call me Van" He was glad there was someone else here who didn't like the formalities.

"You have quiet the accomplishment Van, the treaty is a monument all its own. You are so young to accomplish so much." Rentra said absent mindedly as he walked to the balcony to admire the moons in the sky.

"If I may speak frankly, as you know war is something that can change a country, nation and man all at one time. I never want anyone to experience that again." Van walked to stand beside him and look up as well.

"Yes, you are in no shape to hold any war, with the military shambles you are in. You spent a lot of your efforts revitalizing your city, leaving you defenseless." Rentra's obvious statement was insulting to say the least.

"Excuse me?" Van turned with a stern look.

"Zaibach is putting pressure on us all and you know it Van, Asturia's military, Fied's, yours, none of you hold the grounds to wage a war. However unlike your countries so worried of its economy and people, I built my military before I built anything else." His tone was obvious one of scared resentment for his Nation's past.

"The attacks on towns, villages and small countries are pushing to a war, and from my understanding Zaibach has a new leader. You're too busy bringing the rest of Gaea to peace to notice and that will be your falling again. None of these countries said they would aide in battle, we have all written our names on a piece of paper saying we will be nice to one another and share our trades." Rentra spat, his bluntness through Van off guard. He had never met him before this day so maybe this is how he was on a normal basis.

"We are not aligning countries for a war Rentra – we are doing that to prevent one. Im not promising people to honor their countries lives for bloodshed, which defeats the purpose of a treaty." Van was growing angry, why was he having this conversation with Rentra.

"You might not be as stern on your outlook when you know what I know. Dilandau is leading the Ziabach Empire now – growing in forces. Their numbers reside on the other side of the Korkica Mountians. Their empire didn't vanish over night like some say – they moved to recover their footing and wait to be strong enough to pursue a war they could win. Weeks before this they found the one tool they had waited so long to obtain, one that caused the separation of those who follow Cimedian and ones who now follow Ziabach." King Rentra turned and faced Van.

"Cimedian – do you know why we were always the peacekeepers of Gaea. Simple, we had the Tsuni. Tsuni are people born of rarity – they control energy – the energy of Gaea. They will her in a way protecting it from others that may do harm. We are an old country Van Fanel, and we hold a lot of the secrets Gaea posses. They have our Tsuni Van." Rentra glared with definite anger.

"Before Zaibach became Zaibach, my Great Grand Father had a Tsuni at his side. She instructed him of the land – what and how to proceed. Cimedian's great smiths and scientist created the first Glymeluf it is said. Harnessing the power of a drag-energist and creating a metal being that was the strength of 50 men. The Tsuni shunned this creation, saying it would be the start and end too many over lapping wars to come, it must be destroyed. The creatures from the land poured and raged war – the city split – some defending with the giant machines and scientist who invented them – others wanting to kill them and destroy as the Tsuni willed." Rentra turned and looked out the window to the garden at the furthest corner where Escanflowne sat.

"The Tsuni fled the city – leaving the king – it was said the Ispano found her – and took her in, where she sought refuge. The creatures of Gaea fled with her leaving Cimedian to its turmoil it had created. Later it was learned that the Ispano delivered a Glymeluf to the last known Draconian heir to be. You seen your great nation didn't always have Escanflowne, no it was given to your mother when she was with child, your brother Folken. The Ispano told your mother it was a gift from the Tsuni, her soul was forged into the iron that created Escanflowne, in hope her battle with the Glymeluf's would be through the hands of the race that created Gaea. The irony huh?" Rentra turn and gave Van him a smirk.

"So your precious Tsuni gave me a suit of armor that she tried to wage a war to keep from being used, makes no sense Rentra. Furthermore, I don't know why these matters have anything to do with me." Van waited for a response, Rentra took his time when Van didn't get an answer he figured he would press him with another question. Maybe one Rentra was more willing to answer.

"What exactly does a Tsuni do?" Van tried to have Kelta explain but his were myth pulled from unsure stories in his books.

"Only one reborn and lives for one hundred years, if she should die early it is still one hundred years from her rebirth until another is reborn. They are Gaea's protectors. They will the energy that comes from Gaea, in all life – Strongest in the form of Drag-Energists. They always resided with the Ruler of Cimedian, as Cimedian has the Ful'kors. The Orb of dreams, in other words, your history says we have a large blue orb that lights our city, and it's true. An ancient artifact from Atlantis, it allowed the Tsuni to see further into the future that her own will would allow."

"Why do you keep saying reborn and rebirth, aren't they just born." Van was confused at his wording.

"No, see a Tsuni lives hibernated in another form until 21 years of maturity; her powers show her potential up to that point. A Tsuni is always a female. It is said she is born by dying, being reborn, her old skin sets a flame, shedding any old sins and doubt, and she is reborn into that of a Tsuni – flawless." Rentra fiddled with a ring on his left index finger.

"Why are you telling me this, and what does this have to do with me?" He was starting to lose sight of how this conversation started in the first place so again he pressed the question. Rentra would be a mind to pick for Kelta that's for sure.

"I want to know about your Savior of Gae, for she is my Tsuni." Rentra had a hint of possession in his tone that sent fury in Vans eyes.

* * *

Hitomi sat in her room with Grato. He looked at her quizzically seeming to fumble for a way to explain to her who she was, how she came to be here, and what was going on.

"Izs zsuppozed to be here." After all that sitting and waiting for him to answer her, this is the best her could come up with. He fumbled through his coat looking for something that seemed to be with him. Pulling out a small blue gem attached to a metallic circle he placed it before her on the floor. She watched as his fingers rotated the gem in the circular metal holding and it illuminated with a hum.

The room seemed to instantly go black – she felt as if she wasn't in the room anymore – she could hear her thoughts – see her body – but she couldn't feel it. A vision? She touched the stone to receive a vision, of blackness. She shook her head and slowly the surrounding began to lighten and forms took shape.

It was a quaint room, nothing but a bed side a table and primitive made rocker she assumed. Cozy – if she lived in a cabin this is what she thought a room would look like. The wood lapped together to form the wall and the hard splintered flooring again proved her theory.

"Sister, it has been 60 years since the making of this and I knew it would receive you in your time of need. I have foreseen the troubles that you have encountered. Your rebirth is far more difficult than I can imagine."

She turned to see the sound of the soft almost whisper like voice. Her voice reminded her of her mother, there seemed to be so much care in her tone. She was a taller than Hitomi, and thin, very thin, but not in a way that Hitomi would have found sickly. Her skin was very white - almost snow white. Hitomi had read books and seen enough movies on earth to easily compare this woman to an Elf. However her ears were round but her features were so beautiful and greek-like. She had a symbol marked on her forehead that resembled Hitomi's new found symbol. Her hair was long – it reminded her of Allen's beautiful golden blonde hair, even her color matched.

"I sent Grato head with this message in search of you – giving him the answers he would need to find you. Sister over 60 years ago, young in my age, the Nation Cimedian fell to a horrible path unwilling to change their ways for the greater good of Gaea. My will was as such to flee to the Ispano were my visions showed me the path that has been and will be yours. I had this great race construct Escanflowne pure in my will and indestructible to my soul. You must not let Cimedian and Zaibach absorb into your perception, for they are a country trying to harness the power of Gaea. You are my sister, reborn to protect Gaea, it is a fate that which I cannot see your end.

This may seem confusing to you – but in due time it will make sense, I do not have much time within this relic, please find your way free now – before you absorb the hate casted onto you by those of wrong doing. Take a spare piece of my soul, as it may help you in your time of need."

When she blinked she was back in front of Grato, still readjusting to the jumping of visions - The light disappeared and the gem shattered opening to a small necklace resembling the one her grandmother had given her, except blue in color. She pulled the necklace from the stone and stared at it with tears welling in her eyes. _Van._

Grato gathered the pieces of the broken relic and placed them in a small satchel at his side.

"We move." He said grabbing her hand and striding out the door. His long legs made large stride down the corridors and she scrambled to keep up. They were heading back to the dungeon, she didn't want to go there, the dragon wanted to kill her! She heard clamoring down the hall, voices shouting. Soldiers? There wasn't a one in sight this entire time.

"Who are they Gato." She stated at a dead run while he effortless strides turning into the corridors.

"They come to testz you becaze he szaid zo." He was focus if he picked up his strides she wouldn't be able to keep up that's for sure.

He swung the heavy door open so hard it splintered into large chunks of wood, but at this point trying to cover their tracks seemed impossible the soldiers knew where they were heading as their voices become distinctly clearer. She fumbled down the stairs taking two at a time and if she could count in this frenzied state she would say Grato was taking those 5 at a time.

He left her at the bottom of the stairs as he disappeared ahead in the dark while she caught her breath. Probably to open that large door, she remembered the smell and the dragon that would be in the cage to her right. _Serantisan _she thought, if she could free her – if she could see. The clank of metal and the light started to pour in, she didn't see her tail or form anywhere in the cage. Grato came swiftly back at her side and saw her staring and looking.

A large lock the thickness of her wrists bolted the cage door shut – even if she did have the key the bars looked so heavy and the door along the size of a building how would she ever open it. Grato jumped onto the large bolt and bent the lock around – twisting the heavy metal until it snapped and fell to the ground leaving a heavy indention in the concrete.

She couldn't speak just marveled at his unnatural strength; he grabbed her hand and made way down to the opening of the large bay. She could hear the guards yelling in the spiral stair way, cursing as they tried to fumble in the dark. She looked forward to see blue, the sky – the white clouds, freedom. But as she neared the large bay she realized she was in a floating fortress. This was no castle, this was a floating fortress! What was Grato going to do, Jump?

He paused at the edge looking back as if expecting someone to come from out of thin are and pull them to safety. The guards appeared in the door way of the spiral stairs pointing at her and her attempted rescuer. She wasn't sure what to do; she clung to his cap and prayed for help. _Help_.

The screams caused her to open her eyes; Serantisan blew her gate open and was picking off the guards tossing them into cages with the brute force of her tail. The dragons roared in her success of punishing them and threw themselves in a fit of fury at the cages. She couldn't count how many guards she tossed like mice being played with by a cat but there were no more coming down the stairs. Serantisan turned and ran towards her and Grato, Hitomi hadn't played this part threw her mind – the last time she saw Serantisan she was a fit of fury – and she didn't look any better at this point.

"Jump on" she roared and Hitomi glued to Grato as his arm wrapped her around him sprang in the air, at least 30 feet on the massive dragons back as the dived out of the fortress. The wind was like stinging bees as they fell with tremendous force to the blurry land below. She heard the whip of wind as her chest collided into a dead stop against Serantisan's hard scaled back knocking the breath out of her. The wind didn't sting against her in sheer force anymore but rather a calming breeze through her hair as the land below became further away from her. She coughed and sat up regaining her composure – her chest throbbed – it was going to be bruised.

The land below looks like a pit of doom – the land black and charred – layered into great canyons, surrounded by an endless mountain in all directions. Large floating fortresses hover not far from the ground and she could see the masses of Glymelufs below. It was an army, an enormous force beyond the likes she had ever seen.

Fear ripped through her, she had to stop this – they would control everything – if she wasn't careful. She glanced down at her necklace – she again was here for a war – and all she could think about was seeing Van.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN ESCANFLOWNE

However Thank you for the feed back! And the correct spelling! I thought I was spelling it right !

Well – I hope this story is making sense – or at least flowing together correctly that makes everyone understand. If Im repeating the story of things to much its because I don't know how to get other characters to figure it out without it being rexplained and yes – if each time you've heard a different alter explanation there is a reason, Im not doing it because Im changing it each time its re-explained haha.

She almost expected flying Gymeluf's to follow them and there to be a much treacherous journey back to where ever it was they were heading. It had been at least two days and all she saw below where mountains – tall mountains that if she had ever seen Mount Everest she was sure these would beat her in all her glory. How the army massing behind them ever made it through these passages was beyond her – what has taken them half the day to fly would surely take a journey of months to cross on foot. What she wouldn't give for a bath – and more breaks.

"They hazs float citiesz, datz how." He almost reminded her of a raspy Jamaican, his accent was so thick.

"I forgot, you can read my thoughts." She reminded herself – out loud – when he could have heard them the same in her head.

She peered around him to look ahead – in hopes she would see more than just mountains – and she did, far off in the horizon she couldn't see anymore peaks – slowly flattening lands. She closed her eyes; the sway of Serantisan reminded her of her rides with Van on Escanflowne.

_He stood holding the large straps in his hands and he guided Escanflowne towards the sunset. She held him tightly, not wanting to let go. Her heart pounded with excitement as the breeze ran through her short hair. _

_ She opened her eyes when the wind seemed to stop and she realized they had landed on top a hill overlooking the ruins of Fanelia. _

_ "I'm going to rebuild Hitomi." He scanned the ruins but with hope in his voice._

_ "It will be amazing Van." She pictured the street bustling with activities, the kids running through, while Van's castle over looked all of Fanelia. It would cascade out of the mountain like a waterfall of life, and the streets would wind out of the city filled with outgoing and incoming visitors. Merchants Levi ships would hover closely as they waited to dock and the country side would bloom with life again. _

"I _want you with me" He turned his body toward her facing her pulling her to him._

_ She hugged him back with all the sorrow that filled her heart at the thought of leaving – all the joy of holding him now replaced it. She wanted to stay, oh how she did, but she couldn't, her family was back on Earth, on the Mystic Moon. _

_ "I'll come back." It was a promise she intended to keep, but she wasn't sure how._

_ She wanted to kiss him – but she wasn't sure if he did. She realized she loved Van when she seen him for the second time on the track, but this time he came for her. She unknowing sent herself back to the Mystic Moon in a fit of rage and once there, couldn't be sure if it was really what she wanted. She continued out her Déjà vu day in the way she had before she came to Gaea, except this time Van came down in a pillar of light for her, on top Escanflowne. _

_ He had always been there for her, and she for him. Throwing herself in harm's way with no thought to herself to save him, and all that time never questioned why. She was regretting not having her open eyes to see him the way she seen him now. _

_ She shook her head of all the worrying thoughts, she wanted to enjoy now. _

_ "Are you ok?" Van looked down his deep crimson eyes was like a vision all its own. She could see her happiness,_

_ "Yes just thinking. Van, I'm going to miss everyone." She wanted to say him but she wasn't sure why she didn't. She shut down every time she was around him. She could think of countless things she wanted to say to him when she wasn't around him, but when she was near him it was like her mouth wouldn't cooperate. _

_ "I'm going to miss you." He smiled and placed his hands on the sides of her face and looked at her. She could feel her heart racing faster than anything she had felt before. He slowly leaned to her and her eyes began to close and she could feel his warm breath on her face. His lips softly touched her and a current of warm sensations carried through her body, arousing her senses. He pressed harder against her mouth and she parted her lips letting his tongue slid in. His hand move from her face down to her waist and pulled her closely to him. _

_ He drank her in for what seemed like hours – she felt light headed as her body seemed over run with new feeling. He pulled away slowly and locked with his eyes, and couldn't help but return the smile he gave her._

She had fallen asleep and was awakened by the shaking and Grato's cold hands touching her face. She blinked her focus and she sat up wearily. The ride on Serantisan had her legs sore and back aching. She felt like she had her first horse riding lesson but with double the aching.

"How long had I been sleeping?" She looked at Grato then gazed around her surroundings. It was a small clearing – that had the surround trees canopy a roof over it. Leaving the sun beaming through fountains of direct light, between the small open spaces of the trees. She heard deep rumbling and realized she had been sleeping against Serantisan. She shifted around onto her knees and gazed at the dragon before her. It was slowly sinking in, Serantisan had saved them.

The large eyelid opened and her blue eye stared back at her. Hitomi focused on her reflection and more clearly on the light grey symbol that had been newly placed on her forehead. She raced the symbol; it was like two half moons facing each other with something lighter in the middle that she couldn't make out.

"Itz Dragon." He seemed to be speaking to no one, but she knew he was speaking to her.

"Where are we going?" Hitomi started to place everything that had happen to her into focus. She didn't know where they were heading.

"You told me to head to the waterfall city." Serantisan replied.

"Waterfall city?" She questioned, unsure of if she even requested that, but a lot of things had happened that she didn't know about anymore this would just be another one.

"I saw a city – coming out of a mountain like a waterfall." Serantisan didn't sound as if she knew anymore than Hitomi. She might have a lot of knowledge – begin old as Gaea probably – but it seemed as if this was as new to her as Hitomi.

"Fanelia?" That's how she would describe it, it had to be, of course she would want to go there, to see Van he would know how to help her.

Serantisan tilted her head and then slowly nodded as if she was agreeing with Hitomi.

"When will we be there?" Her heart started to race, she wanted to see him – she had been here for how long and yet to see Van.

"There's a Levi ship ahead, we stay here until they leave." Serantisan bared her teeth as if she was angered by the irritation. She obviously didn't want to be stopped or her course altered.

"A Zaibach Levi Ship?"

"No, not know." Grato responded. He seemed to be concerned about no knowing.

"Can I see it?" She had only seen a couple of Levi ships, and only one that she knew and could remember as if she was riding on it yesterday.

Serantisan dipped her head in front of Hitomi – and she climbed onto her forehead holding the massive horns the protruded out the back of her skull. Hitomi fit perfectly on her brow and Serantisan lifted her long neck to the top of the canopy so Hitomi could brush away the tree branches as see the view above.

It was marvelous, green forest covered as far as her eye could see. The birds flew above diving in and out of the canopies without a care in the world. It appeared almost tropical.

She spotted the Levi ship ahead of her – hovering lowly over a lake that the trees surrounded. The Levi ship was sleek in design that she had never seen before. Allen's had been more bulky and reminded her of a 1960 airplane, this one seemed more modern in design. The large rocks that helped the ship hover were designed into long flat stones that were attached to the side of the ship. There was one large mast extending out the top of the ship, red in color with a large golden dragon in a crouching stance whipping against the still ship. _I know that… Ive seen it before._ The thought was there – she knew but she couldn't remember, she had seen it before.

Serantisan must have decided she had seen enough because she was being brought back down quickly through the canopy. Still lost in her thoughts of pushing through memories to try and find some sort of knowledge as to know why that symbol seemed so familiar.

Stepping down she looked back at Serantisan who didn't seem at a sense of calm anymore. She seemed edgy and her head whipped around peering through the canopy. She listened but the sound of the wind whipping through the air with the furious lashes of Serantisan's tail.

Before she could say it she thought it and Grato replied. "I know not." He seemed confused as she, maybe Serantisan was just a wild creature – she remembered back in the fortress how calm and peaceful she appeared to be until she clawed at her cage trying to rip anything that crossed her path apart. She started to feel uneasy.

"He's coming." Her growl almost covered her words, but Hitomi heard them none the less. Who was coming? The only person that might be searching for them was Dilandau… Dilandau! He HAD been looking for them, how long had they been stopped? Maybe they had been following them this entire time they just never slowed their pace to be caught, fortresses were slow, she remembered. Or maybe he was on his Gymeluf, which wouldn't be any better – she didn't have anyone here with one of those!

The sound of high whining started to come into the clearing, and quickly gaining on them. Panic started to rise and she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of here, sure she had a mighty dragon – probably the biggest – on her side but Serantisan wasn't a mechanical being – she could be hurt, and die.

The sound was almost upon them and the canopy shook with vibration. Large shadow quickly darted over head – she couldn't make them out as they past so quickly, they pasted over them? She listened and the sound started to become slowly distant. Maybe they hadn't been spotted. She could hear the distant whine of what she would rightfully guess were the engines on a Gymeluf, Dilandau did have the flying engines.

Slowly her ease came back to her, but not all of it, she could still hear the engines, as if they were at a hover in the air, not moving. The sound wasn't growing distant anymore but it wasn't growing stronger either. Hitomi hit the dirt when the sound of an explosion shook the ground, it was instinct – she looked around, even Serantisan had lowered herself to the ground barring her teeth to the top of the canopy. What had happen? The Levi ship – the Gymeluf were attacking the Levi ship.

"Serantisan we have to go and help!" Hitomi ran to the dragon as her body filled what she knew as adrenaline. It enhanced her she felt faster, her thoughts quicker, and her heart racing. It happened so many times to her on the track.

Serantisan busted from the canopy like a canon ball, the branches cracked and leaves littered the air. Hitomi clung to her neck as the wind stung her eyes again, she was fast – and they were gaining on the battle ahead with uncanny speed. The Levi ship was surrounded by four large black Gymelufs, rounded in feature with red trims along the forms of metal that met together over their body. They were defiantly shooting at the Levi ship darting its defensive attacks with the large heavy mounted machinery piloted by each member of the crew.

The Gymeluf moved with ease, ducking and evading every attempt that the Levi ship shot at them while the returned their fire, the mast was in flames, and the ship tilted as one of the rocks were indeed holding a large crack down the length of it.

One Gymeluf barreled into the floating rock on the holding side of the ship with force that sent the ship into the Gymeluf on the opposite side.

Hitomi felt anger brewing, she was on the battle and could see Serantisan using her mighty tail to barrel over the closets Gymeluf below them as she took her claws to the one in front of them, and Serantisan did just that. Her tail swooped down and clashed with the Gymeluf below and an engine erupted, black smoke filled the air as it tumbled below to the lake below. Serantisan's teeth sunk into the metal arm of the one before her and her claws ripped into the metal chest, scrambling to reveal the Gymeluf's driver.

Hitomi clutched harder to Serantisan's neck, not believing what she was feeling. She was seeing what she wanted to do seconds before Serantisan carried it out. It wasn't adrenaline she was feeling – if was Serantisan. Her mouth could feel the metallic taste of the Gyumeluf's arm- and her finger could feel the sweltering heat of the bending metal Serantisan was inflicting on the Glmeluf's chest.

It was power.

"Captain there's a large white….Dragon?" one of the men steering the Gundam looked back at Allen.

What in the world was going on, first there was four Gymeluf's that attacked without cause, hell appeared from nowhere, and now an enormous white dragon was heading for them. Allen tried to steady his stand while the ship rocked back and forth. They were battering into his floatation rocks, at this rate the other one would crack and down they would plummet into the lake. "All men fire at will!" Allen point out the glass bay window, they were trying to single down a target at a time but these Gymelufs were fast, and evaded fire. They were defiantly Ziabach, but with better engines and lackies behind the Gymeluf.

His attention averted to the Gymeluf falling from above, the black smoke pouring from his engine that enabled him to fly. Finally progress, he ran further to the window to look above, find where the other Gymeluf's were. The massive white tail flicked angrily battling against the Gymeluf that the dragon had in its grasp. Size alone was an advantage for this dragon, its mouth's strength crushing the Gymeluf's arm rendering it useless as its claws dug into the metal on the cockpit with impressive ease.

This dragon was on, his side? What had he done to earn the loyalty of a dragon, Dragon were secluded creatures, keeping their ways from the advanced races of Gaea. He never doubt their intelligence, he grew up with stories about how educated they are. He just never heard of any battling on the side of them before.

Blood splattered to the top of the window he looked out of and the Gymeluf fell, the dragon had successfully ripped open the cock pit and pulled the driver from it. Allen looked around for the other two Gymeluf's as he ship rocked unsteady again sending him back down to the ground. With a grunt he looked back out to the dragon that lurched forward behind the ship. There was something attached to its neck – no someone. It was so quick but he knew he saw a lone small figure trying to hold on to the long neck of that dragon, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the ship deck to the top of the ship, the landing dock he would be able to see.

Serantisan landed on top the ship; however her size was easily double the size but it held her with strain, the ship only jolted in its new adjusted weight. She spread her massive wing span and bellowed a defiant roar at the two still floating Gymelufs. They seemed unsure of how to proceed. She gave them their moment to run – Hitomi knew there wasn't much left of the ship a few good rounds would do it in for sure and she wasn't going to give them the chance. Serantisan lurched forward, the ship creaking and shifting again as she pushed off with force.

The Gymeluf's had made their mind up – they proceeded to fly up and turn back towards the way they had came. Hitomi felt victorious but her thoughts were lost in Serantisans below of triumph. She had won, she set her mind to it and won, but with the aid of a dragon, a dragon with sheer size alone was to their advantage. With this knowledge she felt comforted.

Serantisan circled the ship – Hitomi was under of what to do as well, studying the damaging, she was thinking it wouldn't be flying anywhere. It hovered at an increasing tilting angle; the stone on the right side was waning. They needed to pull the ship down, and so with that thought alone Serantisan grabbed the land gear on the bottom and with whipping force of her wings, started to pull the ship to a safer, lower hover.

Hitomi jumped from her neck and took a breath – that was defiantly a flash back of reoccurring events 5 years ago. Battles, and lots of them, she didn't want to relive that again, she didn't want to hurt anyone, even if she did just save a levi ship full of people for the two lived she took today.

"Who are you dragon?" The voice came from above, so familiar, so confident, so Allen.

Hitomi whipped around and looked to the top of the ship as if she was looking into heaven. It was him! He was there; his long flowing golden hair blew with the wind. Long trenched coat of deep red with gold embroidery that came to his knees with his sword faithfully at his side his masculine features hidden beneath the garb. He wasn't taller but his face still seemed long but broader. A couple years did him more justice, if she even thought that was possible at the time. His large deep blue eyes, widened, in what she could only agree with as shock, she felt it too.

"ALLEN" What seemed like an eternity of staring at him trying to find words and taking in the wonderful sight of him she finally managed to say his name. Tears pooled in her eyes, the joy she felt just seeing his face, his dominate, sophisticated smile that could charm her into a trance of dreaming.

One swift movement and he bounded from the ship, landing in point further down making his way to the ground and sprinting towards her.

Hitomi had legs though she couldn't move until Allen had made it nearly to her. She sprinted to him, and collided wrapping her arms around his chest and burrowing her head. He was there, his smell, his feel, it was all so soothing. She relaxed keeping her eyes closed afraid she wasn't going to wake up – and she saw his face – Van.

She pulled away from Allen with instant shock – Allen gave her a confusing look, he seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry Allen – I got carried away – It's so great to see you!" Her cheeks reddened as she started to recall a bridge and a kiss.

"Hitomi – I can say the same. What in Gaea are you doing here? I mean – we speculated, but I really didn't expect –" If Allen was upset about her pulling away he quickly recovered with his suave smile.

"What you thought I was here?" She couldn't help but interrupt – how did they know?

"Yes, about two months ago we saw something strange happen, the sky danced with lights and the world shook – It took awhile but I received word that a pillar of red light beamed down near the old empire of Zaibach's dragon grave yard. So I went to the graveyard – found nothing except charred earth – and I have been going on hunches and rumors since." Allen stared at her.

The earth shook, that had been happening to her a lot – a pillar of red light – in a dragon graveyard. Dilandau did say that she was reborn through drag-energists. Would make since – and piecing it together seemed to work – but there was still no reason as to why this was all happening to her.

"Does Van know?" With all the questions on her mind – that's the one she wanted to know.

"He speculated that you came, his scholars have done nothing but read riddles of old prophecies and he sent me to look. However he doesn't know about my confirmed report of the red pillar – He has a kingdom to run not run off at a thought it might be you." He couldn't help but sound resentful at least that's how he came across to Hitomi.

He was defending himself while giving Hitomi explanations that was very unlike Allen. He was always confident in what he said – never need to defend himself. He wasn't sure of his decision and Hitomi didn't understand why he would be that way – sounded reasonable to her.

Allen shifted his gaze to the dragon that had gone to the lake; he glanced back at Hitomi as if trying to put the pieces together.

"It doesn't make sense to me either Allen – Can we sit down I'm feeling a bit weak." And she was, her legs were shaking and her head felt light. Here she was drained of energy again – feeling like a she hadn't eaten or slept in weeks.

Allen quickly shifted to her and caught her as she started to buckle. She looked flush – he pulled her into his arms and debated whether to set her down or hold her against him. He started to feel his heart catching speed and his body became warm. Thoughts of feeling her soft lips entered his mind and it took a lot of effort not to play through. He decided for his own self control he placed her against a lone Sprit Tree.

Hitomi felt it – a wave of warm feeling – however it didn't feel like hers. She felt nervous around Allen, almost unsure of where they stood – but now she felt like kissing him – but it wasn't her thoughts. They were almost someone else willing her to do so. She wanted to kiss him – she wanted to feel his lips – but her mind was telling her no she didn't, she only wanted Van.

She didn't breathe until Allen placed her against the closest tree - which she was truly grateful for. The minute she was releases from her hold – the wanting feeling she had – disappeared. She looked at Allen with confusion – was it her that wanted him – or him that wanted her? She didn't feel a compelling urge to kiss him now – she felt a strong feeling to Allen – but not in a way she was just feeling. She wanted to be compassionate when he needed a friend, protect him when he couldn't protect himself, and listen to him when he was feeling lost, but certainly not love him in a way where psychical attraction applied. Or did she?

"Captain! The ship has been adjusted, four days work and repairs, we should be underway." A man with a deep navy blue tone to his short hair appeared behind Allen. He was shorter – probably Hitomi's height – with a fancier gold vest lined with red embroidery. He had iris white eyes – which Hitomi was entranced by his appearance. He was beautiful all on his own – his uniqueness made her awe. He was sleek – and he carried himself with confidence – he was in some form of command.

"Thank you Ritern, you are dismissed." Allen turned his gaze behind him and eyed Ritern.

"Yes Sir." Ritern seemed to have just noticed Hitomi – he was going to object or say something to add after Allens dismissal until he saw the light blond girl sitting beneath the tree with Allen kneeling before her.

Ritern turned and without hesitation quickly began his was to the ship – without looking back – but Hitomi could tell he had questions. She didn't like the way he looked at her when their eyes met, and if Hitomi could think someone could not like someone without even meeting them – that gaze would be it.

"Hitomi, where have you been?" Allen wasn't sure where he should start as far as getting some answers to this strange predicament but that seemed a good place to start.

"I, well, I don't really know the location. It was a long travel past some mountains to get here, but…" She wasn't sure if she should say his name. It wasn't until Hitomi was sitting before Allen that she remembered one important fact that had eluded her these past couple weeks. Dilandau was Selena – Selena was Dilandau – but how – now she was more confused.

"But?" Allen's eyes softened when he could see tears welling in Hitomi's eyes. What had set her off he wasn't sure, maybe she wasn't ready to talk about – she did look pale.

"I'm really tired Allen." She wasn't going to go there until she knew more. She wasn't going down this road right now – she wasn't sure how Allen would react and she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy the longer her mind raced and tried to make sense of all this.

"Here come with me; you can rest in my cabin." And again Allen pulled Hitomi up and to him – his heart started where it had left off, but faster. Her smell reminded him of the meadow he used to run through when he was a child – so soothing. Her slim body pressed against him sent goose bumps forming on his arms. To not help matters any she was going to be sleeping in his cabin.

Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut and tried to fight the returning feelings that seemed foreign to her again. She tried to make sense of it, a friend Allen was a friend, but now she wanted him more than that. It was like these weren't her feelings, when she was close to him she felt it – and strained to control it. She wanted to breath him in – but it only made matters worse, and she didn't think she could hold her breath that long as they made their way to his cabin – she wished she would pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN ESCANFLOWNE

I sure hope you all are enjoying it, Im nearing what I have written thus far and already working on more – Im trying not to drag anything out to long but then again I don't want it to end suddenly either or she just appears with van in one chapter and the previous she was a 4 day hike away if you get my drift, so Im just to pool in all the pieces.

Again my first time ever writing and writing a fanfic to be exact – I read A LOT tho, however not sure my reading a lot helps with my writing (hah I made a funny)

Well hope your enjoying!

Oh by the way I did make it M for future content – maybe some um –lemon- as Ive seen it put haha but who knows

* * *

The glass shattered against the control panel, the assigned solider ducked to miss but could feel the wind of the flying object as it was a near miss by inches.

"Lord Dilandau, she was with the dragon – she crippled our Gymeluf's with ease Sire." He was trying to shed light on the failed objective but Dilandau fury was nowhere near reasoning with.

"How could you let this happen?" He hurled towards him landing the back side of his hand against the soldiers face, bringing him to the ground.

The solider wanted to instinctively place his hand over his throbbing face but held his kneeling – show no pain – he would think you weak – is all he could do to hope his life would be spared. He didn't raise his head to met Dilandau's furious gaze.

"Get me King Rentra, I will be in the communications room." Dilandau left the groveling solider, he would be thankful later he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Dilandau headed up the spiral cased stairs into a large room, with nothing in it but a glowing yellow sphere. Folken has set up here appeasing a old man who knew nothing about controlling the world. Dornkirk the fool, he tried to adjust fate to make a peaceful world, what a foolish idea. It was in the Temple that Dilandau realized the key to bringing Gaea to a state of control was through that girl – Hitomi. He would rule Gaea – no one would be able to defeat him and then Gaea would be in a controlled state – under him.

The screen pulsed and a vibrant hum filled the room as it stated to blur into a form. King Rentra faced him through the screen. _Fool_ Dilandau thought. After finding the origins and past history about the power of Tsuni Dilandau found it in his best interest to find King Rentra and merge Ziabach with Cimedian once again. _For the time being_ Dilandau thought. He never intended to share his rule with anyone, much less a frail king he could crush his newly rebuilt nation in a matter of days. But until he had Hitomi abiding by his will – he needed the eyes and ears in other places – and King Rentra had managed to be an asset in Fanelia. That would be the first place she ran.

"You lost her." King Rentra at least had intelligence about him – and though Dilandau was planning to dispose of Rentra when he was capable of doing so – he was pretty sure Rentra was thinking the same.

"Don't scold me like one of your dogs Rentra – you wouldn't be in the position you are now if it wasn't for me." Dilandau said mockingly while rubbing his index finger against his cheek.

"I will obtain her from here Dilandau – you should make preparations as we had previously discussed" King Rentra was blurry through this vision screen but Dilandau could tell he was smirking. Fury burned through Dilandau and he glared intently at Rentra. He would continue his plans; he would head to Fanelia – all forces – and enjoy destroying everything on his way – starting with Fried. Once he got to Fanelia – he would get Hitomi back and kill this wretched King but not before making him grovel to his feet.

The thought made him smile deviously.

"Dilandau I trust your lust for death is that not directed at me – remember our deal, or I will turn you back into the sobbing wench you once were." With that the screen turned dull and no light radiated from it.

Dilandau screamed in fit as if the King was still there.

"I'll kill you and your pathetic country – you will regret crossing me Rentra"

* * *

"Any word from Allen?" Van approached Storius.

Storius lowered his blade and bowed to the approaching king – catching his breath to address his King.

"No your majesty, they were last heard from 6 days ago they had reached the borders of the old Ziabach empire." Storius sheathed his blade and returned his gaze to Van.

Van couldn't think anything positive that would hinder Allen from sending word of his progress. His gaze shifted to Storius's sparring partner Orinia. She had taken to the blade two years ago, and her form was excellent. She was quick and strong. Van had heard rumors through the castles staff that she had done it to impress Van – he shrugged them off. People loved to gossip, and though he never dug into any of them to know if they were true – he never tested her with that reason. He was aware people talked – and most of the rumors were revolving him and a royal scandal with Orinia. There were times when her appearance would make his inner feeling jolt, more so the last year than any. He couldn't deny that he occasional thought of her with her form fitting dresses and how she would feel – but his mind would push those aside, knowing it was simple lust talking.

Orinia bowed her head when she realized Van was staring at her with those deep crimson eyes that sent waves of goose bumps all over her body. She held her composure – the mere glance from Van could send her into an emotional ride that she struggled with on a daily basis. However, she never let them show, she hid them – or at least tried – but she knew the talk, everyone else saw right through her – and to a point she wished Van would catch on to.

"Orinia I don't think your form could improve any better- your almost flawless, Storius you might need to trade advisory positions with her." He smirked at Storius – at least not to let them see his growing fright and concern for the situation surrounding Hitomi.

"I do fear she is giving me a run for my position sire, however I fear with her responsibilities your kingdom might become a floundering fish had I hers." Storius winked at Orinia who smiled back.

"Flattery will not help you win this spar Storius." Orinia tapped her sword against the marble floor.

"Maybe not for you, but I have found many women who are unable of resisting my many charms." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Maybe you can introduce me to one, I was beginning to believe you thought women were the plague." Van laughed.

"Just because I take none to court – with their greedy clutches – doesn't mean I don't charm them to my bed M'lord." Storius was another version of Allen in his own sense, however Allen's ways had mellowed, Storius seemed to be Allen I in his prime.

"Ah yes, well Storius try bedding the ones that spend less time on their appearance and wealth, and you might find yourself with a decent woman." Orinia never took this conversation lightly – Van was about to regret bringing it up.

"Orinia, if I could find a woman more like you, my oats would be sown." There Storius landed flat on his feet as Orinia took him from behind, Van chuckled as the sight was a rare opportunity.

"Storius, if you would stop landing on your back so much and making your women do all the work, I might glance at you once in awhile." Orinia pulled her blade from pointing at his chest and walked away – hips swaying in triumph.

Van lent his hand and helped Storius to his feet.

"She is probably the only women in all of Gaea that would be worth selling your soul for one night with." Storius said absent mindedly as he rose to his feet.

"If I wasn't well adjusted to your ways Storius I would think you fancied her." Van started to the swords pulling one of the sparring blades balancing it, feeling the blade.

"Ah, well if I knew her sights weren't on you I might be able to have a chance, besides my dashing appearances are irresistible to a woman without a course in mind." Storius twirled his blade, loosening his wrists. It wasn't until Van looked at him blankly did he realized he had said too much, he was always doing that – openly saying unsaid things.

He bowed his head and placed his sword to his side. "I'm sorry your majesty, I speak without thinking."

"Don't tell me you are listening to the rumors from the palace hands too." Van rolled his eyes – he was taken back – Storius wasn't one to believe such idle gossip.

Storius lifted a brow and raised his head - Van really didn't know did he. It was a year ago – Fanelia had put on a ball for Millernia and Dryden, it was probably one of the select few that Van enjoyed. Orinia had attended, in what Storius found as the most entrancing dress he had seen her wear. She was always a beautiful graceful woman, but seeing her in that light – made his perception of her altered some. She had been enjoying herself a little too loosely; Storius could tell something was amiss with her.

_He approached the balcony – he could smell the fresh scent of her perfume, lilacs. Her hair was pinned in intricate weave with clips holding it together; stray strands framed her smooth oval face. She turned and faced him – her cheeks slightly flushed red, it was either all the winron she had been drinking or she was blushing. _

"_Hello Orinia, you look as beautiful as an angel herself." He stood next to her looking down at her with a smooth smile._

"_Ah, yes, thank you Storius, I think my hair took the better part of the day." She rolled her eyes, not taking his compliment the way he intended. _

_ "Why aren't you in there dazzling men off their feet?" Storius looked back through the balcony doors to the ball, where everyone was continuing on with the dancing and conversing. _

_ She was silent, looking down at the garden below, a lone figure in the night kneeling next to Escanflowne. Van. Storius recalled he hadn't seen the king himself for the last few dances, and figured he was mingling with other nobles in the large ballroom. _

_ "He longs for her Storius." Orinia looked up at him – tears pooling in her eyes. She was going to cry? And who was "she" this woman Orinia was talking about, Storius knew nothing of the king being with any woman long enough to care. Storius knew he bedded woman – woman of not high standing – and Storius could relate – so he didn't have to worry about marrying them – at least he thought._

_ "Who?" Storius looked at Orinia's lone tear that trailed her cheek bone._

_ "The Winged Goddess." Storius's lift his brow – the winged goddess? The savior of Gae? The king wanted her? He had heard stories of the battles, the war, but never a love story. Maybe he didn't pay that much attention but over the course of the last 2 years, you think he would have known that- even though the war ended 4 years ago. _

_ "Are you weeping for him, or because of him Orinia?" Storius was a quick thinker normally and Orinia didn't have the look of sadness for someone else on her delicate face._

_ "You don't know me very well Storius, I feel for him – longing for someone you don't or can't have." Orinia looked at the ground._

_ "Ah yes, because you loving the king, when he loves someone else wouldn't make your tears seem plausible." Storius was never intending on what happen next. _

_ She glared angrily at him. _

_ "You can't speak of the word love, you know nothing of it, you bed many woman, lust many things. Do not assume you know the origins of my tears when you have never felt the feelings you speak of." Orinia turned away from him her gaze in the sky._

_ "I know not of love you are right, but I do think I know how to console a friend in pain, a shoulder to lean on is something I handle well Orinia." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she spun into him weeping quietly._

_ Moments past and her weeping seemed to stop. She regained her composure as they sat on the balcony conversing to one another. Storius knew this was the start to a close friendship as their conversations took into the break of the new day – watching the sunrise – and she admitted it._

_ "I love him…" her gaze locked onto Escanflowne – Van had left long ago – but she stared as if he still stood there._

He leaned against his blade; he had come to care for Orinia more that he cared to admit. Storius actually listened to her comments and took what she said to heart and thought. He wanted to see her happiness more than his own at times, it was new to him. He wasn't sure if he should ever tell Van, Orinia played so well adjusted around him – that he could see how it wasn't apparent to Van, but Storius could see the gaze she would look at him with when he wasn't looking, as if she was letting walls down to enjoy the moment. Her pride wouldn't tell him, knowing van is in love with another woman, she wouldn't face rejection – she had a duty and to do this duty she needed to stay focused. But Storius wouldn't hurt her pride if he told Van – she would never know Van knew, and it could turn out that Van would find some undiscovered feelings for Orinia he never thought of. Storius never considered the other outcome too much he liked his ending much better.

"You think they are rumors Van?"" Storius was addressing Van as his friend – he needed him to know this was between the two of them.

Van picked up another blade replacing the one he was assessing before. "I know they are rumors Storius, don't get wrapped into them." Van twirled the blade to feel how it glided through the air.

"Van, Im telling you this as a friend, you need to be more assertive when it comes to finding a bride, or you're leaving it to the council to decide – and I don't want to pick your bride!" Storius wasn't ready to tell him he was still wondering if he could drop hints without telling him. This was a good way to drop hints, or so he thought. Van had one more year of bedding random woman and bachelor living before the Council would settle this matter – and the kingdom would get their queen and an heir.

Van rolled his eyes; he never did like this conversation – at all. He couldn't wrap his mind around thinking of marrying other woman, bedding them sure – he had urges, however the act was more pleasurable than emotional. Never did he let the woman stay – he casted her off – not as cold as one would think. He, however, never gave them room in their mind that he was interested in more than the action he had just performed with them.

It always felt wrong – because he only ever wanted to be with Hitomi, but the last two years his hopes were lost. He didn't think she would ever be with him – and his primal urges were besting him. He was frequently anger, and furious. He couldn't control his temper and after research with Kelta they found out about his Draconian side and he found out – he could never have been a monk to say the least. That's how Kelta put it anyways, trying to lighten the mood.

Once Van finally got over the feeling of betrayal – which took a long while – he did become himself again with the simple act of intercourse. He made mistakes at first, yes, sleeping with the same woman a couple of times, only for them to become this sobbing mess when he realized things weren't going the way he wanted them to. So he never slept with the same woman more than once, and he never gifted them anything. He tried that too, but too many woman caught in it was a courting notion.

He tried to stay away from bedding woman as much as possible, but it would happen.

Storius was irritated that the King was lost in his thoughts and not paying attention, he couldn't even phantom was he was thinking off.

"Van, Orinia loves you, and I couldn't think of a better queen. She will be my choice." Storius felt his heart stop; he didn't want to breathe as he waited for a response. Orinia was a noble in a sense. Regardless of what happens now – he can't turn back.

Van dropped his thoughts and stared at Storius. Storius was always in a joking manner but the expression on his face proved otherwise – he was serious.

"Excuse me Storius." Van dropped the blade and walked from the room, he wasn't sure what to think. Orinia was his right hand – he avoided all the rumors because he didn't want them to be true. He didn't want to know – or think of her in that light. It was hard enough for him to restrain himself to do the acts he had been doing – but to put her on the mind set she wanted him couldn't happen. He had her on a pillar, a high pillar to be exact, and one he could not touch or be near. He knew to put her there shortly after he placed her as his top advisor.

She was flawless, her appearance, her decisions, and her advice. Always represented Fanelia with pride and grace and he knew if he even thought of her in that manner, she could be his queen. It was unfair to her, he had thought of it before on days his hope was gone and Hitomi so far from his reach he just wanted to lay down and let his life pass by. He would always yearn for Hitomi, but she would be there as a 2nd best. He did care for Orinia to know she would never have what wasn't his to give. So he let the thought go, he was already being selfish enough – bedding woman for his urges to calm – he could take Orinia as his queen when she was first his true friend (with the exception of his child hood sister Merle), caring about her emotions wouldn't allow him to.

"Van, wait, what are you holding onto?" Storius grabbed his arm to stop him, if Van walked away now he would never know, and this scenario wasn't looking good from Storius's point of view.

"Someone else Storius, let the council decide my bride to be but do not decide on Orinia. It is the worst thing you can do to her, my heart will never belong to anyone except Hitomi." Van pulled his arm sharply from Storius's grasp and walked from the room.

That was the first time Storius felt a burden of pain, for two people. Van – never being able to be with the one woman he wanted to and Orinia for never going to have a happiness she sought with the one she said held her heart.

* * *

Millerna sat in the study reading a book; it was how she liked to spend her afternoons in Fanelia. The study was perfectly situated in this corridor to take in a desirable amount of sun, leaving the room peaceful and well lit. Dryden was probably talking new trade routes with Fornoc, and Chid was probably taking a tour of Fanelia with Orinia. He had arrived later, making it in time for the treaties and ball.

Millerna set the book down with a large sigh. Her mind raced, Allen was off looking for Hitomi on a whim that Van had dreamed about. Something didn't seem right – she had walked in on Storius who was speaking of moving armies near the mountains moving. There was a sense of unease around and no one was taking it seriously. She had to get out of the castle for awhile – maybe Merle was up for a walk.

Millerna set off in look for the sneaky cat-girl. She would probably be stowing away somewhere high over looking and eavesdropping in conversations she wasn't wanted, but that always left her feeding fun gossip to Millerna. She went through the corridors past the kitchen – the staff was a good place to start, they seen and heard stuff that was always good for feeding Merle, but she wasn't there. Millerna set off to the private study – Van was sometimes there – sitting and reading and Merle would be pestering him – eventually he would given in and do what she asked. Like a needy sister or bothersome child.

Millerna knocked on the door as she opened it up, not giving anyone time to say come it. Orinia jumped from her chair – startled – looking at her with fresh tears streaming down her face. Millerna looked around the room – it was just her.

"Orinia, what's the matter dear?" Millerna grabbed a cloth tissue from her glove heading over to Orinia. Women normally needed an extra – it was good manners.

"Oh your Majesty, I apologize for you finding me in this state, if you excuse me." Orinia desperately tried to clear her cracked weeping voice to be the more confident smooth Orinia everyone knew.

"Don't be a fool, sit! Are you ok?" Millerna had a knack for taking care of people, and she did just that. Orinia didn't fight her as she sat her into the chair she had previously jumped from and let her dap her eyes free of the tears as she hunched over and let them continue.

"I will be fine, thank you for your concern. Have you ever had a day where everything just piled up and you needed to let it all out." Orinia looked up at her with a part smile.

"Well all do." Millerna said nodding in understanding.

"Welcome to my day." Orinia sniffed and stood brushing her dress out of wrinkles.

"Orinia, you don't have to be as strong as you present yourself to be, your feelings are just as fragile as all of our." Millerna always found Orinia striving to better herself in ways that couldn't be done. She would feel, love, and cry like everyone else – she just didn't want to seem vulnerable.

"I know, I don't do it to deflect people Millerna, I do it to keep him from knowing. I know you know – Storius has the largest mouth of them all if it wasn't for the winron my heart would be my own secret till the day I passed" Millerna nodded.

She was right – Storius had told his younger brother – whom worked in the castle as a young aspiring guard – and guess who overheard the juicy details. Not that Millerna didn't speculate, but she had to give Orinia credit the girl could hold her emotions and hid them well. Sometimes Millerna thought it was her own imagination playing games with her – because she hid it so well. It wasn't until Storius tale reached Merle's ears that it was confirmed. Millerna almost felt sorry once she had learned – and pinned Merle down not to tell another soul. Merle had only gotten a chance to tell Millerna and was very disappointed she couldn't spread it.

To walk around with the knowledge everyone knows whom you love – and not be returned in the love, was too much than what she was already experiencing. She already had given Van her heart and nothing in return but to have to hold your head up when everyone else knew would bring these tears that were in her eyes more frequently.

"I don't know what to do Millerna, I feel like a fumbling idiot – There are times that I want to come out and tell him – and others I think of ways to make him fall for me, or know I want him to see me in a new light. But…." Orinia dropped her head back into her lap.

"Don't open your heart anymore than you have Orinia, he won't return your feelings." Millerna was as honest as she could be. She didn't want to give Orinia hope, Van would never return anyone's love unless they were Hitomi – after 5 years even she knew that.

Millerna thought Van's feelings for Hitomi would be a fleeting encounter – first love. It always held a special place in your heart – you could never let go, but Van held onto a manner to the likes she had never seen. With the impossibilities that face him when it came to Hitomi he never stopped looking to the Mystic Moon. To throw false hope at a good woman would be unkind to her – even if the words are what she would long to hear.

Orinia wept for moments longer then stood. "Thank you Millerna you're a good friend." With that Orinia turned and headed out of the study with red swollen eyes and a defeated gaze in her eyes.

Orinia walked with purpose – she needed to get back to her villa – before someone seen her in this state. She didn't feel like she had enough composure to continue the day with a straight face.

She rounded the corner to her villa the lovely smell of the garden brought a little more peace to her, knowing she would be in the confines of her own estate to let her emotions dry out.

"Lady Orinia?" the voice was familiar and she halted her steps.

She took a deep breath and dabbed the tissue Millerna had spared for her to her eyes.

Orinia turned and faced her caller, King Rentra, she bowed quickly.

"King Rentra, I am graced by your presence." Orinia held her bow for a moment trying to collect her self without meeting Rentra's gaze.

"Do you have a moment?" King Rentra approached her without her response, commanding in a sense.

"Your Majesty, I am seeing to a personal matter, but after which I would gladly come and –" She was trying to get out of this without upsetting him – she had learned in her time with the exception of Van no matter how you say it royalty does not take no for an answer. She thought it had to do with the upbringing.

"It will only take a moment Lady Orinia, I have pressing matters to attend to today as well." He held out his arm commanding her in a subtle way.

"Yes Sire." She wrapped her arm in his and turned her gaze to the garden – she hoped her eyes wouldn't reflect her actions from earlier, but their feeling of puffiness probably said otherwise.

"My dear, I have a solution to your problem, you will not regret this." He stared at the back of her head as she gazed at the garden while they walked to his room. Nothing spoke to him like a woman with a determined heart to be with a man she loved. It could be a powerful tool if seeded in the right way, and he knew just how to root the seed to grow.


	8. Chapter 8

Guess what I tried to buy Escanflowne yesterday, but I couldn't find the number to the people that own it so…

I still DO NOT own Escanflowne *tear* Otherwise I would be making a million different series off each verison of peoples stories here *snicker*

Okay so hears chapter 8 – Im writing and it seems with all the work, payroll and holidays my work load doubled, my time to do it cut in half and staying up later each night is making me silly.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, Im really getting torn here if I like Hitomi's powers *heh*

* * *

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open. It was dark – but the windows in the small cabin illuminated it well enough that it wasn't a hard adjustment for her vision. The room was smaller – there was a desk with papers shuffled about – what would be a closet next to the desk. The door was on the wall her cot rested against. _Very simple_ she thought.

She moved around stretching in the bed only to have the cot form to her body making her want to close her eyes and fall asleep again. She sighed and her mind started to wander. She remembered Allen bringing her to the room, but not how she became undressed – realizing that Allen might have undressed her made the red appear on her cheeks putting aside the hint of frustration and embarrassment this was causing her.

She sat up and let her feet dangle at the end of the cot, her vision blurred as she gave her eyes a moment to catch up with her light head. Making her way over to the desk, in the chair was a change of clothes. It looked like a finely made summer dress, a light green with white straps that provided a low cut in the front. _Of course he would get something relieving_ the frustration was beginning to peak again.

She was debating getting dressed – she couldn't tell if it was really late – or really early. She was growing used to not knowing the time of day – she seemed to sleep a lot and her rests could vary on hours – but only feel like minutes of sleep. She decided she would get dressed – if it was late she could still do some looking around – try and avoid Allen if that was possible.

She didn't like the way she felt when he touched her, and after the past event – she was starting to realize she was feeling others emotions. She could have lived happier herself knowing that he didn't have these strong needing emotions to her – but then she would of be blinded to her friends feelings. Hitomi was only a teenager when she was here last and didn't understand a lot of things – but she thought she understood when Allen kissed her – it wasn't powerful. It was nice – as kisses go – but the urges she thought she had sought with him – weren't there. Then he told her Van loved her, why would he do that if he asked her to marry him and then had these feelings all this time?

She was tired of trying to figure it out – she might be a woman yes – but she couldn't make any more sense of it and decided that she would go find Serantisan and Gato. She started to remember the earlier events – she wanted to say earlier today but again with the times she was unsure. Gato, they had left him in the clearing, she hoped Serantisan went back for him – or he at least made his way here. She felt comforted to be near him, he could talk, and he knew things about her she didn't know about herself anymore, as unnerving as that was.

She opened the door and made her way down the thin halls, passing small door after door. They were all cabins she assumed, as the space between each door would indicate such. She came to the end of the long hallway and had an option to go up or down, thinking she concluded up would be her best bet. As much as she didn't want to run into Allen – she didn't know her way around a ship anymore and didn't feel like stumbling through the dark much longer without knowledge of where she was.

She could hear voices as she continued up the stairs, muffled but at least she knew she was getting somewhere. At the top of the stairs there was a door, she thought of knocking – but it seemed silly. This was a ship – and she had already passed the cabin quarter of the ship – so privacy wasn't needed anymore.

She opened the door and saw three men standing near the large open window of the ship – defiantly the command deck. Allen was among one of them, his 1st in command Ritern, and the last gentleman she had yet to see before. He was what she would only describe as a muscle bound work out junkie. He reminded her of all those men on her TV that would promote those boost your muscle systems or workout gyms. His hair was buzzed – and not very thick on his head because he almost appeared bald.

"Lady Hitomi, It's good to see you awake this early." Allen said with a bow, she couldn't help the way his eyes took her in before he pulled his gaze away.

"How early Allen?" she was starting to feel uncomfortable the way her chest strained to stay into the thinly satin gown she wore. The others were staring too.

"We have about 2 more hours before sunrise, how was your sleep?" Allen walked over to her and held out his arm as if to guide her elsewhere – which she wouldn't mind – the other two stares were making her uncomfortable and she wasn't sure if Allen could tell but she didn't take his arm.

"It was, uh, fine, where are we going?" She said absently as they descended back down the stairs.

"There are others that I think might tear my ship apart if I do not in good faith show them you are alright." Allen said chuckling.

Serantisan and Grato – he said others and those were the two she was traveling with before. She felt relief wash over her she didn't have to keep distant from those two – and it was a comfort that the many unexplainable things happening to her they could help with.

They made it to a large loading back with a dock door that started to creak and squeal open as the heavy gears cranked it out. As the night light filled the bay she saw Allen's Gymulef out of the corner of her eye. A sudden sense of courage filled her – she remembered the battles, it all seemed to hit her. She was torn between awe for the memories of the Gymulef or pain for all the tragedy that had happen with them.

"I fear it's just a large metal space taker anymore." Allen said and Hitomi couldn't tell if he was sad or content with the notion.

Hitomi followed him down the bay door down towards the lake that was only a few yards away. She saw the glinting of Serantisan's scales under the two large planets in the sky. Even from this distant she was still an enormous creature. She could see a hooded figure leaning against Serantisan's side – hunched over – probably sleeping.

"Strange company you keep Hitomi." Allen was defiantly fishing for explanations and she wasn't sure what she wanted to tell him.

Tell him that Dilandau had kept her captive – she would except she was unsure how Dilandau was Dilandau and not Selena. That hadn't crossed her mind when she was there so many other things were happening to her.

"If you would excuse me." Hitomi pulled the front of her dress up and ran the rest of the way to the dragon and Ispano. She didn't want Allen to follow her, she could sense something coming from his, and she didn't want to get wrapped into it. She needed to ask Serantisan questions and she didn't want Allen to know anything was happening. Allen seemed to take the hint and stay where he was turning to look at the scenery.

He was starting to feel as if Hitomi was avoiding him, well he knew she was. She didn't take his arm walking here, and earlier she had pushed him away. Something was not right, and he intended to talk to her about it later. He wasn't pushing himself onto her – he felt as if he was restraining very well actually. So to have her brush him off was not like her at all – she was so excited to see him.

"Grato! Serantisan!" Hitomi said slightly louder than a whisper. They were both sleeping and she didn't want to startle them away.

Serantisan's head lifted slowly and her large blue eyes blinked at her for a few moments.

"It's good to see you Tsuni, You've been resting for a day's worth of time." Serantisan looked over her shoulder – eyeing Allen uncertain.

"A day, wow." Hitomi looked back as well – she also noticed that the ship looked repaired to an extent that it might be able to fly.

"Serantisan I have a question." She looked back at the dragon.

"Well Tsuni, I will do my best to answer your question." Serantisan brought her head lower to Hitomi's eye level.

"Is it possible for me to absorb other people's emotions?" Hitomi glanced back at Allen seeing the distance was still there – he couldn't possibly hear her.

"Yes, you feel the world around you – it makes you more depth to feeling Gaea herself – however without proper restraint you can absorb the wrong emotions…"

"How do I control them?" Hitomi thought back to when Allen was holding her – she almost kissed him – and had she had a few more moments, she not sure if she could have stopped herself.

"You are talking about the young Knight" Serantisan titled her head slightly "His emotions to you are falsely applied, I see his fate, they don't belong to you, but you were put there and now your tangled."

"Im sorry?" Hitomi sighed she didn't understand, she wanted to though.

"Ah, well we, Dragons as your tongue calls us, can see your strings of fate – they are like thread about you with symbols ever changing and ever weaving throughout your aura. Your decision causes these threads to break – forming new ones, causing the symbols to change, the ending to turn out differently but the same. We see this. Your friend – his threads have been woven in by someone else – tied with his original threads like a web. These new threads are your symbol Tsuni, someone placed him to you."

Hitomi pondered for a moment, thinking hard about what she was saying – it made sense some. She knew deciphering future with her Tarot cards. Each symbol stood for something, meaning could vary but you had to know the cards and let them speak to you to understand the true meaning with that card.

"But that wasn't your original question. You feel others emotions Tsuni – you can either be a willer or willed to do someone else's deed. Tsuni's have an Ocale, it's an artifact – within it an emerald. Tsuni's wore the Ocale around their head like a crown – it helped keep her will her own. Tsuni's have a strong sense of emotion as it thrives from will – your will for something or someone creates the emotions you feel. Tsuni's can will the energy that Gaea has – leaving them perceptive to emotion." Serantisan glanced at Hitomi, evaluating her.

"Gaea's energy is given to all the land and creatures she feeds through her being. We the dragons, have the large amount of energy in our beings as we are her protectors. The dragons that go to the once sacred grounds to give Gaea back her energy – are being harvested, not giving Gaea back her energy. Gaea is becoming weak – her life span waning with every new energist born and not returned."

"Where do I get this Ocale?" the once puzzling fact of who she was and her purpose was becoming more clear. Serantisan was always beyond informative; she couldn't stop explaining once she started. Everything she said, seemly toned and wise. Speaking slowly and choosing her words carefully.

"Tsuni had always resided in Cimedian. Centuries ago, they used to be for the land – protect and live in peace. However, as individuals are – some became greedy – wanting power and other nations advancements in culture. Cimedian started to split – and as new power ascended the throne in generations to follow – slowly their thirst for this power grew with them."

Hitomi looked up at an increasingly bright light in the sky – she covered her eyes for the light grew in size and was blinding her. She pulled her arm away from her eyes as the light dimmed and she wasn't in the meadow anymore. A city with structures of white marble as high as the sky could go surrounded her. People bustled in front of her in and out of the smaller shops. No one seemed to notice her and the large white dragon beside her.

Serantisan knelt down and provided her wing as a step up. Hitomi followed and climbed onto her back as they took flight. The city was very grand in scale to any Hitomi had ever seen. Austria was large – larger than any other city she had seen pervious on Gaea – but Cimedian was a capital compared to Austria.

They flew high above towards a large white palace. It was like an old castle she had seen in her history books. It reminded her of Buckingham palace. Being from Tokyo she didn't touch a lot on the other countries history but medieval times in England influenced her after her trip home form Gaea, and the architecture was amazing. If she didn't know she was on Gaea she would think she would be flying to more marble version of Buckingham palace.

Serantisan glide over the walls and into a court yard that was the main of the castle. A large blue orb hovered over a fountain of glistening water. It almost hummed to hear ears, she wanted to go forth and touch the orb – she could feel it pulling her in.

"Don't touch it Tsuni, don't go near it. You brought us here – but I wouldn't touch it." Serantisan sounded threatening – but she wasn't going to stop her, she was simply warning her. She wanted to though, but she heeded Serantisans warning.

"The last Tsuni before you, fled from here because they had created machines – over the culture advances they obtained from countries and nations they destroyed – they were able to make the first Gymeluf."

The orb hummed louder illuminating slightly with what appeared to be a vision of a Gymeluf sitting while people clamored of the armor. They were building it.

"She had warned the King – his kingdom would split and cause Gaea harm, he tried to contain her at first – his hatred poured into her will – and she raised armies of dragons to fight against them. She almost destroyed herself, all that energy coursing through her and she pushed herself to control the mechanical armor – but it failed, our kind was almost annihilated, and the people that fought with her were slaughtered."

The orb turned red, a color that seemed to ooze out from the orb – and the vision changed to men scattered, dying, and Gymelufs burning towns. Women and children lay beneath their feet. Hitomi gasped and looked away.

"The Ispano felt her call for help before her emotions willed with that of the current ruler when he took the Ocale from her. What happen to her from there, not even we know, or why she came to the decision she did. I was young then – but I felt a loss in my soul that day that the sky and land both shook with anger. She had taken her soul and the Ispano's welded it into a Gymeluf for a Draconian heir to be." Serantisan knelt down again and Hitomi pulled herself up as they took flight back into the sky.

A tear trailed from her cheek with the images that dances through her mind that the orb had shown her.

"The Ocale will help you, but I know not where it is. Your duties to Gaea are large Tsuni, you must protect her, or there will be no life left for you and the people of her if she is drained." Serantisan flew into the sky higher and higher, approaching a large oval light.

Again Hitomi shielded her sight as the light became unbearable to her vision.

"Where do we head from here?" Hitomi pulled her arm away from her sight, letting her eyes adjust looking around.

She stood in the same spot she was – and Allen further back on the hill talking with Ritern at this point.

"Your choicez." Grato's raspy voice stated.

"It is, I follow you Tsuni, and I am here to help you until the end." Serantisan bowed her head.

She still had a million questions. Why would the Tsuni before her build Escanflowne if she was against the Gymeluf to start? How was she going to stop the creation and make the destruction of all the energy sucking machines? Where on earth was this Ocale because she couldn't be around anyone without it, otherwise she took a chance at loosing herself to them? There was no answers sitting here, but where should she go. She had no idea, Cimedian? A country she never even heard of to walk in and ask for the Ocale when she doesn't know if they would want to use her like a tool – like Dilandou. Go with Allen? His feelings were overwhelming her when they were close – and though she had a clear mind now – when she got near him the attraction was forced and she was afraid she couldn't control it. What did Serantisan mean about forced fate?

"What did you mean about Allen Serantisan?" Hitomi figured it was one question she could possible get an answer to.

"I'm sorry I do not have the answer to that question Hitomi, as I have never seen this – I just know the threads were forced in there – they don't belong – different in color and appearance. His fate has been altered with his original, two fates trying to blend to one. It will not turn out good to deny his true fate would be hard enough but to be denied both would be unnerving – I have never seen someone with two fates Hitomi – I should state that his being is in jeopardy."

Hitomi sighed, how could she fix fate when she didn't even know how his fate was altered to being with. Who had a fate alter- _Oh my, Dornkirk_! Dornkirk had a fate altering machine! Why on earth would he alter Allen's fate to Hitomi? What could he have gained from the whole thing? It made no sense and she didn't have any idea how to fix it, and so far her powers didn't fall in the line of fate altering.

She was sure Serantisan could read the question on her face.

"I don't know Tsuni, what I do know is, neither of his fates at this point are going to exists, his fate being altered left his original fate in limbo, with that being, who knows what path his original fate has taken. It's so faded, I can't tell. And his new altered fate is overpowering this one, but it ends with you, and your fate I see doesn't end with him." Serantisan shook her head.

Hitomi was tired of this – if it wasn't one miraculous unexplainable happening after another – it was some unfixable unpredictable problem. It was tiring. Hitomi sat down against Serantisan's leg and felt like the world was against her. Things were wrong, and out of all of this she hadn't seen Van and now she couldn't bring herself to see Van. Yes she was whining. All this seemed not worth it as more things piled up.

"Pity not good for Gaea." Gatos raspy Jamaican accent interrupted herself pity thinking.

A tear fell down her cheek. "I know Grato, I know, I'm sorry just overwhelming – I guess I'm not the strongest Tsuni am I?" She wiped the following tears away glancing back up to the hill where Ritern and Allen were, they had left – probably back to the ship while Hitomi sat here with the unusual company she kept.

Even with her being there she could tell Allen didn't seem comfortable with the dragon – but then she was used to being around unusual.

"You are, juzt find." He pulled his long point finger from her chest and stared at her.

Hitomi sighed, she figured she would head back up to Allen's ship and see when they were departing but for her own good she figured she would stay with Serantisan for the time being – if they had to fly. She had a notion that Allen would be trying to spend time with her – and she couldn't let that happen until she found a way to clear his fate of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Guess what I tried to buy Escanflowne yesterday, but I couldn't find the number to the people that own it so…

I still DO NOT own Escanflowne *tear* Otherwise I would be making a million different series off each verison of peoples stories here *snicker*

Okay so hears chapter 8 – Im writing and it seems with all the work, payroll and holidays my work load doubled, my time to do it cut in half and staying up later each night is making me silly.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, Im really getting torn here if I like Hitomi's powers *heh*

* * *

Dilandau was tapping his fingers against his chair in frustration. He was furious that Hitomi had escaped, and though he would never admit he shouldn't have under estimated her, or the Ispano for that matter. Surely the Ispano's sister was enough leverage he needed for the creature to be willing to obey. He really felt in control, but he was mistaken, and mistakes don't pass easily though him.

"Sire, we are ready for departure. The fortresses are moving and your levi ship is prepared." The solider bowed and walked quickly out of the room before Dilandau could raise his head.

"What are you going to do when you catch her My lord?" The woman's voice was an evil as a viper, almost hissing.

"Zeyran, I'm not in the mood for your little tricks." Dilandau stood and tossed his long crimson cape to his back and proceeded to follow out the way the solider had fled.

"Your self-pity is enough to make me sick to my stomach Dilandau. Those monks softened you." She hissed cutting off his exit in a stealth maneuver – she glided, never appeared to walk.

Her form was one that could make even the most beautiful woman on Gaea fall with tears. She revealed it as well, which always brought a hint of satisfaction to Dilandau. She had thin black sash simply wrapped around her chest to cover only the dark part of her breasts, leaving the bust to show – letting his mind wander. The thin black sash crossed at her back to come forward hiding away her most secret lower regions letting her legs free of any clothing restrictions as well. Her skin was as toned as honey and her hair as black as midnight, curling in a sea of long spirals down her frame. Her hair could easily provide her more coverage than the tiny sash she wrapped around her body. Partly tied to clip in the back of her head, while the underneath provided her a cloak of hair, only a few loose strands teased her face.

"Your one to be speaking, she's not longer here for you to conspire against my plans and obtain her power for yourself you sly Quartz." He grabbed her wrist, which held many bracelets and fashioned chains with symbols and etchings to words he didn't know anything about.

"I wouldn't dream of challenging you Dilandau, you're going to make my desires come true." She placed her arms around his broad shoulders and twirled her fingers in his hair.

She pressed her practically naked body to Dilandau's harden frame, and the lack of armor sent his body responding to her smooth form pressed tightly against his. She pulled her hands from his hair lightly and traced the contours of his face and his hands ran up her sides to her back. He inched down towards her face and furiously pressed his lips against hers forcing his tongue in angrily and lustfully. She fought him back with the same passion biting his bottom lip and his hand roughly grabbed her breast while his other traveled lower to cup the bottom of her buttocks digging his fingers into her flesh – indenting her skin.

"Calling you a Seductress wouldn't do you justice Zeyran, you are the need of every man's loins and the fear of every woman's nightmare." He pushed her hips into his harden state as he chuckled softly. She was quick to bring his arousal forward, he lips were intoxicate with hormones to which could make a man bend to her will.

"You my pet, are going to Fanelia." Her black onyx eyes met his. His lips traced the edges of his face – breathing deeply against her skin

"As you command My Lord." And she released her hold on him in resentment, he would deny her, he liked a fight. He whipped her back and pressed her roughly against him.

"But not before you release me of this hold." He again attacked her mouth with force and pulled her legs around his waist carrying her back to his seat while her hips grinded against him.

* * *

Storius placed his parchment on his desk studying the farm boy before him.

"Are you sure boy?" Storius eyed him – the information his boy brought forward was unusual indeed but Storius could read him, and he wasn't lying, but maybe he perceived it in a different way than he was telling them.

"A massive white Dragon took your ship to the ground, it's what I saw! My mother sent me in a hurry on our only horse to relay the news, my father was a Fanelian." The boy spoke softly and lowered his head. His father _was_, Storius reached in his desk and grab a small sack of coin.

"For your mother boy, who has done us honored us by sending you here with this information, and for your father who would be proud of your journey." He tossed the sack of coin to the boy who caught it and stared in awe. For a farmer they could live handsomely for months to come on the amount he bestowed on them.

"Thank you M'lord, Thank you, May Gaea watch over you." He bowed many times as he scurried to the door and was on his way back to his mother.

"A dragon Storius? Attacking our ship? It makes no sense, and I sure hope the boy is exaggerating, I have only seen texts on such large Dragons, but to know one it attacking and killing people…" Kelta stopped as his eyes focused on a new figure in the door that the boy had retreated from.

"Your Majesty" Kelta and Storius stated in harmony bowing deeply.

"Storius what did I just over hear?" Van locked a stern gaze with Storius.

"A young farm boy came from the eastern farming lands of Austria to inform us he had seen our Levi ship begin brought down to the ground by a white dragon double the size." Storius didn't want to relay the news until he had more conformation on this.

"Are you certain he wasn't making this up?" Van could have been snarling the fury painted clearly on his face.

"I believe the boy saw something to that affect Sire, but he couldn't make his way through the forest to where the ship would have been to confirm it was destroyed." Storius unrolled a map on his desk.

"Here at the border of the mountains, this is where he spotted them, about an eight day march – four days by air."

Storius wasn't sure about deploying any troops with his other reports he was receiving about the massing armies beyond the mountains now on move. If the direction they were headed, they will be in Fried within four days, Austria nine, and Fanelia twelve at the rate they were moving.

"Get a levi ship to confirm Storius, make sure Allen is okay." Van locked eyes with Storius, he didn't want to defy his king but it was time to let him know about the massing armies, his reports were now a conformation, not longer a speculation.

"Sire, I feel that would be a mistake, I have new conformed information as of early this morning." Storius pointed to a spot on the map with inks that dotted a trail to Fried, Austria and finally Fanelia.

"And that is?"

"Zaibach's massing forces in Den's Pass have begun to move over the mountains, and their direction is heading straight for Fried." His finger started at the pass, and slowly moved a course stopping at Fried.

"They are on the move? Since when Storius!" Van shook his head in disbelief.

"Our estimated guess would have been 3 days ago – by the rate they are going and the area they had been residing at." Storius couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was supposed to never over look things, and when they had found the location of the always moving Ziabach forces, he should have acted primitively, or at least made Van aware, but he didn't. In his confidence he under estimated their forces, and their actions.

"Are you positive they are on a march to attack?" Van didn't want to start something without a confirmed military perspective.

"We have been monitoring them for the last five years – and their forces scattered, and stayed small and spread, however they have all moved to one centralized location in the base of these mountains and are now heading to Fried sire, I do feel as if they plan to attack." Storius's eyes met Vans.

They didn't have a large military – only 200 Gymeluf's and 5,000 soldiers, 5 fully armored Levi ships one of which was possible destroyed. The forces that massed on Ziabach were well into the 25,000. Storius knew Fried's military unit didn't match those numbers either, as their forces were equally matched with Fanelia. With Austria's forces, they were still at disadvantage.

"Get the troops ready, we march to Fried, I will be with Dryden, get our men together Storius. Find me once this has been done, we will figure our strategy from there.." Van turned and headed out the door.

Kelta gave Storius a worried look and Storius followed Van heading to the council room – with Kelta at his heels.

Van entered the common room where Dryden and Millernia were sitting reading each a thickly bound novel, quietly enjoying each other's company. Van was often jealous of these sights between them, he always envied their happiness. Millernia propped against Dryden on the seat bench, Dryden holding her tighter against him.

"Dryden and Millernia I need to speak with you." Van sternly gazed at them.

Dryden looked at Van for a moment then moved his book to his side. Millernia sat up closing hers as well giving Van their attention.

"Ziabach forces are heading to Fried in massed numbers, I am in fear of an assault on Fried within four days time." Van lowered his head – he wouldn't make it there in time, a march would take at least two week, levi ships would be twelve days with all the cargo they would have to haul. Chid had left early yesterday back to his country, and Van knew he would go home to ruins. Van felt the anger boil as he remembered the pain from5yearsagocause reflection of his torching country to play through his head.

"Van! Are you sure!" Millernia gasped.

Dryden pushed his glasses further up his nose and sat back with a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"He wouldn't bring it to us my love if he wasn't certain, We can send a message ahead by Createn, It should arrive by tomorrow our troops can be deployed to Fried and arrive on time." Dryden was quick to think, he was always a merchant at heart, ready to find another way to sell, obtain and trade goods.

"Im afraid that would be a massacre Dryden from what my General informed me – the armies easily mass 25,000. Austria, Fried, and Fanelia together would be a slim chance, but with many causalities."

"We should send word to the Duke's advisor to evacuate Fried to Austria, I will gather my forces and head to Austria – the people protected and we can defend at Asturia, your home has defensive structures that we will need for an upper hand."

Dryden shook his head in disbelief, it was happening again. How did it come to this, when the countries involved in the war five years ago decided to settle the rest of the up risers and leave the deserters be, everyone felt as if that was the route to take. Dryden now understood they should have been relentlessly searching Gaea for the small forming Zaibach rebellion, but they had had their fill on death and destruction who could blame them. Van was right though, it did come to this.

_ "You can't sit back and let these traitors seek refuge until a time later that they will mass in forces Dryden!" Van spat angrily from across the table. _

_ "I can't send my military, which is already devastated by this war, to find unthreatening forces instead of rebuilding damages to all of our countries Van!" Dryden's face reddened with the loss of air as he yelled back. _

_ "Van, we really need to look at our countries, yours most of all, as a lot of our buildings and homes have been damage, your country was completely destroyed. We can't very well pursue these small unthreatening Ziabach soldiers without the means. Either we rebuild what we have loss for the people or we spend the years to come fighting a purpose that no longer needs to be fought." Chid's voice was soft and soothing, he seemed to control himself easily in all situations. _

_ "Duke, your making a large mistake, this will not stay a sleeping bear, it will awake, and when it does, when someone claims the Ziabach armies again, it will be another war." Van knew the wrath of vengeance knew no bounds._

_ "We are deploying half of our military here to Fanelia to help you rebuild your country out of the respect we hold for you Van, but we will not chase around killing the Ziabach stranglers when our people go without homes because of this war, they have suffered enough." Dryden sat back down, his temper easing. _

_ "Fine, but head my caution Dryden this war wasn't over – just delayed." With that Van stormed from the small room leaving Chid and Dryden to converse among themselves. _

"Fine send a Createn to Fried, and to Chid, he should be nearing Austria soon have word for him there of the happenings. I will march with you Van." Dryden stood; he wasn't going to brush Van's word off this time. He was wrong in not listening to him before, and thought the people were happy over the last five years, but now there will be more death and destruction. He should have listen to the one King who could have stopped this now forth coming war if he had just listened.

Van nodded, he could see the regret in Dryden's eyes. He could only guess he was wishing he had listened to Van to being with, but Van's intentions from the start weren't to protect the future, but more so to slay every soldier that took part in all the deaths that had come over that war. When Dryden and Chid's advise had sunk in, he accepted it more, and spent the last 4 years believing his passion for revenge was just that – his measures were been a bit extreme.

Now, he was utterly disappointed that his reasoning to his revenge was right all along but with the wrong intentions.

"Im going with you!" Millernia stood and grabbed Dryden's hand.

"Millernia, you need to stay here, it's safe." He brushed away the loose strands of hair that fell in front of her face.

"No, Im not staying here, don't treat me like a fragile piece of art Dryden, I was at the front lines 5 years ago if you don't recall, and I will not be the Queen who sits idly by while her country goes to war." Her determination was hard to argue with, if he denied her she would find a way to go anyways, if she came at least she would be safely by his side.

"Millernia my love, I would never cage you like an animal – if you feel that strongly, it is your country too." Dryden placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Van turned and walked away, his mind wandering, he had things to prepare for and he didn't want to add to his pain more. Hitomi was at his side 5 years ago, his pillar of support, who would save his soul now? He had been in so many near death incidents only to have her save him, time and time again. Her smile would warm his heart and her passion would make him stronger. He needed her at his side, but this time he was alone.

nd she couldn't let that happen until she found a way to clear his fate of her.


	10. Chapter 10

I left like 8 message with um the people who might know where I can buy Escanflowne you know like anime stores, um someone in japan, Jackie Chan, no one would return my calls (kidding its a funny) And I still dont own it! :)

By the way I dont know if anyone will care or does care but I left a link to a video made that would really help a flash back in a portion of this chapter, consider it a bonus for people who liked this chapter even if it was short, ya thats it its a present for this short chapter!!!

Thanks for reading, I like to hear the feed back as this is slowly becomming a fun hobby for me, rather than just watching other animes all the time I really think Escanflowne is my fav series that I would like to see extended. And Vampire knight I like it too.

Which I do like ocassional lemon but thats all the Vampire knight fanfic is :P

Unless someone knows a good story that has more than sex in it with a Yukari and um the other guy vampire not Zero GAH his name eludes me! Ok enough of this Im going to be see the silly and rambling starts

* * *

Rentra sat in his study, the castle bustled with mixed emotions. Guards were preparing for a march with heightened anticipation of a battle on the horizon, servants scrambled to prepare for their Kings departure, and sorrow filled the village as brothers, sons, fathers left for battle. He was the only one content with all that was happen, acting concerned though was harder for him because of the edging happiness he was feeling. Orinia was but putty in his hands.

The woman was stubborn, and hard to bend, but every woman's happiness can be bought. Orinia only needed a plausible story to make her know she was better for Van than any other women, and the Tsuni was the worst option for Van. Orinia spent a lot of time with Rentra asking about Tsuni, and how she can help Van, he kept filling her head with untrue stories. It was working, his plan was working and no matter how Orinia carried out her will, it was going to benefit him in the end.

He overlooked Fanelia from his balcony, beyond the gates the armies forming to set course to Austria. He would be alone here at the castle, waiting for her, of course everyone thought his departure was in the morning, but he planned that so he would need to stay an extended amount of time. Once she was in his grasp he would get her to trust him. Trust is such a fickle thing; it can be earned easily with the right scenario. However, he never did settle for one plan, he had others.

He turned and walked to his desk, his fingers ran lightly over a beautifully carved wooden box bearing the symbol of two half moons and a dragon in the center spreading its wings as if flying to the heavens. He pulled the small latch on the front of the box relieving its inner contents. A thinly shaped metallic band rested on the black cushion formed to the box. It had three interweaving bands that formed a partial circle stopping evenly on either side. The front of the band pointed to a "v" with a lone blue emerald dangling from it.

A knock at his door caused him to shut the wooden box with a surprised force.

"Come in." He stated flatly walking to the door.

"King Rentra, King Van would like to see you in his study your Majesty." The young woman bowed deeply not meeting his gaze.

Rentra turned and grabbed his cloak latching it to his neck as he followed the girl. His eyes stealing one last look at the wooden box on the desk.

He followed the maid to the other side of the castle up grand stair cases and through long corridors. He did admire Van's taste in his castle. The carvings were marvelous, the space was incredible, and the stone was magnificent all made from the very land he owned. He was defiantly rich with resources Rentra envied. It didn't help his resources to his land were ran dry – by the previous wars his own country had inflicted on themselves and selfish acts of want from his nobility leaving his land almost barren.

Van was out on his balcony overlooking the scenery below as Rentra was doing moments before. Rentra retained a smirk as he knew his thoughts were more of satisfaction than Van's were at the moment he was sure.

"You wanted to see me your Majesty." He didn't bow, but dipped his head in respect. He thought he had played the part of a sincere Fanelia guest well. Always accepting, kind, and supportive – even though he wanted to at times beat a couple of the untrained servants from time to time. Van didn't know how to properly train the servants, which he despised.

"Rentra, I'm glad you made it, come sit." Vans lead him over to a small sitting area on the balcony.

"As you know I am leaving today – some of the words you spoke to me with our previous conversation couldn't have been truer." Van obviously didn't feel comfortable sitting with Rentra his eye contact was minimal.

"I am leaving today – and I know you depart tomorrow Rentra – I am going to tell you this now, I am warning you – If it is Hitomi you seek, you will have to go through me to get her." Rentra grinned against his wording – he was threatening him – the young arrogant King dared threaten him.

"Your Majesty, I assure you my interest in Hitomi is for Gaea – I would never have her befall any harm – or force her to do anything she doesn't wish to do, but she will _need_ me." Rentra stressed need with a hint of satisfaction.

Van met his eyes with a stern look; his fist clenched resisting from drawing his sword and carving his warning into Rentra's hide. "You will take my advice more seriously Rentra, you do not want to cross me, Im going after Dilandau, if he has Hitomi like you say -" Van's muscles shook with tension.

Rentra stood and dipped his head in respect "I understand your majesty." He turned and walked from Van's study, feeling his blazing gaze of fury on his back. _He will be the first to fall at my hands_ thought Rentra as he headed back to his room.

* * *

Van shook off his fury with Rentra and made his way to the garden. Storius had informed him it was time to move his army – Van had to get his things in order. He entered the garden – more like a resting tome of peace for Escanflowne. He had come out here many times and set reminiscing. Mostly after dreams he had of Hitomi, he felt better near Escanflowne and under the Mystic Moon. It was like she wasn't that far from him.

Van pulled himself up on Escanflowne's knee, a placed his hand over the red encasement tracing the smooth jewel. He glanced down at the pulsing energist that had become increasingly brighter when it neared the encasement on Escanflowne's chest. He sighed deeply and placed his hand in the encasement releasing the jewel.

His eyes closed and he felt the warmth pulsing through him.

_You're doing it again. _Her voice was soft, and gentle.

"There's another war, I need you." He responded out loud to the voice that whispered in his ears.

_You know, you could get lost again, I am. _She was so real, he could picture her in his mind, and he strained harder to see her.

"I have you, I won't be lost." His free hand felt for the pendant that hung from his neck.

_Im here, with you, always. _

"Are you? Are you coming back?" His voice strained and he could feel a tear push between his closed eyes.

"Why don't you answer my question?" He was pushing the question and he wasn't sure he could handle something that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

_It's been too long Van, who am I to make you wait? I love you, I've loved you along, just promise me – if you don't see me you'll keep breathing._

"I'll give anything Hitomi, but I won't give up." He opened his eyes and pulled his hand from Escanflowne's encasement.

The sound of mechanical gears working filled the garden as the cock pit opened to his seat. He jumped in effortlessly, as if he hadn't stopped doing it for the last 4 years.

"I'll keep breathing Hitomi, but I'm never letting you go." The cock pit shut and Van moved his arms and legs in position feeling the vibrant hum of Escanflowne's Energist. His legs pushed up with ease as Escanflowne stood to tower over the garden gazing below at Fanelia. He moved his way down the wide path built to walk Escanflowne up when he had decided that this would be the Gymelufs final place in Fanelia, or so he thought.

He stood, at the entrance of the palace; the city bustled to the streets in awe as they came to see their King and his infamous Gymeluf. The white suit of armor reflected the sun and his cape danced with the breeze behind him making his way through the town. His people cheered, and hollered their encouragements to him as he passed through the streets. As proud as he wanted to be right now – the feeling eluded; he was only filled with sorrow for all the things leading to this point that he couldn't rejoice.

Rentra had told him Dilandau had Hitomi – how or why Rentra knew this information was an answer he never received but it put him on caution with Rentra.

Van had Merle stay behind, and even though she pouted at the fact at first, she couldn't resist spying on a potential threat in the castle. If there was anything Rentra didn't want anyone to know, Merle would find out.

Van reached the outer edges of the palace walls that descended into the market portion of the city. He stood looking forward at the massing military before him.

With a single thought he was dancing on the back of Escanflowne, removed from the cock pit as the Gymeluf transformed its shape into a metallic white dragon. Van grabbed the two straps in both his hands and Escanflowne soared higher into the sky – the Gymeluf's shadow casted over the city – and he could faintly hear the people cheering louder.

He couldn't help but smirk as he tugged right holding his left strap firm and Escanflowne spun like a forming tornado. His heart beat faster and he released the firm hold he had on his straps and Escanflowne pivoted downward with increasing speed. Of course she was worth it; she would always be worth it.

He closed his eyes and there she was, pressed against his chest looking into his eyes with a smile that melted his heart. He was going to find her – save her – and finally be with her.

"I'm coming for you Hitomi." Van steered Escanflowne to the ground head of his army – to where Storius mounted speaking to his line of command.

"Pretty fancy flying your Majesty." Storius had a look of awe on his face, as did everyone else

Storius never had the pleasure of seeing Van use the metal armor – as he had peaceful place Escanflowne in the garden by that time, and Van didn't have much of a military at that point. He could feel an aura of confidence wash over him, his people loyal to their cause and courage in their hearts with Escanflowne at their side.

"We are ready to move Sire." Storius turned his black steed around, it danced restlessly to move forward.

Van nodded and pulled the straps up and Escanflowne lurched to the skies.

* * *

"So when are we going to Fanelia Allen?" Hitomi walked with him on the upper deck of the ship while she skimmed the hull for further damages that might have been overseen.

"Well if my inspection appears to be ok, we can lift off in just a few short hours." Allen looked back at her to see her reaction. She hadn't been impatient to the delay, which he felt was a good sign. The longer he had with her, maybe the more time he can get a feel for her. They had been walking around talking about things for the last 3 days – some stuff was related to the Mystic Moon which he really didn't understand. He truly felt content in her presence, a feeling of security washed over him, and a need to be around her increased every day.

She made him laugh, and sometimes not intentionally. She still was the Hitomi he remembered but with more life experiences to hold a conversation. Occasionally a remark of his would make her blush – and he liked it when he did that to her. It was a good sign to him. She had kept her questions of Van vague – which made his theory of her changing heart over the last 5 years be more accurate he thought. She mostly wondered how everyone had done after she left and how the rebuilding of Fanelia went. He told her everything he could keeping the van topic to a minimal – she still had some feelings for him he could see the way her eyes gazed at him when he did mention his name – but her other actions spoke otherwise.

She could still be fancied with him – her image of him stuck at her 16 year old self – it's hard to get over your true first love he understood.

Hitomi tried to keep herself distant, but it seemed she could feel Allen's sense of want without touch now, like it was growing. She tried to remain low key – not saying much but carrying on conversation with minimal length but it was hard. She liked Allen as a dear friend of hers, and for the last five years she had secluded herself from everyone, to be with Van would be like she was living again. Since she had returned to Gaea it felt like she wasn't living. Her own feelings were battling Allen's, but slowly at times she would feel herself leaning into him – being pushed and had to regain her composure. It was getting hard –to even be in the same room as him.

"I've had a hard five years myself Hitomi, I lost Selena." His head dipped down, he wanted to share this with someone – and he felt as if Hitomi was listening.

Hitomi looked at him – unsure of what to say to him. She had spent the last few weeks at the mercy of Dilanduo, his crazy eyes always gazing and his hate seeping into her every thought. Not once did it cross her mind that he was Selena, but then again she hadn't had a lot of time to adjust to the idea after they had defeated Dorkirk.

"I tried so hard for two years to find a cure, she started having nightmares, and then she started feeling pain. It was draining her, _he_ was draining her. Some people told him that he was eating her soul – to devour her so he could have her body – others told me she had forever battling conflict of two people within her – he was trying to be as was she – and her body was losing strength fighting it." His eyes glisten with a glossy gaze, if she didn't know any better his eyes were starting to tear up.

"I was told to take her to this temple of monks – whose powers were beyond imagination – they might be able to cast out his soul – or being. When I got there, they warned me, they told me they might not be able to save her – he might be the more powerful entity, but I didn't believe them." Hitomi couldn't help but take his hand, she didn't even think about her issues anymore – he was in pain.

"He lives Hitomi, Dilandou lives, my sister is gone, and I have spent three years accepting it, wondering how he is able to live – and my sister had to die. The thought of justice in this makes me crazy with anger – there was none? My sister was little when she was taken and experimented on!" His hand closed around Hitomis squeezing them.

"They wouldn't let me kill him, they basically planned on trying to make him a righteous person – Monks and their terrible sense of judgment." A lone tear trickled down his cheek.

Hitomi reach up and wiped her thumb against his face, taking the tear away. Her eyes sympathetic to his needs, her body screamed to move closer to him, and her mind warned her to run. She hadn't seen Allen like this ever, conflicted she could feel it, he fought back the sadness. He quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes to try and focus, it was so hard. The pain in her chest throbbed but her body heightened with need of drawing him in, it pushed her. She tried to think – think of anything except these emotions that were telling her to do things she knew she didn't want to do.

Her mind raced, trying to focus like when she ran – visioning the end, her end was Van. She thought of his hair, his eyes, his lips, and his voice. _Im going to war, without you but for you Hitom, I'm using Escanflowne. _She felt a wave of guilt flash over her. She could see him – she could see him standing on Escaneflowne, his hand placed in Escanflowne casing – glowing. **You're doing it again?** She wanted to scream it; her mind lurched away from him as she felt Allen shift away, giving space between them. She almost stepped into him; her body willing her to be closer, goose bumps began to form on her arms. She opened her eyes and look at Allen, and they pulled her in. She could feel the urge to kiss him becoming stronger, powerful, and she couldn't resist. He was inching towards her and all she could do was close her eyes try and break free of his eyes.

Her mind tried to pull her back to Van but she could feel Allen pushing her forward. She held her breath, her body screamed at her to pull him in, feel his lips, and taste him. Her eyes shot open – he was close breathing on her face, his warm breath heating her skin to degrees she didn't think she could stand without shedding the dress.

"I….Allen." She tried to speak, she wanted to tell him no, but her heart was racing so fast she could barley breath, the need was overwhelming her.

"Hitomi…I need you." That was her undoing, she tried to fight, how she tried. She couldn't find her own feeling, her mind was scolding her as his lips found hers. Her eyes wide staring at the man that was sending the waves of sensations through her body, her body was responding with heat and urges she didn't want to recognize.

The ground shifted harshly and she lost her footing, and fell from Allen's grasp – his emotion hold on her released and she gasped for air. Serantisan loomed over her, barring her teeth at Allen. Allen drew his sword instinctively and stood defensive with his footing regained balance.

She quickly regained her balance and scrambled to Serantisan, crawling up the dragon. She had to get out of here, Serantisan turned – rocking the Levi ship more and pushed off, causing Allen to step back trying to hold his stand on the deck.

"Hitomi!!!" Allen yelled after her running to the edge of the ship – she tore her gaze away and closed her eyes hugging the dragon's neck tightly.

_Theres another war Hitomi, I need you. _He needed her, guilt washed through her, tears pooled from her eyes. She loved him – the pain in her chest was real – and it was hers **You know, you could get lost again, I am. **She thought seeing him again- his darn onyx hair hanging playfully in his eyes, his broad shoulders and determined eyes. More waves of guilt flushed through her, she felt like she betrayed him.

_I have you, I wont be lost._

"Im here, with you, always." Her soft whisper choked as tears welled in her eyes, if that were true her will power would have been stronger to control Allen's emotions. She never felt for Allen, she realized that day on the bridge.

_The coldness of the water dripped heavily off hear face. She didn't know why she was walking in the rain, numbness she could feel it was cold but didn't feel cold. Her whole body pulse with a sadness she couldn't place. His words hurt; he never made her feel like a tool. _

_Her heart was filled with hurt, confusion, and doubt. All the fighting, the visions, and the feeling within those visions. She felt the pain of people hurting, the sadness for lost loved one, and the heartbreak for star crossed lovers. _

_**I want your power! Stay….dont leave… for the power. I want you. **__Bits of Van's comments from earlier kept haunting her. Why did her heart swell in size and her body warm; sending her skin tingling when… he asked her to stay. Her cheeks flush with red, blushing, and her pulse quickening. _

_She ran from him, its all she could do. At least the river provided an ease that she needed. As she neared the top of the bridge she saw something from the corner of her eye catch her attention, slowly turning her gaze to it she gasped "Allen…"_

_She wasn't sure she said it, she felt like she did. His gaze locked with hers, he seemed surprise confused too._

_She was confused, she thought she loved Allen, but she never felt this pulsing hurt with him; that kiss with Mellernia, and then there was Chid. She recalled how she did feel comforted when she was last in his embrace. Protected yes, but not drawn to him. All the times she felt these pulsating emotions was with Van, and it all came down to how she felt this moment. Allen reminded her of Amona so much, his smell, face, the body tone, and height. She thought Amona was her first love, feeling giddy, and eager to feel it. Allen reminded her of that too. He stepped closer slowly reaching his hand to her shoulder. He must have seen the hurt through her eyes, because she could see it in his._

_He came closer to her, she started to look up, not sure if she wanted to look into his eyes, with the torn feelings she was having. He slowly inched down, it felt like it was happening so fast, she couldn't think, trying to figure it out. The thunder was too loud and she couldn't think, she saw his mouth twitch slightly, he mouthed her name. His eyes closed and his lips drew into her. Hitomi locked her star to his face, watching him ease more towards her, his breath was on her skin. She took in a breath and her vision went black as she quickly shut her eyes. Brightness dance in her eyelids and the lightning crackled across the sky. It sent a chill down her spine that caused her body to quiver and he pulled her in. She could feel her body warm as the rain slowly faded away, her body relaxed to the sun's rays' against her back. Why wasn't her body pulsating like it did with van anytime her gaze met hers, or their hands mistakenly touched._

_She opened her eyes._

_There she stood seeing the light pour into the forest floor, the same rays that were warming her, as Van's back faced her. Those were her arms tightly wrapped around him. She was seeing her past before her eyes, these weren't future she already felt them, lived them. She walked to see his face, his eyes, they were deep with care and he embraced her. She felt her skin pulsing again seeing the sight, he was Van._

_The scene faded, quickly and she turned around as the vision came clear behind her from above. This room she had been here to, she was scared, she was alone, and he called her. Van had come for her, she could hear him. The honey-tinted glass burst and shattering below as van appeared. His wings spread wide slowing him as her dived towards her, pulling her into his embrace she ran to him with her arms folding over his shoulders around his neck. She could feel his heart racing as she was pulled against him. He was warm and his firm grip on her, she breathed him in and her body tingled sensing heat waves throughout. . _

_The feel of him disappeared and she felt her feet touch the ground lurching forward. Her arms swayed – she was running the wind was in her hair. She was feeling the strange feeling of déjà vu all over again, the light was bright, she was running through it. A quickly descending shadow came from above, Van lowered down, his hand held out to her. The shimmering dragon slowed as she jumped up to grab his hand. Her heart raced faster, her heart rejoiced at seeing him. She desperately wanted to go with him, he was her life. He pulled her up, his voice heavy and quiet, but he said it "Hitomi… Ill never let you go again.." She pulled into his chest, his skin was soft and his smells engulfed her senses. She nuzzled her head against his and his hand pulled her closer, squeezing her shirt in his fist._

_The ground seemed to give under her, slowly and the vision blurred to a blinding light then total darkness, she was falling and he was gone again. The wind whipped against her ears as a shadow loomed ahead of her. She was frightened, she remembered this, she was falling, and there was a darkness forming. A hand, his hand came into view, and his muscular tone to his body ducked in and out of the shadows, outlining his features. Two large wings protruded from his back, like wings she had seen in books, glistening white feathers. He grabbed her, hold her wrist firmly pulling his towards her, her heart raced, he was saving her, the first time she had ever seen his wings._

_His fingers wrapped around the palm and tugged her forward she whispered "Van… You're an Angel… ", her vision blurred again, no he was beautiful, she didn't want her sight to change. The ground slowly came to her feet and she felt the ground forming faster and she sat with her knees to her chest. She pulled them closer, she felt cold._

_His voice, her eyes opened "Hitomi… I want you to stay with me from now on..." again his voice was deep, serious, and heavy. She saw him below, polishing the arm of the Gymeluf Escanflowne. "Van… What did you just say?" She repeated it again this time hoping to get a different response. The pain the first time was crushing, maybe this time it would be different and she wouldn't leave this vision ever. He stood, and waited. She stared hoping, hoping it was true waiting for him to answer._

_She waited but her vision left; she blinked trying to refocus the blur, and his face, Allen's face smiled back at her. No wait, she wanted to go back to van what if he answered differently! She push her gaze away from Allen, what had she just done. Why did she kiss Allen, she hurt for Van, she wanted him there, not Allen. _

_"Uh… I…" She turned completely away, she wanted to tell him she didn't want this, she didn't want him. She felt badly, she kissed him she should want him! _

_"Hitomi." Allen said simply and huskily._

_Her shoulders flinched in response to his hands on her shoulder, she was just kissing him! But she was visioning all her times with Van, why would she do that when she was receiving her first kiss? She looked up and his look. Van stood there, limp, staring with eyes wide with shock. He expression changed with the eyes met, his deepened, with pain. She tried to step forward but was pulled back by Allen's grasp. He turned; she tried to hold up her arm to pull forward but started walking, and then just sprinted when his gaze was completely gone from hers. _

***STOP* **

**Before you continue I wanted to show you a video with my favorite song (well one of them anyways haha) But it may help you vision the writing I just did on that seriously long flashback within flashback within flashback haha)**

**I hope it was okay tho maybe you could feel it deeper reading??" Or maybe my song choice rocks! :P Either way just thought I would add to it.**

******/watch?v=UGsCJSc9vC0**

**CONTUINE!**

"Are you coming back?" Her focus came back, she remembered that moment, how everything had collided so fast. She wouldn't come back, she didn't deserve him. She could leave Gaea again, but the war, Dilandau, what would she do if she left knowing Van would be in a world her would have died trying to save without her. It was her power, she had to fix Gaea for him, so he could live, it was the least she could do. He loved her, and she couldn't accept that she had kissed Allen with that knowledge.

_Why don't you answer my question? _He wanted to tell him, she wanted to let him know she loved him, but it was okay for him to move on from her.

"It's been too long Van, who am I to make you wait? I love you, I've loved you along, just promise me – if you don't see me you'll keep breathing?" It was all she could ask, she didn't want him to give up, and he deserved to live. He was there, standing before Escanflowne. His eyes focused with pride as the armor came to life. _I'll give anything Hitomi, but I won't give up on you _He jumped into the cockpit in one swift moment as it began to close he looked up at the Mystic moon's silhouette _I'll keep breathing Hitomi, but I'm never letting you go._

She felt the tears falling from her face, the wind took them away. "Take them to him…" she told the wind as Serantisan flew higher away from the conflict of emotion she wish she could leave there, but it followed.

"Your not helping his fate any." Serantisan growled, but her voice seemed to be concerned.

"Oh Serantisan I tried, I tried to fight." The tears that trickled now flowed smoothly down her face – scattering to the wind at the end of her chin.

"I know Tsuni – I felt it, I felt you will your own, but I was far – I flew with all my being." Her neck twisted her glassy blue eyes to cast a gaze over Hitomi.

"Thank you…" Hitomi whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Still working on buying Escaflowne but I don't own it still! ;)

Okay hopefully you guys don't feel this chapter was a complete was of time I almost scratched it and rewrote it. But I decided, if I did that this story would of never existed as it was because I really have a hard time liking anything that I do because I think I could just think of something so much better (if that makes any sense to you other writers haha)

Thank you for the reviews they mean A LOT! Like A LOT! I cant tell you how much they help me.

BTW chapter 10 I posted the link but the youtube part never showed up so if you put infront of that it will link you to the video I had wanted to go with that flash back with flashback with future vision with flashback (I hope I didn't confused you!)

BTW the Hitomi scene in this chapter – A lot of the writing was inspired by Evanescene Bring me to Life – I guess I use a lot of music to help scene play out in my head.

* * *

Orinia watched with awe as Van climbed to the clouds with the Ispano Gymeluf from her balcony. Her hands folded together pressed tightly to her chest as her hear raced faster with his accelerating altitude. _What am I supposed to do?_ When did her life become this confusing, and conflicted? She thought she would never wish this for the rest of her life, but she missed home.

Orinia turned, looking around the large impressive bedroom, wondering why her heart chose him. She was never so humbled to take this position as Advisor to the King of Fanelia, she actually felt like she was living her own life. No more restraints of her upbringing to pull the strings to her like a puppet.

She was from a small country beyond Merina, very closed off from the rest of the large nations. When the war was happening 5 years ago she only got to experience through the tales of the scarce traveling merchants. She would sit in awe and hear about this Heroic young king and his legendary Gymeluf – and as the stories went on speculation it was mention he was a draconian. A girl, not even from her Gaea but the mystic moon saving Gaea! It was like a story from a book, one her father scolded her not to listen to – it wasn't proper for her to be traveling into the markets to sit in the Taverns and socialize with the strangers or mingle with commoners as if they were on her social level.

She was the oldest of three sisters, her father was sorely disappointed that he had no boy to carry on his name. Orinia never felt content or belonged to her family. She liked the villagers' fine, had made friends with many of them – awed their free way of life – to choose the path they wanted to take, and make their dreams come true.

She was educated, groomed, and mannered to point of pure perfection. Six year olds would be playing in the court yard and she was in reading her books, begin scrutinized by her father at her misplaced attention. He said he would make a queen out of her, and she would bring their family to new social status, and that was her duty to her family.

_"Your're going to Fanelia Orinia." Her father didn't even glance her way._

_ "May I ask why father?" Her heart leapt unsure of how to feel just yet – her father's reasons for instructing her to take action and be a part of something always was to benefit solely "her family"._

_ "Lord Desher commanded the nobles to find a suitable individual with representation to our country to bring goods to Fanelia, we received word from Austria they are seeking aid in its reconstruction. Lord Desher's wife happens to be related to the cousin of high standing to the new king. Her influence on his decision might be ridiculous – but they are to be abided by daughter" His tone wasn't approving – he was against this, it was comfort to Orinia that her father could only act out his plans to an extent. It reminded her of why her father wanted to exceed to a high status, he wasn't a follower._

_ "I was chosen father or did you recommend me?" She wanted to know – it was one thing to know that the council thought highly of Orinia to give her this responsibility, but for her father to throw her to the wolves for his own popular gain would make her despise her purpose._

_ "What does it matter Orinia – how ever your duty came to be isn't relevant, just that it is your duty." His hand waved her away and his glance never met hers._

_ "I will prepare my things father." She bowed out of the room and once out of his sight she let the smile free. Even though she wanted to know she didn't care – she was leaving. _

Orinia sighed, she wasn't sure anymore if she would rather be under her father's bearing rule, or having her current situation. When she came here – her mind was so clear – her purpose was simple. She was told to deliver the goods that her country had brought to aide Fanelia, make her introduction, and leave. Nothing more – however the sight of a country rebuilding itself from the destruction of the war 8 months ago was heart wrenching. She felt compelled to stay, Fanelia was in a good amount of ruin, everywhere she turned faces of people with determination for their country were living in unimaginable conditions until their home was rebuilt. The stories from the travelers she had heard, didn't fit her expectations at all, it was heartbreaking not exciting in the least.

She was proud of herself, even with the knowledge no one else within her blood might share this feeling, she had spent her months in sweat, dirt, and no comfort helping these people of Fanelia rebuild. Commoners her father would say – but when she seen them – they looked back at her with determination like hers. She didn't feel different from them, she felt a sense of approval she hadn't realized she spent the last 18 years of her life trying to find.

Van wasn't the heroic king she had imagined either – he was incredibly flawed in her opinion. His manners, his communication skills, and his grammar were some of the first things she seen. He was a king, a young king yes, but by the age of twelve she had been rigorously schooled in all of these faults he had. However, she found herself not holding those to him when she seen his motivation to his people – his heart wasn't flawed. Their interaction together increased as time passed, she became to know the young king. He helped her find a way to take her life in, and not keep it away while she humbly observed it.

She didn't fall for him instantly, she could remember a time not having these feelings. Being able to look at him without her heart secretly racing and her body becoming a whole 3 degrees hotter would be her preferred choice if she could control her heart. Once she discovered what was happening she told herself, tried to train herself, to think differently but it was so useless. She knew his heart belonged to someone, at first it was woman's intuition, and she had always wished he would share that with her – before she felt this way. He did share with her, but she didn't want to know anymore at that point– it was painful to hear like unrequited love was.

His pain as so clear in his eyes, and his words. The way he looked when he spoke of her, and the sound of her name coming from him with such love. He loved her, he loved her and there would be no one else for him – she could plainly see that. His pain was so clear – if he didn't have a country to run she was sure he would waste his days away staring at the mystic moon for her. After he told her – opened up to her – Orinia couldn't be sure if it was her own pain she felt for knowing she would never have him or the pain he was going through now; as she could relate.

She hoped her love would reside after his confession so long ago – but they never waned. She was finding more and more to do with her time, which involved staying away from him. Storius had suggested learning the sword, or Tu'Laten The Dance of Blades, he referred to it as. She wasn't sure, but she was desperate to do anything more than talk politics with Van and council, then dwell on her sorrow in the spare time. She took to the feel quickly, it exerted her, and released her frustrations, pooled it into energy. She felt powerful, in control, control she thought she had lost since she knew she had fallen for Van.

Storius was surprisingly deeper that a puddle of water, and she gave him more credit for his intelligence was actually refreshing. He was more than the stern military advisor that spent his spare time wooing women to his bed. He was surprisingly witty and charming in a soft way. She still regretted ever telling him about her feelings for Van, but at that time she felt as if she had a friendship with Storius. He was quickly to relay on her confession to anyone with ears, she was bitter with him for awhile, but slowly she came back around to him, more accepting the truth he had given her about who he told her confession to.

Now who was she going to share her thoughts with? Storius was gone with Van, Mellerna was already probably docked on her levi ship with Dryden, and Merle was not someone she would share anything she held secret. Rentra had filled her head with options, ones that seemed to be for the better of everyone. Hitomi wasn't the savior of Gaea, she would be the destruction if Rentra couldn't find her. She was sure Van wouldn't accept the truth of his love from Rentra, Orinia didn't want to believe it either.

_"Orinia, I wanted to tell you some truths that Im afraid now knowing Van's situation, you might be open to hearing. I have explained everything to him the way I am with you. His decision wasn't one of reason and understanding I now know." Rentra pulled some old parchments from a chest near his bed._

_ "You have my attention Sire, but I cannot say that my opinion would differ from Vans." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, what did he mean, he now knew why Van didn't take what Rentra said to heart._

_ "I know he is in love with the Tsuni Lady Orinia, Im aware of that fact now. That made me rethink about finding a way to make your King see the situation for what it is, not through his emotions that have clouded his judgment." Rentra unfold a parchment and sat it examining it on his lap._

_ "I don't know what you know about Tsuni, other than what your scholar here, little as he does know, has told you. Let me correctly inform you. Our nation has always had a Tsuni ruling with the King with the exception of the last 60 years." He gave her a look to see if she was following was he was saying._

_ "We control the Tsuni, because they can't control themselves. The power they hold is too great to leave free without the help of us. It is written in these parchments about 400 years ago, what happened to Gaea when a Tsuni went uncontrolled out into the world. Almost destroying Gaea, Orinia, her power wasn't controllable and she shook Gaea, nearly having the surface swallowed into depths of Gaea to where no life would remain." He handed the parchment to Orinia._

_ "The power bestowed upon the Tsuni, or Hitomi for this matter, is too great for her to control what did you purpose Van do?" She said skeptical._

_ "We have a pair of ancient artifacts, which are unique; one is worn by the King of Cimedian and the other the Tsuni. It grants the king of Cimedian to give her the will power to control herself through the link of these twin bracelets." He handed her another parchment. _

_ She glanced at him, doubtful. "So you want to bind yourself to this Tsuni so she can be under your control?" No wonder Van would throw out such an outrageous idea._

_ "No, I have provided you with documents that would shed more light on my shorter description of the situation. Read those Lady Orinia, then come to me and we can discuss further once you have learned all the details." Rentra closed the chest. _

_ Orinia tucked the parchments under her arm, standing she bowed and made her way to the door._

_ "Even if I do find the information in these documents to alter my opinion of what should be done, does not mean I have the means to control my King, it is not as simple as binding bracelets to him to bend to my will." She gave him a dangerous look. _

_ "Read that which I have given you Lady Orinia before you make any decisions, if you do understand the severity of the situation, we can cross that bridge when we get there." Rentra nodded slightly._

_ Orinia left him, not saying another word. If she was in agreement with him – she felt as if he already has his course of action planned. She felt the puppet strings returning and she wasn't sure if she could cut them this time if it had to do with saving lives, saving Van from his own clouded choices._

She had re-read the parchments a hundred times since she was given them, even took them to Kelta to make sure they were authentic. He hadn't gotten back to her yet, so she felt as if she should go and see him. She needed something to do, and she came back to the conclusion everyone was gone. She made her way down the hall to Kelta's villa. Likely he would be there engrossed in the project she had recently given him, he did look a little to excited to be testing scrolls for their life span.

"Kelta?" she said opening his door with a slight knock.

"Come in Orinia!" Kelta was in his study from the sound of it.

"Did you find out anything?" Orinia came into the study – there were documents everywhere, scattered about on the desks, floors, and even sitting chairs.

"Orinia, I found out so much! Do you know 400 years ago, from these documents Rentra provided me, I cross referenced and it was true the Delarn Canyons were created 400 years ago! And the peaks of the ____ Mountains, were said to have been aged 400 years as well. Gaea's land masses shifted that day too, did you know-"

"Wait Kelta, I asked for you to test the pages for authenticity, and you are digging through more books to find out history you never had." She remained calm and composed waiting for him to answer her.

"Oh Orinia I did test them, they are indeed original and just as old as he said. Once I did that I began to find out the truth behind the words in the documents. Orinia I must say these Tsuni are powerful, the last documented time of uncontrolled Tsuni resulted in Gaea becoming shifted, nearly destroyed."

"So he was right…" Orinia's unnerving glance met Keltas.

"He was, the bracelets were created by three Quartz, the mythed sorceresses that were hunted long ago for being known as selling their souls for dark magic. These documents say the bracelets were created to let the Tsuni take the will of whoever wore the twin. It would help her control her powers but at the expense of never having her own emotions. She would feel only what the twin felt. They are very perceptive to emotion, the bracelets block off and other interference from emotion with the exception of the twin. There was talk of a single head band to be made, but it doesn't provide if it was or not." Kelta shuffled through more papers.

"So she wears the bracelet she won't destroy Gaea and in return she doesn't have her own emotions, but the Kings instead? " She was repeating it back to Kelta the way she understood it.

"For the most part yes, it is a bit more detailed than that in some aspects, other clauses I guess you could say. But the intentions of it being created weren't wrong, Tsuni are powerful Orinia, like able to end the world powerful on the wrong day. I'm not sure Van made the right decision Orinia; if she isn't controlled we could be in a lot of trouble. Remember the prophecy." Kelta sat down, he looked defeated.

Orinia had never been in such a position before. There was always ways to solve a problem another way; however the problems she dealt with weren't as dire as this. How was she going to help Rentra with Hitomi when she knew Van heard Rentra's plan and turned it down. Van's judgment would be clouded, as every possible solution meant Hitomi had to go with Rentra, and couldn't stay with Van and she would be emotionally bound to Rentra.

"Van could use the bracelets?" It was a fleeting thought – a thought that pained her, but wasn't pain that should hinder her judgment he didn't love her. 

"I… I don't know Orinia I never thought of that." Kelta gave her a blank look. "Even if he could Orinia, I don't know anything about these bracelets making more than what I told you, Its Quartz magic – there is never anything made with them that doesn't have a price attached to it."

Orinia could ask Rentra but she was confident enough to know that he wouldn't be answering her truthfully. He was defiantly out for himself and obtaining Hitomi. To ask him to release the bracelets to her, she already knew the answer.

"Kelta, we need to find Merle." Orinia grab his armed and pulled him with her – he was now in this with her because she was afraid her own judgment surrounding this whole situation would end up with her own selfish call. She needed another's opinion and Kelta's would have to do.

* * *

"How does it feel your Majesty?" Storius's eyes glued to the white Gymeluf that towered above the encampment the two moons cascading light that made the armor glint and dance with the shadows that passed by the moons slowly.

"At times painful, others powerful, almost invisible." Van sat by the fire staring at the fire as it danced and popped, slowly fading out as the wood had ran its course.

Storius turned and sat across from Van – his gaze looking down the hill to the large encampment of Fanelian soldiers. Sounding of laughter and songs from the other fires set the mood. It was refreshing to know his men held good spirits. Storius wasn't sure what to talk to Van about he had been very quiet the last 3 days. Of course they had a battle in the near future, but the King wasn't making matters any easier to help Storius in planning a course of action once they reached Austria in 4 days. They had made excellent time, shaving a day off their travel – he received word earlier this morning Chid was in Asturia – Fried was almost evacuated, and they were reinforcing Austria's defense while the anticipated Fanelia's arrival.

"Your Majesty, you've been usually quiet." He finally felt as if another day of this and he might have to shake Van to wake him up from his coma.

"I know Storius, I am sorry." Van looked at him – still not offering any explanation. Storius rose to his feet not wanting to pursue the matter anymore.

"Im going to scout with the men this shift sire." He bowed and headed down the hill leaving Van to his thoughts.

Van didn't want to sleep. When he slept dreams of her taunted him, pulling him in - he desperately wanted to be real. It was torture, he was dreaming of her in ways he needed her while she was at the hands of Dilandau. Van could remember the bloodthirsty actions of his 5 years ago, the insane look in his eyes, no reasoning just madness. His gut twisted at the thought of Hitomi with him. His dreams were perfect but his thoughts were precisely the opposite.

He clutched the pendant around his neck, thinking of her, her eyes, her short boyish hair framing the perfect oval face of hers. _Hitomi, are you okay?_ He thought. He waited, waited for a response but none came. It added to his fears that she wasn't okay his mind couldn't even pacify him.

* * *

The ground was charred, everything around her flaming – it was so hot – she couldn't breathe all she could taste was ash. She ran between the two crumbling burning building into a more open area. There was screaming, distant. She could hear it but she couldn't place the direction it came from – the flames blazed and crackled, drowning out any other noises.

"Helloo!" She screamed and started to run forward, the smoke didn't seem as thick ahead, and she was feeling faint. She had to get air, the smoke was suffocating her.

She ran through the buildings and slowly the fire and heat was behind her, though there was no flames, there was a thick dust in the air, from the ruined building and rock that littered the streets. Something was happening she could head the shouting and yelling ahead, sounds of metal hitting together. The ground quaked and sounds of loud explosions came from all around. She looked to the sky – there was nothing there, just dust, smoke, and red tint from the flames throughout this city.

She ran and ran closer to all the yelling and shouting. It was becoming clearer – she could hear orders being shouted

"Reinforce the front lines!"

"Send the second way of Gymelufs in!"

She ran faster, the air wasn't thick with dust, it wasn't filled with smoke anymore, but the sounds of explosions and ground quaking was closer. She was nearing the battle.

"Drive them back!"

She saw the metal armor over the tops of the crumbling buildings ahead of her. They were on the other side of these buildings, the noise was so loud. She looked around for a way through the ruins; a large pile of rumble seemed to be her best bet from one of the destroyed buildings. She ran to it and started to climb up it.

She choked back the scream as she saw Escanflowne knelt down surrounded by fighting men and machines. She tried to scream his name but the noise of the battle took away her voice. Men slaughtering one another below, Gymeluf's battling and falling all around. Fortress floated from above, from them came more flying Gymeluf.

Escaflowne stumbled to gain back its footing, obviously injured, it lurched forward again with renewed swiftness. Escaflowne's blade met with another, a sleek black Gymeluf. It's appearance sleek, with features resembling closely to Escanflowne. It didn't appear to be injured in the manner Escaflowne was, evading all of Escaflowne's attacks with ease. She felt the rage, it burned her. She clawed at her chest watching with tears flowing from her eyes – she tried to scream – it hurt. Every sound of clashing metal felt like she was being torn into by the sharpest blade. They battled; the large black Gymeluf swiftly avoided the oncoming attacks, and to Hitomi's shock got the upper hand. Escaflowne lurched forward and the Gymeluf spun around his back raising his blade and bringing it down.

Hitomi shot up screaming, holding her throat. She breathed heavy – air she could feel air – her body throbbed as if the pain was residing but still there. She looked around, the battle, Escaflowne, Van it was all a vision. It was a vision – a future – she could feel the pain, anger, and rage all caused her body with so much pain, she wanted it gone.

She looked around while her body stopped throbbing. Serantisan stood gazing at her with concern. Grato was knelt behind her, his thin cold fingers on her shoulder.

"It not real." He whispered to her.

"Not yet Grato, not yet." She shook her head and her body quivered with the new found relief from the over bearing pain she felt moment before.

"Hide" Grato hissed.

"Over here, we heard a scream!" A distant voice yelled. There was someone out there! Her terrified gaze met Serantisan's.

She growled and placed herself over Hitomi, they were close, and she could hear the cracking of twigs from their footsteps on the forest floor.

Dilandau had caught up to them – they had traveled for days once she left Allen – trying to head to Fanelia but they had been resting here for longer than they should have been unsure of where to go.

Four men came into view, fully armed, when their eyes met the sight of the giant dragon they paused. Serantisan bellowed loudly spreading her wings and tearing the ground with her claws. The soldiers backed away frightened, and disappeared in back into the forest – the way they came. Hitomi listened as they became further away – to a point she could no longer hear them.

"We gotta go!" Hitomi threw loose dirt over the fire and started to gather the things they had accumulated over the past couple of days. Quickly pushing it into her satchel she paused and the ground vibrated once, twice, and with each vibration they seemed to increase in feel.

She looked around, the sound was clear to her, A Gymeluf. She jumped to her feet and ran to Serantisan scrambling onto her back; Grato pushed her up and followed her. She didn't care about the remaining items the vibrations were shaking the ground with force, it was close. Serantisan lifted into the air not waiting to see what would come into their view. Hitomi glanced down and saw the giant Gymeluf break through the dense forest and with instant reaction to their escape, immediately pulled Serantisan's tailed.

She roared as the giant metal armor pulled her back with force that sent her back digging into the earth. Hitomi pushed her self off before she landed under Serantisan hitting the ground with a force that took away her breath – seeing the actions before her in a daze. Grato must have landed safely as he was quickly at Hitomi's side pulling her up against him and pulling her back into the brush.

Serantisan struggled to her feet snapping warning's at the approaching Gymeluf. She was cratered into the ground struggling to dig out of the crater that her massive body had made; the Gymeluf drew his sword and advanced on Serantisan. Hitomi wanted to scream but she was still witnessing and not moving, trying to move, but nothing would work, she was fighting consciousness as she watched Serantisan struggle.

She felt the ground vibrating more, and she couldn't tell if it was the actions before her, or another Gymeluf coming to support this one. Serantisan continued to try and free herself using her tail to ward off the Gymeluf, his advances blocked by the massive tail. One swipe from her tail and the damage could be crippling for the Gymeluf, but he seemed to just be keeping her occupied with the pressure, he wasn't using his efforts to an offensive stance.

Hitomi could feel herself moving; pulling herself up slowly, Grato assisted her. She blinked and the ground shook harder, three more Gymeluf's emerged from the forest into their small clearing. She was surrounded, and though her size was undoubtedly larger she was pinned by the earth and her only defense was her tail. She swung it around, warding off the four Gymelufs but they were prepared and now advancing. The first Gymeluf advanced towards her dodging the swipe with only inches to spare, running towards her blade drawn. Her teeth met his blade and she held it firmly in her mouth, blood dripping from her mouth. The other three dove in closer, her arms and legs in range to help her defense.

Her tail caught one of the Gymelufs throwing it back into the ground, causing the earth to quake as it landed. She was holding the blade, causing large gashes in her mouth as the Gymeluf tried to wrench it free. Hitomi screamed in pain, she could feel her mouth tearing and she couldn't stop it.

She ran into the clearing, despite the hold Grato had on her she wrenched free. Serantisan thrusted her hind leg into the third Gymeluf as he rose his blade up to impale her, leaving himself open, landing into the Gymeluf she had force away with her tail. They both collided back to the ground.

Hitomi ran at the foot of the fourth Gymeluf who was raising his blade towards her chest. Hitomi screamed at Serantisan and wanted her to grab the large metal armor's arm to hold him in at bay. The action was going, but Serantisan missed the grab instead hitting his arm, causing his blade to fall from his grasp and landing in Serantisan's wing. She roared in pain, the blade wretched free from her mouth, and the Gymeluf stepped back gaining his footing again. Hitomi hit the ground, her back felt sharp stinging, digging into her back, as if her muscles were begin ripped apart.

Serantisan grabbed at the Gymeluf whose blade she knocked free, using him as a pillar she pulled him in, giving her enough force to pull herself out of the deep crater her body was firmly held in. She landed on him, her jaws immediately locking onto his helmet while her claws dug into his chest. The weight of her was causing him to sink into the ground, as she furiously burrow her sharp claws to the driver.

Hitomi felt another sharp pain in her leg, fire and her skin separating, she screamed with Serantisan's bellow of pain. Her tail knocked back the Gymeluf whose blade wrenched in her hind leg. She reached back and pulled the blade from her body with her teeth, flinching in pain as she advanced to the Gymeluf who was faltering backwards from her tail swipe.

Hitomi lay crippled on the ground, she couldn't move, she could only feel. She grabbed at the earth to pull herself up, try and regain her strength. She was feeling every ache with ever muscle that Serantisan moved in her struggle against the three remaining Gymelufs. She was losing consciousness; she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was slipping.

* * *

The sounds of a dragon filled the night air, its bellows of anger and pain cause Van to jump to his feet. He looked down the hill, towards the source of the sound and saw the encampment coming to life. They were scrambling into their Gymelufs and men were grabbing their weapons and heading west into the forest. Van turned and headed to Escaflowne, he didn't know what was going on but he was aiming to find out.

He jumped into the waiting cock pit and instantly the armor responded. The pit closed and he headed down the hill approaching soldiers in their Gymelufs.

"What is going on!" Van yelled at the solider climbing up into his cockpit.

"Your Majesty, a dragon, the dragon reported to have destroyed Sir Allen's ship is in the forest!" The solider saluted, but Van headed towards the noise that was coming just beyond the trees.

He approached quickly the sound becoming clearer, he pushed through the trees quickly halting as a Gymeluf came crashing through to his feet. He drew his blade and advanced in, coming upon the battle. Indeed the dragon was double his size, never had he seen such a large creature. He scanned the scene quickly, two Gymelufs were regaining their footing, two were bloodied and shredded, and the one behind him now, who he could not hear any movement from. This dragon was a beast, blooded and injured but wasn't appearing affecting by the gaping wounds it has sustained.

The dragon arched it's back spreading its wings in a threatened manner. It didn't pace around, it stood firm on its position. Its jaws blooded snapped glaring at Van with pure hatred; the white monster crouched slightly to the ground and lurched forward coming at Van. Van spun out of the way, barley missing the graze of it claws, and ducking under its tail as he rounded the back of the dragon. He turned back to face the turning dragon who was quickly upon him again, its hold catching his arm he dropped his blade and grabbed at the throat holding the sharp fangs at bay.

He pushed; he felt his hold slipping as the dragon writhed in his hold. Trying to break free, if he let go he would surely be done for. He heard movement from behind, and he took a chance. He pushed with his last force against the dragon, releasing his hold and turned back as his blade was thrown to him by the Gymeluf who was regaining footing when he had appeared. He swung back around and saw the dragon advancing in. He held his blade ready to maneuver under quickly preparing for his move.

He heard a scream, he thought it was his name, but over the dragon's roaring he couldn't tell. He stood fast, but the dragon stopped, and didn't move. It head lowered, as if admitting defeat. Van wasn't sure of what to do; he stood waiting for the dragon to regain its rage and advance. The Gymeluf behind the large white dragon advanced after taking in the idea he had the upper hand, Van was stopped from telling him to stand down when a blinding blue light appeared from his right.

Escaflowne jolted, Van felt himself kneeling, he couldn't make Escaflowne stop. He strained against the position cursing at the trickery, he looked out the cockpit and the others were doing the same. He continued to struggle but couldn't move, his cock pit opened and with that he jumped out, not waiting to see what other controlling this beast would do to his Gymeluf.

The blue light slowly waned and resided into forming a woman. His eyes adjusted and he saw Hitomi, standing there, with eyes full of tears. His heart stopped, he wanted to move but he couldn't.

She was beautiful. He could see her features were older her body more curved to the dress she was wearing. Her hair surprisingly longer flowing down her face over her shoulders like a silk shawl, and her emerald green eyes locked with his. Her skin was still fair in complexion, but was unblemished, she was naturally beautiful.

He took a step towards her, unsure of if he should move; the world around him was a blur. He could hear the muffled sounds of people around him shouting and yelling, but nothing came through, he just saw her. He took another step, she was closer, still too far, but she wasn't disappearing she was becoming closer to him as he moved forward.

"Van…" He heard his name, her voice was soft, and it sent a wave of tingling throughout his body, he stepped forward again swallowing.

"Hitomi…" He was in arms length of her, he slowly raised his hand reaching for the side of her face, if he could feel her, then she must be real.

A soft smile spread across her face and her eyes glistened with the forming tears. He touched her skin, so softly, outlining her face as he gazed at her. Her hand touched his, pressing his hand against her face and he took a deep breath. She was there, standing before him, he pulled his arm around her neck and brought her lips to his wanting to feel her more.

Her lips were softer than his dreams had let him feel, her taste was like the sweetest sensation he had ever felt. It course thought him and his he drank her in more. She whimpered against him and he pulled her in further, running his hands down her back.

Her arms stretch up and folded across his neck as she pulled him down towards her more, pushing back gently in her kiss to drink him in just the same. He moaned lightly and became more passionate in his kiss. She could feel the world spinning around her; never wanting to breathe if it would mean the heat flowing through her body from his lips would disappear.

His kiss became softer regaining some composer and pulled his lips from hers, letting them wander over her perfect unblemished skin. His lips slowly trailed along her jaw line and to her ear, back down her neck, nibbling wanting to mark her skin possessively. He realized the taste, smell, and feel of her was bringing his body to a response which he started to consciously think wouldn't be appropriate.

He placed his lips softly against hers one last time before pulling back to look at her. He kept her in his hold, firmly against him, letting her smell play with his senses, more feelings that he couldn't identify coursing through his veins. He wanted her, now, and he wasn't sure he couldn't come to terms with anything else if he didn't get his way.

"Hitomi, you're here…" It was all he could say, and he couldn't help the huskily way he sounded; he was keeping his inner needs at bay.

"I am Van, I am." She pulled her one arm free from around his neck and placed it against the side of his face, traced his face lightly with her fingers.

Van pulled his head into her hair taking a deep breath letting her smell take him away.

"Save me…from the dark…" It was softer than a whisper. He felt her go limp, and he pulled away to look at her. Her head was against his chest, and her body limply fell in his arms. Van felt a knot form in his throated as he gazed over her body for noticeable wounds.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" He said lightly shaking her.

"She use much power." The voice was rasped and he heard blades draw; he turned his glance to be looking at the source of it.

A tall cloaked figure stood, motionless, as Vans soldier's pointed their blade at the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" Van gritted his teeth, he wasn't sure if this was friend or foe, but he wasn't in the mood to be playing around.

"I Tsuni keeper." His arm lifted and a skinny long finger pulled from the cloak and pointed to his fainted love in his arms.

"You're with Hitomi?" His tone relieved a little.

"He is her keeper, and I am her protector." Van turned his head to the white dragon that was bleeding and limping towards him. She halted as the newly arrived soldiers drew their blades and pointed them at her threateningly.

"Stand down!" Van spat angrily, he should haven't been they were just protecting their King but he was disgusted with the situation.

"We have been looking for you Van Fanel." Serantisan dipped her head in an obvious display of respect.

Van looked down at the fragile woman in his arms and he could feel his skin prickle with the need to protect her. He pushed her hair from her face, and his eyes widen at the symbol that was inked on her forehead – it was true. Hitomi was this Tsuni.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Escaflowne sadly!

I was feeling like my other character's purposes were becoming unimportant as I haven't been giving them enough light I think. I hope this chapter brings people up to speed as to what's been happening in other parts of the world while Hitomi and Van finally came together!

It's becoming harder to keep up with everyone! So next few chapters might be a lot of jumping between characters instead of highlighting on one whole scene all its own!

I might spend the next day or so re=reading what Ive posted as Im trying to remember everything I actually put down and scratch is becoming a harder to remember!

Thanks everyone!

Enjoy! (I don't have any muse music for this chapter btw)

Thank you Inda for you email! ^.^

* * *

_The peaceful calm that had been the state of Gaea for five year was beginning to wane. The world was shifting, armies on the move, and Gaea herself was in turmoil. Armies moved across Gaea to meet in Austria, aide had been called by all the neighboring countries and nations by King Dryden. _

_The world was shifting, the people of Gaea felt unease as word spread to the furthest corners of the upcoming war. People heard of an ancient power begin battled over, and the return of the Savior of Gaea. The world was drying up of its resources, great lakes became barren and lush forest became a waste land of rotting wood. Farmers' lands became lack in nutrition, and panic began to rise with the new worries that plagued Gaea. Was there any hope?_

* * *

Dilandau was growing restless. They were approaching Fried within the next two days and his anger was building the more he thought about Hitomi's escape. He headed up to the communications room, he was going to speak with Rentra, find out what was happening in Fanelia.

He entered and to his amusement Rentra was already on the screen. The monitoring solider stopped in his tracks, he was heading out the door, probably to find Dilandau and inform him Rentra was asking to speak with him, no demanding would sound more like Rentra.

"At least I see the operations on your end are following through." Rentra said sarcastically.

"Yes Rentra, and how about your end, do you have the girl yet?" Dilandau approached the screen.

"No she hasn't shown here in Fanelia yet, Fried has evacuated Dilandau to Asturia, Fanel plans to stage his assault against you there."

Dilandau slammed his fist into the control panel.

"Why wasn't I made aware of this days ago Rentra!" Dilandau spat, his eyes glaring at the screen with crazed anger. How was he going to burn a city to the ground in all its glory if there was no one there to see it happen!

"I wasn't able to contact you; Fanel seems to have put his vixen on my tail for close monitoring. It wasn't safe until now Dilandau, you should choose your words wisely when you question your superiors" Rentra's scowl made Dilandau quiver with fury.

"I'm changing course to Asturia; I might gain time on them." Dilandau turned away from the screen heading out the room.

"They should be there this eve Dilandau; I suggest you hurry, before they have more time to prepare." The hum and glow of the screen ceased and Dilandau headed to the ships command post.

Zeyran was on her way to Fanelia with her doppelganger, she would obtain his trinkets and Rentra would no longer be in his way. Soon that pompous arrogant king would be out of his way his country belonging to Dilandau, and while he was taking care of Fanel who didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Orinia opened the wax sealed parchment that was promptly delivered to her, with urgency the deliver stressed. She read the inner contents and sighed. Another noble coming to Fanelia, another name she didn't recognize but a country she did. She was tired, little sleep lately and the feel it the air was uneasy. The villagers were worried once the military left with their King to war, leaving them open to an attack. It wasn't easy to deal with, there was a small amount of military left behind, but it still didn't help the tension in the air.

Orinia stopped the first maid she saw "We are expecting guests; please prepare the room on the east wing promptly."

"Yes M'lady." The maid bowing and scurry back the way she came to grab fresh linens.

"Orinia! Orinia!" Merle's voice came echoing from down the hall.

Orinia sighed, she had tried over the years to teach Merle proper manners, and behaviors of a woman, but Merle was impossible. The meaning "You can train old dogs new tricks" had proven right in this instance.

When Merle was within proper conversational distant Orinia addressed Merle properly.

"Yes Merle? You do know your shouting could have waited until you actually caught up to me." Orinia couldn't help but try, maybe one day something would sink in.

"Then you wouldn't have stopped and I would have had to chase you further." Merle said simply, obviously giving her an excuse not take Orinia's tip to adjust her boyish ways.

"What did you need Merle?" Orinia said continuing down the hall.

"Have you seen Rentra, I went to grab something to eat came back and I haven't been able to find him since." Merle said bothered by it.

"Why would you be with Rentra Merle?" Orinia had a suspicion.

"Van didn't tell you?" Her face very confused, and then a look of guilt crossed her face. She made a mistake asking Orinia she realized.

"He has you watching him doesn't he?!" Orinia shouted then looked around to see if anyone was in listening range.

"Ow, yes, he doesn't trust him Orinia! You've been spending a lot of time with him, and I thought you were too! But if you're not then…" Merle flinched away from Orinia's poking, and then flattened her ears in suspicion.

Orinia grabbed Merle's hand and pulled her down the hall to one of the smaller guest quarters, shutting the door behind them.

"Merle look, Rentra told me some things about Hitomi, things that I'm not sure Van would consider because of his, well his feelings towards her." Orinia shifted uneasily.

"Orinia, what are you talking about, this is Hitomi we are talking about here, I know you don't know her, but she would never do anything to hurt anyone." Merle's tailed flicked angrily, she didn't like what Orinia had to say.

"It not her so much as the power they are saying she has! Merle I've read the history me and Kelta have been looking into it –"

"Stop it! You will stay out of this Orinia, do what Van told you to do, this is one matter you won't want to get into if you are as confused as you sound." Merle turned quickly and darted out the door, slamming it behind her.

Orinia sighed; she wished right now that she knew this Hitomi so she could hold the unwavering faith everyone else around her that knew the Savior of Gaea had. It would be easier to sleep at night, and to spend her time in areas that needed to be tended to instead of this history chase she had been on with Kelta for the last 5 days.

She spent the rest of the afternoon with the remaining council. The villagers concerns were pouring into the meeting from audience held all week. Orinia decided to double the guards on the wall and to have patrols run the country sides and monitor the farmers. Hopefully then they would feel more at ease, but she knew it would only pacify them for a short amount of time before the demanded more.

She wished Storius was here, all the time she had been spending with him for the last two years had provided her a comfort inside that put her at ease. She wasn't sure if it was because he was one with the military expertise for this situation or more so she didn't have anyone to share her growing concerns with. It was kind of strange; she never thought she would be missing his light heart witty one liners and humorous sarcasm. She always told him he needed to get more of a serious grip on his life and he always told her she needed to loosen up, they were total opposites. However, she never felt more comfortable with someone, he never did judge her, or tried to understand her – he simply accepted her and became a good friend.

Orinia had received word from the serving maid to the new guests that they had arrived during her council meeting. She decided it was time to go and greet them, stop dwelling on things that weren't helping the situation any. She made her way down the east wing, arriving at the door, knocking slightly and waiting for an answer to come. The door opened and the maid stood looking at her for a moment, she bowed and opened the door further to let Orinia in.

"Greetings Lady Amelia and Lord Dohn, Welcome to Fanelia." She said bowing before getting to look at the two.

"Thank you Lady Orinia, we appreciate Fanelia's hospitality." Her voice was smooth and calm.

Orinia studied the two with disbelief. She didn't believe she would find two people who were more beautiful in all of Gaea, but here stood a woman with jet black spiral bound hair, thick and full, and a man with perfect features and silver mid shoulder lengths hair. They were well groomed and held themselves with such confidence that Orinia herself wasn't sure she held a candle to them anymore.

"I apologize for the current situation surrounding Fanelia, but I assure you all it safe here." She bowed she had to make sure they were aware of the current situation if they didn't already know, but by the letter they had been traveling for some time. Most likely meaning they were a little behind on affairs such as the ones surrounding Fanelia.

"Lady Orinia, there is no need to apologize, we are gratefully your staff was so informative, we would have been departing to Austria at daybreak had we not known." Again so clam and collective not a hint of concern or disappointment.

"Dinner will be prepared with the hour, in the dining hall; we have other guests we are accommodating in the castle. I will have seats prepared for you." Orinia smiled politely.

"That would be lovely, I was unaware of my hunger until late when I arrived at the castle and smelled the wonderful delights brewing in your kitchens." Amelia started pulling contents from her bags and placing them on the bed, Dohn sat in the sitting char and opened a small box containing a smoke pipe.

"I will see you at dinner then." Orinia bowed out one last time before closing the door. Just another greeting with yet another pair of nobles - beautiful nobles at that. Something did seem off, but she couldn't place it, shrugging it off she continued down the hall to see Kelta.

* * *

Rentra saw the small caravan pull to the castle from his balcony. Another set of nobles coming to visit or pass through and seeking accommodations from the country that loved to keep its doors open. Rentra spat at the idea, being a country of such peace when it held so much power was ridiculous to him. Fanel held the most powerful Gymeluf and had a Tsuni in his grasp and let it all go. He sent the Tsuni away and placed the Gymeluf in a garden to be large decorations for the growing vines and roses.

He felt envy pulse through him when he reawakened the Gymeluf, that power should be his. When Rentra takes Van's country from him he would have his finest scholars and scientist find a way to do just that. He was growing sorely impatient that the Tsuni hadn't showed here. She was supposed to be here by now! What if someone else had captured her, what if she wasn't coming here and his over confidence had proven him wrong. He laughed at the thought, not matter, it would all work to his favor soon – there was no other way around it. Even Dilandau was powerless without him he had they key to controlling the Tsuni, and he would.

Orinia was growing tiresome, he thought she would be so easy to will, but her questions were getting a little too detailed for his liking. He was sure he could get her what he needed her to do, but not without the work that she's been pushing from him. He didn't realize that Fanelia had a decent scholar making him having to think of more details that would pacify them without making them know the truth of it all. For a woman in love with a man she can't have, she wasn't taking the easy route to obtain his love. She had morals, ones that he should have probably looked into more before providing her with the information he had.

No matter, she could just as well been a causality in all this in the end anyways. It was a shame, she was an entrancing woman, one that he wouldn't mind taking as his own. A smile creped across his face, it was fun to entertain the idea none the less.

Rentra's attention was brought back to the light knock as his door, a muffled voice from the other side of the door announced dinner was prepared and awaiting in the dining hall. Just another time he needed to throw on his collective well being attitude and dine with these soft mannered Fanelians.

Rentra made his way to the Dining hall, his gaze caught sight of a woman standing at the end of the hall looking around, confused. She was possibility the most marvelous creature he had ever seen. Rentra paused for a moment adjust his garb and making sure he did look presentable – things he didn't take much notice to before leaving his room.

"Excuse you M'Lady are you lost?" The black hair woman turned to face him fully.

"That I am, your Majesty." She bowed, not skipping a beat.

"I take it this is your first night in Fanelia; I believe I saw your caravan come into court earlier this day." He held his arm out offering it to her.

She wrapped her slender arm around his adjusting her white silk shawl that draped loosely behind her back. Her dress was a shimmering white, low cut and tightly formed to her features. Her slender back was exposed with thin ties brining the dress together like an open corset.

"Thank you your Highness." She smiled at him; her lips were full and enticing.

Rentra walked with her the rest of the short distance to the dining hall, not speaking another word; he was feeling his palms clam up. He was nervous? Yes indeed she was, her beauty was intimidating, he had bedded many women and none of them held a candle to this goddess that held his arm.

He walked into the hall, many nobleman and royalty sat around the long table already discussing affairs and conversing among one another. He felt eyes staring at him, or more so the woman who held loosely to him as he approached their seating.

"Lord Dohn won't be joining you Lady Amelia?" Orinia sounded a little surprise at the sight before her; Rentra gave Orinia a glance before looking back at Amelia.

"I'm afraid he sends his Regrets Lady Orinia, the traveling has gotten the better of him and he seeks to rest this evening." Amelia dipped her head in a common show of courtesy.

"Understandable, then you will be joining King Rentra I presume?" She held her hand to two spots near the ending of the table, near Orinia. Amelia nodded slightly.

Rentra bit back a curse; he didn't want to be within Orinia's hearing range. He wanted to know more about this woman who was accompanying him and without Orinia's scolding look. He figured he could make it through dinner with polite conversation and then have her accompany him on a around the gardens. That was a perfect idea; he couldn't have planned it any better himself.

Conversation at dinner went smoothly; Rentra learned a couple things about Amelia, things that he would catch between thinking lustful thoughts about this goddess beside him. He had always been a lustful man; he knew that about his nature. Since he had arrived in Fanelia, his bed had been empty, and it was taking a lot of his energy to not peruse any of these Fanelia women. However, with all his recent developments in his scheme it wasn't a surprise that his mind didn't wander to it more often.

Now this seductress sat beside him, her eyes pulling him in, and her body's warmth emanating to his making his blood feel thick. He sat there eating and conversing with the other about politics his patience wearing thin. The last course was finished and he stood after some other nobles had excused themselves thanking Lady Orinia for the dinner.

"Thank you Lady Orinia, the dinner was remarkable." Rentra said bowing towards her. He turned and held his had to Amelia who was taking her leave as well.

"Accompany me on a walk through the gardens Lady Amelia your company has been most pleasurable." He held his hand to hers.

"As you wish your highness." She delicate placed her warm soft hand in his and followed him from the hall.

The moons illuminated the garden well, it was peaceful and the perfect mood for Rentra to speak to Amelia the way he intended to. The moonlights danced long her features perfectly, making his blood boil, this woman was the need in all of his deepest desires.

"I would call you beautiful but the term is such an understatement to how marvelous you are Lady Amelia." He turned her to face him.

Her eyes glistened, and her cheeks turned a slight pink. She titled her head slightly smiling "Thank you Highness your too kind."

He leaned down to her, cupping her jaw in his hands and pulling her towards him. His lips took hers in a possessive need to pull her in. He groaned as he tasted her, as he imagined, his body coursed with a pulsing heat. She was soft her mouth like an addictive sedative that he need more. He drank her in, his mouth striving to take in more. She pushed back at him with a quickening pace, fighting to drink him in as well.

He pulled her against him and his hands wandered the perfect curves of her body. She felt like the finest silk, her skin warm and quivered against his touch. He bit her lip, and made his way down her neck pulling her up against him, she whimpered his body shivered in response.

"Ahem."

His thoughts pooled back to his situation and their location slowly. He slowly released his hold on her and pulled his lips away from her, looking towards the sound of the interruption. He would have taken her here and now without thinking twice about it. Fury quickly replaced his lust.

"Your highness, I don't mean to be rude, but this is a public garden, hardly the place for this." Lady Orinia stood firm her eyes burning with anger. She was defiantly angry.

"I apologize Lady Orinia, I was caught up in the moment, and I will escort Lady Amelia back to her room." Rentra took her arm, his body still tingling with arousal; he was debating on going to her room or his.

"See that you do." Orinia turned and left them alone.

"I should be getting back to my room your Highness." Amelia dipped her head and before Rentra could object – she was gone from his sight. His body shivered with the loss of heat from her small form. She was so intoxicating, just the mere kiss from her sent his body in heightened response; he was enjoying the feeling, one that he hadn't ever felt with such need.

* * *

Zeyran closed the door behind her, with a grin of pure evil on her face. Dohn looked up at her smiling back.

"I see you succeeded." Dohn said as he placed his book to the table.

"It was far easier than I suspected, he is in truth a lustful man by nature. A couple more days of this and we will have succeeded, we will have the bracelets, and you will have his throne." The Quartz eyes glistened with greed.

"And Dilandau?" Dohn had a sneaking suspicion that Zeyran was able to cross just about anybody.

"Once I bind myself to the girl, he will need me to control her."Zeyran started to undress herself, slipping out of her evening gown.

"Why would you bother with him Zeyran, you can have the world." Dohn was hoping they would be rid of that lunatic.

"Dohn you don't question a woman's heart, I will have Dilandau as mine, and there's more to him than meets your eye." She turned her naked form bare to him.

He shook his head, something in him said he should want her, but nothing was there. He grabbed his book and began reading it again, not watching her slip into her gown for the night.

Zeyran pulled a small tissue from her glove she had been wearing earlier that night. She carefully unfolded the tissue, exposing several strands of hair. She smiled deviously as she pulled some old artifacts from the chest that was placed at the end of the bed. A small bowl with engraving of symbols and serpents danced along the rim. A small rounded tool used for grinding herbs and a long black chain with many dangling charms and symbols found engraved on the bowl.

She pulled a satchel from the chest and opened it pulling a few vials of different colored dust, and different liquids. She mixed them together chanting lowly to herself. The bowl glowed lightly, different colors before it dulled and a thin barley formed smoke rose.

Zeyran added the hair particles she had collective earlier in the night. She chanted more and the bowl illuminated brightly. Dohn stood and walked over seeing inside, it was a room, moving, but he could see the bed night stand and chest that the vision seemed to be taking them too. He saw a pair of hands open the bowl and inside papers and two small wooden boxes. The pair of hands grabbed the two boxes and turned back towards the desk on the opposite side of the room.

Dohn realized it was through Rentra's eye he was seeing. He had seen Zeyran do this before. The two boxes set carefully on the desk; they were opened and inside two identical bracelets with the exception of the stones. One was blue in color and the other black. Zeyran's eyes lit in satisfaction and she rubbed her hands together in greed.

"How much easier could this be?" She turned and looked at Dohn, the bowls vision disappeared when Zeyran waved her hand over it.

"Zeyran, wasn't it Quartz magic that made those bracelets?" Dohn sat back down and opened his book to where he left, waiting for Zeyran to answer.

"Yes Dohn it was." She climbed into bed

"Why can't you just do the same, we could of skip this entirely and go directly to the girl." Dohn was so simple minded Zeyran thought.

"Theres the fact that it took three very powerful Quartz to make the bracelets, and one great sacrifice to fuse the power that resides in those ancient bracelets. Magic like that has been lost for 300 years." Zeyran placed her back against the head board and looked at Dohn. He was her longest companion ever, and she was content with that. She kept him around not only solely for the purpose his powers were useful but his simple mind always left him incapable of trying to double cross her, or outwit her.

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"The souls of his kingdom, and loved ones, all for the power to contain one being." Zeyran smiled deviously. It was a dark art indeed. However to be a Quartz and not know the story behind the forging of these marvelous bracelets would simply mean you were never a Quartz or trained by a Quartz. These bracelets were one of the most marvelous creations her kind had made. To contain such power took such a sacrifice and a king willing to do it.

The Tsuni never belonged to anyone, until the day the Nation Cimedian gave its life to enslave her because of love.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok well, I don't know if it to tooooo soon for this chapter but here it is anyways. I have never written scenes like this so I did a lot of reading online (a lot of 12 step guides) to how to make this kind of scene haha, hope it paid off!

So here it is Chapter um 13 in all its glory and no to get further into the story so things fall in place! (I felt as if I had to get this out of the way first haha)

SO NOW I will be re-reading my story to get an idea of where I went and didn't go (as I had thrown out a lot of stuff I had in it now my memory cant make heads or tails of what I kept and didn't keep) I probably will like go "UGH I cant believe I put that in there a lot but it must be done!"

So give me a couple days to post something else. Back to work again too poo.

BTW my muse song Linkin Park - Numb

* * *

Van stood outside his tent, Storius stood next to him motionless, waiting for him to speak. The hooded figured he come to learn was called Grato stood on the other side of the fire, no doubt staring at them. The dragon was lying behind him, trying not to move much, she wouldn't let any of the soldiers tend her wounds and Van could tell she was in pain. The bleeding had finally stopped when the blood clotted and formed a scab. They had been camped here for a day, events last night put a hinder in their march today, and Hitomi hadn't regained consciousness and she wasn't looking well.

The dragon spoke; however not much since last night, Van wanted to ask questions but he wasn't sure where to start, the men were on edge with the giant beast around and unsure of what the cloaked figure even was. The pair was conversing with one another, and between the crackling fire and noise from the camp he couldn't make out what they were saying.

The cloak figure approached them and he seen Storius reach for his blade and hold his position on the handle, as if preparing. Van gave him a stern look and Storius eased up.

"Serantisan speak now." Grato held out his arm as if allowing Van to pass.

Van walked ahead to the dragon not far from him and Storius follow with Grato behind them.

"Serantisan is your name dragon?" Van knelt down, her large massive head laid on the ground; her eyes opened looking at him.

"That is what your tongue calls me, yes, so that is my name." She pulled her head up slightly from the ground, but it seemed to take a little effort.

"What are you doing with Hitomi?" Van was too eager to know the questions that ran through his mind all day, and if he wasn't sitting by Hitomi's side watching her, he might have been more pushing to get these answers.

"I will give you the simple answer, as the long explanation of it is no matter now; We fled from Dilandau days ago – we even defended your Knight Allen. I am very old, but when my Tsuni asked me to find your city, I was a bit lost – I have lived deep in the canyons for the large 200 years, so my knowledge of your country was little. We had been resting when your military decided to ambush us."She shifted her body weight slightly wincing in pain.

"Allen found you, why isn't he with you now?" Van said bitterly

"There was a complication, and we left his aide." Serantisan wasn't sure if he would understand, and she wasn't about to make the situation worse.

"Complication?" Van pressed, he was angered by the knowledge that Allen had seen Hitomi, and no word was sent to him, and he let her free without protection – but then she did have this dragon and other being at her aide.

"You must'n press matter that I don't give information to, trust in good faith that they are unimportant Van." She dipped her head staring at him intently, addressing him like they had known each other for a long time.

"Then tell me what I should know because I have no idea where to start Serantisan." Van folded his arms and waited for her to tell him whatever it was that he should know.

"Before we carry on this conversation I need you to bring me the Tsuni." Serantisan took all her efforts to stand, she lost a lot of blood in battle, impressive that it didn't hinder her battling, and the effect started to show after. Van knew that it was fury can do to a person and it probably was the same for the dragon.

"You expect me to bring her to you, she had been unconscious since we found her, and what do you plan to do to her!" Van's hand traced the hilt of his sword.

Serantisan growled "You dare question me. I will answer your questions in due time, as soon as I see the Tsuni."

Van looked over at the cloaked figure who had positioned himself at Serantisan's side. He glanced back at Storius as if looking for another answer. He hadn't know this dragon anymore than he knew the cloaked figure at his side, but Hitomi had been with him, maybe Serantisan could help her, as there was nothing he could do.

Van entered to see Hitomi with a pained look on her face; she was dripping with sweat and thrashing around. She had been like this since he brought her back to the camp. His heart wrench in hurt, he just got her back and here she was, with some sort of fever and unexplainable problem happening to her. His hand touched the side of her face softly and he bent down kissing her forehead lightly.

"Hitomi, I'm here." He whispered in her ear. He fought back the tears that he could feel wanting to form. He was didn't know what was going on with her, unknown to the answers, leaving him powerless and unable to help her. He could fight any foe that was placed in front of him for her, but he couldn't fight this, and it coursed a deep pain through his body the heaviest pressure building in his chest.

He picked her up in his arms, cradling her head against his chest; he carried her out of the tent to the dragon that stood waiting for her. He stood before her, not sure if he could set Hitomi down, he didn't want to let her go.

"It be ok." The hooded figure rasped, trying to put a sense of faith in Van that he wasn't finding right now.

Van nodded, and gently placed Hitomi on the ground at the dragon's feet. He took a slight step back, but not too far as he wasn't sure his feet would move any further from her conflicted body.

The Dragon shifted to stand slightly over her, burrowing both her claws into the ground she arched her neck back and spread her impressive wings pointing them to the sky. Her mouth opened as she took a large breath in, her chest expanding as the air flowed in; a small blue orb began to glow beneath Serantisan's chest. Van recognized it; it was a drag-energist.

Van's eyes focused on Hitomi as she began to mumble. Her forehead became to glow, the inking once a light grey began to turn a light blue, and becoming deeper with the passing moments. Storius held Van back as he started to move to kneel at Hitomi's side.

The earth around them began to rise, dirt shifted in a circle rotation behind them, encircling them. Storius glanced around unsure and Van focus on Hitomi, he wanted to hold her hand, and he wanted to touch her and feel her, make sure she knew he was there, but he stood his ground. The wind began to pick up in force, as grass began to lift into the funneling wind tunnel that surrounded them. Van could feel his hair blowing with the force of the wind, and He couldn't hear Storius clearly but his voice was there.

* * *

Hitomi felt her body burning, tears pooled in her eyes. It was dark, and there were screams everywhere. She held herself remembering all the things she had witness since she became lost here. _Van_ She was with Van before all this happen, where was she now.

Her body ached, her muscles tensed. She had seen Van dying a hundred different ways, and each time she tried to save him she would fail. The hands of Dilandau, the poisonous kiss of a beautiful woman Hitomi felt she couldn't hold a candle too, even at her hands he perished. Her eyes were dry, but the tears kept falling. Her heart twisted in pain and if she could stop its beating willingly she would have done so.

_Van Im sorry I couldn't save you or the others. _She had seen them all dying, all her friends, and people she didn't even know. They all died the same way, by her hate, she hated them all! She wanted them to die, and yet her mind told her no, but the hate just pulsed through her. She did unspeakable things to them; she shivered in fear of herself.

"Tsuni…" Serantisan! It was her voice! She could hear her, she wasn't sure if she should run. She tried to run towards Van's voice but always ended up in more pain than when she started. She wasn't sure her body could take much more.

"Tsuni, open your heart, let it all in, let me in."

"NO! The hate, the anger, the pain, it's so controlling I don't know… I don't know how to control it!" She cried screaming, she hated herself the pain made her do things to people – things she couldn't control.

"I will find you Tsuni I will, trust me." Her voice was calm and soothing, Hitomi thought her body's throbbing started wane, but she wasn't sure.

Hitomi closed her eyes; she could feel the hate inside of her, and the fury she blocked away. As if it was pounding against her to let in. She took a deep breath and relaxed, it filled her. She clenched her fist; she wanted to cackle it was so blissful. She thought of death, destruction, and ending of life and it felt good to her, her mind Screamed at her. Screamed for her to think about the people, think about her friends, how important they were but she mocked her voice.

Hitomi quivered as a warmth slipped in, it was calming, like Novocain, it made her relax. It pushed the pain out, the fury ebbed and the angry simmered. She felt at peace in the dark, her body fet her again, however drained from the battle she had been through it was still her body again.

"Come to me"

She saw Serantisan's form as a shadow in a bright illuminating light ahead of her. She climbed to her feet and slowly made her way to her. One last tear trickled down her cheek as she reached out to the dragon.

* * *

Hitomi's forehead grew deeper in color, and her body began to lift from the ground. Van tried to lurch forward and grab her instinctively, but he could feel Storius and Grato's holding him in place. He struggled against them, this wasn't natural, and this dragon was doing something to Hitomi! "Let me GO!" Van screamed but he was sure the bellowing wind drowned his voice away instantly.

Her form rose closer to Serantisan's head, Her Drag-energist glowing deep in blue like Hitomi's forehead. This seemed to last forever, the seconds turning in hours, he wasn't sure what to do. He stood there powerless, unable to help her.

Van hit the ground in what he could feel an invisible force of power push them back, knocking the wind from the three of them. Dirt fell around them as the wind had died in an instant, the ground borrow a deep circular crater around them. He tried to sit up but his body pulsed with pain, and he was trying to catch the breath that had been pounded from his chest in an instant.

His eyes saw her, standing with Serantisan's massive head cradled in her hands. She was staring into her eyes, her expression so soothing. Serantisan appearing to be purring, a low rumbled coming from her. Hitomi was glowing, a light aura danced on her skin, like she was he own ray of sunshine.

She pulled Serantisan's forehead to her own and the deep blue marking seemed to seep into Serantisan, like a smoke slowly dancing into her scales and becoming no more. Van stared without words as the dragon began to form the same aura as Hitomi.

"_Ker'Lutchion_ I binded myself to you, as in life, I share your pains, I share your death. I mend your wounds with the energy I have been granted through the will of my being. Your will is my will." Hitomi closed her eyes and pressed her forehead fully against the dragon. She repeated the words her voice echoed from within her.

Hitomi's form began to become translucent, Van struggled to get to his feet, and she was disappearing! He coughed to try and speak but his lungs burned. He stood to reach her, and she was gone. Her essences seem to disappear in a thin lining of smoke into Serantisan. He stood, unsheathing his sword and glaring at the dragon.

Her head turned towards him, Hitomi's symbol pulsed on her forehead, pulsed a deep blue. He stood, confused, he let his blade go and it fell to the ground. He dropped to his knees in uncertainty, he had lost her again but this time he didn't know what to think. The ground shook from behind and he turned to see Escaflowne behind him, as if waiting for him to climb on the metallic dragons back and take flight. His mind was racing – he couldn't grab a single thought.

He turned and looked back at Serantisan his eyes wide trying to figure it out. Her eyes were green, they were emerald green – the same deep sincere look that was so familiar to him time and time again looked back at him.

"Fly with me Van." Her voice, coming from the dragon; Hitomi's sweet voice, as if it belonged there the entire time.

He turned and looked at Escaflowne and without a second glance he ran and climbed on, pulling back his strap, he pushed into the sky. He watched her follow him into the sky, staring at her blankly as she glided beside him. Her large eye looking back at him he was trying to accept it, she was in the dragon, or she was the dragon.

"Hitomi?" He finally said after moments of flying

"Yes Van, it's me." She spun over him, obviously enjoying her new form.

"Wha- What happen?" Van watched as she gracefully flew beside him.

"I don't know to be honest, It was dark Van, so very dark – all I felt was anger, and hatred, and hurt like I had never felt, I saw things, terrible things in the dark. I was alone, I heard your voice, and I tried to follow but again, more darkness. The deeper I wandered the more hurt I felt." Her eyes deepened gazing back at him.

"I heard her voice Van, she told me to open up to her, and she would find me." She proceeded to climb down, heading to a small lake below.

"It felt warm again, and I let her in, I saw her face the pain was gone, I went with her to escape the Darkness Van."

"She tells me you were worried…"

"I was Hitomi, I thought I was losing you…I..." Van pulled his gaze from her and dived to the small lake below.

They landed; Van stood from Escaflowne looking up at her, her head drew closer down towards him.

Van shielded his eyes from the blinding light that appeared from her forehead. He could see from the edges that the light was dimming and pulled his arm away, and there she stood. Hitomi stood under the large dragon staring up at him. Serantisan took to the sky, not looking back heading the way they had came from.

Van jumped down from Escaflowne and slowly walked towards her. Hitomi stood there, smiling and holding out her hands. Van reached as he neared her intertwining his fingers with her and pulling her closer to him staring down into her eyes. His heart was racing, she was warm, and he could remember the teasing thought of her lips pressing him in the back of his mind. He wanted to kiss her again, now, he had so many questions but he didn't want to know them yet.

Hitomi unraveled her hand from his and glided her hand up his arm, over his shoulders, and resting her palm lightly against his face. She could feel him pulsing in her, the need pushing her, and she almost couldn't tell the difference between hers or his. Her heart raced as she felt his skin, it was pushing sensations to form goose bumps on her skin. She smiled and let her fingers playful comb through his hair. She wasn't going to fight him or his feelings that pulse through her.

He traced the edges of his face, pushing the hair away from her face with his free hand. His body tensed in response to the feel of her soft unblemished skin. He stepped closer into her his eyes locked with her, drawing him in. He remembered her lips, her taste, and he slowly leaned in to feel it again. She felt his need; it was making her heart race, and her breath heavy trying to cool from the heat her body was pulsing with.

His lips brushed against hers, and moved, tracing her skin so lightly. She closed her eyes and pressed into him more, feeling his muscular tone against her small frame. His lips teased her skin, lightly up and down her face, her neck and back up to rest against her lips again. She couldn't explain the feeling her skin was feeling from the light trail his lips had left. It was new to her, causing her inner thighs burn with want to be felt.

He pulled his arms around her waist, pressing her harder against him, and bringing her to his lips fully. His tongue pressed against her lips sliding in slowly as she parted them, and she made a fist with his hair trying to pull her energy somewhere other than the lower part of her body it was traveling to. She mimicked his action, coursing her tongue against his drinking him in, pulling herself up to him further.

Van placed his arm lower down her body as he continued to slowly but passionately kiss her. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her against him, and not letting her pull away from his mouth he knelt in the grass, placing her soft small form down beside him. He pulled away from her lips, trailing kisses down her jaw line, and neck positioning himself next to her on his side hovering over her.

She took a deep breath in once he took his lips to tease her skin again, but this time nibbling his way down, causing small quiet gasps with each slow moving kiss he placed on her. She wriggled in need, her body quivered in response under him; she ran her hands under his shirt, feeling the muscular contours of his back. Her arms slid further up his back while his mouth trailed lower down her body, his shirt folded up and she slowly pulled it over his head; he paused letting her do so.

His crimson eyes met hers, they were burning with passion, she could feel his need pushing her, coursing through her, it was addicting to feel him emotionally, and it matched her perfectly. His lips continued on her collar bone, her teeth grazing her skin tantalizing her, and she pressed her fingers against his back lightly, gripping to gain her bearing, wanting the world to stop spinning. It sent a heat of need through him his lips trailed lower down to her chest. He reached the thin fabric that hid her beneath it but exposing the top portions of her breasts.

He pulled one strap that hung loosely down her should while his lips continued kissing at the line the fabric drew for him. He contained himself from ripping the fabric away entirely, wanting to enjoy this moment to its fullest extent, this was no dream, this was her warm body responding to his every kiss under him. Every quiver, every touch, and every whimper she made sent his body into a hardening state that urged for release.

He pulled the right portion down from her shoulder, exposing her breast. His lips centered over nibbling lightly while his hand began making way to pull the other strap away. She arched so slightly when his warm mouth centered over her breast sending more currents of heat through her body. She whispered his name in a moan, so quietly, his name from her lips lurched at him inside. He strained not to just take her now; he fought at it, wanting to explore all the wonders of her body.

She breathed heavier; she felt her body tingling, her breast sending shock waves throughout her body, which seemed to pull toward her inner thighs. She rubbed her legs together trying to ease the burning that was forming, she wasn't sure how to ease it, and just the feel of it was exciting her.

Van's lips made way to her other breast; the other instantly started to harden at the lack of his warm lips. His now free hand began pulling her dress down past her waist. His fingers sliding back up her thighs, slowly, he moved his fingered between her legs. He groaned against her as his finger felt her warm heat building, he rubbed lightly and pulled his mouth back up her neck, kissing his way back to her mouth.

"Van.." She gasped his name when she felt the urging response his fingers were causing her.

His lips pushed against her faster this time, drinking her in forcefully, and she matched him in response. Her body was aching, aching with every touch, every kiss, he placed against her. His fingers applied more pressure and her hips moved with the course they were going. He slowly slid one into her and she let a short gasp escape her as he nibbled against her lips from the broken kiss. His eyes focused on her face, he could see the need building on her face. He slid another finger in, keeping his slow rhythm that moved with her hips. Her brows creased together and she moaned; he wished he could see into her eyes, but he also enjoyed watching the pleasure this way too.

Her hands felt along his chest, making their way lower to his tied britches. She pulled the strings and moved her hand lower beneath them. Her body was compelling her to feel him, feel all of him. She opened her eyes when she felt his harden state, meeting his hungry gaze. His breath increased, she could feel it blazing against her skin as she slowly formed her hand around him and stroked up and down. She held her breath to see his response, she wasn't sure if she was doing this right, through all of her need and pulsating feeling coursing through her body, she realized she had insecurities.

He closed his eyes once her grip firmed a moan in excitement. Hitomi couldn't tell if his fingers cause her to shiver or if her body was excited to hear his pleasure as well as feel it. He pulled himself over her, breaking her hold she had on him, still letting his fingers rub her softly and move in and out of her, he knelt over her. His gaze met her soft glance and his lips began kissing between her breasts and slowly down toward her navel. He lingered there for a moment, before inching further down to his fingers. His tongue softly licked against her while his fingers still move with her hips. Her thighs pressed against him in response, her muscles tensed and she arched again, his tongue began moving above his finger, licking and sucking in an area that she was sure was bringing tears to her eyes.

She arched and moved harder against him, he continued to move with her, his speed picking up, his pressure becoming harder and it was what she needed. She could feel herself wanting more; it drove her body in tension and pleasure all at the same time. Her hands found his hair and she lightly clamed fist fulls of it, unsure she could do anything else but moan.

She arched more as her body tensed but shook at the same time, her legs tensed tightly around Van. Moaning louder, her body wanted to collapse with the wave of new sensation that coursed through it. And she did, Van seem to sense what happen to her as his rhythm slowed, and ceased, he slowly kissed his way back up to her. Her body felt numb, and drained. He hovered over her, meeting her perfectly exhausted look with a smile. His onyx hair hung playful in his face and his eyes deep with what Hitomi felt as love. Van didn't have to say it she felt it, it coursed through her like her own feeling.

She breathed in deeply as his lips neared hers, he pushed against her, and she felt his hardened state between her inner thighs. She felt his need for her pushing her, her muscles tensed against him. It sent a current of warmth through her newly reviving body. She felt as if she couldn't move a moment ago and now she wanted more of him. Every time he pushed himself against her she quivered in response, her sensitive area becoming more aroused with every feel of him.

Her back arched against him giving her arms length to pull his britches down exposing his naked form to her. She gasped at the sight, all his features, and contours of his muscles danced against the moonlights. He was handsome, no beautiful. His lips found hers, slowly he inched his way nearer to her, pushing himself against her. He pulled his lips away to look into her eyes as he slowly pushed into her, the tightness constricting around him, his body conflicted with the urge to drive deeper into her. Her eyes widened and tears form in her eyes, Van paused not going any further, and pulled his lips to her cheek kissing away the lone tear that trickled down. She whimpered against him, he never considered she would be a virgin, _Mine_ he thought possessively. He pulled her tightly against him, kissing her lips softly as he eased further.

"Van..." She said quietly closing her eyes trying to ease into the discomfort she was feeling.

Her body urged her on and she slowly moving against him, the discomfort waning away was replaced by building tides of arousal again. Van restrained himself to slowly move with her, but his body shook in need, need to claim her and release him from this build of pressure he was feeling. He moaned as he felt her thrusting into him, and he started to move against her with increasing pace. _Claim her_ his voice screamed but he fought it off.

Hitomi arched into him, she could feel him in her, in more ways than one. His want for her pulsed through her pushing her to move against him; sending her body wanting more. She ran her hands up his back feeling his muscles tense and flex with every thrust; she clung to him tightly. He was increasing against her, thrusting hard, and her body was responding back. She tried to catch her breath, the world was spinning and her body was erupting with feelings she had never felt before. Van pulled himself down to her, his body firmly against hers, his arms held her tightly against him.

She said his name between gasps of air she fought for, he was thrusting into her with force and all she could do was beg for more. Her body was no longer hers, it was his to claim and she quivered not sure if she could hold onto this building tension anymore. His hold tightened around her and his thrusts became harder into her; he was trying to go deeper. He pressed his lips against her moaning as his body quivered against her with release. She shook beneath him as his thrusts slowed, softened and ceased. Her whole being felt drained, and she opened her eyes; feathers rained from above. She pulled her head back, his feathers were as white as a fresh snow on a winter morning and they were wrapped around them.

"Hitomi…I love you." His body softly lay against her and he rested her head against her chest.

She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling, everything was perfect.

"Van, I love you." She looked to the sky watching the feathers lightly fall around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to everyone reviewing

Driving home in a snow storm I got some REALLY good ideas for this story that will tie them in I think. So needless to say its not over with yet! This chapter was just a wrrite out I had started before those ideas but I figured I should finish it, I implemented a couple of the things I need in it to make it work my ideas to build.

So does anyone like Orinia yet? Or heck at all! :) I started her out the way I did and now I dont know shes becoming slowly who I had hoped at least. A little better than I imagined too. Im trying to let the new character I introduced in this fanfic to grow with ya maybe Im not accomplishing that.

Zeyran dont know if you guys like her, I think sometimes she needs to be darker and less woman but I dont know; we will see!

Dilandau I didnt want too crazy I kinda wanted some devious rationalization about his, now that he is one person.

Anyways hope you dont mind this Chapter! Again it was half way done when I thought of some ideas to put in that I think will heighten this story so I didnt want to ditch it right away

* * *

Dryden entered the meeting chambers; he didn't want to address all the concerns that were piling up. He missed the days he was a man with no concerns on his mind except where the next profit to be made was, and even then it wasn't really a concern. He had become a king, and his ruling over the last five years was easy, he now faced a war. A war that to his understanding was built on prophecies and myths nothing that had any grounds.

His concern was more that Van hadn't showed up with his military yesterday, and come dawn today reports of Ziabach closing in, by tomorrow, left him unsure of things to come. Austria had called for other allied countries and nations aide, and they were responding swiftly. They were growing in force at least, a force that might be able to stand up to this war.

What would happen after this, if they won? Would they retreat again and come later on in the future like this time? What would end this completely? He didn't want to just think about tomorrow, last time he had done that it ended up like this. He needed to think further ahead, to a point where there would never be another threat to Gaea again.

"Fanelia's army has been spotted half a day's march; they should be here by this eve your majesty."

Dryden let his first sigh of relief come, one that was long overdue since coming back to Austria. Freid's people came here, they were over their capacity, but the city was holding its own. Austrians opened their doors to the Duchy's people with open arms, it was a small thing to be grateful for in this time, but he was proud to be the King of such a giving nation.

"What is our course of action when Zaibach arrives King Dryden." Chid sat at the end of the long table with large open questioning eyes.

"We have all of the Oistos in place, the walls are being reinforced as we speak, and we are still presented with the problem that they still might hold the power of their stealth cloaks." Dryden rubbed his chin uncertainly. (NOTE: Oistos is large wooden military equipment that shoots large spears)

"We have lined the outer perimeters away from the castle with oil, when they reach near the city we will prevent them from crossing with a wall of flames Sir." His military commander Gaddess stood addressing that concern with confidence. It was a good plan, but Dryden didn't know if their stealth cloaks could be rendered useless with flames. He bit back a curse, why they hadn't learned more about the technology when they had a chance filled him with regrettable anger.

"Sire, if we may inquire, why are the attacking, what do they want." Dryden met Gaddess's gaze.

"It's all speculation at this point Gaddess but what we do know is that we are going to be at war. The reasons we don't know, but even if we did know them would that help us?"

To tell his commander that they were fighting over things he wasn't even certain were real would just be pointless. Sending them on a search for this power that they didn't know existed or having them put their faith in something that wasn't there seemed pointless. The knowledge he wanted them to fight for was to keep their nation safe.

"Sire, Commander Allen Schezar of Fanelia has arrive and requesting to speak with you."

Gaddess lifted his head, and gave Dryden a look. "May I accompany you M'Lord"

Dryden nodded and Gaddess accompanied down the hall following the solider to Allen. Gaddess couldn't help but feel relieved that Allen was here. If anyone knew how to win a battle it was Allen.

* * *

"One more time!" Orinia lounged at her opponent.

He shifted away, trying to avoid Orinia's viscous attacks. She was pushing, she never showed this much anger when they fenced. Maybe when Storius would banter her did she ever show this much force, but even then he didn't think it could compare. He tried to thwart her off in many defensive stances, but she still came at his with force, wearing his body down.

Their blades met over and over, the attacking coming faster, her face seemed zone. Sweat beaded down his face, he was actually not sure this was sparring anymore. He turned and ran up the stairs; they had left the sparring ground and now entered the side hall. He was running out of room to back away, he wasn't sure if he lowered his blade in surrender that she would stop.

She pushed, her thoughts told her to keep pushing. Her body quivered in anger, she was trying to get rid of it. Storius's brother was the only person around who could even come close to a worthy opponent. She pushed, _He doesn't love you_ she gritted her teeth and tried to reach disarm him, but he grazed by with evading her attack. _Why did you leave Storius, I don't know what to do_ again her attack went in to his open left side, but he evaded by jumping from the balcony. She leaned over and followed him down, without taking into consideration they weren't even in the sparring yard anymore.

_You go off to battle, run away from here, leaving me with this_ she wasn't even sure if her thought was meant for Van or Storius anymore. The two seemed to blend anymore with her thoughts. She couldn't tell who she was directing her out lashes at anymore, but they were there.

"Orinia!!!" She stopped, he sounded exhausted and pleading.

She stood over him, she had him pinned, she stepped back realizing she needed to catch her breath.

"What is wrong with you!" Korin stood gasping for air.

"Im sorry Korin, Im really sorry I just got carried away." She looked at him trying not to show her shock.

"I'd say, don't take your anger on Storius out on me." He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him confused.

She knew she was angry with him, why she couldn't figure it out. How would Korin know?

"Im sorry Korin but I think you're mistaken." She stood and made her way back to the sparring yard.

"Am I? Aside from the fact I see and know things, let's just base it off the assumption that you just screamed at me, and I quote –And you're not here Storius-"He couldn't help the smart tone that he portrayed his reenactment of her with. It must run in his family she thought sourly.

She didn't recall yelling, she recalled thinking yes, she was so angry. So many people looked to her for answers, answers she didn't have. She had no one to talk to; Storius was always there to talk to. His advice might have been with sarcasm and teasing 90 percent of the time, but at least he was there. Her dad was wrong she couldn't handle this; she wasn't as strong as she should be.

"Orinia, I think I know you pretty well. You're just as blind to things as Storius." Korin looked at her with a smirk.

"Even when you try to sound wise, you simply can't help you sarcasm can you Korin? If there wasn't an age difference I would say you and Storius were twins." She smiled, trying to push away all her thoughts from earlier.

"Well, even so, I wish you spend less time denying it, and more time seeing it." Korin shrugged, he might be witty and charming like his brother, with fewer women, but he believed they should be together.

"Storius's twisted infatuation with how many marks he can place above his bed; are hardly grounds for you to be basing your judgments of us on." Orinia couldn't ever understand his need to have so many uncommitted encounters.

"Yes he is afraid of commitment, but he wouldn't be under the right circumstances." Korin turning, with that over confident sly smirk she had seen many times over the past two years.

Orinia wasn't sure what he was getting at anymore, this wasn't the first time she had been accusing of finding Storius her interest, but it wasn't true, it couldn't be any more misleading. Even Korin was a Storius making in the future, idle gossip wasn't his thing unless it benefited his future encounters with fleeting women. A new woman crushing on one of the siblings would pursue a potential encounter for their women loving ways, so they loved to listen but never gossip like this.

"Korin, you and your brothers have your ways, and I have mine. Two different worlds for such idle gossip wouldn't you agree?"Orinia cleaned her face with the towel hanging off of the weapon rack.

"Ah, yes, we love women. In fact we think highly of them, but don't you think we meet so many because we are looking for one in particular?" He could sell trinkets that he just bought double for what he paid back to the trinket dealer. He was so a protégé of Storius.

Orinia wanted to put him in his place; she was notorious for that when it came to Storius. He was always out of line, his words and actions were fleeting, and she would always put him in his place – until he found new ways to bait her. She went to tell him when the high toned yelling voice wrecked through her thoughts.

"Orinia!!" Merle waving from across the way.

Orinia even turned to face her, letting her know she had her attention, but Merle persisted to let Orinia know she was coming, Orinia winced this girl would never have manners.

"Oriniaaaa!" Merle carry her tuned until she slid in front of Orinia.

"I'm so glad we know when you're around Merle, Everyone within a 100 yard radius knows. She said with a sigh.

Merle only smiled back.

"So, what is it that you need Merle." She was almost at eye levels with Merle, Merle was awfully short for a Maometis (Greek word for living beast)

"Oh yes, um… Oh! Lord Van sent a Cretean with this Parchament." Merle handed the weathered paper in front of her.

She didn't say anything when Merle handed it to her. The only news she would received in this time, could only be bad news. He should have arrived in Austria yesterday eve. She wasn't sure if her heart stopped.

"Thank you Merle she said quickly taking the parchment." She glanced at Korin, whatever was in that parchment would know about his happenings, and that's why Korin was with Orinia a lot more as of late. She felt the same pain too, she just wasn't sure if it was more for Van or Storius now.

Merle stood defiant she wanted to know here, so she might as well know now then later in front of council.

_Orinia,_

_We have lost a day travel, we should be in Austria the morn you receive this._

_We have found Hitomi, she is by my side, and well,_

_She is this Tsuni, tell Kelta to figure out more about the powers of the Tsuni,_

_I need to know all; I might send her to Fanelia to be safe from Austria,_

_I will notify you once in Asturia of my intentions, Rentra shouldn't know,_

_Do not send word to his country, This is of the most importance, _

_Van_

His hand writing so choppy and un-neat until his name signed. The V so elegantly placed with refined curves.

"She's coming here." She was sure if she was disappointed or honored. She looked at Merle and then at Korin.

Merle's ears flattened. "Rentra's still here! How are we going to hide her?" She hissed.

Orinia wasn't sure where she stood on Hitomi and this power, but she knew Van didn't know Rentra was here, otherwise he wouldn't send her. They would have to hide her.

"She can be just another royal coming to Fanelia to visit, somewhere exotic." She adjusted herself with confidence they could pull this off. She had seen painting of this Savior, she defiantly didn't look Fanelian, or Gaean for that matter. She might not be able to teach Merle how to be a royal but she could teach a civil individual from the Mystic Moon she was sure. _I will turn her into the Queen that she should be_ Orinia almost choked. She didn't realize it, why would she feel so overjoyed about Hitomi coming, which would mean Van would be with his savior.

Merle nodded, that was a fine plan. Keep the person right under his nose, because that would be the last place he would look. Orinia really was cunning; she never gave Orinia enough credit she thought.

"I'm going to my post M'Lady, remember what's important." And that look again after he bowed out. Orinia scowled at that look.

* * *

The bowl he stared at intently started to illuminate and a small fog appeared at the rim. Dilandau winded away the fog with a wave of his hand, Zeyran smiled back in reflection from the bowl.

"Is she there?" Dilandau grinned back, Zeyran never disappointed him. She was deadly and always giving him what he needed over the last 3 years.

"She will be Dilandau, a little doppelganger told me she would, she is with the Fanelian king."

"And what of Rentra?" Dilandau spat the name, as if it was bile to his mouth.

"Ah, but putty in my hands." He couldn't tell if his anger peaked higher, or his lust for vengeance peaked. He would suffer at her hands; it's too bad he would enjoy it before he did. Not everything could be perfect, but in the end he would have his power.

"Where is Fanel?" He looked back at the bowl his curiosity got the better of him, he was sure he was in Austria but seems how he had Hitomi, he might leave Austria to fend for itself. This could be interesting he thought slyly already playing out getting Austria to aide him in desertion of their ally.

"He is almost to Austria, where you should be already." She scowled, he might not take it from anyone else, but he did let her challenge him. He considered her his equal.

"Well at least his death will be at my hands, and sooner than I expected." Other malicious thoughts danced in his head.

"At least Seiz is keeping you well." Her hiss almost made Dilandau grin, she was so possessive.

"And here Zeyran I thought you shared my heart in blackness."

She smirked; she knew why he needed her, and her protégé. Without their poison he would be that sniveling child. Any other person would die from their blood and lips, in truth they were killing someone, just not him. Her life was melded thanatos (greek word for immortal.), weaving his with it. Their life never waned, or grew. It simple stayed, nothing changed, and with that came a dark magic.

Very rarely were there Quartz men, as it was always the men of a country and nation who had power. The Quartz used their perfection to weave into that power, all the wars of Gaea started with Quartz obtaining her man, and then with it power, with the expectation of the Great Gaea War. That was because of a mystic moon foreigner, came to a planet with his scientific ways, out of the realm of possibility to change something not even Quartz could touch. Fate.

Men were never needed to obtain power. Rarely was there ever a queen leading a powerful nation or country that could change the shift of power in the world. But she made Dilandau one, it was necessary.

Zeyran waved over the bowl, and the contact was lost. She was growing restless here. Rentra also made her skin crawl, and she wasn't sure when she would be able to complete her task. Rentra wasn't the mole she wished he was. He interacted a lot with Orinia, and Kelta. Merle was always watching him. One of those three would know he had changed if they wanted to execute her plan, now the Tsuni was coming and she still wasn't within grasp of those bracelets.

She needed a distraction, a good one too.

* * *

Van watched her in the skies, Hitomi on the back of that large white dragon. He could see better with the height of Escaflowne, and he wanted to fly with her, but his place was with Storius talking tactics as they marked to Asturia. Last night was dancing in his head, keeping a short grin on his face the better part of the day.

It all happen, it was so shocking. He never thought he could be so absorbed in one person, but he didn't even know anything but her until the sun rose.

"Sire, if I knew one woman could do this to you, I would have defiantly fought with council to NOT wed you off, you are about as useless as a blind marksman." Storius rolled his eyes seeing van from the open cock pit of Escaflowne.

Van shook his head and looked down at Storius.

"Austria is but hours away, my mind is wondering on the sight we will be seeing before too long." His voice a sudden level of seriousness.

"Right, and the large white beast holding a green eyed beauty has nothing to do with this concentration you have found suddenly?" Van saw the sly smirk Orinia was always raving about. He never admitted it to her, but she was right – he just couldn't help how entertaining she was fighting with Van about if he did or didn't have one.

He didn't respond, he wasn't sure how without blushing. What was he 18 again? He was a man and she was a woman. This shouldn't be embarrassing, but it was.

"You don't have to defend yourself Van in quietness, you waited too long for her, who cares about customs." Storius glanced up to him. How did Storius always manage to figure out what Van was feeling before he felt it? That was bothering him. Van had enjoyed Hitomi; to the most he thought any woman and man could enjoy one another. But he always thought of Hitomi as his queen, and customs call for different ways before marriage.

_Gah_ he thought, there was enough of this. He had a war to win, a war that meant protecting Hitomi. Too many people wanted this power he witnessed, he couldn't believe. She became one with the dragon above, and she could control Gymelufs. She had a power to heal, one he never thought possible, and her visions – they seemed to still be there to. She really was a power for fighting over, but that's not why he wanted her.

He couldn't let her be in any sort of harm, so he would need to concentrate on the battle ahead for the time being. He could always tell her he wasn't going to let her go this time. _Hopefully Dryden has made all the preparations. _He almost wanted to scold himself for not arriving on time but that would lead to him regretting being with Hitomi and that wasn't the case. He was going to send Hitomi to Fanelia with escorts once they were in Austria, he was set on it. She was stubborn, but she wouldn't be anywhere near Dilandau's hands if he could help it.

"Storius I want to see your best." Van said encouraging him.

"I could say the same for you your majesty." A sly smile slid across his face.

* * *

Hitomi could see the borders of Austria and further a large white city far off in the distance. They would be there in the next few hours. She couldn't help but feel excited to see Mellerna, Dryden and Chid again, but she did wish the circumstances were different.

"There is a battle on the horizon." Serantisan's tone was firm, Hitomi could feel her strength in her heart, the courage she had was comforting to Hitomi.

Hitomi knew Serantisan's real name, but she still preferred to use the name she could pronounce.

"I know all this because of me." She couldn't help but feel a regrettable sense of Déjà vu.

"Not because Tsuni, for, your kind has been enslaved for too long." Serantisan glided smoothly with the wind, Hitomi couldn't help but feel relaxed.

Interesting wording, Hitomi never heard enslaved. She heard many other terms for the reasoning of her powers, but never with the term enslaved mentioned with it. She sighed, there was so much she didn't know and wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

She felt her mind wandering, back to last night with Van. She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. Never would she of thought her experience with being an adult could make her feel that alive. Her transition into it was bitter, and alone. Then she never thought she would be that easy to become one in one night either. She wasn't sure where this made her stand with Van. It was unnerving, she was always so unwavering in her love and faith in him and she still was. She just thought of what this meant for them.

She looked down to see the large white Gymeluf at the front line of the marching army. He was Van, and though Gaea might not have a term for it, but she was his in her own term. It all felt new and exciting under all the worry and concern she had.

"Hold on!" Serantisan bellowed spiraling down

Hitomi broke from her dreaming daze and held Serantisan tightly, pressing herself against her tightly.

A thundering explosion rattled her ears, and she could feel the searing heat of it as the distance was right above them. Hitomi felt Serantisan lurch back upwards and Hitomi looked ahead. Two Gymelufs flew at them, both not slowly or altering course they were coming for them.

Serantisan hurled herself towards them with increasing spread her jaws open ready to attack.

* * *

Van stared about at the noise, the dragon hurling towards the two Gymelufs that tried to shoot them out of the air. His fists clenched and he jumped from the cock pit as Escaflowne changed form with his thought. He ran up the length forming back of the Gymeluf, grabbing the straps Escaflown took to the sky. Serantisan reach the two grabbing the first her jaws locked into its shoulder. He saw the small form of Hitomi pressed again her neck holding on while the dragon flailed about in the air with the Gymeluf.

Van pressed harder to increase Escanflowne's speed, without adjusting his surroundings her just saw her. He felt Escaflowne jolt and pulling from some force holding them from behind. He turned Escaflowne with him to the Gymeluf holding his tail, drawing his blade to meet the opponents sparks flying from the force of the blades meeting. The Gymeluf released his hold as he battle back against Van. Escaflowne's increased in speed as the Gymeluf struggled to evade Vans attacks.

Van got the upper hand, forcing Escaflowne's tail to knock him off guard, thrusting his blade into the metal armor. Without checking to see if his opponent was out of the fight he pulled his blade and turned to Hitomi. Serantisan battled alone, Hitomi no longer dangling helplessly from her neck. His eyes scanned the ground searching as he headed to the battle. She must be merged with the dragon, he hoped.

He meet the now arriving third Gymeluf, Serantisan seemed to be handling her own with the other two, one locked in her jaw and the other was falling with black smoke erupting from its underneath. He couldn't help but smile, the dragon was Hitomi and she was handling her own. He met the third with a renewed energy of hope, his strides quick and perfect. He dropped the third with ease; the Gymeluf struggled to keep up, ending in a fault of quickness and a blade to the chest.

"You haven't lost it Van." Her voice was soothing; he met the dragons green eyes.

Van scanned the horizon before rubbing his head "This is going to take some getting used to." He gave Hitomi a quick glance.

"How do you do it?" He glanced at her as they made their way back down to the marching Fanelian army.

"I don't know, before I could picture her moves before she did them, like I was telling her what to do and I was doing it again, but this time I _was_ doing them." She looked at Van, he wasn't sure if she understood anymore than him.

When the landed Storius looked be grudgingly at them.

"How about you get me some action down here?" He smirked, of course he wanted to join the battle. Storius wasn't one to sit idly by while everyone else did what he had trained for all his life. Storius was expecting scouts, however he didn't expect them to be flying, it was a bit disappointing even with his Gymeluf he wouldn't be able to do anything.

It was different, the feel of a Gymeluf. His country never used weapons like the Gymeluf; their beliefs were strength and will of the body. It took a large adjustment to like the metal armor, but when he felt his first spar with the weapon – he was easily impressed. To the hell with his country and their dishonor – he was Fanelian now.

Van smirked at Storius then let his attention go to the bright blue light that was coming from Serantisan's chest forming into the small form of Hitomi. Van held out his hand to her, and without asking she grabbed his hand and climbed onto the back of Escaflowne without haste as if knowing what he was asking.

Storius smirked as they took to the skies, his thoughts wandered to Orinia who took away that. She was going to be upset, he could see how Van clearly the presences of Hitomi changed him, and there was no way Orinia could bring that to Van. He felt bitter, why he wasn't sure. Orinia was remarkable and he always thought highly of her, and envied Van for having such a strong woman's heart. She was a good friend to him, and he didn't want to see her hurt, but there was no avoiding it anymore – she would have to face the truth now. He wished he could save her from that heartbreak, but why?

He shook off the thought as he watched Escanflowne climb higher into the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Arg short chapter I know I tried to drag it out I did I didn't want to cut action of too soon so I had to put it in another chapter. I got a couple of ideas going here but I didn't want to put in too much, otherwise it would of seemed just getting to much off track at such an important time

If that makes any sense

Well enjoy. Do I have too much corny going on now that Van and Hitomi are together? Should I bring it down a notch without sound like one of those strictly only romance novel writers? I was really hoping my imagination wasn't as dusty as I thought!

Anyways thanks for reading guys!

EDIT: IVE MADE A BIG REVISION IN THIS CHAPTER WITH KEGRAN AS I DID IT INCORRECTLY (plus I deleted the who story by mistake trying to upload chapter 16 sorry!)

It was peaceful, she looked around the garden. She felt at peace, there was something so familiar about this place. She had been here before, the blue orb hummed above her but this was different, she belonged here. The garden that the orb rested in peacefully was different, but the same it was hard to explain. She had seen it a different way, the surrounding statues were broken, but they weren't now and this is how it…is.

Her hand played in the water below the orb absent mindedly. She was happy, content, and nothing seemed to concern her. It was peaceful; she looked up at the orb that seemed to hum louder at her smile.

"Almi?" A voice so familiar – it took her breath away and pounded at her heart, but that wasn't her name, no it was, yes she was Almi.

She turned to see a young man with blue hair, short, his features sharp. His eyes danced with a white color of life that heightened when his gaze met hers. Her heart raced, she loved him, this feeling so familiar yet so foreign with this man in front of her.

"Leeran!" The name was like heaven to her ears, she knew it, and it was her only treasure in the entire world.

She met him, stood in front of him wanting to touch him but it was inappropriate. _I wanted to so badly to touch you!_ Her mind thought but her she couldn't, no one could know.

"It has sorrowed my heart no to see you over the past months, all seems worth the pain to see your smile now." He bowed to her, she could see his hands tensing at his side, and he was restraining himself as well.

She fumbled for words to extend the conversation while pushing away her thoughts of his embrace.

"How have you been?" She said quietly.

His eyes softened "Conflicted, I am so happy at in Palas, but without you it's saddening."He smiled softly.

"Ah if it isn't Prince Leeran! I see you and Lady Almi are catching up!" A familiar man aged well beyond their eyes entered into the garden. His hair blonde and long, his features broad, he was handsome even if he was older.

"If it isn't Kegran, my friend, its been months!" Leeran approached him and they hugged patting roughly on their backs in a playful manner.

Almi's heart tugged. Her fiancé stood in the company of the love of her life, enduring the secret was to much at time. The two were childhood friends, she could feel it, but she didn't understand it. This wasn't her life, she didn't know these people really, but she felt like she did.

"How is Palas!?" Kegran pulled Leeran away leaving Almi in the garden near the orb. She turned and gazed to it, returning to her duties. _Don't_ _stray Almi, it will end in ruin_ a thousand voices entered her head – the orb warned her again.

Hitomi shot up breathing heavy. She looked around locking gazes with Van. She had fallen asleep in his arms flying towards Austria this is where she was; this was her, not Almi! Who was Almi and why did she feel her and what did she see. It felt like her, she felt like Almi, the hurt the love, the confusion…the orb.

"Are you okay Hitomi?" Van asked startled, she was sleeping so peacefully against him.

"I… yes… just a strange dream." She whispered quietly reaching for her pendant for comfort.

Van reached in and placed his soft lips against her forehead soothing her, she was in his embrace, she could feel his heart beating in her ear. It matched her own. She felt warmth from his emotions, as if the world didn't matter. His love was so strong, it pulsed in her, and she wasn't sure how she could contain it. She blushed again reminiscing on the other night as her skin tingled again with the sensations of wanting him. _Leeran_ her thoughts strangely pulled.

"Hitomi, we are here.." He said quietly gazing ahead.

Austria was as beautiful as she remembered. It seemed renewed from a distance, last she was here a large portion of Austria had been destroyed but Hitomi couldn't tell from the whole view she saw now. A feeling of panic started to fill her, sadness, and worry. She wasn't sure but it didn't seem natural. It wasn't hers, it was theirs. The people they were scared, and confused. She held her breath and closed her eyes; she felt her pendant warm in her hand. It glowed lightly, the feeling started to wane, and she could felt a coldness quickly enter and leave her body causing her to shiver.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She met his gaze, she wanted to cry, it was there all their worry, Austria was scared.

She simply nodded as they approached the dock for Levi and trading ships.

-&-

Mellerna stood as Escaflowne landed, she had seen the approaching military, and Escaflowne dancing toward them on the breezes that came into Asturia. It filled her with courage and then a feeling of regret. It was a shame to see the wonderful Gymeluf, as it only meant war. It was simply put as bittersweet.

Her eyes grew with shock; Hitomi was helped down by Van. She was taller, matured, but her eyes and face could never deceive her. She stood, when did Hitomi get here, when did she end up with Van!

"Hitomi!" She ran to her, with her hands ready to embrace her.

"Mellerna!" She mimicked Mellerna embracing her in a big hug. It felt good; the emotions she could feel from Mellerna were deep comfort.

She pulled and looked back at her and those deep comforting feeling faded, a flash of terrifying expression painted Mellerna's face and heart. _My symbol_ Mellerna knew something, and whatever it was wasn't providing her any comfort. Hitomi shrank away from Mellerna rubbing her arm uncomfortable. Mellerna quickly recovered and he feeling of happiness returned but it didn't help Hitomi dwell on her previous quick flash of emotion.

"It's good to see you." Hitomi mustered the smile that she tried to reinforce with her quiet voice.

"Hitomi, it has been too long, we have to catch up, but right now Van needs to meet with Dryden, Zaibach isn't far from us and there isn't much time." Mellerna grabbed her arm and pulled her with her, knowing Van would follow.

The rounded the corner, and a carriage awaited the arrival. Following Mellerna's lead they entered the carriage and with quickness they were on the way to the Palace.

Dryden stood in the council's room; everyone had left, carrying on with the preparations that needed to be made before this unavoidable battle on the horizon. He felt the urge to throw his glass against the map that hung as a wall tapestry on the far wall, but the winron inside was too old and fine to waste.

"Dryden?" Mellerna came into the room with two very familiar faces following, one that he didn't expect. _Hitomi_ the reason for this war, for this unconfirmed power she did or didn't have. He felt anger brew, all the deaths to come, at her hands, he quickly shook the thought. It wasn't her fault, she would never ask for this – she was Hitomi. He felt guilt, it was all the winron talking, he wasn't thinking straight.

Hitomi's facial expression wasn't one he expected, she looked sad to see him. He wasn't sure but it was like she could read his thoughts, guilt increased.

"Hitomi, I cant believe you are here." Dryden approached her wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered so light he wasn't sure if anyone else heard, he pulled back to look into her large emerald orb eyes.

He wanted to ask her for what but Van was quick to get started.

"Dryden what is left to be done?" Van walked to the large open windows overlooking the city below. The palace was multi leveled, and the room sat on the higher levels, Dryden only felt it appropriate to have meetings while watching Austria below.

"Everyone is in order Van; we were sure something of importance must of come up, as I see, so we went ahead and proceeded." Dryden nodded towards Hitomi understanding.

"Come with me Dryden, I need to speak with you." Van continued towards the door and Dryden followed.

Hitomi stood in her thoughts, not sure of what to do. Dryden blamed her, she could feel it. The anger was overwhelming. She didn't want to be here, everyone was angry, and sad to see her, this is not how it should be at all. She didn't even acknowledge Mellerna as she ran from the room; she needed to be away from people. They couldn't hide their emotions from her, and she didn't want to know anymore. Where was she going to run? She had to fight, stop all this pain and death it obviously had to do with her.

She ran, finding her way from the palace into the garden. _Serantisan!_ Her mind raced as a looming shadow descended from above. Hitomi felt the first real sense of relief she had since she came to Austria, and it was fleeting. There was screaming, servants and palace guards raced towards her, but not because of her, because of the massive dragon that loomed over her now.

"STOP!" Hitomi screamed sick of all the fear, anger, and sadness. The ground shook slightly and she couldn't tell if it was from Serantisan landing or a small quake with her yelling, but it was quick. Everyone stood, staring at her, stunned. She was sure they thought she was crazy, Serantisan bent her head to Hitomi and pushed against her like a comforting pet, her chest rumbling softly. _Its hard I know but Im here Tsuni_.

"Thank you" she whispered, and tears started flowing from her eyes.

Dryden and Van watched as the large white dragon lifted from the courtyard. Dryden looked at Van for an obvious explanation.

"She has power Dryden, powers that are simply unbelievable." Van shook his head,

"So it is true then, she's this Tsuni that we've been speculating about." Dryden pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"I want to send her back to Fanelia with an escort." Van looked at him with uncertainty.

"I don't think that would be wise Van, so much could happen, and if she has these powers I think she would be best aiding us, we need all the help we can get."

"Im not putting her in danger Dryden." Van didn't mean for it to come off so snappy.

"I think Hitomi can handle her own Van, she was the rock our last war and she didn't have this power before." Dryden gave him a level look, trying to make him seethe advantage this could have.

"Im not sure she knows this power yet Dryden I get the feeling she cant control it." Van shook his head very disturbed by his comment.

"What exactly have you seen her do?" Dryden turned and they made their way back to the long table running the length of the room.

Van sat at the table and folded his had looking at Dryden seriously. "She can control Escaflowne."

The men were filing into the city, Storius was making his way to the palace where he sure Van was already with Dryden and the other leaders that had been called for aid in Austria. He had seen the white dragon leaving Austria and was sure Van had already sent Hitomi on.

She was powerful, she controlled their Gymelufs and she became a dragon; in all Storius's brief encounters with her, she seemed lost. She was confused and scared he could see it. Given the circumstances he could see her concern, but the warrior in him told her she was too weak to handle this responsibility. She could destroy Gaea with the fear that he saw in her eyes, and he wasn't sure if Van knew what he was doing. Being the loyal to his King was his first nature, he put all his doubts aside and just pressed the faith that Van knew what he was doing.

"General Storius, King Dryden and King Van are expecting you." Gaddess galloped to his side as Storius approached the palace gates.

Storius had the pleasure of meeting Gaddess on a few different occasions. Allen had told him many stories of Gaddess; when they both attended his acceptance ceremony when he was bestowed General Commander of Austria's armies.

"Lead the way General Gaddess."

"Its true, Hitomi is back?" Gaddess didn't look at Storius just continued with his straight face towards the palace.

"Yes it is true." Storius said simply unsure of where this was going.

"Is she the reason for all the Storius?" He was blunt just at Allen had described.

"Yes I believe she is, I have seen some of her power."

Gaddess eyed him waiting for Storius to continue without him having to ask, but Storius didn't reply.

"Do I have to ask?" Gaddess seemed a bit irritated.

"I do not know the information I am allowed to provide without speaking to my king first." He said apologetically.

"Oh cut the formalities Storius, I deserve to know what I am putting my men at war for as much as you. You don't put confidence in your men unless you know it is worth something. I know she is the savior of –"Gaddess was raising his voice and Storius cut him off.

"Don't treat me and if I do not understand. Gaddess she is powerful, I think more powerful than our texts let on, but it is a power for the foundation of this war." Storius tried to hide his uncertain anger.

"Are we going to use this power?" Gaddess couldn't have sounded more detached from the person behind the power, and Storius wasn't sure if he intended it that way or not.

"I do not believe Van means to use her aide in this battle if that's what you mean, and Im not sure she knows how to use this power." Gaddess looked at Storius finally his mount halting in front of Storius.

"She can't control it?" Gaddess's face reflected Storius's concern.

"There hasn't been any evidence that shows me she knows what she is doing." Storius gave him a stern look.

Gaddess got the hint and continued onto the castle in silence going over the conversation with Storius in his mind. The rumors he heard of this Tsuni that Hitomi was supposed to be are ones that mothers told their children to go to sleep at night nothing that gave him any concern until recently when the war was on the horizon.

Van stood on the outskirts of Austria, the guards told him the dragon and girl was last seen here, near the river that flowed from the city. He felt guilty; he left Hitomi alone for the last few hours, while Gaddess, Allen, Storius and Dryden went over preparations for the battle tomorrow.

"Hitomi?" He called out

"Van?" She called out; he made his way to the sound of her voice, following the river further away from Austria.

She stood, staring at the horizon, her long flowing hair danced with the gentle breeze that teased it to dance. She had to have obtained new attire from Mellerna sometime today; her dress was a light shade of pink with white lining along the thin straps. He walked up behind her, placing his arms over her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He rested his head in her hair smelling her and letting this peaceful calm come over him.

"You want me to leave don't you?" Hitomi didn't flinch, she just stared ahead.

"I don't want you to go anywhere Hitomi, but I don't want you in Dilandau's grasp either." He turned her as her body flinched at Dilandau's name. He looked into her large emerald eyes.

"Where do you want me to go Van I have no where! Im not leaving you here to fight without me I can fight!" Her voice strained, she was trying to place confidence she didn't have in it. She didn't know if she could help, she didn't know if she could do anything.

"Hitomi, I want you to go to Fanelia, I can't fight knowing you are in immediate danger." Van pushed away her hair from her face.

"I cant go knowing you're in danger Van, Im not leaving you again!" She couldn't help the tears welling in her eyes. She wanted to just feel her emotions his were making her helpless. His concern and love pushed at her, she wanted to obey him, but her own feelings pushed back at him. She wanted to stay.

"Please Hitomi, I have Kelta awaiting you there, he can help you find out what's going on with you." He placed his lips against her forehead.

She shivered in response. Even if she could create a pillar of light she wasn't leaving his side. She was going to battle against Dilandau, it was because of her and she wasn't going to let anyone risk their life while she ran away. She pulled away from Van, he was being typical Van.

"No Van, no matter how much you push me Im not leaving." She pulled away from him hoping he would take his feelings with him, but those pulsed through her thicker than her own.

His face turned from worried to angry in a quick second "You just want me to stand by while you put yourself in danger Hitomi?" His gripped tightened around her shoulders.

"No, I want you to support me in my decision! I have taken care of myself this far." She bit her lip, she shouldn't have said that. The whole time she was taking care of herself she was wishing he was there to help her. His hurt pushed through to her, she held her hand out as he turned away from her. There was something more bothering him she could feel it, but he was already walking away.

She looked over to Asturia as Van quietly walked from her sight and her breath was taken away, Dilandau was here.

The large bell tolled, everyone probably felt the same chilling feeling with ever time the bell echoed through the city. Van ran across the market to the front gate, Austrian's fled to their homes, and soldiers head to the front lines. The city was in chaos at the alarming sound that tolled above.

The street widened for the incoming traffic to the city as he neared the gate. There were a few Austrians struggling to get into the city away from the chaos that was about to ensue. Soldiers barked orders loading ammunition, and Van proceeded to head for the gate. Escaflowne stood defiantly in the center of the gates opening awaiting him.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive." Allen stood with his Gymeluf next to Van as he climbed into his cockpit.

Van grinned back at Allen; however he felt a hint of anger to him. He did have questions surrounding Hitomi, but as she was ok and told Van she left on her own accord he accepted it. He felt as if he wasn't being told the whole story but Hitomi was with him and to be honest it mattered little to him anymore. At this time there was no better person to have fighting on your side than Allen Schezar.

Van could see the small fortresses gaining size quickly. The ground ahead and spanning the horizon was nothing but black forming over the hill sides. He could make out the distinct difference by size between the men and Gymelufs. Van looked around at the men that stood ready for coming Zaibachs. Fear was all he saw, fear from men who had been suddenly uprooted to fight a battle that they knew nothing about. They only knew a force was coming to destroy them and they had to risk their lives for their family, but for what.

He gave Allen a glance that must have been evaluating and coming to the same conclusion he was.

Van moved Escaflowne further forward, turning and facing the massing military that formed the front gate.

"We are all here today because of one thing, and some of you don't know the reason. It would be unfair to ask you to risk your lives without knowing the cause." Van paused, he had their attention the minute he moved Escaflowne, but their eyes gazed at him for answers now.

"They want the Savior of Gaea, they want her power, and with it they can control Gaea, and destroy those who rise against them." Escaflowne pointed to the fortresses in the distance.

"She sacrificed her life five years ago so our world can be at peace, now they threaten us again, but this time they come for her." His eyes blazed with fury.

A below echoed throughout the city, and the men turned to find the source. Serantisan flew over perching herself on the entrance gate roaring defiantly at the oncoming enemy. The men stood in awe at the white dragon standing with them. Hitomi stood from her back; she wore a long flowing white dressed that matched the color of Serantisan perfectly, with a blue cloak that waved with the wind. She took their breath away.

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki, Im from the Mystic Moon. I stand with you, defending Gaea against the threat that comes from the distance." Hitomi pointed behind her.

"Let it be known that the power of Gaea is with us!" Serantisan bellowed again, but her roar was drowned with the cheering support of the armies below her.

Van gaze Allen a quick glance "So much for your inspiring speech." Allen gave him a sly smirk.

Van watched Hitomi his heart raced when their eyes met finally. Van couldn't help but smile, he had waited five years for her and she turned out to be more of a woman than he imagined. Maybe he had been wrong; his need to protect her overwhelmed him, but it was always Hitomi who had saved him countless times during the war. His feelings overcame his sense, he should have never been angry with her.

Serantisan jumped down and glide to the ground. She landed in front of Escaflowne and positioned herself next to him. Hitomi took a deep breath; the feeling of courage was refreshing. She felt the fear waning. Zaibach was becoming closer, men starting to form features instead of one large mass. She knew it was not their fear she felt, but her own.

Dilandau fists clenched as he approached Austria, there she was. His intense magnifier picked her up on his other possession. _Two birds with one stone as Dornkirk would say_. Everything was falling into place. He would burn Austria, Fried, and take Fanel's love in front of him. Death is what he wished so long for Van, death at his hands, but now he found a way to make his life feel like a thousand deaths - he would simply take Hitomi.

"Kerch, make sure all forces focus on the dragon and the girl." He called to the man standing behind him, waiting on Dilandau's words.

"Yes Sire." He responded promptly, he turned to the communications module altering the other men.

Dilandau left the command post and made his way to the docking port, he was ready to awake his Gymeluf. This battle would be his finest in his newly constructed Ispano Gymeluf. The Ispano's couldn't do much, he did have a powerful legacy captured, and they need 12 legacies to function their way of life. Without one the Ispano's energy wanes, they were powerless against him. Even thought Grato was not in his clutches now, he was sure the Ispano wouldn't be far from Hitomi not that he was of any use anymore.

As impressive as his Gymeluf looked, it still didn't compare in power to Vans. He lacked the soul binding of the Tsuni, but he wouldn't for long. He would have her power, and after he obtained that, he would have her soul.


	16. Chapter 16

I so tried to write an amazing battle scene, but I never approved of any of them. I hope this doesn't seem like a "OMG he has her again shes just dragging this out!" But Im kind of writing this as if it could have been like season 2 of the anime or something so you know how those something always happens to the hero and heroine haha! But really Im not trying to do a lot of that I just want it all to play in and it to be a good story in the end.

THANK you for those following! Id like a review to see, does everyone understand? Is there anything that I need to clear up that has been state (keep in mind things are coming into play with Hitomis flashes and the explanation of the Tsuni) but have I contradicted myself at all Ive tried to read back and make sure I wasn't messing up time frame and such.

Anyways thanks guys!

I have no Muse song for this chapter maybe that's why it was so hard to write it a lot of my chapters are inspired by music, heh!

* * *

Storius led the march, after the first enemy line was engulf in the flaming trap they had set for them. Everything became a blur after that the armies became a bloodied mass of men battling for one power, one woman. Van's attention followed Serantisan through the skies as he took down Ziabach Gymeluf's one after the other. Their skill might have improved slightly but still held little resistance against Van.

The battle escalated when the larger weapons of war fired into the sloping valley's along Austria's wall. The fortresses unleashed one massive explosion after another; sending units in the area flying, weather it was enemy or not. Their intent was total victory and those who perished in the midst were just simple losses.

The land blazed in pain with newly erupted explosions, the embers danced in the air cooling and becoming a thick cloud of ash that polluted the air all around. The battle below was hard to see through the ashen cloud that drifted above the engulfing flames, but she could hear it. Metal meeting metal, screams of death, and men ordering more to the front lines were all that echoed through the air.

Hitomi and Serantisan glided through the air battling the flying Gymeluf units that proceeded to come from the flying fortresses. She tried to watch for Van, she could see his Gymeluf's scarce outline through the ashen fog as Serantisan rendered each oncoming Gymeluf useless sending them below in a massive explosion as they hit the land. _Concentrate Tsuni _Hitomi tried to merge with her, but she couldn't pull away from the many tasks at hand. Everything was going too fast and she watched for Van and scowered the skies for Dilandau.

Hitomi searched the skies for him, she searched for Dilandau she could feel him, his anger and rage prickled against her skin trying to absorb into her. _This would end with him_ she thought as she searched, but with the pressing advances of the Gymeluf unit, she couldn't search for him her attention was linked with Serantisan's and the enemy was keeping her occupied.

"And here I thought it would be Van whom combed the skies for me, but alas it is you." His voice bellowed all around her, a shadow casted over her and she looked up.

He stood in a Gymeluf that closely resembled Van's, the sleek black features with red trim lining along its protruding points made him seem more frightening. She could feel the resentment, and suffering beating from the Gymeluf, as if it was in anguish. She pressed her hand firmly to Serantisan's neck and the dragon lifted up heading towards the Levi ship that Dilandau peered over.

They landed on the Levi ship, causing it to jolt; it was considerably larger than Allen's leaving the ship able to retain Serantisan massive body better. Serantisan snapped her jaw at Dilandau fiercely as if thwarting him off as a devilish grin crept across him face. He as baiting her, she restrained the dragon from lurching forward in the tunnel vision of rage she felt. _Not yet Serantisan_ and the dragon stood still, her chest rumbling with growing anger, and her tail flicked against the ship bitterly causing the whole ship to vibrate.

"I'm going to have to kill you Dilandau." She said with bitterness. She was angry, he was creeping into her and she felt the need to lunge at him.

"Impressive, I never knew you were so… confident." His Gymeluf came at her, Serantisan swiftly moved from the blade he had drawn in his swift movement.

She snapped at him trying to lock her jaws around his arm but he evaded and slammed his free hand her chest pushing her back. Hitomi slid down Serantisan's back gripping at the smooth scales before she plummeted off the side of the levi ship. Serantisan pushed her weight back into the Gymeluf as she struggled to stay on the ship and keep Hitomi from falling below. Serantisan size made no matter to Dilandau as his power seemed to be matched with hers; his attacks were forceful and powerful. He gripped her neck and pulled her to the ground; Serantisan claws scrapped against him, but seemed to not be able to penetrate his armor. She swung her massive tail, trying to hit his back side, but his blade sheered through her scales, leaving her howling in agony.

Serantisan pushed the weight from her front legs up pushing Dilandau back, but his gripped tightened around her neck. She pulled away from him trying to claw through his armor, and with the hopefully element of surprise she lounged forward but Dilandau stood fast. His blade met in her shoulder causing her to fall back against the deck, her vision failing as air became minimal.

Hitomi's body pulsed in pain, she quivered in angry tightly pressing herself against the injured dragon struggling to hold on. _Help.._ Is all she could plead, as Serantisan struggled against Dilandau in fury, he held her thwarting off all her attacks to break free, but not ending her, he was playing with them, or keeping them alive?

Hitomi felt Serantisan drifting in and out of consciousness; Dilandau was suffocating her with his hold she couldn't move. Hitomi pushed for Serantisan to break free but the power was waning, she didn't understand it.

"Your dragon it no match for me, now come!" His blade sheathed he extended his arm to Hitomi and silver wire extended wrapping around her small form and lifting her from the dragon who was barley struggling beneath Dilandau.

Her body pulsed, the pain was gone, and all that was left was anger. She struggled against his hold _DIE!_ Her mind screamed.

Hitomi heard roaring, but it wasn't from Serantisan, she stared at Dilandau returning his devious smile. Her body felt powerful, her anger tensed her muscles and she pointed at him without a thought more than his death on her mind.

"You should not have messed with me."

His eyes showed confusion at her statement, she was powerless, her dragon no longer moving but breathing and she still threatened him. The distance sound of what brought forth Hitomi's courage hit him. He looked in the distance, and the forms of dragons began to appear. The sky had erupted with a searing blue blaze leaving the battle below was consumed with a new being. His gaze met the ground, the ashen fog was dense, but the sight below of land dragons pushing back his army beside Austria engulfed him with anger. He was losing, but he had Hitomi! He let Serantisan go, she was unconscious and no longer was a threat and he proceeded into the inner bay of Levi ship.

Hitomi screamed in his grasp, but he paid little attention addressing the solider in the bay.

"Withdrawl, we got what we came for." His gaze finally locked with Hitomi who stared back at him with intense fury, her forehead emanating a deep blue pulsing from her symbol. Dilandau struck her head with his free hand, and she slumped against his hold, her shine slowly dimming. _You won't be so confident when you wake up _

-&-

Van's eyes searched the sky for her, the ashen fog about hindered his vision, he lost sight of Hitomi and Serantisan. _Dragons!_ He thought as the roaring beside him caught his attention, they were taking down the enemies with sheer force. He couldn't count how many but they were a mass of different forms releasing rage upon their common enemy. The sky throbbed with a blue illumination that added to the simple assumption that Hitomi was behind this new ally.

The soldiers looked with confusion but pressed on at their upper hand, not questioning their new found ally. Van felt a sense of relief he knew this unexplainable happening was because of Hitomi, so she must be ok. He pressed on, driving the enemy further back. His sight trying to find Hitomi as he easily defeated on Gymeluf after another. Storius and Allen beside him, Allen seemed to be monitoring the skies as well which brought a slight feel of jealous to Van that he didn't understand why.

A small clearing in the fog brought a new fear to his sight. Serantisan lay lifeless over the side of a large Levi ship, no movement, and Hitomi wasn't anywhere near her. His heart stopped. Without thought he was holding the straps and lurching into the skies with Escaflowne. The amount of space between him and the Levi ship holding Serantisan's limp form couldn't close fast enough, he begged in his mind for Escaflowne to go faster.

-&-

Dilandau stood overlooking the losing battle before. His mind raced with the anger of defeat, but he wasn't as angry as he thought he would be. He had Hitomi, this is what he came for, however he had hoped that he would annihilate Austria in the process. He couldn't help but feel powerful; here the girl who just summoned an army of dragon that were terrorizing the land and skies was in his possession. Her powers seemed to have no limits.

He proceeded to the control board; he would have to do this to get away as drained as he would be it was necessary. He cleared his mind, placing his red glowing hands on the center consol. He could fill his stomach knotting and the sweat already beading down his forehead. His body tensed and his muscles blazed with anguish, he could feel the magic running through him and abiding by his will but he had to hold on a little longer. He held back the bile that was trying to lurch from his stomach while his body started to seize, he broke free, he let it go this would have to do.

He hunched over and became vomiting and the sweat poured from his skin. His commander ran towards him and he pushed him back with his fragile clammy hand in repulsion, he was stronger than this Quartz magic! He tried to stop from heaving but between his heaves he looked out the bay window of the command deck. The skies were clear, there was a lake below, and there was no battle on the front.

"How, many…" He coughed between his heaves.

His commander turned and spoke quietly to the man sitting at the communications modules. A moment pass and thought Dilandau was completely drained, he raised his head as the commander approached him.

"All of our stations are accounted for, and our armies stand at half of what we started with." The commander nodded sympathetically and Dilandau quivered with fury.

"Get out of here!" He screamed trying to stand and wiping the moisture from his face.

The scattered from the deck leaving him and the limp body of the girl on the floor. He stared at her, he was angry, but he was winning in the end. He fell to his knees and let his eyes close as his body couldn't move anymore, the darkness took him as he passed out.

-&-

Van could see the Levi ship clearly, Serantisan was breathing, and he was almost there. The ship was quickly a light red tinted barrier started to form around the ship. Van pressed on, as the barrier became more visible, he didn't know what was happening but it was forming around all the ships, fortresses, and the land seemed to be emerging with it. He pushed harder; he had to get to her.

He leapt from Escaflowne to expect to hit the deck of the ship next to Serantisan but nothing came. The ship was gone and he was falling through the air.

"HITOMI!" He screamed as his free fall was stopped when Escaflowne dived under him and he circled the spot in which she should be.

He stood, shocked, she was gone. He couldn't accept it, he felt numb, sadness didn't come, anger wasn't there, he wasn't sure what to feel. He lost her, he should have protected better, and he should have sent her to Fanelia. All the what if's coursed through his mind, but they were ebbing his pain. Blame and guilt ripped through his heart, his chest hurt, he didn't know where she went or where to go.

_Van, be strong_ a tear fell from his eye, her voice it sounded as she was in pain but she mustered the courage to tell him to be strong when she was in the hands of a mad man. Even his mind portrayed her as selfless and he had about enough of trying to make him feel better when it came to Hitomi. He pushed Escaflowne to the ground, he was gathering the remains of this army and going to find here, there would be no rest until he found her, he could give a damn what anyone said.

-&-

She sat at the edge of the fountain _Im here again?_ But her voice faded away, this is where she was supposed to be. This was her life. She ran her fingers through a light jade hair absent mindedly as the blue orbed hummed soothingly to her. The water glistened, the reflection of the blue orb and twinkled with the reflection of the night stars. Her heart hurt, it hurt deeply.

She looked at her reflection in the water, it was different, she almost didn't recognize herself, and her hair was bound in spiral curls, short to her shoulders. Her eyes were a darker emerald than normal, no it was normal. A thin finely crafted crown with a pulsing blue sapphire sat weaved in her hair. Her fingers traced it, as if feeling it would bring back the familiarity she was seeking.

"I can't leave you anymore, he only did this because he knows Almi he knows!" the man's angered voice broke her concentration, she wasn't alone.

He was beautiful to her, he was everything her soul and will called for and she couldn't have him. _I love you Van_ she thought, and then the name seemed foreign to her but she didn't dwell on it. She stood and walked closer to the man who made her body warm instantly at his touch.

He pulled a few loose strands from her face and tucked them behind her ears. She belonged with him, this is who held her heart and her soul, and they had been intertwined for thousands of years, since the making of her, since the making of Gaea. She understood it, but could this love be worth the war she seen in its making?

"I will fly us away from here." She had seen them so many times before but his wings always took her breath away. They pulled from his back showering feathers around her.

"We can't do this Leeran, these people need me." She pulled away from him slightly, but her body wouldn't let her go too far from the heat that pulsed from his body.

"I will not live another day without you." He growled pulling her face to him and pushing his sweet lips against hers. She melted in his arms letting him pull her into him. His lips begged her to part and let his tongue taste her, and she abided willingly.

"And so my dearest friend and my betrothed find themselves disgracing me on the night before our wedding." His voice thick with anger breaking them apart instantly.

Kegran stood with a force of guards ready to pull the two apart at the single word from their King. His eyes were dark, and possessive as he looked aver the two who still stood in each other's embrace. She was his _Mine_ his thoughts fanning the blaze of fury that already coursed through him.

"Kegran you only wanted her because you knew –" Leeran moved Almi behind him

"She belongs to me, and my kingdom, it's only fitting for her to marry me." He spat cutting of Leeran.

"Shes Tsuni! She rules Gaea she IS Gaea she belongs to no one! Centuries the Tsuni have served with the King without marriage! Why her? You could have anyone!" Leeran drew his sword and pointed it at Kegran, the years of friendship couldn't amount to this instant that Leeran needed Almi. They were fated together. _Im Gaea?_ She thought as if never knowing it before, but she was she knew she was, why did she not know until now?

"Leeran, you dare question me? I will have Palas at its knees to show you the suffering you deserve!" His voice grew and echoed through the garden.

"NOO!" Almi ran to Kegran's knees, throwing herself to them, tears pooled from her eyes. _He cant suffer, don't let him suffer, he is suffering Im gone_ the thought didn't make sense, but they were there, and not her voice, but they were coming from her.

Kegran knelt down and pressed his lips to her ears. "You are mine, and you will listen to me." He wretched the crown from her head, and his will poured into her like venom traveling from a vipers bite.

Hitomi shot up her hands grabbing her head feeling for the missing item that she desperately needed. _Leeran_ her mind raced, but her heart fell in sadness. _Van_ she thought, not making her feel better. She was Almi in these dreams, that was here, she wasn't Hitomi. She felt so close to her, like her, their heart beat with the same pulsing energy that she has come to known as hers.

It took her moments of dwelling on her dream to take in her surroundings. She lay on a small cot, and a heavy cold was throbbing at her ankle her body ached. _Austria_ it all came back, the battle, Dilandau, Serantisan she jumped from the cot and ran to the door she instantly caught sight of. Her ankle pulled her back, slamming into the ground as if she had tripped over something. She glanced back looking at a long chain that attached to the wall _He took me_ she thought.

She closed her eyes and tried to feel for Serantisan, she learned she could do this over the past couple days leading up to this. It was like searching for a void, and the void would fill with Serantisan making their thoughts one. Communication was effective this way with her, and if she opened her heart with a single touch against her she would become her. It was a exciting feeling, energy pulsed through her like never before and she felt alive. Serantisan said she only felt this when she was joined with Hitomi was Gaea's mortal essence so it was pure energy. Hitomi didn't understand, she was a girl from Japan but she never thought any further into it until, _I am Gaea_ she said as if the draconian from her dream was repeating himself in her ear.

"I see you're awake." Dilandau stood infront of her; she didn't even hear the door latch or him enter.

He looked sick; his face was a pale white and large blackened circles around his eyes. His lips lost the color of peach and almost matched his skin tone perfectly. He looked emaciated, as if a force had sucked his life away leaving his body a soulless shell. She felt a pang of pity for him, and shook her head he deserved no pity from her.

"So, now that we are back in each other's company, perhaps we can talk." Dilandau set at the small desk on the far side of the room. His voice was weary, and she didn't feel him trying to break her will with hatred, he was drained.

She looked to the cot, her ankle felt sprained as a sharp pain seared through her leg as she limped back to the cot. She simply looked at him, she was confused, he had no feeling coming from him, and he really was drained in every way possible.

"He going to come for me you know that.."She said threatening him; she was still on guard even in his frail state.

"If you think hes out there battling to come and get you, you are mistaken; we are leagues away from Austria, and Fanelia for that matter." His eyes twinkled with satisfaction, he was praising himself.

Of course they were above the battle! She hadn't been asleep for a month had she? And if she was, where was Van? The only way he wouldn't be here is because… She shot up and ran towards the sickly man before her but the chain pulled her back to the ground. _Hes not dead! He cant be!_

"Don't worry, your precious Fanel isn't dead, at least not yet." He was surprised at the jealousy that inflicted his being with that statement.

She met his glare, her fists clenched, she wanted to hit him. She wanted to bring him to the ground and beat him until he set her free. _Calm yourself_ she thought, her body quivered with her own rage and it was making her clouded with thoughts that she never imagined she would think. The every thought of the way to kill Dilandau in perfect detail, she shook her head and shrunk back to the cot where the imagines slowly disappeared like they weren't hers but it was her doing the deed.

"You know we are not that different." His finger traced his cheek slowly and it seemed to take a lot of effort.

"Im nothing like you." She spat in distaste.

"Oh but Hitomi, we are." _Beautiful_ he cursed himself, the way her name rolled from his tongue was even more sweet than he would accept. It was unnerving and strange to him; he pushed it back to the effects of his drained state.

"How so?" Even she caught the way he said he name and found her self curious, it was so familiar the way he said he name, so delicate and light. She was curious now.

"Two parts of two beings but none our own." He grinned but inside he cursed at himself, he was a monster, _STOP_ he demanded. His drained state brought forth a calm open side he didn't like and he wasn't going to show.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She almost understood, at least she had her own assumption.

He pulled from his pocket a trinket, gazing at it he fumbled it through his fingers. It was a dark red oval, smooth and polished. He walked to her slowly before pausing "I will not hurt you unless you give me reason to." His eyes glinted as if taunting her but his voice; his voice was mellow giving her a different feel to how to take his threat. It would make more sense if it was a threat, it was Dilandau but his tone carried a sense of regret, as if he didn't want to hurt her. She shifted uneasy, she wasn't sure if she preferred the anger crazy blood lusting Dilandau or his split personality.

She simply nodded trying not to access the situation anymore than she already had. He slowly approached her and placed the large cool stone in her grasp. It was cold, freezing more precise. Dilandau closed his eyes and mumbled something to low for Hitomi to hear, as she titled her head to look at him closer seeing something familiar her vision left her.

In a quick blink she looked around. Winged Draconians fell from the sky in pain, the sky was red, and the ground shook beneath her beneath her, but she couldn't feel it. The building crumbled to the ground little by little, she looked behind her to the shadow that was falling over her. Dilandau approached, his state no longer frail _so familiar_ her voice echoed.

He went ahead of her looking back to her, as if telling her to follow, and with no qualm she followed. The destruction still happening all around the followed the large road to an opening leading up to a towering set of stairs. A masculine man stood at the bottom of the stairs kneeling to an injured beauty. He was rough in feature, dirt painted what could probably have been perfectly toned skin. His face was broad and his eyes a deep blue. His black hair hung wet in his face. His wings were beaten, and thinly.

She looked at Dilandau who stared intently at the two, and she returned her gaze.

"Gaea, I will make this right." His face pressed against hers his tears pooled down his face.

"Take me then, I will do it." She softly said her hand pressing lightly against his face.

"Send them there." She whispered again.

He turned and walked behind them where a large group of different looking Draconian children stood.

The tall Dracanion male looked down at them sympathetically.

"We will make a new world, free of this corruption, but you will be our only descendants." He looked back at the woman he called Gaea.

"Do not make the same mistakes we have." A lone tear trickled down his chin.

"Father, Im not leaving!" A small boy, no more than 6 Hitomi would have guess glued to his leg.

"Cretan, don't be afraid, your mother will watch over you." He placed his hand against the forehead of the boy that resembled a younger version of him.

He began mumbling a small chant and the children slowly laid on the ground closing their eyes in a deep sleep.

"Remember this day, Gaea will protect you and our love will be eternal shielding your world from the evil we have bestowed upon our race. Be safe my children, you will never see harm as long as love surrounds you." He approached Gaea and pulled her into his arms. Hitomi wanted to follow as he climbed the stairs but she stood when Dilandau didn't move.

They climbed to the top and disappeared from her sight; she turned and stared at the sleeping children who lay on the ground in peace below all this chaos. One loud crack snapped Hitomi's gaze to the top of the stairs, a red beam casted far into the sky beyond a point of vision. She turned back to the children when the light dimmed and became no more. The children were gone. She looked at Dilandau.

Blinking she still looked at Dilandau but in the room she was before the stone, that now burned in her hand, was given to her. Dilandau pulled the stone from her hold and walked back over to the desk sitting and gazing at her.

"He made her Gaea didn't he?" She thought she was starting to understand.

"It was her choice to be the heart and soul of Gaea." Dilandau's features were still sickly, but he seemed to have a refined dignity about him_ familiar_ her voice echoed again.

"Part of her soul is born in every Tsuni." Dilandau stood and headed to the door.

"Wait! I need to know more." She held out her hand to him.

"It doesn't matter, because it will not be your fate – I will have your power." Dilandau's grin returned to his face – the familiar aura around him disappeared and the hate seeped around Hitomi as he left her pondering what she had just learned.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay So I posted this right after 16 I had it ready 18 I will start a lil tonight but Question, Are you guys liking any of the new characters, are you feeling like your getting to know them a lil bit, Im trying to get you into them because we had a whole season to learn the basic characters but Again Im imagining this as like a season 2.

I know no one likes Orinia but come on whats a anime without more than one love triangle haha!

Ok well Enjoy! Look forward to the reviews!

I had a muse song Its kind of strange song and doesn't really go with this chapter well if you listen to the words but the tune was what I was looking for when I wrote it

Butch Walker – The best thing you never had

Weird right? I know

* * *

Van stood alone in the garden, Hitomi was gone, his friends and fellow leaders argued with him for the better part of the day about their next move, and the city celebrated its victory unofficially. The Taverns flowed freely with vino and winron while the leaders debated the better part of the day away. Typical Dryden wanted to move on as if nothing else awaited in the future for them, but find answers to where Hitomi was and then act. He was always a procrastinator, that's how it had originally come to this even if Van wouldn't say it out load, Dryden knew. Chid was torn, Van hated trying to get him to see his way, the young ruler was always so wise and calm, but throw him in a room with snarling nobles fighting over the next step to do and he became quiet and reserved, only spoke when he was placed on the spot.

At least Mellerna tried to help Van, she was as confident as him when it came to finding her. She had summoned a mass of allied dragons, which slunk back into the forest after the battle, leaving a majority of the soldiers dumbfounded as to how their luck could possible get this winning hand. To place Hitomi's power at the hand of Dilandau was foolish, and he wouldn't have it.

He wished Merle were here, she would find a way to make his hurting chest to seem slightly better. She would encourage him, and though it wouldn't make this pain disappear it would help him find the hope he needed to see her again. It was like fate was playing with him, he would have her, and she would be gone. No matter how many times he told himself he wouldn't leave her side this is what is came to.

"Van?" A soft voice interrupted his thinking.

"Chid?" He turned and faced the youth trying to bring composure to himself.

"I can't imagine what you're going through, I've seen love countless times, I am alive because of it… You know she's okay right?" He placed his hand on Van's shoulder.

"When you find love Chid, it's like you had been walking in the dark your entire life up until that point, and the minute you find her, your world lights up and you see everything for the first time." He gave a smirk, he didn't want to seem too sappy.

"A feeling like that runs deep in the soul right Van?" He looked up at him but Van couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement.

"Yes." He said not sure what to make of it.

"So you can feel her no matter how far away you are?" Chid pulled a small book from his satchel and placed it in Van's hands.

"We seem to hold a lot of artifacts and texts from our past. I found this, and I think you might want to take a look, it might provide you with answers. I never had a moment to give it to you before." Chid turned and walked away leaving Van staring at the old tattered book.

He traced the burned indentions on the front of the leather case, it was exact to Hitomis ink symbol that was on her forehead. He pulled open the book, to see the contents and the pages creaked with stiff age.

_I witnessed the change of Gaea. I am not a scholar or a seer, it was not something I dreamed in an unmanageable slumber one night in the mid of summer. I lived it, I met the people, I walked besides the individuals that changed our way of life as a whole, and putting Gaea in turmoil until the day I pass. _

_ But to tell you of the happenings now would be getting ahead of myself. It all started with Cimedian's Kings' Advisor Kegran and me… his brother. I altered history; I changed it in a way that I will die regretting to an extent. I live a good life, a happy life, and full life, but because of my greed and want it became what it is today. _

_ I am King of Palas, and though I lay on my death bed knowing what I know now, I write to ask for whom ever reads this in the future has time to change my mistake. My brother Kegran granted me what me and my queen couldn't conceive, a child that - wasn't mine, but had no living family. He sent him to me, he was the King and Queen's son of Cimedian, a nation ruled with peace by the Draconian creators. I do not know what parts of history will remain, or if there will be a Gaea to know history after my death, but it was a marvelous nation._

_ Very rare was it to have a child and even more so that my precious son should be a Draconian, a god among Gaea. His father fallen ill, and his mother died at what I could only speculate was lost love, but bore enough time to make it through the birth of her son, whom she called Leeran. Kegran requested that we raised him as our own, his knowledge of our circumstance was sympathetic, but to never tell him of his true heritage. _

_ We were skeptical at first, but as the baby grew to child, he took our hearts away and never once did we not think that he was never ours. We showered him with love and affection, raised him to be the strong prince of Palas, but one thing we didn't comprehend, was the power of true love and fate. My brother's sympathetic jester gave him the Throne, and for the first time since the creation of Gaea, there was not a Draconian ruler. Again, I get ahead of myself, but as some events I have not learned until late, make my text more plausible now._

_ I want to say that the Draconian King's illness was not foul play, but in recent events I learned that his sudden illness that dragged into many months were that of dark magic. My brother entrusted a woman, foul in her ways, to govern the responsibilities while the King's life slowly withered away. Her name was Zeyran, and she was a temptress to the likes I have not seen in all my years I spent on Gaea. I dare say she was Quartz. _

_ If the King's love may have lived, things might have been different and the sad history that I write here today might be different and the future of you who read this might be happier, but that was not the case as I have said. The Tsuni Queen died, her fate and soul willed to her love died, and took her with him. With her death after child birth being her last act to Gaea, the world began to die with her. Gaea needs a Tsuni and my brother aided in the death and destruction that massed years later in these simple turns of fate. _

Van closed the journal. He wasn't sure about this, his time frame of events that happen in history were all mixed around, and he would read more later. However, Kelta would be able to help him out with time frames but he was back in Fanelia, where Hitomi should have been. It would at least have a first account of what happen to a Tsuni, unsure of what it had to do with Hitomi, he went back to his room to finish reading the old text.

It was late, the full height of the two moons in the sky proved such. He made his way back to him room, dreading the night sleep. He dreamed of her, but she was not in his dreams the way she normally was. She was in pain, alone, and frightened. It hurt him to the deepest extent to see her that way, he just wanted to hold her and comfort her, but anytime he did, his brother Folken stopped him. He was surprised the first time he had seen his brother in his dream, he hadn't dreamed of Folken for a long time, but he was there. Van tried to pull away from him to go to Hitomi, but instead Folken went, he went and wrapped his arms around his love and soothed her. He was jealous, enraged, and he would try to reach them, every time it was the same ending. Their lips would meet and he would awake with the sweat rolling from his brow and all the feelings swimming through him like poison. He wasn't sure if he could take a third night of this, but he was weary enough to try.

* * *

Zeyran had waited patiently for Dilandau to answer her, but again she stood at the bowl with nothing appearing. Her anger boiled over, she was sick of this. She had to sit in this forsaken kingdom seducing a pompous king and finding a way to cause a diversion while Dilandau entertained himself with that girl. He had gotten her back, she scolded and be-litted him for using so much power to escape, but frankly she suppressing her surprise. To bring through the field of magic in the manner he did, was astounding. It did take a toll on him, she expected more, but he was ok in a sense that a small amount of relief grabbed at her.

She couldn't explain but something was off about him. It might have been his drained state, maybe his appearance of serious mal-nutrion, but she waved off the thought. He hadn't contacted her in days and she needed to know his next course of action, he lost the battle at Austria. As disappointing to her ego as it may have been, she still knew there were other opportunities and at least Dilandau got the Tsuni back.

A knock came as her door and she quickly pulled a small silk fabric over the bowl. She called out for their entrance and sat in the chair next to the desk. Dohn had taken an afternoon stroll in the garden, watching Rentra and Merle. Merle wasn't very stealthy, anyone could tell that Rentra knew of his new best friend, and was doing everything he could to keep her clear of his plans. At least other conspirators could tell.

A young maid came through the door bowing deeply "His Majesty King Rentra requests your presences in the garden M'Lady." _So he can run his rough dirty hands all over me_ she thought in disgust.

"Tell him I will be there shortly I must change." She didn't need to change but she did need to buy some time, Dilandau had only a little bit more time before the magic waned from the bowl and their portal for talk wouldn't come again until this time tomorrow, and she wasn't sure she could wait that long.

The maid bowed out of the room, the door click in her absence and Zeyran returned to the bowl uncovering it.

"It seems your affect on him is taking hold nicely." Dilandau's face was milky in the bowl but visible. Zeyran studied it carefully, his still long and feminine features were there but his white hair seemed to be shading to dark silver.

"Enough Dilandau, I need a diversion, one that could cause enough to let me go unseen for a good amount of time." She bit back at him. She was frustrated and his coy games weren't going to cut it today.

He simply looked back at her, and she paused; waiting for his remark to the one she had just made. Nothing came, her fingers dug into the wood desk, etching marks into them. Something was not right, he might be drained from his power he had placed into the magic he used, but he should not have lost his nature.

"I will send your diversion Zeyran, but I better get what I sent you for." He was at least threatening her, this was a better sign.

"Don't worry about me, you don't lose the bitch again." She bit back at him waving the reflection of him from her sight. Something was not right. Dilandau was losing Dilandau, after all this time she had made sure her pieces to keeping him who he was now were all complete. He shouldn't be reverting. He was though, he was becoming him. She feared he would no longer be a failed experiment if he stayed with the Tsuni any longer. She might bring him forth who he was created to be in the first place, and that could mean loss for Zeyran. Hitomi would be begging for mercy at her knees before Zeyran would let that happen. That diversion had better arrive soon, or she would have to leave unfinished business behind.

She threw her cape over her shoulders to prevent from getting a chill with the cool morning air and headed from her room. She might have to forget the diversion and just carry out the plan, regardless if it exposed her or not.

Zeyran spent the afternoon walking the gardens with Rentra and listening to his pointless conversation, but she acted interested. She fluttered her eyes, and pulled into him teasingly when the time called for an opening, trying to pull him further into her trance.

"Would you like to return to my room for Lipson and crumpets?" He looked at her with a smirk spreading across his face.

_Finally_ she thought silently returning his gesture with a nod and smile.

He waived over a hand servant who had been waiting and following from afar, she clamored to him anticipating his needs. "We will be heading to my room for Lipson and crumpets, do make sure to bring extra cubes this time, it was remarkably bland last time." He scolded her. He sure was arrogant, and needy, all the makings of a king that shouldn't be a king. His position on the throne for the last 400 years had been a fraud, and he abused his privilege, every one of his fore fathers did.

_Only a matter of time_ Zeyran thought quietly as they walked back to his room. Dilandau would rule his country, and soon Gaea with her help. She had failed once, and she would not fail again.

They entered his room, and to Zeyran's pleasure, there was no one occupying it. No servants or hand maids, and none of his other acquaintances that accompanied him to Fanelia. Just him and her, she had her opening, she wouldn't need Dilandau's diversion, if it ever got here.

As they seated themselves at the small table on the balcony, the hand maid entered promptly setting up the tray and cups for the two. She shuffled around for a few minutes; making she it was perfect before exiting the room without a word. Zeyran waited for the door to completely click before she started any conversation.

"How much long will you be staying in Fanelia M'lord?" she thought of the most appropriate question, not trying to seem too eager, but it is the one thing she didn't know about his plans.

"I will be departing by the end of the week what about you M'lady?" He said tipping some of the steaming brown Lipson into his fine Fanelian etched cup. Zeyran didn't like the way he sarcastically implied her title, but figured her was being manipulative.

"I am awaiting passage to Austria, so when word comes that it is safe, I will continue as you know." She pulled her cup up to her lips and sipped trying to enjoy the taste, Lipson never was a drink she acquired a taste for, but she had endured worse under other circumstances.

"At least your story stays the same." His sarcasm was thick, and a mischievous grin pulled across his face.

Zeyran set her glass on the table, trying not to be taken off guard from his comment._ What could he possible know?_ She thought trying to pull back to her time spent with him to see if anything had come out giving her away, but not one slip could she remember.

"I wish you would let your face portrayed the confusion you are obviously going through at this moment… _Zeyran_." She couldn't tell if he was savoring her name on the tip of his tongue, but she was surprised to hear it from his mouth.

Her body tensed, he knew, she didn't know how he knew but he did.

"If you know me, then why do I sit here in your presence?" She collected herself quickly and baited him back for answers.

"I know who you are, just not why you are here…" He said placing more cubes in his drink and eyeing her cautiously.

He didn't know she was here because of Dilandau, but he knew who she was, which was less probable than him figuring out about Dilandau. She gave him a icy glare, unsure of what to ask next, instead waiting for him to open up to her.

"I knew who you were the first night, when I held you closely to me; I saw your mark, as plain as day." The small inking below her shoulder blade on her back, the mark of the Quartz.

"Its good you know your symbols Rentra, but how do you know who I am?" She adjusted herself, she was calm and collective, and the most suave she could be even if she was half way caught.

"I've read about you, I know your life never changes, but I didn't expect to see the failed Zeyran pursuing me. Do you really think you can still seduce your way to the throne after 400 years?" His smirk brought fury to her eyes.

She tried pulling her thoughts together but the memories of her failure flooded her. She was angry, and bitter. She glared at him.

"I came to offer you a proposition." She said simply running the instance scenarios through her mind. She was taken off guard but she would use this, use this to hopefully her advantage.

"What could I possibly need from you, you failed before." He waved his hand at her, his smirk now shining his arrogance.

"Do you think it's going to be as easy as slapping those bracelets on you two and her heeding to your will Rentra?" She baited him back, of course he thought that, but even she knew better.

He straightened a little at her remark; he was nervous _good_ she thought.

"I don't want your power Rentra, I want Dilandau, I think we can help each other out. Beside I have knowledge beyond you of those bracelets." She smirked; he was taken off guard for a moment by the name, if she didn't know what she knew now she could clearly see through him.

"Dilandau? I would ask, but trying to figure out the mind of a Quartz, well let's just say I would rather stay sane. Really what power does Dilandau have that you seek? He has a scattered beaten army and no nation to country to rule over? Either you are no longer a Quartz or you have lower standards, to say one you can achieve?" He mocked her, this tyrant fool mocked her!

"He has your precious Tsuni." She spat at him, she would have him at her knees giving her the bracelets if she would just go and get that girl and bring her back.

"How do you know?!" He stood in fury, she could see his assumptions growing as she stayed silent.

"Im a Quartz Rentra, my powers have grown beyond your wildest dreams, I know a lot." She stood and walked around the table, this was her chance he was vulnerable. She pressed her body against him and traced her fingers along his face.

"Even if it is not you that I want, I will help you get what you want, in return, you get me what I want." She could feel him quivering against her as she continued on with her proposition. It was so simple for men to give into the wills of women, for the one thing they ever truly desired was only what a woman could give them. One simple act with Zeyran and Rentra would be but putty in her hands.

His lips met hers with fierce passion, all the need she had given him over this time frame was enough for him. He was rather powerful, it took him awhile to get to this point, but he was hers now.

"You will give me what I want now, and we will talk about the other wants later." He pulled and carried her over to the bed. Zeyran wriggled against him as she pulled a pin from her hair, letting her hair fall over her body loosely. While Rentra's mouth ran the course of her body, she responded to him in moans and pleases he wanted to hear, she opened a small compartment on the pin she pulled from her hair. A small thin needle appeared from it and she slightly pricked it against Rentras back, he was completely occupied as he pulled her dress down exposing her breast.

She smiled deviously against him while she returned the needle to the pins compartment and let it drop to the floor. Rentra's attention was occupied and she returned back to the task at hand. She had what she needed now, and thought Rentra thought he had the upper hand, he couldn't be more wrong in thinking he had her where he wanted her. He would soon find out, and regret his inability to with stand the most lustful side of himself because that was now his undoing. _Finally_ she thought.

* * *

Van had given Storius all the time he needed to receive word on where Dilandau was now. He was tired of watching, he paced without cause, and his anger grew with every passing minute. He needed to make an effort to find her, more than waiting around the palace like the other suggested. Even if he put aside the fact that he loves Hitomi as a reason for her rescue, she was simply powerful and Dilandau would use that against them somehow.

"Storius, is there any word?"

Storius folded the same weathered parchment in his hand and looked at Van.

"They are at Lake Boren, 5 days from Fanelia Sire." He said straightening to Van's increasing glare.

"Then we march home." Van turned and headed to the Austrian council room, there was no way Dilandau was getting Fanelia again, that's probably why he ended up so close there, how Van was still not sure.

"What do you suppose we do Allen; start combing Gaea in search of him! We don't even know where to start." Dryden threw his hands in the air; he was tired of arguing over a mute point.

Van slammed his fist into the table, brining all the leader and commanders in the room attention to him.

"He is at Lake Boren, I am taking my armies and marching to Fanelia, I request the same armies that fought bravely here follow me to battle there." He peered around the room meeting the gaze of only a select few people.

Dryden began to shake his hands and before he could open his mouth Van interrupted him.

"Your procrastination led us here Dryden, now I suggest you stop coming up with passive excuse on how you want to avoid this war, and help with it. It's not knocking on your door anymore but it is your allies." Van was smug, he was angry, and frankly he was tired of Dryden begin a shake hands and make peace king right now.

"You're never going to get peace with Ziabach or Dilandau out there finding ways to attack us." Chid quietly reinforced Van both meeting Dryden's gaze.

"I guess it's inevitable." Dryden sat in his head chair with a slumping defeat. He didn't want war, but it did seem as if recent events were because of his passive gestures to delay anymore battling after the Great Gaea War. He had to know when there was a time to stand and be proactive, and everyone in this room was telling him now was this moment.

"We leave at the break of first sunlight, get the men ready." Van turned and exited the room.

Storius gave Allen a glance, which seemed to be looking after Van with a certain look of disapproval on his face. Allen wanted to go, he got his wish but he seemed to not look any happier about it. Storius shrugged it off and headed to the barracks there was a lot to do, but not enough time and the men would be working through the night to get everything in order.

_Orinia_ he shook his head, he was returning home, and when he got there he would be digging into a Fanelia turkey that's for sure. Austria did have good food since he had been here, but the spices of Fanelia could be enough to drive a man insane without the food. He wondered though, back to his original fleeting thought, how Orinia was handling things in Fanelia. She probably had everything handled and things went smoothly in the absence.

He had felt rather confined since leaving Fanelia, having no one to banter, or even speak with. Orinia's presence and friendship he found himself missing these last few weeks. Between her and the lack of women on this journey he felt as if he was starting to lose his mind. It was rather odd that he found himself missing her company a little more every day; all she ever did was find new ways to call him an arrogant womanizer anyways. _If she gives me any lip I'm going to _his thought met with a kiss he imagined. He stopped in his tracks, he didn't want to kiss her, as a matter of fact if he did do that where was the slap and beating that would come afterwards. He wouldn't mind kissing her he thought smugly, he's always willing to kiss a woman, but that probably wouldn't be for the best.

He continued down the hall as if his thoughts hadn't made that large of an impact on him to take away his attention from Fanelia turkeys and taverns full of beautiful women to his heart's content. He could almost could taste the Vino and imagine the warmth of the woman he would compliment and adore that night; it brought a grin to his face that quickly disappeared when his thoughts pulled back to Orinia.


	18. Chapter 18

So hope you like this chapter, not a whole lot of action if you ask me! But I think things are flowing together for me at least. ?Hope everyone is liking it still! Thanks for the feedback guys :D It means so much!

Ash

Oh and um no muse music heh

* * *

Hitomi sat quietly while she ate, eyeing Dilandau, waiting for him to speak. For the last several day he had came at her meals, and when the man, whom she could only describe as a crazy mad scientist from one of those old horror movies, would address her head wound. Dilandau spoke minimal words, and lately Hitomi had been trying to make him speak more, with simple questions depending on "which" Dilandau was sitting next to her.

His features had became more broad slightly less feminine Hitomi noticed, and his hair was indeed no longer a light gray but a definite silver with white highlights. He was changing as his health seemed to become better from when she first seen him. He was becoming more familiar to her, and with each day she was more at ease with "new" Dilandau.

"Am I going to be able to get out of this room today?" She said not meeting his eyes but simply focused on the food before her.

"What is it you hope to see exactly?" Dilandau pressed smoothly.

_Sersantis_ she thought quietly, if she could get near her she might be able to get out of here.

"Fresh air for starters..." It was becoming musty in her small room, and her legs were feeling cramped as her chain was even shorter than the room.

"It was concidence that you asked today, as I was taking you to see Seiz." Her rose from his chair and knelt next to her, taking her ankle roughly into his hand he unlocked it with a small key he pulled from his undershirt attached to his neck by a small golden chain.

"Who is Seiz?" Hitomi asked testing her bounds with Dilandau.

He gave her a look but that quickly turned into a sly smirk.

Hitomi turned her ankle around at the weight that was now free; it felt better, much better.

Dilandau stood at the door waiting for Hitomi to follow and she did so, without even finishing her meal. She had waited for this moment for a few days – days that seemed like weeks to her.

She walked slightly in front of Dilandau, watching him out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure what was appropriate to ask anymore. Last time she opened herself up to asking new questions her became the Dilandau that consumed her being with hatred and anger.

They followed the long corridors and up stairs for a good twenty minutes before stopping in front of two large metal doors. Dilandau pushed his weight into the doors and once they started to open they seemed to do it on their own, no longer needing the assistance of Dilandau.

The room was lightly illuminated. No windows or sunlight cascaded into the room, just a wall of candles. There must have be a thousand of them, like the stars there flames flickered providing dancing light through the room. There was a large bed, with a canopy of satin curtains, that appeared to be a deep burgundy but the lighting could have been playing with Hitomi's eyes. A large desk sat on the opposite wall of candles from the bed, and a large white circle with multiple strange markings crossing each other on the floor in the center of the room. Hitomi walked over it and only paused to see the center symbol of all the symbols and crossing lines was the one that was imprinted permanently on her forehead.

"Now Dilandau, Zeyran's jealousy will reach new peaks if she finds out that I was introduced to the Tsuni before her." Her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Then maybe Zeyran should have completed her task in a more timely manner Seiz, I should of sent you in her stead, maybe then we would be beyond this point and not messing with such petty circumstances." His voice was firm and she could feel his aura of anger returning slowly dropping against Hitomi's skin like small raindrops to the start of a storm.

_Prepare yourself_ Hitomi thought. She needed to keep her bearings about her if this was going to go the wrong way.

"You need to come see me more Dilandau." To Hitomi's surprise a woman appeared from a small fog that had suddenly appeared before them.

She was a woman in every sense of the word. Hitomi couldn't compare her to any woman she had ever seen, even the models she knew of in her world could not compare to this woman's midnight black spiral body hair that hung loosely against her practically naked form. Even her curves seem to flow together as she swayed perfectly to Dilandau. Her skin looked light, soft, and perfect and her finger pressed against Dilandau's face following his features down to his chin.

Her aura made Hitomi shift; it was sweet, and terrifying. She held so many lustful natures and so much deceit, is was like thick syrup that stuck to Hitomi's skin. She could feel her body tingling with almost recognizable passion that she had experienced before, but what astounded Hitomi is how this woman before her could be having all of these emotions and remain calm, collective, and downright venomous.

Dilandau looked away from Seiz, and Hitomi couldn't tell if it was in disgust or that he was just simply focusing on Hitomi, either way it didn't help make her feel any more comfortable.

Seiz closed her space between her and Hitomi. All Hitomi could do was straighten and inhaled deeply holding her breath _1…2….3..._ She was trying to keep the feelings that pulsed through Hitomi from actually becoming acts. It was so hard, she couldn't tell if she wanted to claw at Seiz or wrap in her embrace but either way she didn't want to do it.

"You are awfully plain for a Tsuni." Seiz looked her up and down, in truth Hitomis body was rather matured she used to think until she stood next to this woman. She could tell if it was her own irritation from the remark or Seiz's but it was there.

Seiz raised her hand to Hitomi's forehead, and as her cool thin finger pressed against her head it was immediate taken back. A Bright flash of blue sent Seiz flying across the room from Hitomi, her body slamming against the large wooden desk that her arms now grasped to hold her up. Dilandau grabbed Hitomi's wrist and flung her back against the ground cursing something as he towered over her, waiting for Hitomi to do something, but she didn't know what she did in the first place.

"Dilandau I was careless, shes more powerful than I thought." Seiz swayed back to Dilandau side, seeming unharmed even with the forceful impact she had made against the desk.

Her grin was rather disturbing to Hitomi, and she knew Seiz was feeling pleasure from her newest discover, and Hitomi smiled back, but she wasn't sure if she was pleasured with the information or trying to mock Seiz.

"So what are our next steps?" Dilandau didn't pull his gaze from Hitomi who stood back up, not wanting to remain on the floor like some bruised dog that got kicked.

"I can't absorb her power without those bracelets, and furthermore, without my sister." Seiz turned and headed to the desk shuffling around its contents for something particular.

Seiz pulled from her desk a small chain with symbols and charms dangling loosely from it, and a long twisted dagger, with etching of words Hitomi couldn't read. Placing them on the desk she further searched, she opened a small box on the corner of the desk, and carefully pulling a green emerald from it. It hummed, Hitomi could feel it, it was part of a drag energist.

"Did you know there are dragons in this world that take on different colors and shapes, to elude their larger enemy?" She said tracing the small contours of the stone with an unsettling gleam in her eye.

"They are small dragons, and if it wasn't for their energist's we probably wouldn't even call them such." She approached Hitomi with the contents she had pulled from the desk.

"We call them Chamelions. Their energist's provide them with this marvelous gift of defense I have learned over centuries." She wrapped her cold clammy hand around Hitomi's wrist and pulled it closer to her, Hitomi stood froze. She felt intrigued, and yet unafraid.

_Hit'zar Groen Chamelo mi form'lon_ Seiz chanted repetitively as she pressed the dagger firmly against Hitomis hand. Her chanting became louder and the world began to spin to Hitomi. She felt the ground shifting and the candles on the wall blurring yet, Seiz stood still in front of her unaffected. She pushed to keep her eyes open; trying to see what Seiz was doing but to help the unsettling nausea building she could only open her eyes for seconds. A sharp pain shot through Hitomis arm from her and she felt a cool solid object pressed against her palm as liquid trickled down the length of her elbow.

Hitomi thought she opened her eyes one last time, but the spinning world had stopped and in front of her stood her. A exact replica but without a confusing face, her face seemed more confident and mischievous. Hitomi went to grab at her only losing her balance and luckily before the floor met her face, she felt nothing or saw nothing but black.

* * *

Orinia couldn't believe it, she stood at the gates as the sounds of the city below erupted with rejoice welcoming their King and his army home. Orinia rushed the thought of the other banners that walked along with Van aside, trying to just enjoy his return. There would be time for answers later.

The sight of his Gymeluf flying above as the armies entered the city was one that took her breath away, she couldn't get used to it. He was elegant in all his maneuvers, and even any untrained combat eye could see that.

Escaflowne flew over the palace wall, ahead of the approaching parade of military men following him, and landed in the front court yard. Orinia tried to walk to him, but her feet wouldn't let her pace slow her from running up to him. As she neared him she collected herself trying to push away the thoughts she was having, hopefully slowing the beat of her heart with her pace.

"Your Majesty it is warming to us to see you home safely." She bowed deeply struggling with her emotions.

Van smiled, it was refreshing to see Fanelia, it brought him a sense of courage that he needed right now, and to see Orinia made him feel more comfort than he realized he needed.

"Orinia, it is good to see you." Van reached for her hand, and she obliged as they walked to the castle.

Orinia looked around and for a moment she was confused. _Where's the girl_ she thought with a sudden hint of worry.

"Where's the Savior of Gaea?" It was when she saw the pain that flashed to Vans face that something had gone terribly wrong. She never did come to Fanelia, which Orinia waited for her and grew worried when she didn't show, she never received another letter from Van stating if she was even coming. All of these things she threw out the window when she heard the bells tolling his return.

"Dilandau has her Orinia. I have brought the allying armies; we plan to march to Lake Boren tomorrow to retrieve her." Orinia shook her head none of it made sense.

They were battling in Asturia last she knew, even if the battle had ended abruptly for Dilandau to travel all that way in this time frame was impossible. Van could see her confusion and decided it best to explain it to her privately with Storius while they planned their strategy.

"I will explain it later with Storius Orinia." Van said as they made their way past the docks, only to have his eyes catch a levi ship with masts holding crests to a county, no a King, that he didn't want to see at this time. His anger rose and he turned to Orinia.

"Rentra never left!" It wasn't a questions but a statement.

Orinia gasped, she forgot that Van didn't know of his extended stay and the repairs that needed to be done to his stones before he could depart.

"His Levi ship had a repair that was needed before it could safely depart, they should be done by the end of the week Sire." She said quietly, unsure if she should be ashamed of the situation or alarmed at the anger Van had for Rentra. _He is just trying to help_ her thoughts slightly pulled but she shook it, that wasn't true either. She could tell Rentra was out for himself but what he was to gain with the Tsuni she wasn't sure from the information she had received.

She decided to back off from Rentra when his newly found mistress caught his attention. She wasn't sure, but the information she received from Kelta, who even wrote to other countries and nations for certain documents, never lined up with the story Rentra gave her. She would have been insulted that Rentra wouldn't find her intelligent enough to try and fool her, but she did realize arrogance was his main quality leaving him thinking he was smarter than anyone else. Between the mistress and Merle she was sure Rentra wouldn't be able to pull anything off without someone knowing about it. Now that Van was back, maybe he can shed more light on the Savior as he was with her for a short time.

"I see you at least greeted us Orinia!" Storius said as he galloped up to them. The men started pouring into the gate and making their way to the barracks as Storius approached them.

"LORD VAN!" the high pitched shrill from across the court yard belonged to only the lone cat-woman who ran quickly towards them.

Orinia rolled her eyes with a sigh as her gaze met Storius's who seemed to be staring at her with a seriousness that made her feel strange. She quickly looked away from him trying not to meet his unusual gaze. She knew she had seen it before, a similar one anyways, when he eyed the women in the taverns, but this gaze seemed deeper. _He missed you?_ Orinia pushed the thought aside with smirk that she was sure he caught, but no one else.

Van braced himself for the impact from Merle. She collided into him, and he still managed to lose his footing and hit the ground. Laughing and she licked his face affectionately with her course tongue.

"Ok ok Merle!" He pushed her away softly, and she stood pressed against him when he stood up.

"Oh Lord Van! Where is Hitomi!" She asked her tone increased a notch excited as ever.

She glanced about and back to Van when her ears flattened at the scowl he had looking at the ground. Something had happened and she didn't want to pry in the court yard with so many ears _Some things are meant for private conversation_ she heard Orinia scolding in her ear. If it wasn't just a memory of Orinia scolding her Merle would have stuck her tongue out at her.

The three of them followed Van into the palace, making their way to his private study. Van's pace set a sense of urgency that no one bantered with at this point, knowing it would be in their best interest.

* * *

"Then I suggest you dispatch your armies as soon as possible." Zeyran scolded Rentra. Her bind to him wasn't working like she expected.

"I do not believe that would be wise now that his armies are back wouldn't you agree?" Rentra continued staring at the small board with several colored stones.

"Van will be pressing on to Dilandau at Lake Boren, Fanelia will be open!" Zeyran wanted to fling the board across the room, she despised people who didn't give her their full attention and furthermore, resisted her bind.

"I do not want Fanelia right now, I can have it when I get the Tsuni Zeyran, and you're making things more difficult than they have to be." He picked up one of the white colored stones and placed it in another spot on the board.

"Then what is your brilliant plan Rentra." She was intrigued to know, she wouldn't deny he was cunning, more than she had given him credit for.

"My armies are already two days away Zeyran, Im waiting for the right moment." She felt the shock of his statement, but suppressed its outward appearance. _Very cunning in deed_.

She smoothed herself and stepped closer to him. Picking up a single stone she placed it in an adjacent spot and walked away from the board as he lit with frustration.

Zeyran headed back to her room, she needed to speak with Dilandau and to her sister. She needed to know why Rentra was resisting her bind and check on the growing concern she had for Dilandau. Rentra at least gave her a sense of ease. His armies were near and even without the bind if she played her cards right, she would get him to be her pawn one way or another.

She could hear the crowds roaring outside at the return of their young king _I could use him as well_ she thought with a sly smirk on her face. She knew her errors last time she forced fated love apart and knew what her boundaries were, but there was still a chance for her, as a woman's heart holds more jealousy than one would care to know. She could get Orinia in on this to, besides her perfect elegance annoyed Zeyran, and her cowardly ways for her misguided love for Van could prove useful.

_Lets move onto bigger and better things _she thoughts as she entered her room closing the door with a soft click.

She walked over to the bowl and mumbled softly to it. If she wasn't used to Dohns presences his sudden appearance from the bathing chamber might have startled her but she gave him a stern look instead.

He gave her a smug look snd sat at the small table waiting for her to finish what she was doing.

Again fog rolled out of the bowl and Zeyran waved it away providing a new face on the other side, one she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"Now if I wasn't appearing as I am from where I am I might be offended sister." She smirked. The girl looked sort of plain compared to Zeyran, sure she was pretty, but not in comparison.

"You used the Chamlo-energist, very good sister." Zeyran slightly praised her holding back the jealousy of her being able to touch and see the power of the Tsuni before her.

"Im on my way to Fanelia, I should be there tonight." Zeyran knew her means of travel, Waystones but using them to get here sooner than that might weaken her, just at is did Dilandau.

"However, I think there will be a problem with Dilandau if something is not done soon. Hes reverting sister, somehow the Tsuni is completing him." Seiz's tone was uncertain.

"How!? He took the vial; he lost the soul, other than the blood flowing through there is no more of him to revert to!" Zeyrans fist met the table and the water reflection within the bowl rippled.

"I am as troubled as you are; right now its minor psychical appearances, I cannot tell if his emotional state is still drained or conflicting as well."

Zeyran's brow creased.

"I must go sister I will see you soon." Zeyran turned and headed to the balcony.

"Scowling is unbecoming on you Zeyran." Dohn commented if she had something to throw she would have.

Zeyran wasn't sure what Seiz was planning but this might work out to her benefit. If Rentra thought the Tsuni was here, he would invade, to claim her and destroy Van. If he destroyed Van that was one less obstacle, and during all of this she could obtain the bracelets and find an escape with Seiz. This was the perfect diversion and it couldn't come at a more perfect time. By this time tomorrow they would be back to Dilandau and she would deal with this forming issue before it became a real problem.

* * *

The girls sat around giggling to one another in the small court yard. It was pretty, all the hedges were neatly cut in a spiraling design and the roses color coordinated with the blooming buds on them. They were all dressed in simple white dressed, with a small shawl that dangled on each girl differently.

She pulled hers over her shoulders walking by the bushes and observing each flower individually. She felt like she was missing something, but she couldn't remember what it was.

"Almi…" A whisper broke her thinking, but she could recognize the voice.

She jogged to the far wall and stopped looking between the hedged square bushes for him.

His head poked out, he was younger, slightly younger, and his features weren't as sharp but more rounded. No he wasn't younger he was older than her she thought, not sure what she was thinking.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered, pulling from his pocket a beautiful delicate blue stone attached to a fine crafted silver chain.

She gasped, she held the tears back, it was nothing special, as the groups of girls over across the court were all in the same range of her, within days. So hearing birthday was a term she was growing old of hearing, but now it was special.

"My birthday isn't for two more days Leeran!" She said smiling and taking the necklace from his hands.

She pulled the chain to her face and looked into the stone, as she pulled it away from her face, she gasped as the scenery around her had changed. Keegran towered over her cackling madly, she could feel the free forming tears falling from her face, and she wasn't sure she understood why.

She looked down below to screams that were filling the air. They were in the coliseum, and below were women, children, and men of all forms screaming and looking up at her. She couldn't understand them; they were all painted with pain across their face.

"Keegran stop! I will listen to you there is no reason to do this!" She knew what he was doing, she would marry him, listen to him, but he didn't have to kill all these people.

He stared down at her, his eyes glistened with madness, his cackling continued.

"I will control all of you Almi, all of you will listen to me."

He looked over, and his advisor stepped out from behind him. Holding in her hands were two finely crafted bracelets with jewels inserted in the center. She couldn't tell the color as the night sky only illuminated when the crackling thunder danced across it. She would rather hear the thunder than the screams of the people below.

She tried to stand up but her body was weak, something happen to her, but she couldn't remember. She turned towards the pit of people again, four cloaked individuals stood evenly distance from each other along the circle rim of the screaming pit of people.

"Here are the bracelets M'lord" The advisor said with a hint of satisfaction.

Almi wanted to scream at her, but she could only listen while staring at the people _They are all going to die, thousands of them going to die_ she felt the anger, the hate, the fear, the will to live, and she couldn't move because it weighed her down. She couldn't concentrate and focus on one thing to bring forth anything to help save them.

That's when her vision blurred, and thought the sounds of the people were there, her sight no longer seen them. Instead a marvelous white metallic dragon flying before her, with a man perched on it back. He flew through the clear skies over a city that she never even knew, or seen, _Fanelia_ her voice echoed over the screams Fanelia? She never heard of it. _Hope will come_ and she reached out, it was so close she could touch it, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. _Van_ She screamed, but it drowned away with the sight of the victims below. _Van _her thoughts pulled, it was hard to feel something so familiar with a sense of unfamiliarity.

"You can join them Zeyran!" Keegran launched her from the stop of the stairs and she screamed as her body rolled down trying to grab at something to keep her from rolling into the enormous pit of people.

"I help you get here you arrogant pig!" She screamed, her voice rising above everything as she pulled her battered body up.

"You power was a tool Zeyran, besides did you not think I didn't know of your true intentions, you might be a Quartz, but you are not a great one." His cackle began again as the soldiers from the perimeter around the four cloaked individuals pulled her further trying to launch her into the pit. Zeyran fought them, kicking and biting, finally breaking her arm free she pulled from her pouch something that she held in her hand. She mouthed words and a red barrier formed around her, growing in color until she disappeared from Almi's sight. Her words echoed above all else.

"I MIGHT NOT HAVE YOUR KINGDOM NOW OR YOUR TSUNI, BUT I WILL"

And for some reason Almi shuddered with a terrible sense of truth to her statement. As if it was, could, and would happen.

Hitomi shot up clutches her chest. She felt a throbbing pain in her hand and looked at the white bandage wrapped around it. She knew how she was, She was Hitomi Kanzaki, from earth _Mystic Moon_ her mind corrected. She couldnt be her in the dreams, she was this Almi. She didnt understand it _How can I be someone else when Im me_ she felt the saddness remembering Almi. _What if all this happened, a long time ago_ she was being called a Tsuni, and Hitomi didnt think she was unitelligant. They called her a Tsunmi because there were others like her _Every 100 years_ her mind recalled. She sighed, she just wanted it to all be laid out infront of her, she was tired of these dreams, these powers, and most of all the enemies.

_Seiz_ and her thoughts oulled her to the woman who turned into her. _Van_ she cried into her pillow feeling so helpless for once, all this power and she couldnt even pull one ounce of energy to her being to do anything. She had tried, but it had to be something with this chain or room, because she couldnt feel anything, it was dormint, but there. At least it was there, and she would find a way to use it. No one was going to hurt Van, and the tears slowed, and her thoughts ebbed as she difted off to a dreamless sleep for once.


	19. Chapter 19

This is a bit longer chapter as I couldn't find a way to split it up to be honest.

I had a friend proof it for me as I seem to not be catching everything. So if there is anything again not caught Im sorry!!!

I have so many things I want to put into this story, which it's hard to keep up! My notes are like a story itself haha! And I don't know much about "Beta stuff" I should probably look into it as I didn't think this story would become so long honestly.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_You love her don't you _Allen thought to himself as he made his way down the corridors of the Fanelian palace. He had remained low key hoping this would keep him away from Van, who seemed to be pushing the issue of his happenings with Hitomi more that she was now gone. _She kissed you_ Allen reassured himself.

So many times he had contemplated taking his now fully repaired Levi ship and heading off to rescue Hitomi himself, but that was his heart talking. He wanted her near, seeing her in Austria was hard for him, seeing the way Van looked at her. He tried to keep his feelings in check, but the wanting of feeling her aura of warmth near him was becoming harder to manage.

He wasn't sure of what he was to do, Van was not only a King but he also considered him his friend. To try and obtain Hitomi's heart knowing his love as well, it was hard to decide. He almost felt as if his ability to function and live was being cut off as his thoughts pulled more to her being with Van than him.

_Why did she have to come back?_ Allen couldn't blame her, but he wanted to. He was living fine these last few years, coping with the loss of his sister, not having these feelings that conflicted him so much. He was managing, until he saw her, touched her, and kissed her. It was typical that fate would give him such a circumstance, given his ways before the day Hitomi was put into his life.

All the women, his mistakes, and his indiscretions led to the one woman he desired above all else, to be desired by someone he actually cared for as well. He rolled his eyes at the injustice of it all, but almost couldn't blame fate for taking this course.

"Glad to see you have made it Allen." Storius met him coming from around the corner heading now down the same corridor he was. If Allen had been more observant he would have noticed Storius coming from the corridor ahead, but his attention focused him elsewhere.

"Do you think we are going to be marching?" Allen knew of the meeting Van had immediately following their arrival in Fanelia, he couldn't say he wasn't a bit offended Van didn't wait for him.

"I do believe that is our next course of action." Storius confirmed, if Van had not wanted Allen to know Storius wouldn't have said anything, he would have played uniformed. Allen felt somewhat better.

"You've confirmed he's still there?" Of course Storius had, Storius never did anything without conformation.

"Yes, our scouts sent word that their armies haven't moved since appearing there."

Allen couldn't help but ponder how Dilandau managed to appear leagues away in the middle of a battle. It added to the large list of things that happened that day, leaving all witnesses speechless. Every sense Hitomi came back to Gaea, the world they knew was changing, and he wasn't sure if it could be stopped.

They opened the two large corridors and enter the room, Kelta was rambling to everyone present holding a tattered book Allen swore he saw Van with before the departure in Austria. Kelta had his normal pain of seriousness on his face as they rounded the table. Allen couldn't help but smirk when he saw Storius's body stiffen as he passed Orinia _I should really talk to him about that_ Allen mused.

Allen returned his attention to the discussion at hand, that he already seemed to have come in part way, so trying to catch up would take a considerable amount of attention.

"Gaea is linked with this Tsuni! That's why our resources have been dry, our lands unfertile, our lakes drought. The Tsuni for these last 100 years perished Van, it all does make sense, and all of this started 400 years ago!" Kelta placed the book firmly on the table.

"That doesn't help us to know what our course of action is now Kelta, we will hear more of your history when we get Hitomi back safely, then we can find ways to help her with this." Van kept his voice low, Kelta must have been arguing another course, or something else their attention should be focused on, and Van wasn't interested in listening.

Kelta sat back in his chair, obviously not pleased, but obeyed.

"We have all of our armies assembled, at first light the day after tomorrow we will march to Lake Boren." Van looked around the room as if looking for objections.

No one spoke up, it might have been the way his eyes bore into everyone's gaze, furious and angered by the situation. Everyone in the room had the feeling that they probably shouldn't mess with Van Fanel right now, Allen gave a small smirk. At least Van had learned how to assess and control the situation over the years; he had come a long way.

It seemed everyone realized there was no more to discuss and they stood, slowly filling from the room. Allen's eyes met Vans and he could tell he needed to stay. Guilt slowly made his way to his conscious but Allen pushed it back. Van probably wanted to talk about further tactics with Allen, to keep his mind off of things that he didn't want to think about. Allen felt the same way.

"Care to spar Allen?" Storius stood inviting.

"I will pass Storius, I must speak with Van." He bowed and as he walked away he heard Orinia, less confident than usual offer her skills and Storius accepted.

Allen walked over and sat to the chair next to Van as all of the people filled from the room.

"You're going to lead the battle a ground Allen." Van said not meeting his gaze, but concentrating on the map before him.

"And you Sire?" Allen figured already.

"I'm going to go to Dilandau…" Van said his name with such distain.

"Your majesty may I address you frankly?" Allen wanted to put the titles aside, he wanted to be Vans friend.

Van nodded.

"I don't think you're mentally prepared for this Van, all of this has taken a toll on you. I'm not sure you'll be able to think clearly when it comes down to it." Allen tried to push his concern through without seeming to stern or elderly.

Van pulled from his pocket a small ring, and his gaze locked to it with such sincerity that it pulled at Allen's guilt again.

"I need her back Allen, I need her in the worst way." Van fumbled the beautifully crafted ring with great concentration. _He is going to..._ jealously formed in Allen, to the likes he hadn't felt before. His pride called for him to challenge Van there, now, but his heart told him this was his friend.

"We will get her back Van, you will see. It is late; we should probably head to get some rest." Allen wasn't sure he was being a good friend, he wasn't finding the ability to listen to anymore or console his friend any further with the conflict he himself was having.

Van looked up at him and nodded but sat there; Allen turned and walked from the room, every step feeling heavier with guilt. He cursed himself for not being the friend he so desperately needed to be to Van.

* * *

Hitomi hadn't seen Dilandau for the last couple of meals, and yesterday she had slept the remainder of her day away after the incident with the woman he called Seiz. Her mind raced with so many possibilities of what damage that woman would cause, her wickedness had no bounds.

Hitomi tossed, she wanted to sleep, or find something to make her time pass faster. There was no hope for escape, she had tried so many times to reach Serantisan that her mind was tired from all the mental effort she was straining for.

A click of the door and Hitomi sat up on her cot, almost wanting to lay back down with the sick feeling that made her nauseated; she couldn't tell if it was from sitting up to fast or the new aura that came into the room. Her skin began to tingle with goose bumps when she seen Dilandau enter.

His aura of split anger and sadness started to absorb to her. She gritted her teeth and fought against it, she would need to maintain this strain as long as he was around.

"How is your hand?" He asked with little sympathy in his tone.

"Fine." She stated angry, it did hurt; it was actually a very large gash in the palm of her hands that the mad doctor scientist put rather lousy stitches in.

She didn't want to be around this Dilandau, the way he made her feel, so conflicted, she couldn't control the things she said, and if she could find out what happen to her dormant powers, she might of used them in the wrong way.

"You should let me go, before I find a way to make you regret caging me." She said low, and viscous. She could feel a part of her shocked at her own statement, but it was so buried beneath all her emanating hate, it didn't even faze her.

"I do believe you'll find with your new ankle trinket, your energy remains calm and untouchable. We use these on the dragons; it helps keep them calm and manageable as well." He grinned with a sadistic satisfaction.

Hitomi trembled, _Why can I feel him then_ but she didn't ask, she didn't want to give away that she was still having a form of her powers, he might just keep her knocked out then.

"What are you going to do with me?" She scowled at him.

"Im going to take your power Hitomi." Again her name, from his lips, became soft instantly compared to his threat to take her power right before.

"How are you going to do that?" Hitomi was picturing all sorts of gruesome ways he would obtain her power, and she wanted to know, she was tired of not knowing anything.

"It will be very painful, if that's what you want to know, and you probably won't live through it." He grinned at her, he was sick, he was twisted, any part of her that almost thought she enjoyed his company before was screaming at him inside of her head.

"Probably? You don't sound too confident that you even know." She baited him back, probably meant one of two things, this had been done before and there were two ways for it to end, giving her hope or that it was never done and he was giving her a false sense of hope.

"Depends, I plan on using the bracelets first, if you don't heed my will, or give me all your power, I will find other ways that I have found in extracting this essence from you." His finger traced his long scar as he spoke casual with pride. It made Hitomi quiver more.

"You're sadistic." She spat.

"I never used to be this way!" Hitomi gasped as he stood screaming at her, his body quivering in anger as he hovered over her.

"Im not going to live my life powerless as I had started. Im not going to be controlled anymore, I will do the controlling! Regardless of who I am!" Hitomi wasn't even sure he was screaming at her anymore. She felt sadness and distress; her hand reached up and touched Dilandau's face even though her mind screamed _DON'T HES A MONSTER_

She blinked standing in a room that was dark. There was illumination's from tubes with bubling liquids inside of them all around the room. The light was stronger in the center, beyond these long tubes that reached the ceiling. Hitomi looked around for just a second, at her ankle, no chain.

She walked forward towards two large tables in the center of the room; they were angled upwards slightly leaving her to see the underside of them as she approached. There were long thin tubes that seem to go to the tables coursing with red and clear fluids between the different tubes. The room seemed simply similar to that of a lab or medical room. There were trays nest to the tables, with small metal instruments that could only be used for surgeries she assumed.

A unsettling feeling came over her, she didn't like the sight of blood, and furthermore any type of medical procedure that would require these instruments being used brought a nauseating feeling over her, but she pushed further _You have no where else to go _she thought. What she meant she wasn't sure as she rounded the table and held her breath at the two bodies that strapped to them.

_Folken_ her eyes looked him up and down. It was him, practically naked, with a white sheet covering his waist down, but tubes littered his arm and chest. They punctured his skin and she followed them to the other smaller body attached to the other table. A small girl, probably age 7, with short grey hair. She didn't recognize her fully, but something pulled at her being familiar. She couldn't tell which way the course of blood was going, but she knew one of them was supplying the blood and one of them was receiving it. _Dilandau _her thoughts pulled as his face appeared in the stead of the sight she was just witnessing.

She recoiled her hand, and his eyes bore harder into her thoughts. He pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face, leaving her cheek throbbing, but she refrained the tears.

"Don't…. you… ever touch me." His body quivered. Hitomi felt a twinge of something pulling her to him, she wanted to touch him again, and she felt the sense of comfort vanish quickly and cursed herself at the thought.

Dilandau turned and stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him. Hitomi flinched, his absences brought her thoughts back to her, even though she felt drained from fighting all the feeling she had just encountered with Dilandau. It was confusing she almost swore she felt sympathy for him or from him but she couldn't tell.

"You were Dornkirk's experiment…" She said out loud as if trying to talk to him.

"You had to have someone's blood…" _Folken_ she thought. Dilandau had Folken's blood coursing through him, that's why he was familiar, that's why she saw him when she touched him. Even though she didn't have proof something in her told her she was right, she was on the right track. Her instincts had always helped her have a sense of correct intuition before so she must still have that too.

* * *

Merle and Van ate breakfast in his room that morning. They had one more day of resting and Merle was sure to spend it all with Van while he continued on his day, taking care of small situations before they marched again.

Merle had told Van everything that she had seen with Rentra, which to be honest wasn't anything except his seduction of the new noble woman who had come to Fanelia for harboring. Van didn't like Merle's news, for one Rentra should have been gone, and for two Rentra seemed like he was acting a bit lower key in his happening while he was away.

Merle was very good at relaying information in detail, and he just acted too calm, as if it was all a facade because he knew Merle was watching. However Van wouldn't tell Merle that; she would only become offended because her skills as a cat-spy weren't the greatest, but that wasn't the true. Rentra did seem unusually perceptive so Van was sure any other spying mission Merle could have pulled off with flying colors.

"Lord Van, you seem distant, it's because of Hitomi isn't it?" Merle titled her head and pushed her face in front of his trying to bring his gaze to meet hers.

"Merle what if he's done something to her, what if it's too late." Van had so many thoughts forming in his head.

Between the pressing battles, Hitomi at the hands of Dilandau, there was Kelta who was hell bent on finding these bracelets and crown that Hitomi needed. They were _a necessity _Kelta put it. Necessary for Hitomi not to end the world, and more so, because through a small journal that Chid had left Van, he learned that the family in the last 400 years that ruled Cimedian were heartless power hungry kings. They sent Gaea into the turmoil wars and destruction it was on for the following years, and they sacrificed so many lives to get there. He couldn't deny that Kelta's side was important but he couldn't help until he knew Hitomi was safe.

"Why would you say that Lord Van?" Merle flattened her ears.

"I don't feel her right now, like before, it's like she was here one minute and gone the next Merle." Van stood up and walked to the balcony. He looked back and eyes the book on the table, he hadn't gotten a chance to read much of it since he left Austria, Kelta skimmed it quickly before Van took it back.

Merle followed his gaze and looked at the book as well. She looked back at him.

"Hitomi won't do anything to hurt Gaea Lord Van; you should have a bit more faith." Merle gave him a disappointed frown.

Van smiled. It was comforting to know that the one woman in this world aside from Hitomi, was finally on the same page as him. Granted at the beginning, when Hitomi had entered their lives, she was unruly, didn't accept Hitomi, and made her life simply an annoyance. But Merle found her peace or acceptance while Hitomi was gone. Merle had matured.

Merle's ears shot up and a smile too graced her face, Van was smiling and instantly her darkened world lit up. It was so simply to please her, and Van found that quality comforting.

"I need to speak to Rentra before I leave, I will not have him dwelling in Fanelia any longer." Van looked back over the balcony.

"How exactly to you plan to ask a King to leave without offending him? That could make a new enemy?" Merle hoped over to the balcony too. She was right. There was no way to ask Rentra nicely, either way he would be offended so Van didn't plan to ask nicely.

* * *

Orinia polished her blade waiting for Storius to show. He must have spent a late night in the Taverns near the high parts of town, which would be his only excuse. They had practiced sparring last night and it was different, he held back. It was short and he threw his blade to the ground telling her he would continue this in the morning.

Orinia grew angry, she didn't expect to be picked over a tavern of winron and woman, but the least he could have done was give her a worthy sparring round. She at least thought they had some form of small friendship, not one built on understanding that was for sure. Her fury only grew with each passing minute of his tardiness.

"Sorry Im late…" His quiet voice interrupted her thoughts.

His appearance was rough, and unclean. She could only confirm her suspicions when the smell of stale winron flooded her when he passed to grab his blade. His teetering stance once he grabbed his blade only added insult to injury when she realized he was still drunk.

She was sure all the blood flowed to her head; she wanted to scream at his, she was on fire. Instead of opening her mouth and berating him with insults she pose herself ready to strike, she would give him the spar of a life time. That would teach him to treat her like another one of his tavern wenches; she would get her respect one way or another.

She didn't give him a chance to regain the room; it was probably spinning to him as his eyes looked cloudy with drunkenness. She rushed towards him, their blades meeting as she drove him back. His moves were slow, but steady, his reflexes slurred slightly. _To be expected from a drunken buffoon_ she thought as her strength became more forceful in her attacks.

His eyes seemed to meet hers as he was starting to fully grasp the situation, she was angry. He tried to quicken his pace but she was becoming more forceful with every gain she got on him. Orinia finally hit his open spot and his blade went sailing across the room, but she didn't stop. He would learn his lesson, she would earn her respect. She brought her elbow up cracking him in the chin and brought her blunt end of her hilt on his head as he hit the ground.

She stood breathing deeply as she watched him moan and rub his head, meeting her gaze angrily.

"What was that for?!" He genuinely seemed shocked.

"You come in here, insulting my skills with your current state and ask me an idiotic question?" She raised her voice to almost shouting, trembling in anger. _Why are you so angry its just Storius its to be expected_ she thought but she battled against that thought, no she was a Lady, a Lady of court and she deserved more respect, friend or not.

Storius stood up rubbing his head further as he licked his bitten lip of the small forming blood.

"I came didn't I?" He could have been sleeping off this obvious oncoming hangover for one, instead of getting a beating that he found uncalled for.

"Oh, well forgive me for not showing my gratitude, I didn't realize I should feel graced with your presence." Her sarcasm mixed with the anger she was pulsing with.

"What is it Orinia? I've showed up in worse conditions, what is it really?" He grabbed her wrist and he eyes bore through him as his night started to play back in his head.

He tried to spar with her earlier last night, but his feeling was torn, something was wrong and he couldn't place it. He left her, yes in a state for which he was no proud of; she did deserve an explanation if he had one to give. He found his way to his favorite Tavern _King's Luck_ he recalled. There were many beautiful women there, always was. He tried to get into feeling which one he wanted to keep company with but his efforts were shockingly not there. He sat quietly at a table in the back observing the entire bustle within the Tavern, but even the blue eyed beauty cleaning the tables eyeing him occasionally could lift his spirits.

"Even after all this time you still can't show me proper respect Storius, I might have scolded and lectured in your ways, but never once have I disrespected you." Orinia frowned, something pulled in Storius, and it almost could be described as guilt.

"I thought you knew me better." He said turning that statement hurt him more than he cared to admit, and he wasn't going to stand here any longer and feel this unnecessary guilt that was growing with every word he spoke. _What the hell is wrong with you_ he thought as he stalked towards the exit.

Orinia went to speak but instead her fury grew. She spent a lot of her time mad at Storius, but not this mad. More so mad at things he did, that she didn't show because they never affected her, and it would have been a mothers place to correct him, but now she couldn't help but want to grab him and beat him more.

"That's it then? You are just going to walk away?" She tried to hide the hurt in her question but it couldn't be more apparent.

"I don't know what you want from me Orinia! I am your friend, but you make it so hard. Any other friend wouldn't put so much pressure on me to do things differently, why is it that you have such a problem with the way I live my life!?" He threw his hands in the air, when he turned to face her.

"I…" Orinia wasn't sure how to answer the question – other than her view on his life, she really shouldn't have a problem with the way he did live his life. It never did conflict with his position within the courts, and he never was too irresponsible when it came to his socializing ways.

"I'm not the King Orinia, you can't mold me into some perfect man that can take his place to always be the shoulder you cry on. Either you accept me for who I am or find another shoulder." Storius stalked from the room realizing the bitter truth to his last statement.

* * *

Seiz had used the way stones twice today; the rest of the journey would be made by horse. She had stopped at the outlaying village near Fanelia's border and purchased the best horse the town could offer, and that wasn't saying much. The horse was older, stock legs, more of a work horse that a runner, but it was better than her own two feet. The villagers told her if she stead the stead course she should be arriving in Fanelia just after dusk.

That would give Seiz enough time to ruffle herself up a bit and play her fiddle so that her escape was believable. She would need a good story - she didn't know too much about this Hitomi that she was, but she knew enough. Between what Zeyran and Dilandau had told her she should be able to play a trouble damsel in distress good enough to be accepted, do what she came to do and leave with her sister in tow.

It was after dusk and she could see the dense forest ahead, and beyond that would be Fanelia. She pulled the reins of the massive workhorse into the forest and tied him to a tree. The horse panted heavily at the long hard ride Seiz had just put him through, and even Seiz was surprised the horse had enough energy to still stand. She pulled from her side a dagger and some small stones. She searched deeper into the small satchel moving other item she had brought, just in case, and pulled a small clay molding of a soldier.

She grabbed a stick from the underbrush and cleared some of the forest floor, revealing the dirt beneath. She traced a large circle, and symbols with connecting lines placing the small molding in the center. She placed one of the stones in her hand and chanted slowly, and the clay molding grew in size, and then formed in feature, becoming real. The clay broke away revealing the metal armor, cloth, and flesh beneath.

Seiz looked as the now fully formed solider stood before her. She grinned in satisfaction at how easy it was, remembering how difficult even this small use of alchemy used to be.

"You need to beat me, chase me until we reach a castle just beyond this forest. You must not remain alive after we have reached this city; do what you must to take your own life." She threw him the dagger, which he caught and nodded with fully colored white eyes, if anyone had the chance they might notice he didn't have pupils, but it wasn't a large concern of hers.

She grinned as he advanced towards her; at least this wouldn't hurt, for her mastery was pain, unlike her sister who mastered in pleasure.

_I didnt realize my error until after some time that Kegran had ascended to the throne, and long before my death now. Kegran had sent us Leeran, and we were so overjoyed with the new parenting we were given, that our knowledge of the entire situation regarding my brother was blinded. The death of the young Draconian king at only 45 years was astonishing yes, and foul play was never to be suspected to such a peaceful nation as Cimedian, or mine for that matter. _

_However I should have known that my twin brother would find a way to obtain some form of power, though to think he was that devious was not his nature. I was chosen as the heir to assume the Palas throne, not a fate of age, or gender, but simple choice. It wasnt until I learned of Kegran's ways that I realized the dramatic affect that a simple choice can make a person. But, I again get ahead of myself._

_When I was chosen to be King, I supported my brother in his role to continue his way in the court, traveling to Cimedian, I believed he took the time to see other places we had not been able to in our youth. He later informed me, he was friendly with the young heir of Cimedian, and decided to take residency there for years passing. Once the draconian heir assumed the throne I was later pleased to find my brother had found a duty to be proud of, he was the new Kings Adviser. _

_Years passed, our peaceful world of Gaea flourished, trade was prosperous, citizens around the world to their respective cities happy, and it was all to blissful and regular for our world. That is when the death of the King turned Gaean into the turmoil of a world we live in now, but to my heart I do not know if I could have chosen a different path given a second chance. We would have never been able to have Leeran._

_We raised Leeran to be our own, even though his origins were from Cimedian, we never told him with the request from the King of Cimedian my brother. Leeran was as all children in their parents eyes, perfect. He grew into a teenager before me and my wife, becoming a begrudging rebellious boy with high ambitious in our hard world we now faced. He wanted to change it he would always say, but not in the form of politics or a crown on his head. He had ideals, and it wasn't until we took him to Cimedian for his 18th birthday that I discovered he did have a larger role in Gaea than I could ever dream._

_His path fatefully crossed with Almi, a potential Tsuni. Her abilities as a seerer had progressed to a stage that might be for her to hold the essence of Gaea. Cimedian was an old nation, the first it is said of Gaea. Our way of life and living prospered with the Tsuni and Draconian rulers for the centuries before our time. It wasn't until I researched more, that I understood why our world was the way it was, and how my son Leeran was destined to change it with this girl. _

Van shut the journal again; he had been reading all evening, hiding away from the people who wished to speak with him. His duties as King were done for the day, anything more Orinia could handle, but it didn't stop his friends from seeking him out to check on his well being. He finally managed to find Merle something else to do. He had searched for Rentra earlier; only to find out he was out on a ride with the new noble woman whom he had been spending all his time with since she had arrived in Fanelia.

From the way Merle described her, Van was intrigued to meet this woman he had never heard of. He had travel and met many nobles from across the land, he remembered most of them, but he had never heard of this woman. It didn't help the pit in his stomach feel any better, but he would simply have to wait to meet up with them both.

Van walked to the balcony and overlooked the city. The oil lamps were lit and the sun was barley illuminating the sky anymore. He sighed, wishing Hitomi was able to hear his thoughts. If only he knew how she was, he might be able to find comfort in his bed this night, but he knew different.

A shouting from the gate of the palace caught his attention, the guards seemed to be frantically working to open the gates. More shouting as the Lieutenant cursed them to work harder; Van turned and made his way to his doors, running down the corridors to the gate. He reached the court yard as the gates finally fully opened and a lone rider rushed in carrying with him a small figure abroad his lap.

Van stood motionless for just a moment as he saw the honey comb hair flowing freely over the guards arm, and as the guard approached her unconscious face triggered him finally to move, as he accepted it was really Hitomi who dangled, bloodied, and beaten in the arms of this guard.

"Call for the healer!!" He yelled as his arms pulled her from the guard as if he was the one who caused the wounds to Hitomi.

He pulled her close to him as he made his way back to his room, the castle started to move with urgency. He called to every maid he passed for items as he ran paced quickly to his room, but trying not to cause her any discomfort by jolting her around. He could recall being told at times of severe injury not to move the injured too much, as it could cause further danger, but with the dressed state of Hitomi's tattered clothing and discolored body, he felt it appropriate for her to be in his room. He wouldn't have her from his sight either.

It seemed the minute he placed her on the bed, the army of maids and healers stormed into his bedroom, ready to attend to what the king demanded. Van placed a small kiss against her forehead and whispered in her ear "Im here Hitomi" stepping away breathing in her scent. He stumbled back as the healers and maids began cleaning, prepping and inspecting the injured girl on his bed.

_That's not her smell _Vans thoughts echoed. Of course it wasn't her smell, she looked like she had had a hard weeks ride, and Gaea only know the last time she was able to rest. She had escaped from Dilandau and was here before him and that was all that mattered.

He walked to the balcony, trying not to feed his fury of thoughts with every new bruise and gash he saw. But the scenery below didn't help either. Rentra was riding into the gates with the woman Van had heard so much about. He didn't give her a second glance because his eyes locked with Rentra, who gave him a returning stern look. _Something isn't right _and he couldn't put his finger on it as Rentra continued into the palace.


	20. Chapter 20

Hitomi couldn't help but tap the utensil they provided her with her meals rhythmically against the small desk she sat at. Her frustrations were growing and she knew it wasn't helping with her isolation from everything. So many thoughts of what was happening outside of this room played through her head.

She grew sick of her own tapping and launched the metical spork appearing utensil cross the room, colliding against the wall it splitting into smaller pieces. She stared at it; it seemed heavy and more durable than what it seemed to be. It wasn't quite plastic, or metal either she presumed at this point. Picking up a small piece that pointed - the idea of picking locks brought a smile to her face.

She gathered the other few pieces that once formed the spork and ran over to her cot, immediately evaluating the chain and ankle clasp. She start trying to fit the pieces into the small hole that she could only assume was where the key went, but none of the pieces would fit. Disappointment rushed her, as that was the first part of her plan she wished would come true. Without the ankle clasp she would be able to summon her powers, that she didn't know much about, but could probably make a viable escape.

Her efforts didn't stop, she moved to the oval lock that held the chain and ankle clasp together, and to her relief the splinted pieces of the utensil fit in. She dug around, shifting different pieces in and out, trying to find the mechanism to unlatch. She had seen plenty of action movies, but it wasn't as simple as she hoped.

After many failed efforts, and breaks, she was on the verge of just crying in frustration when a small click swelled her hopes back. She sat there as the chain fell at the side of her foot and a sigh of relief was all she could muster. It took her a moment to get over her wonderful since of accomplishment before she realized she had probably another hour before the servant returned with a new meal, taking the contents of her previous meal.

She quickly headed to the door, and in a new thought, wasn't sure if the door was locked or not. _Picking a door too_ she hoped it wasn't true. She grabbed the latch and held her breath pushing down, it softly clicked and she pulled, surprised that it came forward with her. _They wouldn't need to lock it if I was chained_ she thought in satisfaction of being under estimated. _How simple_she scolded herself for not trying sooner, giving up way to soon. She had to learn to gain better survival instincts instead of waiting for someone to rescue her. If it wasn't Van, it was Allen, and if it wasn't them it had been Sertasin and Grato.

She pulled her head through the door and looked down the hallway that ran to stairs either way. _Now where do I go_she thought? She presumed they were either on a flying fortress, or on a levi ship, knowing Dilandau, so she would first have to find Sertansin.

She decided to head left and head up the stairs. She twisted through a few corridors, hiding in other rooms as guards passed. As she twisted her way through the halls a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I will head there immediately; we should arrive in three days Zeyran." Dilandau muffled but legible came from the other side of the door to her right.

Hitomi contemplated going ahead but stayed, wanting to know what Dilandau was planning; it might be beneficial to her.

"She's here, with the King, she played the role very well. Rentra is preparing to send word to his armies to invade." A woman's voice that seemed so familiar but muffled. _Whos Zeyran _she thought quietly.

"This could be interesting. What are his plans with Seiz?" If Dilandau was talking to someone in the room, how did he know about the woman in Fanelia already?

Hitomi slowly pulled the latch down and quietly prayed as she pushed the door in, hoping to catch a look at who was in the room. Her heart raced as the thought of being caught and a million other things following coursed through her mind.

"He plans to kidnap her when his armies invade. Ive seen the bracelets." Hitomi peered her head into the room.

Dilandau's back faced her and he appeared to be leaning over a table. There was no one else in the room. There were no telephones or Internet in Gaea, so how in the world could he be communicating with someone?

"Good, what are you plans Zeyran?"

"Dohn will take Rentra's identity tonight, I will have the bracelets, dispatch orders for his armies, and we will make way to Cimedian, we still need the Orb Dilandau." The woman's voice seemed to hold warning.

Hitomi's memory pulled to a blue orb that plagued her horrible memories of a girl she was, but wasn't. It called to her, and she thought it might be best if she settled with Dilandau until he gets her to this orb, this might help her figure out things.

Hitomi slunk away from the door and looked back down the hallway. _Im so close to being free_ but she had a duty. She felt confident enough to know she needed to get to that orb; hopefully she could solve this on her own. Hopefully no one else would lose their lives, and she could keep everyone she held close safe. _Van _she thought conflicted with love and sadness _You promise, you're never going to be alone Van_.

She rushed back down the hall as Dilandau seemed to be finishing his conversation with whomever he was speaking with. It seemed less time to get back to her room than getting to where she was before. She scurried in; the room was still the way she had left it.

She gathered the pieces of her utensil and hid them beneath her small pillow, gathering the chain and lock; she placed them back together, restricting her to the room again. _Van hold on just a little longer_ she thought with a new sense of courage forming in her. This time she would not need to be rescued, but she would save Gaea on her own, without putting anyone in harm's way.

* * *

Seiz fluttered her eyes open. The room was slightly dark, with rays of light trying to seep in where the curtains were partially drawn. She moved her hand from under the man that slumped over the bed, sleeping in the chair beside her. _The King of Fanelia_ she thought as she recognized the crest symbol on the back of his cloak that draped on the side of the chair.

She remembered arriving in Fanelia, she played unconscious, and as the healers worked her over, stitching the couple of wounds she had, she fell asleep. The waystones had taken more of her energy than she thought, but at least she felt rested now.

She looked over her arms, and noticed the bruises were already a deep purple. _If I heal to fast the will notice_ but hopefully she would be gone by the second day or her fully healed body would bring much suspicion to mind.

She grinned at her own accomplishment, and at the clueless king that must have stayed by her night all night long. Love was such a despicable thing, and she never understood it. To value someone's life more than your own was weak. She never did grasp how her sister found the idea of toying with love and lust so appealing. Seiz had not been completely objected to relations with men, but no more than just the act itself in obtaining the pleasure of this act. Her sister always described it as sensual, soft, and needing. Her experience was something of more for her in aggressive passion. Zeyran told her it was another way to do the act of intercourse, not one that she preferred.

Zeyran did teach her a lot about seduction, it was rather powering to be honest. To be able to control ones will by simply using your body language was astounding to her. She wasn't at all as good as her sister, but she could manage with this love sick King at least she did however hold the image of his heart.

Seiz placed her hand on his head, running her fingers through his course jet black hair. He groaned slightly; bring Seiz to smirk as he responded to her touch, awakening slowly.

"Hitomi…" He breathed slightly as his eyes opened slowly meeting Seiz's. It felt awkward, to be looking in the reflection of this man's deep red eyes and not see hers, but this plain green eyed girl.

"Van…" She said softly as he pulled himself from the chair and sat on the bed next to her. His eyes were so deep; it made her unfamiliar body tingle slightly to be looked at that way.

Van looked over her arms again, and to her revealing skin that was exposed through the thin gown she wore. It was bruised and some gashes stitched. He quivered in fury and slowly pushed her back against the bed, kissing each bruise softly.

Seiz felt uneasy, she wasn't expecting this so soon, but she then again didn't know the passion this King felt for the taken girl's identity she now played. She wiggled under him as his concentration was working its way past her collar bone to her other wounds on her left arm.

After he gained some composure over himself Van sat up, hovering over her, looking at her. Her eyes seemed confused, he wasn't sure. She placed a smile on her face that made him feel the need to smile back. _She's been through a lot and you weren't there_ he echoed putting his growing concerns in the back of his mind. _She's here now; you didn't lose her_ he assured himself. Van couldn't shake the feeling of strangeness that seemed to come from Hitomi's body.

"How are you feeling?" He pushed her stray hairs from her face, rubbing her cheek softly.

"Considering, I feel fine, better than I did yesterday." Seiz batted her eyes shyly, she really had to pull of this innocent part, and she could see Van evaluating her.

"Are you hungry?" Van turned and pulled a tray of food that had been brought in only an hour prior to her wakening.

"I am actually." She said sitting up and taking the tray of food that Van offered.

They sat there in a silence, she felts Van gaze watching her with every bite, she would have to get his attention elsewhere if she was going to pull this off, or at least find a way to be away from him before he asked or suspected too much. _Zeyran warned me he loved her, but this is suffocating!_

There was a knock at the door and after Van allowed them entrance, did the door open revealing a dashing man in regal armored attire. Standing firm and tall her seemed so orderly as he informed Van the council was meeting, and he would escort Van to the meeting.

"Storius tell Orinia to take my place." Van sighed

"With all due respect your majesty, the situation at hand has changed, this requires your attention." Storius bowed and seemed defiant on not letting Van stay, which was a relief to Seiz.

Van stood and looked at Seiz with an apologetic smile.

"I will be back Hitomi." Van leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly as Seiz finished chewing the muffin that she was so eager to finish.

Van pulled his cloak from his chair when Hitomi smiled and nodded. _Something's not right_ he thought quietly. She seemed distant, and he didn't understand it. _She had a long journey_he reminded himself but it didn't make him feel any better as he followed Storius to the council room.

Seiz didn't wait long when she heard the door click to jump from the bed and shuffle through the room looking for something to wear. She had to see her sister, she wasn't sure this was going to go so well after all. It wasn't like her to panic, but she never seen such doubt on a face before, and she couldn't explain it but Van was seeing right through her and it was only a matter of time before he did know.

She saw a rather elegant dress on the chair at the end of the bed and pulled her gown from over her head. Between lacing the corset her self and slipping into the dress, mumbling cursing as she went she wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it did feel like at least 30 minutes.

She opened the door and walked past the two stationed guards outside her door who gave each other a strange glance as she left. She was pretty sure Van placed them there with the direct order to not let anyone in, but was never told if she could be let out. Of course he didn't think she would be roaming the castle, he was fool to think she would stay in bed awaiting his return.

She took a deep breath and focused in her mind trying to feel her other half somewhere in this castle. It wasn't something she learned she could do until after becoming Quartz. She and her sister were identical, blood and genes, all the same, so of course she could amplify the bond when her powers came into play.

_West wing_ she thought as she raced through the halls, only slowing when she heard foots steps of a stranger; normally a servant of the palace would pass her with a strange confused gaze but continue on as she did. She stopped in front of a rather large door, and not knocking she slipped in, to avoid other eyes.

"You fool!" Zeyran hissed low striking her face the minute she latched the door. Seiz blink as the numbness faded, it should have stung but for Seiz nothing was there.

"He's not a fool! Hes noticing already! I don't know what to do!" Seiz bit back.

Zeyran straightened; she eyed her foolish sister carefully. If she was this Hitomi she would have that King on his back never second guessing his love for the mount that would be straddling him, but of course her sister was and dull and clueless as a teenager. Fumbling in her seductive ways, she was never experienced like her.

Zeyran pondered for a minute. Love was such a fickle thing that she didn't understand. How can someone recognize the depths of you under such conditions? Seiz didn't look any different from Hitomi, yet this Van still had his suspicions. She was sure Van wouldn't leave Hitomi's side unless made, and considering he was the King here there was nothing that could order him to do so. _The knight_ her mind pulled in so many devious directions.

She recalled overhearing the blonde haired man talking to another man in the court yard late last night. Her ears fell upon some interesting new information that would help this situation more. _I couldnt have planned it better myself _and her grin seemed to reach ear to ear as she met her sisters strange new eyes. She could find him easily enough and work her way to get him to the garden, she seen his kind before, she knew how to play the right tune.

"Be glad I thought further ahead for you. Seems there's a Knight – Allen, he has long blonde hair and blue eyes Seiz, and he seems to have wants with this Hitomi too. His are more lustful – find him, put him in a trap and let Van see you with him." Zeyran straightened Seiz's hair.

"How will that help then I will be having two men figuring me out!" Seiz rolled her eyes, sometimes her sister needed to put sex out of her head long enough to think straight.

"Havent I taught you anything!" Zeyran hissed pulling Seiz across the room to her bowl.

"If two men want the same woman, and they know they both have to pine over your affections, they will be too distracted with each other to notice you." She pulled her finger from the water, and the King whom she had just seen was fighting with the man she just heard her sister describe.

"Play both sides of the fence, stay undecided, and helpless." Zeyran smirked.

Zeyran caught her wrist and pulled her back to the door "Be at the garden after lunch, I will send Allen your way, and then Van to follow up. Find a way to part with him from there, which is your only task!" Zeyran looked both ways down the hall and shoved Seiz out into it

"Now get back to your room!" Zeyran hissed, Seiz pulled her dress and ran to her room as quickly as possible. They would be here until tonight and there had to be attention elsewhere than on her, because tonight she was fleeing with Seiz, and if the two men were too busy to notice Seiz, that was the perfect opportunity. This was going much better than she could have hoped for.

Seiz made it back to her room as easily as she had leaving it. The morning seemed pretty quiet so there wasn't anyone to complicate things for her. She was grateful when she returned to the large bed, and began finishing the breakfast that had grown cold.

It was about another hour before the servants came in drawing her a bath and assisting her. It wasn't long after that that the king of Fanelia had returned to his room, pacing for her while she bathed. She could see his form pass through the shadows and it made her sigh in annoyance. _He really is a love sick fool isn't he_Seiz didn't like this Hitomi's life as much as she had a moment ago when the maid was scrubbing her callused feet to perfect soft skin again.

"How was your morning?" Van called into the bathing room, obviously no longer patient. Seiz grumbled as she motioned for the maid to grab her towel, she obviously wasn't going to enjoy a soak any longer before she had to spend this day with this man.

"Im coming out, just a moment." She responded a sweet as she could rolling her eyes as she did so, this was so unlike her.

Van faced the desk, giving her a moment to dress. The maids scurried quickly as the fastened the white gown to the corset to hold it up. It was strapless with arms the pulled separate up to her elbows hiding he delicate hands in the lacy finishing of the fabric. All the lining along the dress was in a deep red, and the fabric seemed more intricately designed with folds and laces with every trace of red that made the dress. It was even a dress worthy of a complement from Seiz.

Van stared at the desk, trying to push back this cold feeling he kept feeling. Maybe Hitomi wasn't glad to see him, she sure did act less compelled to talk to him, which was fine, but it just didn't seem as if it was attributed to lack of sleep or the journey she had just had. He wanted to know if something had happen to her, he was going to ask her, it had course through his mind during the meeting and was even bugging him now.

"Is something –" Van turned to see her as he heard the maids scurry from the room. _She so beautiful_ and she was. The dress was stunning and the maids had woven her hair into many different ways on top her head, leaving only a few curling playful strands dancing on the side of her face. He looked at her neck line, as it was bare, and the low cut of her dress made his heart lurch. _Where's her necklace_ Van thought and he completely forgot his first question and proceeded with this one.

"Where is your necklace?" He approached her slowly, placing his hand on her sides.

"Dilandau took it from me." She looked up at him, widening her eyes and slightly pushing her lips together _Innocent _she thought without missing a beat on his question.

Van leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek, trying to get closer into her, as she was very stiff, and seemed distant from him. _Not like that night_ his memories pulled at that night but he pushed them away, trying to focus on now.

_Oh god just give him what he wants_Seiz thought pushing herself on her toes, and meeting his lips. He seemed to tense for a moment, unexpected but his eyes closed and he pulled her closer into him. It was a funny feeling, feeling his body respond to her kiss and touch. His skin quivering with goose bumps, Seiz was almost flattered. _Not for me_ she thought wishing he would hold her tighter and then dismissing the thought as quickly as it came.

The kiss slowly broke and she looked at him sincerely. It was really close to the time that she was to meet this Allen in the garden, she had about an hour, what in the world was she going to do to break away from Van he did seem hellbent on staying close to here. _He's going to start asking about my escape_she thought further, making her feel more urgent to be away from him. She pulled herself away from his kiss abruptly and it wasn't until she looked at his quizzical stare that she knew she should of been more sutle about it. _How does Zeyran do this_ she growled, this whole display of affection seemed pointless for the most part.

"I think I would like to go on a walk.." she said quietly pulling away from his gaze.

Van smiled slightly and placed his hand to the side of her face bringing her gaze back to him. "As you wish, let me get my -"

"No! I mean, I would like some time to myself..." She tried to play off her sudden outburst

Van gave her a stern look _What is the matter_ he thought wanting to ask the question. She want soft, and sincere as she once seemed. _Maybe I just never noticed_ he thought trying to pull together his emotions and not let them affect now. _I haven't really got to know he again_he thought quietly. It was sudden when they were together before Austria, and a majority of their interaction had been psychical, he didn't notice anything like this. _What if she doesnt feel for me anymore_he thought suddenly. He tried to dismiss the thought, he never was the kind to be insecure about himself, but when it came to this he was so open.

"Please Van, Ive just had a long week thats all, just a walk." Her eyes glistened _Beg_ she thought pouting out her lip again slightly.

Van sighed, he was just being insecure, she probably had been through a large ordeal and for him to push himself on her was wrong. Everyone needs a space, and he wasn't any different at time. Van nodded and turned, leaving her in the room. Time to himself might be good too, he wasn't thinking right as he noticed. He almost stopped and turned around to give her another kiss, as he felt like he needed it, but continued on _Stop being so needy_ he reminded himself.

When the door clicked Seiz relaxed and sighed. Why did it have to be this damn complicated. Sure she had been psychical with men before, but not in a soft sensual way by any means. Zeyran always called her that hard lover, and she never did understand it really until she did experience a "softer" way to intercourse, which she didn't enjoy at all. _He would definatly notice I bet_ Seiz thought as she entertained the thought of being with Van. He was very good looking, tone, and darker complected. It did take some restrain to not throw him to the sheets and have her ways with him she defiantly had the upper hand being this Hitomi.

Sighing she decided to make her way to the garden, where she was to be shortly. _Hopefully this works_because she wasn't sure how much more of this she was going to be able to play off before he started becoming suspicious in a way that would start asing questions.

* * *

Van shut the door and made his way down the corridors to the one spot he could at least get some thoughts to himself. Escaflowne might not be resting there anymore, but he was able to reflect so well there, and get the right perspective on things.

"LORD VAN!" Her shrill voice echoed through the corridor and she pounced quickly to him.

He grinned as Merle met him with force that could have taken him to the ground if he wasn't ready for her.

"She's really here! where is she!" Merle flicked her tail quickly, and her eyes were lit up with anticipation.

"She needed some time to herself Merle, why don't you accompany me to Allah." He put his arm under hers.

Van had called his private sanctuary Allah, his mother would tell him of a garden she visited many times called Allah, it was her second favorite place next to Fanelia. He felt it only appropriate to name it, as he had a statue crafted with her to be placed in this sanctuary for him.

"Is she okay Van?" Merle finally asked, she couldnt help but feel an odd feeling about Hitomi dismissing Van for some time to herself, it didnt seem right.

Van sat on the bench and met Merle's gaze, so badly did he want to play cool and not let her in on the things that coursed through his mind, but that would make it worse. Merle could read him so well, that she would let him get away with not telling her. Frankly she would probably be insulted and a listening Merle was better than a aggravated Merle.

"She's different Merle. I mean I thought she was the same, before Austria, but..." Van was trying to find the way to put it into words without letting Merle know to much, she would have his hid for his interaction with Hitomi, regardless if he regretted it or not.

"Van it has been five years." Merle thought simply, sure, she was a woman now, she had grown and he had grown, they hadnt grown and learned about each other together. He would have to give it time.

"No Merle, she couldn't have been more of the woman I have desired for these last five years. Everything about her Merle, she told me she loved me." He admitted not letting Merle tell him that time changed them, it couldn't be true, he wouldn't accept it. It seemed time couldn't have done better for them _She does love me I felt it _he was so positive.

_"If today was your last day day, could you say goodbye to tomorrow?" Hitomi pulled her head from his chest._

_"What do you mean?" Van looked at her wrapping his arms tighter around her naked form that was providing him with more than warmth. His body never felt so alive than this moment._

_"I feel like I wont see tomorrow Van, something is telling me, each new day might be my last, and I cant accept saying goodbye to tomorrow because it means being without you." She pulled her gaze from his._

_His body tensed at how much she believe her own statement. He pulled her face to meet his again._

_"There will be a tomorrow for you Hitomi, I will make sure of it." Van pushed his lips to hers and passionately kissed her not able to control it, he had no will when it came to her._

_"Van promised me, if I don't have a tomorrow with you, you will remember me, live for me." She ran her fingers through his hair looking at him sternly, she was so convinced at this that even the thought of it brought a pain over him that he didn't think he could experience in this moment._

_"Hitomi I.." He wanted to argue the fact, he wanted to tell her he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but everything beyond this moment was so unfamiliar._

_"No Van, you're never going to be alone, from this moment on, even if Im not here. If you feel like letting go Van, I wont let you I will be there to catch you." Her eyes danced with something that put the belief that if it did happen what she said was true._

_"We all hope is gone, Ill hold you until the hurt is gone Van, believe me I will be there, but please...promise me, you'll live for me." Hitomi pressed her forehead to him._

_He felt a sense of courage was over him. He met her lips again, and drank her in. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and his wings folded closer, not wanting to let go._

_"I will Hitomi..." He whispered in her ear._

Van looked at Merle who was just staring blankly at him, she had asked him something but he didn't here it thinking back to their night together.

"Merle, no she didn't change, she was here, but now its like shes not." His sense of truth to that statement confused him even as he said it. She was here now, he saw the proof, he touched her, kissed her, but it wasn't the same as then. _Times goes so fast, you will regret not spending all of it with her.._ he thought, remembering his promise. He stood quickly at the urgency of that statement.

"Im sorry Merle I have to find Hitomi." He turned but Merle grabbed his arm.

"She wanted space Van remember you said..." Merle looked at him confused.

"I have to let Hitomi know, shes never going to be alone, I have to tell her, I think I know why shes different." _She doesnt want to hurt me_he thought, of course she was distancing herself from him. He couldn't of seen it any other way, there was no other explanation.

He pulled his arm from Merle and gave her an apologetic look to Merle as he dashed into the palace in search of Hitomi. _I wont let you loose hope Hitomi_ he thought.

* * *

Okay guys!

Sorry to end the chapter here I didnt want to as I had so much more to fit in it haha Well Chapter 21 you can see it :)

Hope you enjoy this one

Um songs of influence NickelBack (WHO I will be seeing FRONT row and CENTER! April 24th! Darkhorse tour OMG love them SOOOO much)

NickelBack Never gonna be alone

Was a big influence here

So Whatca think so far!

Well hope you guys enjoy it Please R/R

And HUGE thank you to the followers and regular reviewers your input makes me want to write more ^.^ And better!


	21. Chapter 21

Here ya go!!! Dun dun dun! Chapter 21!

* * *

Dilandau sat up in his bed, wet with the sweat from his dreams. He was trapped again, trapped in a body that wasnt his. Hearing, seeing, and feeling everything this girl did but unable to move as his own. _I wont be trapped again_he thought laughing to himself as if it was a joke. He had Hitomi, and he was sure that with her, he would be able to stay him without the help of Zeyran and Seiz. They kept his body in the state it was, but it had been weeks since he had any of the posion Zeyran would feed him in her sadistic little ritual. _The waystones_ he had used those as well, they drained his body, taking months from his life in the few seconds he used them.

He could feel himself changing, psychically mostly at this point. He needed to get to Zeyran, he had gone to long without her. _Your so weak!_ He thought, he was, he still relayed on this enchantress to keep him whole, otherwise who knows what he would become. The girl _Selena_was her name, he was her, he remembered being called by the people she was surrounded with. She was dead though, he felt her die, he saw he die when Zeyran killed her. _But theres still_there was still the chance of him becoming someone else; the blood that flowed through him and gave him life wasn't his. He was just a mutt, a mix between two people to be his own and Zeyran was keeping him this way.

He wanted to head straight to Fanelia, but as it stood he needed to head to Cimedian. He was angered by the fact that he was avoiding a battle; because he hadn't obtained the power he was promised. Zeyran said she could extract Hitomi's powers, then he could control Gaea, he would be the one pulling puppet strings.

He had gone through the ritual and surrendered his being to this dark magic that coursed through his body untamed. He was having trouble containing even a small portion to conjure even the simplest chant now. Something was going wrong, and he could feel it. Being a Quartz was relatively easy at first, it came natural. He grew more powerful over the years, Zeyran had taught him well. However in her absence so much had been happening to him, that he wasn't sure it was going specifically as planned anymore.

His body quivered in pain, his muscles were all tense, all he could do for the moment was lie back down. Shifting to the other side of the bed that was not drenched in sweat he tried to find the comfort of sleep again, but to his disappointment it wouldn't come. The taste of bile in the back of his mouth was either coming from his nausea or giving him the nausea feeling he couldn't tell anymore.

He threw the sheets and pulled his aching body from the bed finally, giving up on the resting idea. He headed to the door and opened it slightly meeting the standing guards gaze.

"Bring me the girl...." he said icily.

The guard nodded with a terrified look and darted down the hall to retrieve the woman he demanded to see.

She would find a way to rid him of this scorching pain willingly, or he would make her.

* * *

The room was tall and circular, Grato stepped forward with what he only felt as shame. There was a table lining the circular walls with 11 representatives of the Ispano's seated staring at him. Their eyes were cold, and showed the stern gaze that set his shame to a new peek, not that it wasnt already there since he had left the Tsuni's side in Austria. He was a leader, a leader that turned on his people to do the will of one woman who they wouldn't see as the key to their survival in the future. However he seen it or anyone else it needed to be done, he had to do this.

"You left us Grato, you left and now we have suffered over the years." The Ispano that made the middle of the two sides, next to his empty spot stood.

"It waz her last requezt." He hung his head down. He understood why he had to leave and he brought this to his brother in confidence, hoping he would see the importance but still he wasn't even able to sway him.

"We did what she asked! We full filled our purpose Grato! What more could you leaving for the last 62 years help Gaea's situation!" His voice bellowed throughout the room.

The rest of the legacies nodded and mumbled together their eyes focused on Grato with intense anger.

"I do not regretz decizion Torlo, It hadz to be done." Grato tried to raise his head but he wasn't sure he could feel any more confident under the circumstances.

"You crafted another Gymeluf..." The voice came from the start of the seated 11 legacies.

She met his gaze, her look he hadn't seen in 3 years, but it still brought a pain of familiar sadness through him.

"I did." Grato said simply, he had no choice; he would have never done it if she was not there. She came looking for him, which he left her specific instructions not to. She was suppose to listen to him she was his _Colron_. She disobeyed, and if they not wound up in the circumstances they were, he would of never crafted that Gymeluf. He should of punished her, he should of made her pay for disobeying him, but he didnt see that way like the rest of his kind. If Dilandau had known she was not only his other half of spirit, but a legacy too she might not have been freed when he agreed to the construction of his Gymeluf.

"This is severe Grato, under no circumstance were we to craft another!" He waited for an answer.

"It waz not with Tsuni soul!" Grato defended himself, he felt he had to, because if he didn't take action it would be blamed on his colron.

"That is of no matter! We used our source in agreement to only construct the power for the Tsuni. We used it for her and that was the end of our agreement. You used more of our source, more than any one of us could to make another, without our knowledge. What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"I crafted it to save my Colron Ferish, it was my decision, and I take all the responsibility." He finally held his head; he had to make them believe.

Gasps could be heard around the room.

"Ferish! Is this true!?" Torlo looked at her with intense fury.

"She came for me, to bring me back. She did nothing wrong Torlo." Gratoroared above all the now raising anger from all of the legacies.

"QUIET!" Torlo pounded against the table in one swift action that brought everyone to silence.

"I have to leave again, but I need the Ascalon." Grato met his brother's gaze. He couldn't help but feel the pressing matter on why he left the Tsuni's side pushing him to just get what he came for. How he ever thought he could simply come back and not deal with the Legacy never crossed his mind, just the matter at hand.

Torlo couldn't speak he just stared. His brother had left them to fend for the last 62 years to fullfil the wish of some Tsuni that had nothing to do with their race. They weren't even from Gaea, they happen to stumble upon the Tsuni's calls and helped, the legacy agreed to help her. They werent a race that had no compassion. They seen the turmoil Gaea suffered, and felt some pull to help. They crafted her vision, her Escaflowne, and delivered it like asked. They also crafted a partial armor, for a partial vision she had seen, but never finished it. Even acquired the certain energist she had asked for, from her dragon.

"I don't know where to start! You're going to leave again without asking the rest of the Legacy, or your taking an incomplete set of armor for something that we know nothing about! We hold no loyalty to this world and its inhabitants yet you defy your own race to ensure their survival, what about us brother?!" Torlo's eyes blazed, he was quivering with anger.

Grato stood, not sure what to say. It was true, if he remained gone much longer, he was sure things would have drastic repercussions for his race. _Grato I could not ask you of this if I didn't think our world held some influence over your life_he knew this, Grato always seen life beyond their race. He felt more compassionate to those not of the Ispano, he could hear their thoughts, and in doing so he knew their honesty, integrity, and compassion for others. It was inspiring to him, the Tsuni that he met all those years ago altered his begin when he heard her thoughts. She was the first being he had ever met aside from his race.

"I muzt." He wasn't going to provide anymore answers, he knew what he must do and he was full in his rights as a Legacy to obtain the Ascalon and take it.

"Im going with you!" Ferish came from around the table and dropped to her knees in front of Grato.

"As your Corlon I hope that you take my request to be at your side." She didn't bring her gaze to his, she left her eyes out of this.

"No, no we can't be without two Legacy's it is hard enough to monitor and balance the power for our race as it is, do you not remember what you returned to Ferish?"

Ferish titled her gaze back to Torlo, and to her disappointment she heard Grato agree with him. She slunk away not giving him another glance and exited the room.

"I be back, I fix thiz Torlo." Grato bowed but got no response from any of the Legacies. Just icy cold stares.

* * *

There were thousands of men before her, spreading over the vast plains that at one time were probably peaceful and beautiful. Today they would be blooded, and haunted with the outcome regardless of which way it went.

She tried to turn her head, move her body but as she became more away, she wasn't able to do either. She felt froze, only her eyes were moving. The only movement she felt was the shifting animal she sat upon.

Her wrist burned, it felt like her skin was melting away, and as she became more apparent of the pain, she became more worried about her situation. She tried to yell but even her face was stone, she didn't control her body, nothing was hers except her thoughts and even then those felt foreign.

_Call them Almi_ his voice echoed through her thoughts, it was so loud she would have covered her ears, but her arms stood heavy like brick and her head pounded. She felt a warmth building inside of her, it was familiar, and she had experienced this before, but not here…no not here.

It was soothing to her, it at least was for the moment, until her wrists burning climbed her arm, she screamed again, but only in the shell of a body did her cries make any noise. She couldn't say how long it took for the pain to reside but it did, and left her arm throbbing in pain, but at least it was better.

Her eyes still locked to the army before her, trying to see if she recognized anyone, maybe she could make sense of this, she didn't know what was going on. The banners that were stationed at the front of the armies were familiar; she strained to remember each one. _Palas…Leeran_she strained against her body to run forward, that was Palas's army leading! Leeran had to be there! _No he's not there_ she thought, it made sense for some reason he wasn't there because…because she couldn't recall.

"Tell my brother that he and his allies can back down now, or I will show no mercy." His voice, his voice was like death to her ears, but rage built in her heart when he talked.

A lone rider appeared from her side galloping ahead to meet the other representatives in the middle of the field. She wanted to call to them for help, she couldn't help the feeling of terror that built in her.

The interaction seemed quick, and the lone rider galloped back, with eyes that she recognized – regret.

"He would like to relay that you have gone mad, and they will not give you Gaea so easily." The rider wasn't in her view anymore but she could hear him, she could hear the fear and sadness.

_Bring them forth now Almi! _His voice again echoed through her and she cried in pain as it pounded at her head.

Almi closed her eyes, unwillingly, and did only what she could, she listened. She heard the feet of the horses restless as they dug at the ground, men shifting in the armor, and the one sound that brought more confusion to all of this, dragons. _What am I doing_ she thought, but she knew, she had done this before, another battle, many battles, all ending in pure massacre.

Their bellows echoed throughout the plains, Almi could not only hear them but she felt them. She struggled to open her eyes and see, but when she did, she knew it wasn't a feat that she accomplished on her own.

Her vision didn't see an army in front of her anymore, but a white dragon. A massive white dragon _Sersantis _she thought. This dragon was so familiar but unfamiliar, she had seen a sleeker version that the one who's sapphire eyes bore into hers. This dragon was broader, and if she could distinguish he looked remarkably older.

"Perfect." Kegran's voice approved.

The dragons large head pulled down to be eye level with Almi's, and seemed to be waiting for something. She felt quick flash of surprise but it was quickly replaced with obilgations as she knew what was happening when her hand raised and pushed between the two large eyes; she felt herself surge with heat.

It was hot, remarkable hot, her body screamed for release as she saw her vision blur. The white of the dragon seemed to form into a swirl and eventually darkness. But she was aware, and alert. Before she could panic the darkness began to lighten, forms began to come into her sight and then the details of everything fitting with those forms finished. She almost wished she could have stayed in the darkness.

She saw a new mass of armies below her, Kegran standing before them with an un-mounted horse next to him and he was staring at her with sadistic satisfaction. She screamed at him but it came out in shocking bellow that caused his army to shift uneasily. She knew what was about it happen, _Slaughter them all._

The pain that was once in her wrist burned her throat and she tried to lounge at Kegranin this foreign massive body. She clawed at her neck as she felt herself being pulled to the ground, twisting as the pain seemed to spread. She saw him grinning at her, his wrist illuminated a deep blue that caught her attention. _The bracelets_ it seemed to hit her with force, he was controlling her with the bracelets. But she knew this, she knew their purpose she saw their creation.

It burned with the pain of the souls that he sacrificed to control her powers. He killed them in an onslaught to keep her his pet, and she couldn't defy the thousand souls he welded into those bracelets for him. It wasn't until the pain ebbed and she regained her footing she realize why Kegran stared at her with such satisfaction, her head twisted overlooking her new form of the dragon that stood once before her.

She took in the whole situation as her eyes scanned the scenery one more time. A new element added to Kegran's army, dragons, and hundreds of them. _Slaughter them all!_ He echoed again this time with more demand to his tone. She felt her massive body turn and she bellowed in anger as she lifted to the skys, heading for the army that stood in Kegrans way. She felt a cool tear push from her eyes as she took a forming hot breath and exhaled blue flames into the army that Kegran called his enemy.

"GET UP!" Hitomishot up as her cot shook and the guard's voice screamed next to her ear.

"You would think you were dead!" He said roughly grabbing her, she was out of breath, and wet. Wet with sweat, it dripped from her brow and soaked her clothes. The guard pushed her to her feet roughly and undid the chain. Hitomi tried to catch her breath and regain her composure but he shoved her out the door and she fumbled her way through the corridors with him prodding her from behind.

"I… just… need a minute." She said holding out her hand trying to beg him for a moment. Her vision swayed and kept the area spinning and between him pushing her and the walls she was starting to feel pretty bruised. They had been walking for awhile, up stairs and down corridors she had no idea where she was.

"One minute." He looked down at her; he didn't look like he was going to give her a minute she thought, maybe 30 seconds.

Hitomi slumped against the wall trying to focus on one spot in the ground, and to her amazement the world slowly stopped spinning. She focused harder and before she knew it the ground was level and she felt her sense of equilibrium back.

It wasn't until she gained it back that she released her next discomfort was the sweat drenched clothes she wore that was now bringing a chill to her bones. _Am I running a fever?_ She thought knowing this problem before on her earth days. Sweats followed by a cold chill usually meant fever, but then again she never had past flash backs that she didn't even know who she was either.

"Get up now let's go." The guard pushed her with his long pole and she abided, at least she could walk without it being jabbed into her ribs or back.

"Where am I going?" She hoped it wasn't anywhere with Dilandau but the possibility of that was slim. He was the only person here that wanted anything to do with Hitomi,and the last time she had seen him outside her room, she ended up having a clone and sent onto Fanelia. _I hope Van is ok_ she wouldn't lie she had thought of almost every possible outcome of the situation leaving her with the bags under her eyes.

"To see Dilandau in his quarters." The guard jabbed her again, this time uncalled for. _I would let you have it if I could_ she thought angrily, as she was tired of feeling helpless and a personal punching bag to anyone that felt willing to take a strike at her.

_Only until we get to the orb_ she didn't know why, but something was telling her to go there, she would get the help she needed or at the very least the answers. She felt it in her visions, her strange personal other half that she thought she knew but then at times didn't know was near it, and it made her feel whole.

_He killed so many, he must pay_ and when she took in what a strange familiar voice echoed in her head, she gasped when she didn't know who "he" was. _Make him pay_she echoed again, but who Dilandau? Or the King that plagued Almi's world, but he was already gone, _Make them all pay_.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed and turned to meet the guard who recoiled in shock.

"I didn't even say anything!" He defended himself and jabbed her in the ribs, this time with more force causing Hitomi to double over and groan in pain. She knew he didn't say anything but the reaction to the voice seemed to be instinct.

"Now get up, we've already spent enough time on your little breaks. We didn't even have that far to go to being with!" He lifted his pole to jab at her again, bringing it down to meet her shoulder this time.

Hitomi heard him gasp as she met his disbelieving stare.

"Stop touching me." She said firmly, holding the long pole arm in her hand. Even she was a bit taken back that she stopped him in force by simply grabbing the end of the pole.

Hitomiheld it firmly in her fist and she regained her footing, letting it go she turned and walked willingly down the wall, knowing she put an end to the uncalled for jabbing. She grinned in satisfaction as she could only imagine the still shocking feeling the guard was feeling, maybe after all she would be able to save herself.

The guard knocked on the door and waiting before Hitomi heard the stranded voice of Dilandau ordering them to enter.

The guard pushed her forward into the room and shut the door not even entering. Hitomi took a deep breath as her body instantly felt weak, and her stomach churned hopefully not bringing up the content of her meal she had not even an hour ago. With instinct she placed her hand over her mouth, not that it was helping her feeling at all. She weakly walked over to a chair that sat near a desk on the other side of the room.

"So you are still perceptive to your surrounding..." His voice was strained and she could see where all the feeling was emanating from.

Dilandau hunched over his bed with sweat beading from his body in nothing but his breeches. Hitomi tried to swallow away the feeling as she took in his very toned frame for the first time, he could have been beautiful if he wasnt so conflicted.

"Come here..." His voice more forceful and demanding as he too seemed to be fighting back the nausea.

Hitomi obeyed, unsure of why she went so easily, she felt compelled but not forced. She walked slowly, fighting the feeling as it seemed to make her feel sicker the closer she got to him.

She looked at him, he looked weak, beyond just his body symptoms that showed his psychical signs, but his eyes reflected something deeper. His face was broader, defiantly, his eyes thinner than before, he was changing, he wasnt the same sleek feminine featured Dilandau she had witnessed months ago.

"Why..." Was all she could muster.

"I was hoping you could help me..." He finally said after a long silence. He pulled his gaze aware from her, obviously ashamed of asking. _He's different_ her thoughts echoed as if confirming what she was seeing.

"Its not weak to ask for help..." she went to touch his shoulder showing him comfort, but he withdrew as if anticipating her to do so.

"What do you know of being weak! You never had to be at the hands of those who made you what you are! Waiting for them to find a cure, a solution to the problem they created. To watch the man you were made to be become more in everyone's eyes than you! Second best if that! To have someone else plaguing your every thought, judging your every choice! What do YOU know of being weak!" Dilandau scream as he spoke, the hurt relevant in his eyes, the pain tormenting his body.

"I..." She felt the sickness residing, but she couldnt explain what her body was feeling, it was conflicted with so many feelings.

"Dont you dare pity me! Dontyou dare..." His body shook uncontrollably.

"When am I going to learn..." It seemed to be a rhetorical question but Hitomi asked anyways

"Learn what?" She whispered back, trying not to disrupt the unstable situation that was Dilandau

"I'm tired of hating..." His voice wasnt the same, it was deeper, and Hitomi's attention became focused on him intently. _Familiar_

"I can help..." She stood slowly walking to him, she wanted to help, _I do? _she thought.

"I dont find faith in your forced feelings." His lips curled as if he was getting ready to snarl at her, his body still shaking as he leaned to the night stand for support.

"Your only telling me half of it Dilandau!" Thats when she closed the gap between him and her, her hands pressing firmly on the sides of his face. Her grip was firm and when their eyes met his light red iris's were a deep brown, and she gasped as a name escaped her lips "_Folken"_

Her world became dark instantly, and reappeared with such quickness she didnt have a chance to blink. But Dilandau didnt stand there in his conflicted form, instead she stood in a darkened clearing, colored with hues of gray and white. No color, no life, emptiness. She turned trying to see if any one was there, but for miles of flat plains was nothing but colorless swaying grass to her knees.

"Hello?" She echoed loudly, and her voice carried like thunder, becoming louder the further it went.

"Hitomi..." She turned at her name, his voice was soothing, and firm.

Folken stood, in what appeared to be a spirited form. She could see the distant plains through him, but he was formed enough to make out his distinguished features that could only belong to him.

"Folken...what?" she looked around again as if trying to figure out how she stood here looking at him, and not in the room with the man that she could have been crazy enough to say was becoming the spirit before her.

"I, I could ask you the same." He looked at her confused.

"I was with Dilandau, and then I touched him, and I came here." Hitomi wasnt sure where to start but that seemed like a good start as any.

"Dil-an-dau..." Folken seemed to be trying to remember the name, pronouncing each syllable as if it was the name itself.

"I saw you, strapped to a table, to a girl, you were giving her your blood. I think, I think that girl was Celena, the girl that is Dilandau." She stepped forward again meeting his gaze.

"Dornkirk, he said I could save her, I could save her with my blood. I gave it to her, she...she is him?" It seemed as if it all hit him at once, the shock clearly relevant on his faded face.

"I dont think she is anymore, Folken what is this place?" She figured she would ask, it seemed to be the next pressing question on her mind.

"I think its Limbus Infantium, the domain between life and Ourania" He looked at her as if his explanation was sufficant.

"Excuse me?" She wasnteven going to try and repeat what Folken has said.

"Ourania - where spirits go, our energy is return to Gaea, in her heaven, but if they are linked to the world, they cant return and they cant be parted, we come here." He turned and looked behind him.

"Linked... like your blood?" Hitomi stepped forward again, closing the space between her and Folken.

"In one way yes..."

"Why am I here then?" She looked at him hopeful he would know the answer.

"I dont quite know but she tells me you've come for me." Folken looked back up to the sky.

"Who's she?" Hitomi asked looking at what Folken was seeing, but the grey clouds rolling in the sky light a brewing thunderstorm didn't provide her with any comfort.

"Almi... she says you'll set them free." He looked back at her, and Hitomi felt the anger, pain and sadness seer through her body. She tensed in pain as her eyes locked to the rolling clouds that began forming a sea of screaming faces, thousands of women, men and children screaming echoed through the barren plans.

She tried to scream, but nothing came, and if it did she couldnt be sure as it drowned in theirs.

Her body felt the wind being pulled from her chest as she tried to grasp for the air that was being stolen. _Stop! Your killing me! _And as abruptly as it all started it stopped, and darkness came again but thousands of voices formed together echoing _Save us!_

She crumpled to the floor beneath Dilandau's feet, the tears pooling from her eyes. Her body shivered with a deep cold that bit pain at the tips of her fingers and toes. It was so painful she was never so glad when darkness took her.

* * *

Allen stood overseeing the maintenance to his Levi ship The Selena. It was only fitting he be able to name something after her, she did enjoy flying before she fell to the state that she did. He had heard through the palace that Hitomi had returned, and now more than ever did he need to keep his distance, but that didnt help that he wished she would seek him out. It took so much convincing not to go see her, but with the way things were his logical overruled his heart.

"This is a fine Levi ship." A cool voice broke his concerntraction.

His eyes met the woman whom almost took him by surprise. He swallowed hard, not sure of what to say for one. She really was unlike any woman he had ever seen, and if he dare say it she looked like the perfection of beauty.

He simply nodded not sure what to say for once, surprise never sat well with him.

"Lady Amelia, you are Allen Schezar correct?" She bowed slightly.

"I am, I apologize for not knowing who you are M'lady, but I am sure if we had met before I wouldnt of forgotten a face." He took her small hand and placed a kiss_, _he couldn't help but notice how soft her skin felt against his.

"We haven't, but I have been in Fanelia long enough to know who you are when I see you, your reputation is inspiring." She smiled.

"Oh I assure you, some of the tales that are the idle conversations of many flatter even me." He grinned.

"Modest too, well so far Imnot disappointed." She gave him a flirtatious grin.

He could read between the lines even if he didnt have a way with women.

"Would you like to accompany on a walk? It is a very nice day and I heard some good things about the palace garden, but it seems to be better enjoyed with two." She held out her hand as if already knowing the answer.

Allen smiled and took her hand, escorting her. Zeyran let a smile that could only mean the most devious plans were coming unfolded before her, and Allen didn't even notice. _We will have our power Seiz and I will have Dilandau_ everything was working out perfectly.

* * *

Im pretty sure you thought we were going to get to the Van part but I did start writing that but something told me I needed to write this first. I couldnt stop writing it, it just flowed so easily, I tried to add some Van part leading up to the next chapter but it didnt come! Im sorry! But at least I gave you the start of the next chapter.

Am I jumping around to much?

I dont want to its just I dont want it to seem like I miss on characters for a few chapters like Grato and Kelta who I should have been putting snips in as their rolls are becoming large, its so hard to pack it all in! Like you know Grato disappeared for awhile there but lets pretend he was on his own little escapade this entire time haha! (Because he really was I just never highlighted it.)

However Im already feeling like other chapters needed certain things added to them at certain points to make this flow better, but I think I can manage and then revise later ya?

And honestly I think I made a mistake I might have caught them all I spell Selena like Celena and I have yet to remember just how it is really spelt (I like Celena honestly) so it might be done both ways do know I am talking about the same girl just didnt catch it - I mean to spell it like Selena for the story as I think thats how Escaflowne did it ya?


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys!

Lost time no story huh!

Well I just got back to this and re-read my whole story as I lost all of my notes and everything to it. Just wanted to let you know that I will be back to getting you more chapters to this soon! Thanks for everyone that has commented me and favorited me as an author.

Ive got some notes to do to catch up and then ponder where I was trying to go with this story before I start on some new chapters!

Again thanks for all the waiting and favs!


End file.
